Suave y áspero
by Lu Lein
Summary: Su deber era cuidarla por tres meses, pero por alguna razón terminó cuidándola toda la vida. Sus esencias; suave y áspero.
1. El elegido

**Disclaimer: Como ya todos los sabemos, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama es mía y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y liberar de algún modo esta imaginación loca que tengo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Suave y áspero]**

**Por Lu Hatake**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El elegido**

**D**espertó jadeando, con el corazón golpeando furiosamente contra sus delgadas costillas. Otra pesadilla más que agregar a la lista. La joven se levantó a la mitad intentando regular su respiración y a su corazón mismo. Notó que había estado sudando y el viento que se coló por la ventana abierta le provocó algo de frío así que se levantó para cerrarla. Iba a regresar a la cama cuando la vista de afuera capturó su atención. El complejo Hyuga era hermoso. La noche solo lograba embellecerlo con la tierna y plateada luz de la luna. La observó. Era una luna llena.

Decidió ir a dormirse ya, intentar conciliar el sueño para descansar sería de vital importancia para el día de mañana, cuando sería su nombramiento como líder del clan Hyuga. De solo pensarlo detenidamente el sueño se le quitó.

Un miembro del bouke llamó a su puerta para indicarle que era hora de levantarse. No había descansado nada. Era como si presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

Cuando llegó al recinto donde se encontraban los miembros más importantes del clan, Hinata se colocó en su posición. Hyuga Hiashi empezó leyendo unos códigos del clan y cuando terminara finalmente la llamaría para que pasara a ocupar su lugar como nueva líder.

— Confío en que su liderazgo valiente y fuerte le dará honor al clan Hyuga, confío en ella plenamente, es mi hija. Por favor levántate, Hanabi…

¿Qué?

Un segundo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre había dicho Hanabi?

La castaña estaba principalmente perpleja pero no lo demostró más de dos segundos, su expresión volvió a ser fría y sin contemplaciones, se puso firme y alzó el rostro, se levantó con finura y caminó hasta su padre.

Ningún miembro en esa sala estaba confundido por lo que Hiashi había dicho, Hinata lo notó. Así que ya todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, por eso nadie reclamaba o pedía explicaciones. Nadie pelearía por ella. Siempre la débil. Siempre la hermana deficiente. Siempre la hija inservible.

Sin embargo se conocía a sí misma. ¿Para qué engañarse? Sinceramente jamás se vio como futura líder del clan Hyuga. Su padre jamás la reconocería y no lo culpaba en visto de que la mera culpable era ella por ser tan débil, por no esforzarse más en los entrenamientos, por ser tan amable y tierna e inocente.

No se quedó a presenciar más. Silenciosamente se levantó de su lugar y se fue del recinto con sumo sigilo sin ser descubierta, dejando que Hanabi tomara su lugar como líder del clan, líder de ella.

.

.

.

El torturador de mentes número uno de Konohagakure se encontraba aburrido mientras estaba esperando su orden de carne en el restaurant. Empezaba a desesperarse allí sin hacer nada, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedir la comida y que la llevaran a su oficina, sin embargo, durante toda la semana había tenido mucho trabajo y quería salir un momento. Pero…

— ¡Y Shikamaru-kun se está poniendo tan guapo! –gritaba/chillaba una chica que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de Ibiki.

El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Esas dos chicas que estaban sentadas detrás eran un total fastidio, en los quince minutos que llevaba esperando su comida no habían parado de hablar de los jóvenes de Konoha. Que si Naruto se estaba poniendo "buenísimo", así, tal cuál, que si Kiba estaba perdiendo su encanto ligeramente, que Shino resultaba del tipo callado pero sexy, que Chouji estaba dejando las frituras y se estaba volviendo más alto… ¡Un sinfín de apelativos y comentarios sobre chicos!

¡Eran solo muchachos! No le veía el caso estar comentando sobre ellos hasta el más inverosímil detalle.

— ¡Y Kakashi-san! ¿Lo has visto, Kana? ¡Kya!

¡Esos jodidos "¡Kya!"! Si volvía a escuchar otro maldito "¡Kya!" iba a usar su tortura mental y no le importaba si eran solo civiles. ¡Otro "Kya" y estaban muertas!

— ¡Chicas! –entró corriendo una pelinegra hasta dirigirse detrás de Ibiki. Lo que faltaba. Una gritona más – ¡No saben de lo que me enteré!

"Claro que no lo saben, imbécil, serás…" pensó Ibiki molesto.

— ¡¿Sobre qué?! –gritaron las otras dos tontas.

— Hyuga Hinata NO fue nombrada líder de su clan, ¿me escuchan? NO fue nombrada.

— ¿Pero qué? ¡Qué horror! ¡Pobrecilla!

— Yo creo que está bien, Hinata-chan es muy tonta. Se sonroja por todo. La otra vez me la topé y me preguntó la hora y se disculpó por ser tan molesta. Se disculpa por cualquier tontería.

— En eso sí tienes razón. Pobre chica, no tiene nada de autoestima. Se la pasaba espiando a Naruto-kun cuando niña.

— ¡¿En verdad?!

— ¡Oh, pero que chica tan rara!

Y enseguida las tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Suficiente. Ibiki había tomado una decisión.

— Kuchiyose: Gōmon Hey…

— Su orden, señor –llegó una señorita alegre con su plato de carne con verduras y la bebida que había ordenado –Que lo disfrute –le deseó la mesera y se retiró.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado y estaba a punto de comer cuando…

— Ibiki –llegó una mujer a sentarse frente a él.

El Tokubetsu Jōnin apretó los puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa y observó a la castaña frente a él.

— Kurenai –se sorprendió.

— Hola, Ibiki. Tiempo sin hablar, ¿no? –sonrió de medio lado aunque sus ojos dictaran lo contrario. Estaba preocupada. Era fácil de leer.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Kurenai? –preguntó sin vacilación.

— Siempre tan estricto, Ibiki. Pero está bien. Iré a lo importante. No sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta, creo que toda la aldea lo sabe. Mi alumna, Hinata…

— Espera –la detuvo el ninja y volteó hacia atrás. Las tres jovencitas estaban calladitas y a la expectativa de lo que diría Kurenai –Veo que ya terminaron de comer, señoritas, así que ¿Por qué no pagan la cuenta y se retiran de aquí? Con todo respeto, claro.

Una de las chicas estaba sonrojada y lo veía fijamente. Ibiki sintió la necesidad de pagar la cuenta de él e irse corriendo, pero se mantuvo firme, él era Morino Ibiki líder de la Fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha. Las jovencitas un poco nerviosas se fueron de allí pagando la cuenta.

— Ibiki, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –inquirió la ojicarmesí confundida.

— No importa, decías que tu alumna Hyuga Hinata… -la instó.

— Bien, Hinata fue rechazada para ser la líder de su clan. En su lugar quedó Hanabi; su hermana menor, como líder. Si Hinata decide quedarse dentro del clan le impondrán el sello del bouke, de lo contrario puede retirarse del clan dejando su apellido. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, pero me ha surgido una misión de rango S y soy demasiado necesaria por mis genjutsus.

— Kurenai…

— Y estoy pidiéndote de favor…

— Kurenai, ni lo…

— que cuides de Hinata por un tiempo.

— No. Y es mi última palabra.

— ¡Ibiki! ¡Onegai!

— ¿No pudiste pensar en otra persona? –se molestó. ¿Por qué demonios él?

— ¡Lo hice! Pero tú eres el mejor calificado para cuidarla.

— ¿Por qué no eliges a una mujer? ¿Qué tal Mitarashi?

— Demasiado sádica y loca, asustará a Hinata.

— ¿Y Yugao-san?

— ANBU, muchas misiones y poco tiempo libre.

— ¡Inuzuka Tsume! –Esto ya era serio.

— ¡Obvio no! Tiene suficiente con el dolor de cabeza que es Kiba.

— Bueno, entonces Yamato.

— Está de misión.

— Kakashi.

— Ni pensarlo, es un pervertido y sabe qué cosas se le puedan ocurrir con mi Hinata bajo su techo.

— Gai.

— ¿Enserio? –Kurenai entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Genma.

— Demasiado coqueto.

— Ebisu.

— Un total pervertido y un desastre de persona.

Ibiki se quedó pensando por unos momentos pero no se le ocurría nadie más.

— ¿Lo ves? Tú eres el indicado. Eres responsable, serio, absolutamente nada pervertido como Kakashi o Ebisu, tienes algunas horas libres al día y por ahí escuché que el departamento de tortura no tendrá mucho trabajo en estas semanas.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

¿Empezando a bajar la guardia, eh?

— Tres meses.

— ¡Tres meses! –gritó. Y era raro porque él nunca perdía la calma. Pero Kurenai sí que estaba loca. Se le había aflojado alguna tuerca del cerebro.

— Tres meses donde aprenderás lo que es la vida desde la perspectiva de una kunoichi inocente y de sentimientos encontrados, Hinata es tan linda Ibiki. La adorarás enseguida. Y sabe cocinar delicioso, y limpiar, es muy ordenada y callada. ¡Di que sí! Y te invitaré carne por un mes.

— No soy un glotón –la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

— Lo sé –rió Kurenai nerviosamente –Hago lo que tú quieras. ¡Papeleo! Odias hacer papeleo, ¿verdad? Lo haré por ti. Tres meses o lo que dure mi misión, ¿sí?

Ibiki siguió viéndola con cara de injusticia.

— Vamos, Ibiki, Hinata no tiene dónde quedarse. Podrán aprender el uno del otro. Tal vez tú puedas enseñarle a tener más confianza en sí misma y ella pueda enseñarte a sonreír de vez en cuando.

Las campanillas del restaurant que estaban en la entrada se escucharon e Ibiki instantáneamente volteó para ver quién era. La joven de cabello largo y piel blanca iba entrando y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con paso nervioso y un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Kurenai-sensei? –Musitó al verla – ¿Me llamó?... Ah, disculpe, qué descortés soy, por favor discúlpeme por ser tan grosera, buenas tardes, Morino-san.

Ibiki solo asintió levemente.

— Hinata, ¿recuerdas que te dije que alguien se encargaría de ti mientras yo estuviera fuera de misión? ¡Pues sorpresa! te lo presento, se trata de Morino Ibiki… creo que se me hace tarde, diviértanse –sonrió y se fue de allí corriendo, y no literalmente, para que Ibiki no lograra reclamarle nada ni darle un _No_ por respuesta.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta ante tan rápida despedida de su sensei y luego volteó a ver al hombre.

— Disculpe por molestar, Morino-san. Por favor cuide de mí –y enseguida con un gran sonrojo y la voz nerviosa e inestable, Hinata le dio una reverencia al ninja.

Ibiki dejó escapar un bufido de estrés y mejor empezó a comer sus alimentos.

Serían los tres meses más largos de su vida.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

**Espero que el capítulo haya podido ser de su agrado. Se aceptan todas las opiniones.**** Y si les gustó no olviden dejar un review (me sentí youtuber XD). ¡De antemano gracias por leer! X3**


	2. Tadaima

**Disclaimer: Como ya todos los sabemos, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama es mía y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y liberar de algún modo esta imaginación loca que tengo.**

**Aclaraciones pertinentes: Kurenai no tiene descendencia en este fanfic. Debí haberlo puesto antes. ¡No más interrupciones!**

* * *

**[Suave y áspero]**

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tadaima**

**M**ientras Ibiki terminaba de comer en el restaurant, Hinata estaba sentada frente a él jugueteando con sus dedos y miraba hacia abajo, sus mejillas lucían un leve tono rosa y todo aquello le molestaba a Ibiki. A él le gustaba comer solo y a su tiempo, sin ninguna interrupción, sin presiones.

Le había ofrecido que se sentara con él a comer pero ella se rehusó rotundamente argumentando que no podía molestarlo de tal forma, y entre sonrojos y tartamudeos le aseguró, como pudo, que no tenía hambre.

Salieron del restaurant después de unos minutos, Ibiki iba caminando al frente mientras Hinata se mantenía a su lado, solo que un par de pasos atrás. Por un momento el capitán había sentido que estaba solo, pero luego se detuvo recordando que Hinata estaba ahí. La ex–Hyuga casi chocaba contra el muro de hierro que era el cuerpo del Tokubetsu Jōnin, retrocedió rápidamente dos o tres pasos para después darle entrada a un severo sonrojo.

— Lo olvidaba –se giró Ibiki para verla – Tengo que regresar a la oficina.

— Ah… e-etto… -se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Ibiki frunció el ceño. La tartamudez, la timidez y los sonrojos eran algo que lo desesperaba. ¿Acaso no iba a decir otra cosa? ¿Y por qué bajaba la mirada? Siempre supo que la alumna de Kurenai no tenía pasta de kunoichi.

— Toma –Ibiki extrajo unas llaves de un bolsillo de la gabardina negra y se las entregó a Hinata –Ve a mi departamento e instálate.

La Hyuga tomó las llaves cuidando de no tocar la piel del capitán. Luego de indicarle la dirección Ibiki ni siquiera se despidió de ella, solo se fue. Hinata se le quedó viendo mientras él se alejaba. Era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, algo totalmente opuesto a ella, pensó.

Él era seguro de sí mismo, ella no. Él era fuerte, ella no. Él era un shinobi de renombre, ella no. Él era áspero, como se suponía que debía ser un ninja, lamentablemente ella no. Eran personas totalmente diferentes, Hinata se preguntó cómo conviviría con ese hombre por tres largos meses hasta que Kurenai volviera. Se aseguró a sí misma que pondría todo de su parte para llevarse bien con él.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kurenai donde la noche anterior había dejado sus pocas pertenencias, tomó una caja de cartón y metió todo allí. Solo contaba con dos cambios de ropa, una fotografía de su madre con ella de bebé, un par de libros sobre el ikebana y un sobre con dinero que su padre le había dado. Asegurándose de cerrar bien el departamento de Kurenai salió de allí con paso tranquilo y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado anteriormente el capitán.

El edificio de departamentos era de madera algo vieja, con pintura verde en los techos. Subió unas escaleras ruidosas hasta que encontró la puerta número 17. Dejó abajo la caja que llevaba consigo para introducir la llave en la cerradura, al principio no cedía pero ya después con algo de suerte logró abrirla. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando abrió la puerta que después cerró tras de sí. Dejó la caja con sus pertenencias a un lado y observó el lugar. Era exactamente como Morino Ibiki. Agrio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde militar muy viejo, había dos sillones negros en la sala junto a una pequeña mesa de centro que no tenía nada, de hecho no vio ningún arreglo por toda la casa. Decidió ver un poco más. Entró a la cocina, tenía estrictamente todo lo elemental. Pensó en preparar la cena a modo de agradecimiento antes de que el capitán llegara, sin embargo, lo consideró un atrevimiento de su parte el gastar los alimentos.

Se sintió un poco desesperada sin hacer nada así que buscó artículos de limpieza y estaba por limpiar cuando se preguntó si sería correcto. Probablemente el capitán podría molestarse por tal invasión a su privacidad.

Finalmente lo único que Hinata pudo hacer fue sentarse en la sala con su pequeña caja de cartón sobre sus piernas, sintiéndose totalmente ajena a ese departamento, decidiendo que lo mejor era esperar al capitán.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I**biki pensó que nunca utilizaría el repuesto de la llave de su casa que siempre guardaba en su oficina, después de todo él era muy cuidadoso y observador así que nunca desde que tenía memoria se le había perdido algo, sin embargo, decidió sacar una copia de la llave por si algún día se presentara el caso de que lo necesitara. Nunca se imaginó que lo necesitaría para una huésped.

Las solitarias calles de Konoha eran oscuras pues era de noche, aproximadamente las nueve y media. Mientras caminaba sintió extraño el saber que había alguien en casa esperándolo.

Finalmente llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hinata sentada en su sillón con una pequeña caja de cartón sobre sus piernas. Se había quedado dormida por lo visto. Se veía cansada, inocentemente cansada. Ahora que lo pensaba, para una chica tan sensible como ella debió haber sido duro crecer en el clan Hyuga al lado de pura gente fría. Tal vez debía darle algunos puntos a la chica por eso, solo tal vez.

Dejó caer ruidosamente las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y Hinata se despertó asustada, volteando para todos lados. En cuanto sus ojos lilas se encontraron con Ibiki, se levantó inmediatamente incluso dejando caer la caja sobre sus pies, pero ni siquiera se quejó.

— Morino-san… o-okaeri –exclamó un poco nerviosa y con su característico sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ibiki se sintió extraño ante esa recibida. Alguien esperó por él aquella noche. Ella.

Además lo estaba mirando con esos ojos grandes, como exigiendo algo pero él no sabía qué.

—… t… tadaima –fue lo único que su cerebro logró pensar, mirándola fijamente sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Hasta había tartamudeado igual a ella. Aquello lo molestó. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para espabilarse, se estaba comportando como un estúpido –Ven, te mostraré dónde dormirás –musitó con voz autoritaria. Se dirigió hacia un cuarto oscuro. Encendió la luz pero ni eso logró que la habitación se viera más acogedora. Era una cama individual perfectamente tendida, una mesita de luz y un escritorio eran lo único que había en el cuarto — Dormirás aquí –le dijo Ibiki.

— P-pero es s-su ha… habitación…

— Eso ya lo sé –rodó los ojos – Quédate allí. Yo dormiré en el sillón.

— P-pero…

— Compraré la cena, ¿qué quieres cenar, niña? –le preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Eh? –Un súbito sonrojo se apoderó de Hinata. Por Dios, que solo le estaba preguntando qué quería cenar y era como si le hubiera propuesto matrimonio –Y-yo… Ib-ibiki-san… ¡Gomen!... Morin… Morino-san… y-yo podría… hacer la ce-cena.

— No puedes.

— Perdone que… s-sea una molestia.

— No es eso. Es solo que mi alacena está vacía. Supongo que mañana tendré que ir al mercado –se masajeó la sien, estaba cansado, no quería platicar, solo quería que ella le dijera lo que quería para cenar, ir a comprar aquello, cenar y acostarse a dormir. Estaba cansado. Había sido un día largo y peor con eso de que ahora tenía a una inquilina nueva en su casa. Malditas sean las mujeres y su poder de convencimiento… o, ¿acaso Kurenai lo había convencido por medio de su arte del genjutsu?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. Se le estaba llenando de pensamientos y no quería eso, lo que quería era desestresarse del día.

— Solo dime qué quieres de cenar, Hyuga –volvió a pedir.

— Etto… no soy u-una Hyuga.

"Demonios" pensó Ibiki. Lo había olvidado.

— Bien, para ti Ramen, para mí unas costillas. Vuelvo luego –eligió él y luego salió de casa sin esperar a que ella dijera algo. Sabía que no diría nada.

Como si no fuera suficiente, el viejo de Ichiraku Ramen le estaba jodiendo con que quién era la afortunada con la que pasaría la noche, pues Ibiki había pedido dos órdenes para llevar y eso se le había hecho extraño a Teuchi.

— Te lo repito, viejo, no es de tu incumbencia –dijo sin perder la calma.

— ¿Es menor que usted, capitán? –preguntó de repente Ayame emocionada.

Ibiki por poco se atragantó con su propia saliva. Las mujeres y su tercer ojo.

— Que no estoy con nadie, y mejor dense prisa que no tengo todo el tiempo.

— Oh, le urge ir con ella, ¿no es cierto? ¡Qué romántico! –Ayame estaba sonrojada y con unos corazones en los ojos.

Una venita resaltante empezó a punzar en la sien izquierda del capitán, era su paciencia a punto de fallecer. A pesar de que sabía dominar perfectamente sus emociones había días y ciertos temas que lo sacaban de sus casillas.

— Una orden de ramen y costillas preparadas, listo –anunció Ayame, Ibiki le entregó el dinero –Que lo disfrute, taicho… ¡Y salúdeme a su novia!

— ¡Que no es nadie, con un demonio! –gruñó y se fue de allí dando grandes zancadas. La migraña empezaba a manar por su cabeza.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**ra un silencio incómodo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento fuerte afuera, había empezado a llover. Ibiki estaba degustando sus costillas, pero Hinata no estaba comiendo ramen.

— ¿No te gusta? –levantó una ceja, curioso.

— N-no es eso, Mo… Morino-san… -bajó la mirada. Vaya que Ibiki odiaba que hiciera eso.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— S-si como ramen… -se sonrojó de repente –haría mucho rui-ruido.

Por Kami que eso era el límite de la exageración. ¿Acaso en el complejo Hyuga los entrenaban para ser estatuas o qué demonios? No sabía cómo, pero Hinata lograba asesinar la paciencia de Ibiki en cosa de nada.

El ninja cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. No era algo difícil. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa maldita migraña torturando su mente. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos por un momento.

— Creo que he terminado de comer –se levantó dejando el plato como estaba, aunque realmente casi había terminado con todo. Salió de la cocina y fue directo a recostarse en el sillón. Ni bien terminó de acomodarse cuando Hinata salió de la cocina hacia la sala.

— ¿Necesita un té, Morino-san? –preguntó sin tartamudear, mirándolo preocupada.

— ¿En verdad? –inquirió mirándola con duda. Hinata no comprendía y solo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado – ¿Me harías un té?

— Hai –asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado, feliz de poder ser de ayuda.

— Hay una caja con sobres de té, yo no sé ni para qué sirven, solo los compré. Están en la alacena, abajo y al fondo.

— Hai, Morino-san –asintió nuevamente y fue directo a la cocina.

Ibiki no escuchó ni un ruido y a los cinco minutos apareció Hinata con una taza de té humeante.

— Por favor, tómelo –le entregó.

Ibiki sopló un poco antes de beber el té. A él nunca le habían gustado los tés porque eran amargos o muy dulces, nunca los preparaba con un sabor intermedio, pero esta chica… ¡esta chica había preparado el té más delicioso que jamás había probado! Pero como líder de la Fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha que era, él no lo demostró. Había una reputación que cuidar, ¿o no?

Los ojos grandes y lilas de Hinata lo miraban expectante sobre cómo estaba el té. ¿En verdad tendría qué decirlo?

— Arigato –concedió con voz gruesa y distante. Hinata sonrió levemente -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? –frunció el ceño, asustando a Hinata –Ve a cenar, si no te cuidas Kurenai me matará –la regañó severamente.

— Hai, Ib… Morino-san –exclamó metiéndose a la cocina rápida y atolondradamente.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado. El té le estaba quitando la migraña.

* * *

**Quiero ir lentamente con este fanfic, por favor tengan paciencia :) **

**Gracias por leer, por los reviews, por los favs, por los follows! En verdad gracias! **

**Ahora contesto sus lindos/preciosos reviews:**

**tamashitsumo:** Mi primer review! Muchas gracias por leer! Que gusto que te haya agradado el fanfic, espero pueda seguir así n_n Sé que esta pareja es crack pero al igual que a ti me encanta Hinata con todos. Que estés muy bien!

**KattytoNebel:** Mi querida Kattyto! Me encanta tenerte en este fanfic! Muchas gracias por el lindo review. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado, y espero cumplir tus expectativas respecto al fic :) Me pregunto si el fanfic que lees será el de Media Luz. Sí, también Ibiki me parece un personaje muy interesante :) Gracias por el fav! Cuídate mucho!

**nali-neechan:** Hola nali! Muchas gracias por leer y por el review! En verdad se agradece! Sí, los dos juntos es algo raro, pero lo raro es lo que más me encanta! jaja Muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras! Y saludos hasta el más allá! n_n

**fan hinata hyuga:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario tan lindo! n_n Qué bueno que te gustó, espero que pueda seguir haciendo capítulos buenos, jeje. Y sí, son tan diferentes ellos dos... que me encantan! Cuídate bastante!

**RankaxAlto:** Hola! Gracias por el review! X3 Te gustan las parejas raras?! A mí también me encantan! XD Qué pasará entre estos dos? Ya veremos... jaja Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Cuídate!

**anko owo:** Hola, anko! :D Muchas gracias por el review! Gracias por las buenas palabras! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ;) Saluditos! X3

* * *

_Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	3. Es pasado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo hago esto para entretener y de alguna extraña forma liberar esta imaginación loca que tengo.

**Aclaraciones pertinentes antes del capítulo:** Se han generado una serie de dudas que quiero responder antes de empezar.

**¿En qué época se sitúa el fanfic? ¿Antes de The Last o después?** Antes de The Last, una vez que la cuarta guerra terminó y la aldea se recuperó.

**¿Cuántos años tiene Hinata?** 18 e Ibiki 33.

**¿Naruto rechazó a Hinata?** Aún no le responde.

**¿Habrá romance?** La verdad es que en el género del fanfic lo dejé en Friendship/Humor porque en sí el romance no se me da bien además de que el fic no fue pensado originalmente para escenas de romance. Sí tengo pensadas algunas escenas lindas, por así decirlo, pero en sí una relación, besos y algo así tan directo no se los quiero prometer, me resultaría difícil poner a Ibiki en plan romántico debido a su carácter y aparte como ya se los dije soy una noobster en cuanto a romance, jaja, pero creo que algo podré hacer. Necesito tiempo.

Aprovecho este espacio para recordarles que decidí que en este fanfic Kurenai no tendrá descendencia Sarutobi.

Otra cosa que les quería comentar, me tardé en subir el capítulo porque estaba investigando unas cosas tradicionales de Japón que necesitaba para el fanfic y es que por medio del fanfic quiero dar a conocer algunas costumbres interesantes del país del sol naciente.

Bueno creo que es todo, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**[Suave y áspero]**

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Es pasado**

**D**espués de terminar de cenar a gusto, Hinata se levantó para lavar los platos usados y dejar la cocina recogida. Cuando salió notó que el Tokubetsu Jōnin estaba totalmente dormido en la sala. No podía creer que aquél imponente hombre durmiera tan tranquila y silenciosamente. Se quedó observándolo por un momento, pensando en que sería él quien cuidaría de ella hasta que Kurenai regresara de su misión. Aún se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedería con el capitán y ella por los próximos meses.

Giró sobre sí misma para ir a su "habitación". Todas las noches era costumbre de ella darse una ducha rápida para dormir bien pero en vista de que el dueño de la casa ya estaba dormido, no quería hacer ruido. Se lavó la cara solamente, a fin que la noche estaba fresca. Se puso su pijama que consistía en un camisón blanco y largo. Cuando por fin estaba lista para ir a la cama, a dos pasos de llegar a ella se detuvo. No era su cama. Era la cama de Morino Ibiki. El cuarto olía a él… a hierbabuena con un toque de madera.

No podía dormir donde él había pasado tantas noches. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se sonrojaba.

Definitivamente sería una noche larga, larga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**l particular trino de las aves de Konoha lo despertó poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y lanzó un bostezo ligero. Sonrió de medio lado, había dormido excelentemente aquella noche a pesar de haber tenido que usar el sofá largo.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, así que dedujo que había caído rendido la noche anterior. Se apresuró a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pues sentía la boca un poco reseca.

Estaba tomando el segundo vaso de agua cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse y Hinata entró por ella. Ibiki casi se atragantó con el agua al verla. Parecía un fantasma andando. Traía el cabello algo revuelto, los ojos vacíos y unas pronunciadas ojeras que contrastaban totalmente con su piel pálida en conjunción con un largo camisón que casi llegaba al piso.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? –inquirió Ibiki un tanto horrorizado.

— Gomen –respondió ella herméticamente, con los ojos fijos en algún punto –No he podido dormir bien.

— Me queda claro. ¿Qué pasó?

— No puedo dormir en una cama que no me corresponde, disculpe –su voz sonaba tan autómata lo cual hizo pensar a Ibiki que la falta de sueño la volvía menos tímida y más sincera.

— Date una ducha –le aconsejó –Date prisa que tenemos que ir al supermercado hoy.

— Hai… hai… -decía con lentitud mientras regresaba por donde vino con pasos lentos.

— Esta niña –se quejó Ibiki.

Algunos minutos después una rejuvenecida y sonrojada Hinata salió del baño ya vestida.

— El baño está libre, arigato, M-morino-san –anunció. Traía puesto su usual uniforme ninja que consistía en su pantalón azul marino y su chaqueta lila. Sin embargo su cabello estaba aún mojado.

Ibiki se limitó a asentir y desaparecer por el pequeño pasillo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A**burame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba se encontraban desayunando en Ichiraku Ramen en vista de que sus respectivas madres habían tenido anoche su famosa reunión de "Sociedad de madres Kunoichis" y se habían quedado a dormir en casa de la señora Haruno.

— Un ramen de cerdo y dos platos de carne deshebrada, ¡listos! –anunció Teuchi con su característica sonrisa.

— ¡Itadakimasu! –gritó Kiba y apenas iba a comer cuando Akamaru ladró –Ya voy, solo bromeaba –rió y en el piso depositó un plato de carne para su can.

— ¡Oye, no le des el plato al perro! –reclamó Ayame.

— Lo pagaré, lo pagaré –dijo Kiba enojado de que Akamaru no fuera tratado como otro ninja más. Malditos racistas.

— Ayame-chan, tranquilízate, últimamente te he visto algo alterada –le aconsejó su padre.

— ¡Es culpa del capitán Morino! –gritó estresada.

— ¡Oye, cálmate, chica ruidosa! –gruñó Kiba –Déjanos desayunar a gusto.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –llegó una pelirosada a sentarse al lado del Aburame.

— Desayunamos, la cocinera grita, Kiba grita, Akamaru y yo comemos –resumió Shino sin voltearla a ver.

— Se entiende –declaró Sakura con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

— ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Ayame – ¿Tú crees que Yugao-san y el capitán Morino hacen buena pareja?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Yo también lo creo! Siempre los he visto juntos a pesar de que ella es ANBU y él por lo regular está en Konoha, pero…

— Un momento –la detuvo Sakura – No te entiendo, Ayame-san.

— Sucede que ayer por la noche, repito, "NOCHE", vino el capitán Morino y se llevó dos órdenes, ¿saben lo que eso significa? ¡Tú, chico perro, contesta!

— ¿Por qué yo? –se quejó.

— Tú eres hombre, ¿Por qué un hombre lleva dos órdenes para llevar en la noche?

Kiba lucía confundido y enojado.

— Probablemente porque tenía hambre.

— ¡Erróneo! ¡Tú, el raro!

— Sin comentarios.

— ¡Exactamente! Porque tenía a alguien esperándolo, lo que me lleva a pensar en Yugao-san, pero también me lleva a pensar que NO era Yugao-san.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Yugao-san? –dijo Sakura confundida.

— Ah, pues ya sabes, últimamente les ha tocado trabajar juntos.

— Ayame –la llamó su padre –Se han acabado algunos ingredientes, ¿puedes ir al supermercado?

— ¡Claro, Oto-san!

— Ahí va el capitán –señaló Kiba.

Efectivamente Morino Ibiki iba caminando por la misma calle, con sus paso largos y rápidos, siempre mirando al frente con el ceño levemente fruncido, enfundado en su característico uniforme de capitán. Había algo de gente caminando también, era un lunes después de todo, un día ajetreado para la aldea.

— Hay que seguirlo, ¿quién me acompaña? –Ayame lo veía alejarse.

— No estés fastidiando… -se quejó Kiba.

— ¡Ayame-chan!

— ¡Ya voy, Oto-san! Pues a investigar… -rió ligeramente y empezó a andar con pasos sigilosos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H**inata intentaba seguirle el paso al capitán Morino, pero era un caso perdido. El hombre alto de 1.93m caminaba como un gigante colosal mientras que ella no podía hacer nada dados sus 1.60m de altura, sus piernas eran delgadas y sus pasos cortos. Ni siquiera parecía que iban juntos al supermercado. Hinata ya se suponía que esto sucedería, ella no tenía nada en común con aquel hombre fuerte y sabía que un hombre como él jamás había tenido que cuidar de nadie así que no esperaba que fuera amable con ella, pero al menos sí esperaba que no la ignorara.

Llevaban todo el camino separados, con Ibiki adelantado algunos pasos. Finalmente el supermercado estaba cerca. Se trataba de un lugar con la fruta expuesta protegidas por grandes carpas. Los vendedores gritaban y saludaban para atraer a los clientes.

Cuando Ibiki se detuvo para ver unas zanahorias fue el momento en que Hinata pudo estar cerca de él. Apenas iba a preguntar en qué podía ayudar cuando el hombre comenzó a dar órdenes.

— Elige las frutas que quieras, yo elegiré las verduras –dictó. Hinata asintió levemente sin atreverse a decir nada.

Las zanahorias estaban a un lado de unas peras por lo que Hinata tomó una pequeña bolsa y empezó a examinar esas frutas. Al igual que ella, Ibiki tomó una bolsa y empezó a meter zanahorias a diestra y siniestra, estaba por terminar cuando Ibiki la vio de reojo y alzó una ceja al ver lo que ella hacía. Hinata elegía la fruta con calma, revisándola bien, tomándose su tiempo. Él miró las verduras que había echado a la bolsa, estaban algo feas así que las devolvió todas y empezó a escogerlas de nueva cuenta, esta vez con cuidado.

Cuando salieron, Ibiki llevaba dos bolsas de papel estraza que contenían parte de las compras y Hinata llevaba otra más, sujetándola con ambas manos por miedo a que se pudiera romper.

El caminar de Ibiki volvía a ser rápido, de pasos largos. Hinata normalmente caminaba con parsimonia, pero si quería seguirle el ritmo al capitán debía esforzarse. Caminaba casi corriendo, intentando volver grandes sus pequeños pasos delicados y al mismo tiempo cuidando las compras. Ibiki la miró de reojo, ella medio hiperventilaba y de vez en cuando parecía que iba a tropezar. Se detuvo un momento para esperar a que ella estuviera a su lado y luego volvió su marcha, esta vez caminando más despacio, con pasos más cortos para ir igual a ella. Hinata sonrió levemente de medio lado al darse cuenta.

— Arigato, M… morino-san.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L**a pobre Ayame se hallaba completamente desfallecida en el suelo. Estaba blanca de la impresión y con la boca y los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

— ¿Hi… Hinata… chan? –se preguntaba — Tranquila, tranquila, debieron encontrarse en el supermercado y seguramente Morino-san está ayudándole a cargar las bolsas del mandado –dijo intentando ser racional.

Los siguió sigilosamente para ver a dónde se dirigían, pero la integridad de Morino Ibiki cada vez iba más al suelo cuando Ayame se dio cuenta de que cada vez se alejaban más de donde estaba el complejo Hyuga.

— Morino-san eres un… ¡Hentai!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**staban terminando de acomodar las compras cuando Ibiki observó la hora en el reloj análogo de la pared. Ya casi era hora.

— Debo ir a trabajar –anunció.

Hinata asintió mientras tenía entre sus manos un frasco de mermelada, lo observaba detenidamente, pensativa. Estaba cabizbaja.

— ¿Te sientes mal? –la observó.

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Ibiki dio eso por hecho e iba a salir de la cocina para ir al trabajo cuando ella habló, lo que lo hizo detenerse.

— Pensaba… que tal vez hubiera sido mejor aceptar ser parte del bouke.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. El Jōnin la observó seriamente, como estudiándola.

— No vale la pena lamentarse por cosas del pasado. El pasado no se puede modificar. Mejor concéntrate en tu presente.

— ¿Y qué hay de especial en mi presente? –sus ojos casi blancos rayaban en el vacío.

Exacto. ¿Qué había de especial en su presente? Su clan la había desheredado, no tenía apellido, su amado primo no estaba y no estaría jamás, el chico que le gustaba ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta.

Ibiki lanzó un suspiro de estrés. Odiaba esas cosas. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a pasar. Esos estúpidos pensamientos de chicas jóvenes con complejos.

— Hoy irás conmigo al trabajo –dictó finalmente, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Mientras caminaban por las celdas nadie se atrevía a molestarla aun teniendo en cuenta de que ella era mujer. Los reos con la sola presencia de Ibiki mejor cerraban los ojos. Hinata detuvo su andar cuando en una de las celdas reconoció a un miembro del equipo 7. Uchiha Sasuke. Él la volteó a ver también.

— ¿Qué miras? –frunció el ceño que hacía más peligrosos esos ojos bicolor.

Ibiki regresó sobre sus pasos y se colocó al lado de la peliazul.

— Uchiha Sasuke. Conserva su apellido, sin embargo, no tiene clan… como tú –musitó Ibiki mientras veía al más nuevo preso.

— ¿La princesa Hyuga no tiene clan? –inquirió el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

— Elegí… salir en vez d-de… ser miembro del bouke –explicó ella un tanto nerviosa. Aquella mirada bicolor sí que lograba romperle toda la seguridad que tenía.

— Yo quiero un clan, pero soy el único que existe. Tú tienes un clan y lo dejas. Eres molesta.

— Sí, algún día cuando salgas las chicas harán fila, Uchiha, no es algo de lo que tengas qué preocuparte –intervino Ibiki con su voz gruesa –Andando, Hinata.

— Hai. Hasta luego, Uchiha-san –asintió y después siguió su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Ibiki, Hinata se extrañó de ver montañas de papeles y carpetas en el escritorio. Y era raro porque usualmente Ibiki mostraba ser muy ordenado con sus cosas, como lo indicaba su casa puesto que ningún objeto en ese lugar estaba de más.

— Ordena los casos por año y pones aquí los que ya están cerrados. Los que tengan más de veinte años se guardan allá.

Hinata asintió y se puso a trabajar enseguida.

Es lo que le faltaba a Hinata, pensó Ibiki, distraer su mente. La observó concentrada en su labor y por un momento pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez se podría llevar bien con esa kunoichi en un futuro. Solo tal vez.

* * *

**En verdad me quise desmayar con tanto buen recibimiento que ha tenido el fanfic, les juro que pensé que como los personajes eran Hinata e Ibiki no iba a tener tantas respuestas, pero no, ¡muchas gracias queridos lectores! ¡En verdad lo aprecio!**

**Ahora sí contesto sus lindos/adorables reviews:**

**RankaxAlto:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar! En verdad yo también te super amo por leer el fic n_n Espero que este capítulo haya podido ser de tu agrado y que me tengas paciencia con el romance, porque como ya lo has dicho tú, Ibiki es un gruñón, jaja. No había dicho nada de Naruto y en sí no mencionaré su nombre hasta capítulos después. Gracias y besos y abrazos asfixiantes para ti!

**KattytoNebel:** Hola, hola, hola! Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y por tomarte el tiempo de leer! En verdad te agradezco tus lindos reviews! =) Sobre lo de Media Luz, pues es que yo también leí ese fic, es muy interesante! Y creo que a partir de allí Ibiki llamó mi atención al igual que a ti, jaja. Cuídate mucho! Saluditos!

**gabyota:** Hola, gabyota! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! Sé que es una pareja rara pero la verdad es que las parejas usuales ya me aburrieron y quería intentar algo nuevo :) Cuídate mucho!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola, Diana! Mucho gusto! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar doble review! En verdad me haces muy feliz y qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que pueda seguir así n_n Cuídate mucho!

**Akemi:** Hola! Muchas muchas gracias por leer! Y por dejar review! Una pareja dispareja pero interesante n_n Cuídate mucho, sí? Gracias!

**fan hinata hyuga:** Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer! Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic! Y daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que siga siendo así! Yo también me emociono con Ibiki en plan romántico XD Pero es algo difícil de escribir, pero lo intentaré! Cuídate mucho! Y gracias!

**fadebila:** Hola, fadebila! Muchas gracias por leer y por el doble review! En verdad te lo agradezco! Las dudas ya aparecieron al principio del capítulo, gracias por decirme tus dudas ya que tal vez otros lectores también se preguntaban eso pero no me lo decían, la retroalimentación que aportan los lectores es muy importante, en verdad gracias! Y tienes razón, el amor entre estos dos será muy interesante... pero algo difícil de escribir! jaja En fin, haré mi mayor esfuerzo pero como ya lo he dicho no prometo nada, soy una noobster del romance! jaja Muchísimas gracias! Cuídate extremadamente!

**chise:** Hola, chise! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Y créeme que yo también pensé que lo había visto todo en cuanto a crack pairings pero aquí me tienes, de repente quise hacer un fanfic de éstos dos debido a un fanfic muy bueno que leí. Gracias! Cuídate mucho!

**nali-neechan:** Ohayo! Muchas gracias por tan lindo review! X3 Y qué bueno que te está gustando el fanfic, espero que este capítulo también haya podido ser un poquito de tu agrado =) Sigo dejando en suspenso los chismes de Ayame, jaja. Ibiki cara de poker! XD En verdad que sí! Gracias por leer! Y cuídate extremadamente!

**Ellistriel:** Hola, Ellistriel! X3 Muchas gracias por los dos lindos reviews y por tomarte el tiempo de leer tan descabellado fic! =) Sobre tu duda sobre Hinata y sobre exactamente dónde se ubicaba el fic ya ha sido respondido, gracias por preguntar! Sobre lo que me comentas, cuando recién estaba pensando el fic pensé que Hinata tendría muchos problemas con Ibiki, pero conforme escribía me di cuenta que el que más batallará será Ibiki porque no está acostumbrado a tener a alguien, jaja. Muchas gracias! Cuídate mucho! Te mando un abrazo asfixiante!

**Nanistis:** Hola, Nanistis! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review tan lindo! Gracias por poner en alto tus dudas! Sobre lo del romance, como ya lo dije, en sí no lo tenía pensado para el fic pero en vista de que a la gran mayoría de las lectoras les gustaría eso, pues me daré a la tarea de intentarlo, eso sí, algunas escenas lindas o de superación personal están garantizadas en el fic. Cuídate mucho! =)

* * *

_¡Gracias por la paciencia!_

_Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	4. Hagi no tsuki

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Tú y yo sabemos que Naruto desgraciadamente no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Agh, lo sé, me he tardado un montón en actualizar. La razón es que como universitaria que soy, pues traía muchos exámenes, proyectos finales y tareas que entregar. Les pido disculpas y si quieren seguir leyendo, pues muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Por Lu Hatake**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hagi no tsuki**

**U**n sonoro bostezo se escuchó en la oficina de Morino Ibiki y no precisamente proveniente de él.

El mayor levantó la vista y vio a su joven ayudante sentada en el suelo leyendo unas hojas de un caso… o más bien casi durmiéndose sobre ellas. Tenía la espalda ligeramente hacia adelante y sus ojos claros estaban parpadeando muy lentamente en señal de mucho sueño.

Ibiki miró la hora en el reloj análogo de la pared. Eran las doce de la noche con treinta minutos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. A él le gustaba demasiado leer y analizar los casos, tanto que el tiempo se le había ido como arena entre los dedos.

Carraspeó ruidosamente provocando que la joven ex–Hyuga levantara la cabeza un tanto alarmada; despertándose de su ligera somnolencia. La peliazul volteó hacia el escritorio de Ibiki y lo vio levantado, poniéndose su chaqueta negra.

—Es hora de irnos. El trabajo ha terminado –anunció el Jōnin sin verla.

—Hai, Ibiki-s… -se detuvo abruptamente y luego corrigió sin nerviosismo, pues estaba cansada –Hai, Morino-san.

La chica levantó todos los documentos pendientes y los puso sobre el escritorio, iba a acomodarlos pero Ibiki la interrumpió diciendo que dejara todo como estaba, pues ya era tarde.

Cerró su oficina y en algún momento pasaron por las rejas donde estaban los shinobis próximos a interrogatorios. Cuando pasaron por una celda en especial, Hinata volteó, pero Uchiha Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

Uchiha Sasuke era todo un caso en Konoha, pensó Ibiki al notar que Hinata volteaba hacia la celda donde estuvo el pelinegro.

El chico había sido parte de Konoha, de pequeño se fue, uniéndose al lado de Orochimaru (del que se esparcían los rumores sobre que aún continuaba vivo, experimentando entre las sombras), por muchos años la oscuridad lo educó y se convirtió en parte del libro Bingo; con una posición especial en las primeras páginas, luego después de la cuarta guerra ninja Naruto lo había convencido de alguna forma y el último Uchiha había regresado a Konoha finalmente.

Solo que el perdón no le fue concedido por los aldeanos a pesar de que la aún Godaime lo hubiera decidido, así que para que la aldea estuviera más contenta y no hubiera alguna especie de revuelta, por así decirlo, habían acordado tratar a Sasuke como un criminal más; interrogándolo y metiéndolo a la cárcel.

—Buenas noches, Ibiki-Taicho –lo despidió uno de los guardias cuando salían del edificio, sacando a Ibiki de sus pensamientos –Gracias por su esfuerzo.

El Tokubetsu Jōnin no saludó y siguió su camino, aparentemente. Ya iba unos pasos adelantados con Hinata detrás de él, pero se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia el par de guardias allí.

—Te has olvidado de la señorita –le informó con esa voz grave y esos ojos intimidantes que lo caracterizaban como interrogador.

El guardia que había hablado sudó frío.

—Perdón –se disculpó el otro guardia con vergüenza –No es muy común ver mujeres por este edificio. Buenas noches, Hinata-sama.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-sama. Disculpe mi mal educación –dijo el ninja regañado con reverencia incluida.

—Buenas noches –musitó dulcemente e hizo amago de devolverle la reverencia al ninja pero Ibiki le interrumpió la acción poniendo firmemente una mano sobre su hombro. Hinata lo vio y él negó discretamente con la cabeza.

—Ikuso –le ordenó, retirándose de allí.

Hinata asintió hacia los ninjas y luego siguió a Ibiki. Caminaba un par de pasos detrás de él, pues Ibiki tenía el paso muy largo y al parecer estaba muy cansado como para darse cuenta. O simplemente no tenía ganas de esperarla.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—H-hai. Un poco. Podríamos ir a Ichiraku, tienen abierto hasta la una y media –sugirió ella.

Un recuerdo de Ichiraku acudió rápidamente a Morino Ibiki. Y no precisamente uno agradable.

"— _Te lo repito, viejo, no es de tu incumbencia –dijo sin perder la calma._

— _¿Es menor que usted, capitán? –preguntó de repente Ayame emocionada. _

_Ibiki por poco se atragantó con su propia saliva. Las mujeres y su tercer ojo. _

— _Que no estoy con nadie, y mejor dense prisa que no tengo todo el tiempo._

— _Oh, le urge ir con ella, ¿no es cierto? ¡Qué romántico! –Ayame estaba sonrojada y con unos corazones en los ojos."_

Definitivamente no.

— ¿Qué te parece el restaurant Barb Q? –preguntó él.

—Cierran temprano, Morino-san –se mostró algo nerviosa al tener que darle una negativa a aquél hombre.

— ¿Y la tienda de dulces?

— ¿Cenaremos dulces? –levantó una ceja.

Cierto, patético.

—Eh… – _"Vamos, Ibiki, piensa, piensa"_ –Iremos a casa de Anko –resolvió con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Disculpe? –Hinata lo vio totalmente confundida, y un tanto raro. Que una rara te viera como raro era el colmo.

—Es que la vez pasada llegó a mi casa a cenar y dijo que me devolvería el favor… –Intentó explicarse. Perfecto. Demasiada información personal a una enclenca que ni siquiera le agradaba del todo –Olvídalo. Iremos a Ichiraku –suspiró, derrotado.

—Morino-san, si usted me lo permite, en su casa hay lo suficiente para hacer una cena completa.

—Sí, pero… –volteó a verla –Debes estar cansada, ¿no es así?

—No –sonrió de medio lado mientras sus ojeras decían lo contrario.

—Ni hablar. Tendremos que ir a Ichiraku –Ibiki apretó el paso.

—P… pero acabo de decir…

—Camina más rápido –ordenó sin volverse a verla.

Hinata pareció ofuscada y un tanto molesta por el hecho de que siempre le ordenaba cosas y no volteaba a verla la mayoría del tiempo.

—Creo que a partir de esta noche odiaré Ichiraku –murmuraba para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido y caminando con pasos gigantes, preparándose mentalmente para el mayor bullying de su vida. Y pensar que no tendría que estar pasando por esto si tan solo Kurenai hubiera encontrado a otra persona para que cuidara de su casi hija Hinata…

— Morino-san…

O si la misma Hinata se hubiera quedado en el bouke…

—Taicho…

O si de mínimo se pudiera atender sola sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Auch! –se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo de lleno al suelo seguido de un quejido femenino.

Ibiki se detuvo, frunciendo más su ceño, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Hinata vio su rodilla raspada al igual que su mano. Levantó la vista y vio que Ibiki la esperaba mientras le daba la espalda.

—Para ser una usuaria del Byakugan eres bastante torpe, ¿no crees? –lo escuchó decir cruelmente. Hinata no parecía poder procesarlo. O no quería. Pensó que a pesar de todo, Ibiki era una persona amable. Bajó su mirada para ver su rodilla, ésta empezaba a sangrar un poco, pues se había encontrado con una piedra saliente.

No se creía eso que decían los demás; que él daba mucho miedo, había centenares de rumores sobre las torturas que podía llegar a ser capaz de utilizar con tal de sacar información a los shinobis. Las cicatrices que surcaban su cabeza, las cuales mostró en los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin, no ayudaban a que su aspecto se suavizara, mucho menos sus ropas oscuras y su voz grave. Pero aún con eso, Hinata no pensaba en él como una persona a la cual temer, porque tenía claro que lo importante de una persona estaba en su interior.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Cabizbaja, apretó sus labios. De ninguna manera podía permitir que la debilidad saliera (las lágrimas). No por una situación tan simple.

—En verdad deberías aprender a cuidar de ti misma –la sorprendió Ibiki detrás de ella mientras éste colocaba las manos bajo sus axilas y la levantaba del suelo de un tirón, poniéndola perfectamente de pie —_Hora_ –Le dio un pequeño empujoncito por la espalda, instándola a caminar –Ahora caminaré detrás de ti para seguirte el paso.

Hinata apretó sus labios para suprimir una sonrisa tierna y volteó a verlo con los ojos cristalinos, diciendo _gracias _sin hablar.

—No me veas así –se quejó Ibiki con el ceño fruncido, un tanto incómodo –Lo hago solo porque de lo contrario Kurenai me mataría.

La herida no era tan grave, así que empezó a caminar de manera lenta pero tratando de hacer grande su paso para poder avanzar.

—Ichiraku está del otro lado –le habló Ibiki al ver que tomaba el camino opuesto.

—Lo sé, p… pero usted no quiere ir allí, según me di cuenta.

Ibiki no le tomó importancia y la siguió.

Hinata fue hacia la tienda de postres llamada _Omedeto_. Era una pequeña construcción de madera que por dentro tenía mesas para varias personas. Hinata eligió la que estaba a un lado de la ventana. Se sentaron y vieron el menú.

—Buenas noches –saludó la mesera sonriente – Qué bueno que llegaron, ya íbamos a cerrar. ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Hinata vio hecho un revoltijo a Ibiki mientras leía el menú por lo que le pidió un momento a la mesera.

—Nunca he pedido postres. Pide uno por mí –dijo Ibiki con simpleza, dejando el menú a un lado.

Hinata asintió y llamó a la mesera con un gesto de la mano.

— ¿Decidieron qué van a pedir?

—Hagi no tsuki –dijo Hinata alegremente – Y leche. ¿Usted?

—Lo mismo –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida. Por favor esperen.

Al volver, la mesera les dejó dos platos. En ellos había un pequeño pan amarillo de apariencia suave y circular. Ibiki lo mordió y se dio cuenta de que por dentro estaba relleno de una dulce natilla amarilla. Hinata lo observó, esperando que le dijera sus expectativas.

—Está pasable –concedió el mayor.

—Gracias, Morino-san.

—Es molesto que me llamen Morino-san porque no estoy acostumbrado a ello. Si vamos a tener que convivir por estos meses, supongo que deberíamos intentar llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Así que puedes decirme Ibiki.

— Bien. Yo solo poseo el nombre de Hinata, así que puede llamarme Hinata, Ibiki-taicho.

— ¿Ibiki-taicho? –lo pensó por un momento y se encogió de hombros –No está mal –dictaminó.

Al terminar su panecillo dulce, Ibiki pidió otros dos más.

—Ano… Ibiki-taicho, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –musitó Hinata quien apenas había acabado el suyo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—Bueno, ¿Puedo preguntarle otra cosa?

—Sigues haciéndolo.

—Gomen –sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió concentrado en su famoso hagi no tsuki.

—En los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin de mi generación, no sé si me recuerde…

—Te recuerdo. Eras la niña que dejó copiar al hijo del cu… em… a un idiotilla rubio.

—Ah, sí –se sonrojó levemente y giró su vista hacia otra parte, intentando volver a concentrarse –B… bueno, en ese tiempo yo… no tenía nada de kunoichi, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Solo pregunto si, conociéndome, podría hacer algo para cambiar mi situación. Tal vez podría volverme más fuerte. Tal vez tenga aún alguna esperanza.

—La tienes –dictaminó y Hinata abrió grandes sus ojos, expectativa a lo que diría Ibiki –Tu inseguridad es lo que te impidió avanzar en ese examen. Y me podría atrever a decir que es lo mismo actualmente.

—Ya veo –Hinata miró su postre pensativamente, perdiéndose un poco entre sus recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres ganar confianza?

—Sí –levantó la mirada.

—Bien, mientras regresa Kurenai podría enseñarte algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, hacer interrogatorios.

— ¿Hacer interrogatorios? ¿Yo? –rió ligeramente ante la idea tan descabellada –P…perdón, pero la mayoría de mis frases contienen algún tartamudeo involuntario.

—Se resuelve. A partir de mañana leerás algo en voz alta.

—Podría ir a leerles libros a los niños de la casa –pensó Hinata para sí misma.

—No. Debes leerles a los mayores, a las personas que te puedan dar miedo.

—Gracias, Ibiki-taicho –dijo sonriente.

Lo sabía. No podía haberse equivocado. Lo importante de las personas estaba en su interior.

Por otro lado, Ibiki la observó con detenimiento, estudiándola. ¿Por qué se decía débil? Él no lo entendía. Ya había demostrado su fuerza, las personas por un tiempo no dejaron de chismorrear sobre ella y su enfrentamiento con Pain que, si bien no era rival para él, sí había tenido el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a él, incluso de golpearle una vez.

Si lo que quería era llegar a ser como el idiotilla rubio; algo que al parecer últimamente querían todos los shinobis, entonces definitivamente era un caso perdido porque el rubio tenía un biju en su interior. Igualarlo era imposible, aunque probablemente solo el Uchiha podría hacerlo, pero él igualmente poseía un dojutsu muy poderoso.

Dones que da la vida. Algunos los tienen, otros no y hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

—La cuenta –pidió Ibiki, terminando con sus cavilaciones de tajo. Lo malo de ser interrogador es que absolutamente todo lo analizaba, incluso las cosas más inverosímiles.

El hombre dejó unos billetes en la mesa y luego se levantó. Enseguida Hinata lo imitó.

— ¡Esperen! –los detuvo la mesera –No olviden pasar por la cajita que contiene refranes, al terminar de comer el cliente saca uno y se lo lleva.

—Ah, no lo sabía, g… gracias –sonrió.

Hinata caminó hasta la mesita alta y delgada que tenía una caja de madera con un hoyo en el centro. Emocionada, metió la mano y sacó un papelito de color blanco y lo desdobló. Al parecer su contenido la descolocó porque abrió grandes los ojos, miró a Ibiki y luego dobló rápido el papelito, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué decía? –preguntó el mayor con algo de curiosidad ante el raro comportamiento de la chica.

—Nada importante –exclamó para después adelantarse y salir de allí.

—Mujeres –bufó Ibiki y salió de la tienda.

La noche estaba algo fresca, al contrario del día que parecía que el sol caminaba por la aldea, pues estaban en pleno verano. Un par de pasos más detrás de Hinata le permitieron saber que ella estaba empezando a cojear un poco de la rodilla mala.

—Déjalo –le habló y Hinata volteó a verlo.

El Tokubetsu Jōnin se posicionó a un lado de ella y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda, se inclinó un poco y su otro brazo libre lo posicionó por detrás de las rodillas femeninas y la levantó al aire; cargándola. Hinata lo observó con confusión y un sonrojo inminente apareció en sus mejillas. A modo de respuesta, Ibiki ejecutó un Shunshin No Jutsu*.

Ambos desaparecieron tras un remolino de hojas.

**.**

**.**

El cansancio era demasiado aquella noche. Hinata sentía que de un momento a otro sus ojos se iban a cerrar sin su permiso. El mantener su vista fija en los documentos había provocado un pequeño ardor en sus orbes, pero no se quejó de ello.

Se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera iba a darse una ducha, lo único que quería era dejar caer su cuerpo sobre algo blando y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, y al parecer el clima le favoreció, pues estaba fresco, así que dejó la ventana abierta para que entrara el aire ligero.

Por su parte, Morino se sentó en el sillón largo y se acomodó para dormir, dándole su espacio a la inquilina para que hiciera sus cosas. La vio entrar al cuarto y luego ir al baño, estuvo allí como por cinco minutos y la vio salir de allí con un camisón largo y de mangas color blanco. Tímidamente fue hasta la sala para despedirse.

—Buenas noches, Ibiki-taicho –No sonreía como otras veces, pero tampoco estaba seria. Ella estaba normal. Parecía haberse aclimatando al departamento Morino un poco más.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. Duerme bien –le dijo él sin dejar su posición, mirándola.

—Hai –asintió y luego se dio la vuelta, entrando al cuarto.

Fue entonces cuando el departamento ya era más para Ibiki y podía andar más a su gusto. Se levantó del sillón y fue al baño para quitarse toda la ropa y darse una ducha. Él siempre se duchaba tanto en las noches como en las mañanas, no importaba si llegaba cansado, el no ducharse le provocaba insomnio.

Al salir traía puesto una toalla enredada en la cintura y su torso bien trabajado estaba desnudo. Por su espalda se deslizaban en forma de X un par de cicatrices y tenía una parte del omóplato con piel blanda y muy suave donde alguna vez le faltó un poco de carne. Ese hombre estaba lleno de cicatrices. Si se ponía a apostar entre sus compañeros sobre quién tenía el cuerpo más marcado, y no precisamente por entrenamiento, él ganaría fácilmente. Pero la apuesta nunca le había gustado y nunca había hecho tal cosa.

Entró a su habitación, olvidando que Hinata estaba allí porque el baño lo había relajado. En cuanto entró y vio un bulto cobijado por una sabana dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de su propio cuarto.

—Imbécil –se dijo a sí mismo.

Regresó más calmado a la entrada del cuarto y pensó en qué debía hacer. No había sacado ropa limpia.

Carraspeó ruidosamente y agregó — ¿Estas despierta?

Pero no hubo respuesta así que entró a su habitación con la mirada fija en el closet. Tomó un cambio de ropa y luego salió a paso veloz de allí, pero sin hacer ruido. Posteriormente cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla y cuando terminó, no supo qué le dio por mirar abajo y vio que había allí un papel tirado doblado por la mitad.

Supuso que se le había caído a la chica y luego lo reconoció. Era el refrán que ella no había querido que viera. Con curiosidad levantó el papelito y lo abrió para leerlo. Al terminar frunció el ceño y empequeñeció los ojos, como fulminando al pobre papelito inocente.

—Shimatta –se quejó Ibiki por lo bajo. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes.

"_Serás calvo si te pones sombrero o gorra dentro de la habitación"_.

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente estaba soleada y era hermosa, pues no hacía tanto calor. Eran las nueve con treinta minutos y los lindos pajarillos cantaban sonoramente, tanto que Ibiki despertó de mal humor pensando en tomar una escoba e ir a tirarles el nido a las pobres aves.

Se levantó tallándose los ojos que estaban embarrados de lagañas que muy apenas le permitían ver. Supuso que tal vez había sido por desvelarse tanto la noche anterior, pues Hinata y él habían llegado al departamento cerca de la una de la madrugada. Si Kurenai lo supiera seguramente dejaría sin descendencia Morino a Konoha, pero lo bueno es que estaba lejos, muy lejos, y Hinata no era dada al chismorreo como las chicas de su edad.

En vista de que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, lo cual indicaba que Hinata seguía dormida, decidió adelantarse y tomar un baño rápido para despertar. Al terminar se colocó sus mismas ropas de siempre. Frente al espejo estaba ajustando su banda ninja con una media sonrisa, porque le quedaba muy bien, y lo sorprendió un poco que estuvieran llamando a la puerta.

Tal vez sería algún ANBU con alguna misión para él, algún shinobi al qué interrogar y sacar información. No era extraño el recibir trabajos a tan temprana hora, lo que sí era extraño es que tuvieran la decencia para tocar la puerta, pues los ANBU's siempre eran algo groseros apareciendo a un lado tuyo para entregarte tu misión sin importar lo que estuvieras haciendo; duchándote, por ejemplo.

Así que:

a) Podría ser una visita de algún amigo.

b) Podría ser Inoichi diciéndole que tenían algún trabajo importante.

c) Podría ser la casera…

Mientras pensaba en las muchas posibilidades sobre quién podría ser, los toquidos suaves y lentos se intensificaron y se convirtieron en golpes contra su puerta.

Ibiki frunció el ceño, mirando la puerta de entrada desde lejos.

a) Podría ser un enemigo.

b) Podría ser…

Ahora eran patadas a su puerta. ¡Eso sí ya era el colmo!

— ¡Condenado, voy a abrir, y cuando te agarre…! –gritó enojado, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con alguien que le hizo perder el habla – ¿Y tú qué quieres aquí, chica ramen? –levantó una ceja, confundido. Nunca jamás había visto a una chica frente a su puerta. Sin contar a Hinata, claro. Así que le pareció extraño ver a Ayame con lo que parecía ser un bol tapado y envuelto en un pañuelo verde.

—Buenos días, Ibiki-san, ¿puedo pasar? –inquirió con la voz más dulce que tenía en su repertorio.

—No –dijo Ibiki sin gracia.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero qué malagradecido! Yo solo vine a obsequiarle un desayuno… –tosió –para dos –y luego volvió a toser.

—Lo lamento, pero no eres el tipo de mujer que estoy buscando.

— ¡QUÉ! –Se enfureció la castaña y luego sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar su furia – ¡Eso no me importa!

—Te tomas muy mal el rechazo –observó.

— ¡Yo no…! ¡Agh! ¡Tome! –le hundió el bol grande en el pecho y a como pudo Ibiki lo tomó, un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la castaña – ¡Cómalo con Hinata-chan, hentai! ¡Pero ya lo verá! ¡Yo voy a rescatar a esa pobre niña de sus garras interrogativas! –lo juró tan solemnemente, dejando a Ibiki con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, y luego se fue corriendo de allí.

— ¿Qué? –Ibiki aún no lograba procesar lo que había pasado allí – ¡Ayame! –le gritó, intentando llamar su atención, pero la chica ya iba lejos – ¡Agh, cómo odio a las mujeres! –gritó enojado, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Definitivamente sería un día largo.

* * *

**Shunshin No Jutsu*: La verdad es que busqué por casi una hora ese jutsu que hacen cuando desaparecen los ninjas dejando como un remolino de viento con hojitas verdes, ¡Pero no lo encontré! Así que usé mi lógica (según yo) y supuse que debía ser un Shunshin, el cual es un jutsu para aumentar la velocidad al trasladarse de un punto a otro. Si alguien se sabe el nombre del jutsu de las hojitas me lo dice (te lo imploro).**

**Enserio me quise ir para atrás con todo y silla por tanto review XD (Y sí me ha pasado! jaja) En verdad se los agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un review, como escritora en verdad les estoy bien agradecida TwT **

**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar lindos review X3**

**Nanistis**

**Zumekqi**

**Tamashitsumo**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**fadebila**

**KattytoNebel**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**RankaxAlto**

**Ninde Elhenair**

**Nali-neechan**

**Kraehe-VonBernstein**

**vdevenganza**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	5. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué creen? Que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo hago esto con el único fin de hacer pasar angustia a los lectores… ¡Bromeo! Jaja, solo hago esto para entretener y porque me gustan estos personajes

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Por Lu Hatake**

**Capítulo 5: Cicatrices**

* * *

La voz era dulce y un poco bajita, a veces tartamudeaba si de repente alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con que el hombre sentado frente a ella la observaba con semblante serio, luego bajaba su vista nuevamente al pequeño libro e intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero era imposible, no podía leer claramente al sentirse vigilada por esos ojos negros.

—Más fuerte –le ordenó Ibiki con su característica voz grave, varonil.

Hinata alzó un poquito más la voz, leyendo uno de los libros que tenía Ibiki en su colección personal.

—Por lo tanto, la… la definición resumida de ninja sensor es aquél shinobi o kunoichi que tiene la capacidad de sentir y diferenciar a personas a la distancia con ayuda de su chakra.

—Más claro.

—La… la forma de detectar a las per… personas varía según las hab… habilidades que el ninja posea… –sentía que la garganta comenzaba a picarle de momento y que se estaba equivocando muchas veces. Alzó la vista un poco. Ibiki seguía mirándola con el rostro tan serio como siempre sentado en el sofá. Ella estaba a un metro frente a él, de pie y sosteniendo el libro lo mejor posible.

—Alto –indicó Ibiki –Aclara tu garganta, ve a tomar un vaso de agua.

La peliazul asintió tímidamente y salió de la sala, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina. El Tokubetsu Jōnin lanzó una exhalación de cansancio. Hinata no podía leer bien, veía claramente en ella una falta de confianza nata que iba a ser difícil de arreglar si consideraba, según él, que venía desde su niñez por pertenecer a un clan estricto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando de repente un ANBU apareció al lado de él, Ibiki ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a esos llamados sorpresa.

— ¿Justo ahora una misión? –gruñó Ibiki. Era sábado, ¿no podía descansar siquiera un día? Bueno, debió habérselo pensado antes de querer convertirse en shinobi.

—No es para usted –exclamó el ANBU tajantemente, provocando que Ibiki lo volteara a ver – Tengo entendido que la señorita Hinata se encuentra en este lugar.

No hubo un _Hyuga_ en la oración que contenía el nombre de Hinata. Por lo regular los ANBU's llamaban a las personas por su apellido principal, a menos de que conocieran a la persona, pero resultaba imposible que alguien como Hinata tuviera a un ANBU como amigo.

—Así es –dijo Ibiki, preguntándose cómo es que el ANBU sabía que Hinata se encontraba ahí, nada se les escapaba a esos tipos –La llamaré.

Se levantó de su sitio y fue a la cocina. Hinata estaba terminando de tomar el agua del vaso cuando lo vio entrar y se detuvo, mirándolo interrogante porque se le veía cara de querer decirle algo.

—Hay un ANBU en la sala. Tienes una misión –le avisó.

Hinata asintió suavemente y salió de la cocina pasando por un lado de Ibiki, encontrándose con un ANBU de máscara de oso y túnica negra hasta los pies en la sala.

—Señorita Hinata, tiene una misión con sus compañeros Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba –musitó extendiéndole un pergamino que ella tomó con cuidado –Haga el favor de reportarse por la tarde con la Hokage si es que tiene alguna duda.

—Gracias.

El ANBU desapareció tras una nube de vapor a modo de despedida, dejando a Ibiki y Hinata solos nuevamente. Ella abrió el pergamino e Ibiki levantó una ceja, expectante a lo que pudiera decir.

—Tengo que partir mañana a primera hora –musitó la peliazul con su vista fijada en el pergamino abierto entre sus manos.

El hombre se retiró hacia su habitación, dejando a Hinata sola preguntándose por la repentina acción del capitán. Para su sorpresa Ibiki regresó enseguida a donde estaba ella.

—Toma –le extendió unos billetes –Supongo que no tienes ningún set de herramientas ninjas, ¿o me equivoco?

No se equivocaba. Morino Ibiki era muy observador. La chica apenas había llegado con una pequeña caja de cartón a su departamento, en la primera semana que llevaban de convivir juntos no le había visto usar más que dos mudas de ropa y el pijama de camisón. El clan Hyuga era conocido por ser estricto y receloso de sus miembros. No la dejarían irse con lo que le perteneciera al clan, eso incluía herramientas ninjas o artículos de limpieza personal. Le habían dejado irse con las mudas de ropa más por lástima que por benevolencia.

—Yo… no puedo aceptarlo –negó enseguida, alejándose del dinero y de él –Ibiki-taicho ya me ayuda bastante. Le… le pediré a TenTen algunas cosas y con mi paga de la misión saldaré mi deuda. A… además aún tengo poquito dinero que me dio mi padre –explicó con su voz dulce y tímida.

Reacia a dejarse ayudar. Reacia a convertirse en un problema.

Ibiki dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y cerró los ojos. Las personas demasiado buenas e inocentes lo desesperaban. Personas como ella precisamente. Además le había molestado que despreciara su ayuda así como así.

—Tómalo –abrió los ojos y exigió con su voz gruesa, mirándola severamente –Comprate lo que te haga falta, me puedes pagar haciendo el aseo en el departamento o irme a ayudar en el archivo de mi oficina.

Más con vergüenza que porque quisiera, Hinata tomó el dinero con su mano temblorosa. _"Perfecto, ahora ella te tiene miedo. Bien logrado, Ibiki"_ pensó el Tokubetsu Jōnin en su interior con pesar. Entre las delgadas manos yacían esos billetes y ella los miraba nerviosa e incómoda.

—Solo quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Además, las herramientas ninja son algo costosas –agregó él con una voz menos severa y alzó una mano enguantada, colocándola sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hinata – ¿Podrías aceptar mi ayuda, niña?

Los ojos opalinos se le quedaron viendo por un momento.

—Mi… mi nombre es… -bajó la mirada al suelo sin atreverse a corregirlo, sería algo muy grosero por parte de ella –Sí –resumió –Gr… gracias. Lo pagaré.

Ibiki quitó su mano y ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de sentarse en el sofá cuando llegó un ANBU frente a él.

—Morino Ibiki, se te necesita en la división urgentemente.

Dicho esto, el ANBU se esfumó enseguida sin esperar respuesta.

—Imbéciles –se quejó, levantándose –Continuaremos con la lectura en otra ocasión. Ahora ve a comprar tus cosas –le dijo a Hinata –Nos veremos en la cena.

Hinata asintió levemente mientras que Ibiki desaparecía de la sala tras una cortina de vapor, dejándola sola. Tomó la llave del departamento y metió el dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón ninja. Debido al calor en Konoha pensó en quitarse la chaqueta lila, pero solo contaba con un par de blusas negras de red que no alcanzaban a cubrir del todo bien a sus dos prominentes amigas, sin embargo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de salir con la chaqueta puesta porque iba a sudar muchísimo. Le preocupó un momento qué hacer. Aún tenía la llave de la casa de Kurenai, pero no le agradó para nada la idea de tomar las cosas de su maestra a pesar de que ésta le había dicho que tomara lo que necesitara. Finalmente se armó de valor y salió a la calle con la blusa negra que tenía red en los brazos, un poco en el pecho y luego bajaba a la mitad de su espalda, lo demás estaba cubierto por tela. Aun así no se sintió del todo cómoda por lo que decidió apretar el paso para llegar rápido a la tienda de armas de TenTen.

Las miradas de los transeúntes varones no se hicieron esperar, se le quedaban viendo embelesados pues los que la conocían jamás la habían visto sin su famosa chaqueta lila. Hinata era una joven muy desarrollada para sus dieciocho años, y ella lo sabía, le incomodaba, por eso siempre procuraba usar ropa holgada o hasta el cuello.

Sonrojada y algo agitada entró al negocio de armas ninja. Las campanitas titilando le anunciaron a TenTen que por fin había un cliente en el día, lo que la hizo levantarse de la silla de un salto y mirar emocionada para ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hinata! –se sorprendió al verla –Wow, no sabía que habías cambiado tu estilo.

—No… no lo he cambiado –tartamudeó, abrazándose a sí misma para esconderse un poco.

—Pues me gusta cómo te ves –le sonrió –Cuéntame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quisiera un kit de herramientas ninja, también un botiquín de emergencia y unas píldoras de soldado.

—Claro, déjame ver –mientras TenTen iba poniendo las cosas en el mostrador decidió hacer un poco de plática – ¿Cómo has estado, Hinata?

—Bien. Bueno, no sé si ya lo sepas… supongo que sí.

— ¿Te refieres a que Hanabi tomó el liderazgo? Ya lo sé. ¿Cómo te va con eso? ¿Estás bien con tu padre y tu hermana? –terminó de armar el kit de herramientas y se volteó para tomar un botiquín ya preparado envuelto en plástico del estante de atrás.

—Pues… -dudó si decirle o no. Era cierto que TenTen no era su amiga, eran más bien conocidas, pero ella había formado equipo con Neji y él confiaba en ella. Recordó que alguna vez Neji le recomendó tener por amiga a TenTen y no a Haruno Sakura, y jamás le preguntó el motivo –De momento estoy viviendo fuera, el clan me dio opción de trasladarme al bouke pero Kurenai-sensei me dijo que no tenía por qué hacer eso…

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE EN EL BOUKE?! –gritó TenTen furiosa, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y mirando a Hinata con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión haciendo que la peliazul se sintiera un poco cohibida.

—Sí… Ya ves que Hanabi fue nombrada líder y pues yo tenía que ir al bouke, de lo contrario podía salir del clan pero sin apellido.

— ¿Pero qué se creen esos malditos viejos? –frunció el ceño y salió a encontrarse con Hinata. Llegó hasta ella y le tomó las manos, mirándola fijamente – Hinata, ¿por qué no me avisaste antes? ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

—Estaba de momento viviendo con Kurenai-sensei… pero ella tuvo que ir a una misión importante así que le pidió a un amigo suyo que me cuidara.

— Ay, no –cerró los ojos, imaginándose lo peor –Dime que no es Kakashi-sensei, por favor –pensó, viéndola así vestida.

—No –negó rápidamente –Se trata de Ibiki-taicho.

— ¿Ibiki? –se quedó pensando TenTen, recordó a un hombre alto que había fungido como sensor en una parte del examen chunin – ¿Morino Ibiki?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y te trata bien? –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, no hay problema –sonrió un poco y TenTen vio que no mentía.

—En verdad siento que hayas tenido que salir de tu clan, Hinata. Debió ser muy duro para ti.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, TenTen-san. Estuve hablando mucho con Kurenai-sensei, estoy bien.

—De todas formas, si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, por favor cuenta conmigo, Hinata –le apretó las manos y no dejaba de mirarla –Antes de que iniciara la cuarta guerra, Lee, Neji y yo juramos proteger a la familia del compañero que no regresara. Hicimos una promesa como equipo –sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos pero le soltó las manos y con la manga de su blusa se talló los ojos, dejándolos limpios –Lee y yo haremos cualquier cosa por ti, Hinata-chan, no lo dudes. Por favor si tienes algún problema recurre a nosotros.

Hinata estaba anonadada. Su primo Neji siempre la cuidó hasta el final, e incluso ahora que no estaba se aseguró de encargarla con sus amigos. Sonrió de medio lado, amablemente.

—Gracias, TenTen-san.

—Bien, dejémonos de sentimentalismos –rió ligeramente y volvió tras el mostrador, pues no quería empezar una escena lacrimógena con Hinata de espectadora. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar – ¿Con quién tienes la misión? ¿Dónde es? –inquirió mientras buscaba las píldoras de soldado.

—Con Ino-san y Kiba-kun, en el país del Té. Uhm, TenTen-san, sé que esto sonará egoísta pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

—Claro, suéltalo –terminó de envolver las cosas en una bolsa de papel café y le puso atención.

— ¿Podrías prestarme una blusa? –pidió sonrojada y un tanto cohibida –Te la devolveré en cuanto termine la misión y por supuesto que… que la lavaré muy bien…

TenTen se rió por lo bajo al verla tan apurada.

—Hinata-chan, no hay problema. Vamos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hagane Kotetsu estaba revisando unas cosas en su escritorio. Era él por quien tenían que pasar primero para ir a ver a la Hokage o en su caso a Shizune. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar cuando de repente llegó una mujer castaña entrando a pasos agigantados y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. Lucía enojada e indignada.

— ¡Vengo a denunciar un secuestro y una posible violación mental por parte del shinobi Morino Ibiki! –gritó apenas se sentó.

Kotetsu estaba sorprendido, con la boca abierta. ¿Morino Ibiki?

— ¡Secuestró a Hyuga Hinata y la tiene con él en su departamento! –Ayame lucía preocupada.

¿Morino Ibiki en un lío de faldas?

—A ver, un momento. Cálmese señorita –Kotetsu alzó las palmas de las manos – ¿Podría decirme lo que pasó con más calma?

—Pues bien, estuve investigando al capitán Morino por un día y lo seguí hasta su casa y me di cuenta de que la pura, virginal e inocente Hyuga Hinata estaba con Morino, ambos entraron al departamento de él y no salieron en absolutamente toda la noche –explicó visiblemente preocupada.

— ¿Lo que usted quiere decirme es que se pasó un día y una noche espiando las acciones del capitán Morino? –la observó, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, dicho de esa manera podría sonar raro. Pero sí.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuántos años tiene la joven Hinata?

—Pues debe tener la edad de Naruto –hizo cuentas mentales –Unos dieciocho, sí.

—Dieciocho –asintió Kotetsu calmadamente –Por lo visto es mayor de edad, además de que tengo entendido que la señorita Hinata está capacitada para ser kunoichi contando con el rango de chunin, si no me equivoco. ¿No le parece que ella es lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que está haciendo con su vida?

— ¡Él es muchísimo mayor que ella! –alegó.

Kotetsu gruñó enojado. Ya tenía suficiente con el mal genio que se cargaba la quinta como para tener que aguantar líos amorosos de los ninjas y civiles.

—Haga el favor de salir de aquí, señorita, de lo contrario tendré que arrestarla por espiar y acosar las actividades de un Jōnin de Konoha.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! –lo miró ceñuda. Jōnins desconsiderados. Se levantó, enojada –Vale, tendré que usar otras tácticas femeninas.

Kotetsu la observó irse de allí murmurando un montón de planes para sí misma mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

—Que Rikudo te ampare, Morino –deseó Kotetsu burlón y mejor volvió al trabajo que de por sí era bastante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Cortaba fieramente los vegetales, los dejaba caer descuidadamente a la olla de agua caliente, salpicándose ella misma los brazos pero no sentía nada. Parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que un hombre de mayor edad pudiera hacerle a una joven. Además estaba su amiga Uzuki Yugao. La pobre había perdido a su novio Hayate Gekko hace muchos años y estuvo deprimida por mucho tiempo, fue Ayame quien limpió sus lágrimas al ser su mejor amiga. Un día que vio a Yugao caminando al lado del capitán Morino, se alegró enseguida. Creyó que la felicidad podría entrar a la vida de su amiga nuevamente a pesar de las constantes negativas por parte de Yugao sobre que le gustaba Morino.

Ahora se encontraba con que Hinata acompañaba a Ibiki a comprar víveres, caminaban juntos e incluso ella había pasado la noche en casa de él. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Pensaba y pensaba intranquila. Ibiki era demasiado honrado para meterse con las mujeres y Hinata era demasiado recatada para meterse con los hombres. Ahí había gato encerrado.

— ¡Un tazón de ramen y una orden de gyoza, por favor! –pidió una voz alegre y raposa tras la mesa. Los ojos de Ayame enfocaron a su cliente rubio con claridad.

—Naruto –dijo al verlo, un tanto perdida entre sus pensamientos y la realidad.

—Ayame-san, ¿cómo estás? –inquirió feliz –Tengo mucha hambre. Acabo de regresar de una misión en Suna.

Para suerte de Ayame, Teuchi había salido tan solo cinco minutos antes para ir a dejarle la cena a su esposa, ya que como era sábado iban a cerrar el negocio tarde. Naruto preguntó que donde estaba el viejo del ramen y Ayame le dio respuesta, preguntándole si no le importaba que ella hiciera el ramen, a lo que Naruto dijo que estaba bien.

—Um, y dime, Naruto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hinata-chan? –le preguntó mientras estaba sirviendo los fideos en un bol. Prácticamente toda la aldea sabía del amor que le profesaba la Hyuga al Uzumaki, y ella no era la excepción.

— ¿Las cosas con Hinata-chan? –se incomodó el rubio –Pues no la he visto mucho, ¿sabes? He tenido que ir a algunas aldeas para estabilizar unas rutas de comercio junto con Shikamaru, los negociantes han pedido que yo vaya porque quieren conocerme en persona –rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca –Así que no he estado mucho por aquí.

—Ah, ya veo. Yo sí la he visto. Me enteré que está con una _persona_… probablemente viviendo en casa de _esa_ persona.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Hinata-chan habría de vivir en casa de otra persona? Ella vive dentro del complejo Hyuga, ¿no?

—No sé qué es lo que pasa, Naruto, pero me gustaría descubrirlo. Lamentablemente casi no tengo tiempo, debo ayudar a mi padre en el negocio.

— ¿Con quién vive Hinata ahora? –inquirió con curiosidad.

—Me parece que con Morino Ibiki.

—Morino Ibiki, Morino ibiki… -pensaba Naruto, intentando recordarlo. Su mente de repente hizo conexiones, él había sido su sensor en los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, el mismo examen que presentó al lado de Hinata – ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

Se quedó callado un momento, analizando la situación. Hinata fuera del complejo Hyuga y viviendo en casa de un shinobi mayor. Todo eso le resultaba sumamente extraño e increíble.

—En mi opinión, creo que de alguna manera Hinata fue persuadida para pasar la _noche_ en casa de ese hombre –agregó Ayame sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿En la noche? –negó con la cabeza –No, Ayame-san, te estás equivocando de chica –frunció el ceño –Hinata no es así. Simplemente es imposible.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

— ¿Cómo crees que te voy a mentir? –se enfadó la castaña interrumpiendo sus labores para ver al rubio –Los he visto juntos con mis propios ojos. Además, ¿qué demonios ganaría con mentir, baka?

"_Porque yo… te amo"_

— ¡Basta! –se quejó Naruto –No me gusta cuando hablan mal de las personas a sus espaldas –se bajó de la silla y empezó a alejarse de allí a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde vas? –le gritó Ayame pero el rubio ya no volteó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

La tarde anaranjada comenzaba a caer en Konoha sin embargo los últimos y bellos rayos del sol no parecían entrar por ninguna rendija de la división de Fuerza de Interrogación y tortura. Ibiki y Tobitake Tonbo* habían terminado de realizar el test y demás exámenes psicológicos para el candidato a Hokage llamado Hatake Kakashi. Por ser un puesto de tan enorme importancia no podían dejar que la godaime simplemente recomendara a Kakashi como su sucesor, no era tan fácil, el candidato debía someterse a pruebas físicas y psicológicas para determinar si era apto para el puesto de Hokage, y Kakashi había superado todas las pruebas con creces.

Su condición física era excelente por no decir que su condición mental lo era más. Tenía una mente analítica y reaccionaba muy bien a la presión y situaciones sorpresa.

Tonbo quitó la mano de la cabeza e Ibiki deshizo el jutsu liberando así a Kakashi de la invasión mental y psicológica de la cámara de tortura. El peliplateado estaba sudando abundantemente, tenía la espalda mojada al igual que el cabello, estaba algo encorvado por el cansancio e hiperventilaba incluso, las pruebas psicológicas y de tortura de Ibiki no eran nada fáciles de pasar.

—Bueno, creo que eso fue todo –declaró Morino tranquilamente, con la actitud seria y tranquila de siempre.

—Tal vez te pasaste un poco, ¿no crees? –jadeaba Kakashi.

—Tal vez –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo ha salido todo? –entró Tsunade a la habitación acompañada por Kotetsu e Izumo a sus flancos y miró a Ibiki y Tonbo en busca de respuestas.

—El cabrón servirá como próximo Hokage –informó Ibiki al tiempo en que Tonbo hacía una señal de aprobación con el pulgar levantado.

— ¡YOSH! –festejó Tsunade sonriendo –Ya me urge retirarme, esto de ser la Hokage es muy cansado, ya es tiempo de que otro batalle. Kotetsu, Izumo, hagan los preparativos para la ceremonia, mañana Hatake Kakashi será nombrado oficialmente Rokudaime Hokage.

— ¿Mañana? –se quejó Kakashi sentándose donde pudo –Acabo de pasar un examen psicológico demasiado traumatizante ¿y usted quiere nombrarme Hokage lo más pronto posible?

— ¡Sip!

—Es tan característico de usted, Hokage-sama –lamentó, sintiéndose débil.

— ¿Pero qué? –Ibiki consultó su reloj, ya eran las once y media de la noche. Se había llevado todo el día en aquella tarea. Apenas había desayunado algo ligero en la mañana así que con justa razón su estómago rugió como un león al igual que el de Tonbo y Kakashi.

—Vamos a comer, yo invito –declaró Tonbo amablemente.

—Esa voz me agrada –dijo Kakashi y apenas dio un paso al frente cuando se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Vaya que sí te pasaste, Morino-taicho –observó el Tobitake.

—Me importa un carajo –volvió a encogerse de hombros y empezó a ir hacia la salida de la oscura habitación.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas? He dicho que invito yo.

—Debo volver a casa, estoy cansado.

—Tipo raro –dijo Tonbo para sí mismo –Levántenlo y llévenlo al hospital –les indicó a Kotetsu e Izumo.

— ¿También me invitas a cenar, Tonbito? –Tsunade sonrió –Vámonos –se adelantó.

—Hokage-sama –lamentó el chuunin sabiendo de antemano la cuenta larga de sake que tendría que pagar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Llegó a casa entrando con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pues pensaba que todas las luces ya estarían apagadas, sin embargo no fue así. La luz de la sala estaba encendida al igual que la de la cocina. Ibiki fue a mirar, abriendo la puertilla y vio a Hinata dormida con la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa. Observó que había en medio de la mesa dos platos de sopa de soja y algo de sushi, además de dos tazas de lo que parecía ser té verde.

La chica había hecho la cena y se quedó dormida esperándolo.

Se sintió incómodo del recibimiento que pretendía darle ella. No le gustaba tener que llegar a casa con sigilo, mucho menos que una adolescente le esperara.

La noche estaba algo caliente por lo que se quitó la gabardina negra, colgándola sobre el respaldo de una silla, y también se quitó los guantes. Un poco más libre se acercó a ella, inclinándose.

—Vamos, Hinata, levántate –le susurró cerca del oído, pero ella no respondía. La movió suavemente del hombro esta vez pero fue en vano también. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Ibiki gruñó por lo bajo, un poco molesto. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era dormir, no lidiar con esas cosas. Al ver que no despertaba se determinó a cargarla hasta la cama, le cogió un antebrazo con la mano derecha y puso la izquierda tras su espalda, pues iba a llevarla hacia atrás cuando de pronto la peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe. Ibiki se hizo para atrás inmediatamente, soltándola.

—Taicho –murmuró Hinata al verlo. Se irguió, quitando sus brazos de la mesa y luego vio la cena fría. Su cabeza volvió a la pared de atrás para corroborar la hora. Era muy tarde ya. Había preparado todo antes de las nueve.

—Lo lamento –dijeron al unísono; él áspero, ella suave, y se quedaron viendo por un momento. Hinata enrojeció enseguida.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana tienes que irte temprano. Yo guardaré esto.

—No, no. Voy a calentar su porción… -se apresuró a tomar un plato pero la mano tibia y grande; también un tanto rasposa, de Ibiki la detuvo. Podía sujetar la delgada muñeca de ella sin problemas, incluso podía cerrar completamente la mano alrededor de ella y notó que el hueso de la muñeca resaltaba bastante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba muy delgada.

—He dicho que estoy bien –le aseguró el hombre sin soltarla, viéndola a la cara –Ve a dormir.

En eso el estómago de Hinata hizo un leve ruido, provocando que la joven bajara la vista al suelo y se sonrojara. Ibiki la soltó luego y preguntó:

— ¿Te has duchado ya? ¿Haz preparado tus cosas?

—No me he duchado, y solo me falta acomodar todo en mi mochila.

—Ve a terminar eso, yo voy a calentar la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

—No te escuché –la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Hai –dijo en voz alta –Con permiso –educadamente pasó por un lado y salió de la cocina.

Cuando Hinata regresó con su camisón largo hasta los pies y el cabello húmedo, se sentó junto al capitán para empezar a cenar cuidando de no comer de más, pues ya era tarde. Al terminar, Ibiki le dijo que dejara los trastos, la mandó a dormir y Hinata no opuso resistencia, pues estaba cansada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Instintivamente abrió sus ojos blancos y en el reloj de la pared del cuarto indicaba que eran las seis de la madrugada. Sonrió para sí misma por haber despertado a tiempo sin la necesidad de alguna alarma, pues parecía que ya podía programar de alguna forma su cerebro como kunoichi.

Cuidando que la puerta estuviera cerrada se quitó el camisón blanco y lo dobló perfectamente. Se puso su pantalón ninja azul marino, una de las blusas que le regaló TenTen que era de estilo chino y era de color blanco sin mangas con un dragón negro tejido en la parte de la espalda. Sus femeninas sandalias ninja estaban ya en su lugar. Se dejó el cabello suelto y luego tomó su mochila, colgándosela en el hombro. Una vez lista abrió la puerta de la habitación. La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar tenuemente por lo que pudo ver el bulto que era el capitán acostado en el sillón.

Se aproximó con pasos suaves hacia la sala, pensaba en despedirse de él al menos silenciosamente. El capitán yacía dormido, vestía un pantalón azul de dormir y una camisa blanca de sin mangas, dejando ver sus músculos duros. Hinata nunca había visto los brazos de un hombre por lo que se sonrojó un poco pero cuando subió la vista hacia el rostro de él se quedó inmóvil, deseando apartar la mirada pero no podía. Él no llevaba el protector ninja en la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y parecieron temblar al ver los surcos, las venas saltantes, las rudas cicatrices en la nuca sin cabello del capitán. No es como si no lo hubiera visto antes porque de hecho lo recordaba de los viejos exámenes de ascenso a chunin, pero esta vez era diferente, lo sintió más personal, lo podía apreciar más de cerca a tan solo un metro de ella. Las cicatrices en forma de líneas que lucían en su cara eran agradables comparadas con las que tenía en la cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, dando media vuelta para alejarse de él. Mirando el suelo apretó la llave del departamento y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola después sin hacer el menor ruido. Y partió a su misión sin despedirse.

Mientras caminaba por las calles aún solitarias de Konoha hacia la puerta norte para reunirse con sus compañeros, no podía dejar de pensar en las cicatrices del capitán. Se veían feas, no podía negarlo por más que quería y eso que era una kunoichi, se suponía que eso era normal entre los ninjas.

Se sintió mal consigo misma por pensar en esas cosas, el capitán no tenía la culpa, en realidad debería admirarlo porque eso indicaba que era un hombre fuerte que no se había dejado vencer ante el enemigo, sin embargo, esas cicatrices profundas la habían descolocado. Por ese mismo motivo no pudo entrar como ninja médico, por su fobia a las cicatrices profundas, a las heridas abiertas hasta el hueso y a la sangre saliendo a borbotones, a pesar de tener un control de chakra increíble.

—Buenos días, Hinata –la saludó Ino alegremente –Ara, ¿te pasa algo? Traes una cara de fantasma.

—No, nada, Ino-san. Buenos días –saludó sin ningún atisbo de humor.

—Oh, mira, ahí viene Kiba –señaló –Agh, siempre tiene que traer ese perro apestoso junto a él –se quejó cruzada de brazos haciendo una mueca de desagrado. No era que le desagradaran los animales, era que Akamaru se comportaba casi igual de escandaloso que su dueño y eso la exasperaba.

—Yo –saludó el Inuzuka de un humor excelente y su can ladró a modo de saludo también –Vámonos de una vez, ¿les parece?

—Cállate, Kiba, tú no eres el líder –le espetó la Yamanaka empezando a caminar seguida de Hinata.

—Lo dice en el pergamino que me llegó, bruta.

—Machista, todavía ni salimos de Konoha y ya estás peleando.

—Tú empezaste.

—Eres tan exasperante, Inuzuka.

—Como tú, rubia artificial.

— ¡No soy rubia artificial!

Hinata los escuchaba discutir pero no les prestaba atención, no podía dejar de pensar en el capitán.

* * *

.

.

Despertó lentamente sintiendo el suave viento de la mañana entrar por la ventana abierta. Lanzó un sonoro bostezo y luego se levantó para ordenar el sillón cuando notó que su protector ninja que usualmente llevaba puesto para cubrir su nuca yacía a un lado del cojín que utilizaba como almohada.

Se quedó detenido mirando eso por unos momentos. Caminó algunos pasos y miró el pequeño pasillo, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta lo que indicaba que Hinata ya se había ido. Y si ya se había marchado y él se quedó dormido solo significaba una cosa. Ella vio sus horribles cicatrices de la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, le molestó el hecho de que ella _las_ viera. Y no sabía por qué si siempre asustaba a los pequeños genins con eso. No se sentía mal por sus cicatrices, no era algo con lo que lo pudieras molestar o hacerlo sentir menos, era Morino Ibiki, es lo que pensaban todos, e incluso él, pero a veces, solo a veces, se preguntaba qué clase de mujer se podría fijar en alguien tan bestial como él.

Ninguna.

Y ahora esa estúpida chica lo había visto.

Ibiki gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó al sillón, tomó su protector ninja y se lo acomodó en la cabeza de malos modos. Al menos estaría solo por un tiempo sin que ella anduviera revoloteando por su casa.

Como aún era temprano para ir al trabajo, Ibiki decidió pasar una hora más dormido y para descansar un poco de la espalda se fue directo a su habitación, a su mullida cama de sábanas verdes. Se dejó caer en el colchón y cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió.

Olía a vainilla, maldita sea.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

**Salí a vacaciones y la inspiración se atrevió a abandonarme totalmente, por eso no había podido subir capítulo. Me disculpo :s Como pudieron notar, en este capítulo no hubo mucho humor, todo estuvo más serio y es que un pequeño drama comienza kukuku (imaginen una risa maligna).**

***Tobitake Tonbo es un chunin que trabaja en la división de Ibiki.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un lindo review en el capítulo anterior, en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo:**

**Nana**

**Kraehe-Von-Bernstein**

**RankaxAlto**

**vdevenganza**

**Nali-neechan**

**fadebila**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**KattytoNebel**

**¡Cuídense mucho bastante extremadamente!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	6. Kuchizuke

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Tú y yo sabemos que hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y crear lo imposible.

**Notas:** Well, kill me please, lo merezco totalmente por la tardancia. Es que estas vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido, en un parpadeo llegó Agosto y fue como que: ¡¿Ya tan pronto?!. Bueno, de antemano pido disculpas a todos mis lectores *****te entrego un bate para que me pegues***** Si no están tan enojados, los invito a leer Si alguien perdió el hilo del fanfic puede enviarme un MP que con gusto se lo responderé. Sin más que agregar por el momento, a leeeeeeer *****voz de coro celestial*****

.

.

.

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Por Lu Hatake**

**Capítulo 6: Kuchizuke**

* * *

**C**erró los ojos y a como pudo se acomodó en su colchón, recordándose mental y duramente que ésa era SU habitación, de él y no de nadie más. Se recordó que él era Morino Ibiki y que por lo tanto podía dormir en cualquier lugar y esa cama con olor a estúpida vainilla no le quitaría el sueño. Cuando por fin se estaba quedando dormido, cerrando los párpados pesadamente una y otra vez, unos llamados suaves se escucharon tras la puerta de entrada e Ibiki frunció el ceño y se levantó de mala gana.

Tenía puesto el pantalón por lo que fue a su armario y sacó una camisa blanca de manga corta para poder estar presentable. Preguntándose quien era fue que se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

—Buenos días, Morino-san –le saludó una voz fina de una joven de ojos claros y por un momento Ibiki se quedó tieso y sorprendido, pero luego vio el cabello castaño de ella y se dio cuenta de que no era Hinata, sino una chica parecida a ella, solo que tenía el cabello café dividido a la mitad y amarrado en dos coletas, vestía un elegante y recatado kimono purpura con un obi de color rosa. Además, en su mano traía cargando lo que parecía ser una valija blanca.

—Buenos días –correspondió el hombre, mirándola confundido y temiendo lo peor de esa maleta que tenía ella. Era definitivo, ¡no más huéspedes gratis!

—Mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata. Supe que está viviendo aquí –dijo eso con la mirada fría, viéndolo fijamente – ¿Podría ver a mi nee-san?

—No se puede –negó él –Hinata partió en la mañana para una misión.

—Oh, ya veo –se desconcertó pero inmediatamente siguió viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"_¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Quiere pasar o qué?"_ pensó el Tokubetsu Jonin confundido. Ibiki levantó una ceja en un gesto de duda.

— ¿Puedo pasar? –pidió la jovencita con un tono entre permiso y orden.

Las Hyugas y su interés por los hombres maduros.

—No creo que sea conveniente, tengo que salir en cinco minutos a trabajar.

—Cinco minutos –Hanabi hizo un gesto pensativo y luego agregó con una media sonrisa –Tengo ese tiempo también. Si me lo permite, necesito ver el lugar donde mi nee-san está viviendo –Hanabi con su delgadez sorteó la alta e imponente figura de Ibiki, entrando al departamento sin permiso, evaluando todo a su alrededor.

Ibiki soltó un chasquido con la lengua. No tenía tiempo para _hermanitas menores celosas_ y mucho menos para los Hyugas que ya tanto la mano le habían cargado. Además, lo último que quería era acordarse del incidente de la mañana y ahora salía a su encuentro la Hyuga menor para reiterárselo.

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde está durmiendo mi nee-san? –inquirió Hanabi con finura, incluso más que la de Hinata. Hablaba con fluidez y sin ningún reparo, mirando a los ojos a las personas sin titubear, absolutamente nada como Hinata lo haría.

—Duerme allá –indicó el hombre.

—Si me lo permite, voy a revisar su habitación.

Hanabi observó la cama y la tocó con una mano, hundiéndola. Era media dura pero no tanto, estaba bien para Hinata que era una kunoichi. Observó que en el closet solo había ropa de hombres y frunció el ceño. Volteó hacia la cama otra vez y en un lado miró que había una pequeña caja de cartón bien cerrada, además decía el nombre de Hinata por lo que la abrió para ver su contenido. Dentro se encontró con un libro de ikebana y sonrió, pues ese era un regalo de Hanabi cuando su hermana se graduó a chunin, también encontró una foto de su madre; Hatsune, un poco vieja pero aún visible y notoriamente cuidada.

Fue todo lo que había en la caja, no había ropa ni nada más. Por suerte, pensó Hanabi, ella había logrado reunir algunas cosas del cuarto de su hermana cuando dejaron de vigilarlo los guardias, pues temían que Ko o algún otro miembro del clan que apreciara a Hinata, tomara cosas de ella para llevárselas encarecidamente. La castaña dejó la valija blanca al lado de la caja de cartón con una sonrisa triste. Después salió del cuarto y en la sala, Morino ya la estaba esperando.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar, Morino-taicho. He aprovechado mi visita para dejarle unas cosas a Hinata, espero no le moleste. Con su permiso –le dio una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la puerta que ella misma abrió. Ibiki también fue a ella, se quedó en el marco y cuando Hanabi dio un par de pasos para irse, la detuvo.

—Oye, ¿A ti te importa tu hermana?

Tenía que preguntarlo. ¿Por qué estaba la castaña ahí? Ella ahora era la líder del clan Hyuga, ¿por qué tendría que estar haciendo caridad hacia su hermana?

—Ya se lo que todos piensan –se volteó Hanabi –Pero yo no fui quien tomó la decisión de irse. Quiero a mi hermana conmigo, pero tampoco quiero verla sufrir en la rama secundaria del clan. De todas formas, Morino-taicho, dígale a mi hermana que estoy cabildeando lo mejor que puedo a los miembros del clan para que la acepten de nuevo y en la rama primaria. Mientras tanto, por favor… ¡Cuide de ella! –su voz pareció temblar en el último minuto por lo que ella decidió gritarlo para oírse más firme y le dio una reverencia más pronunciada. Ibiki se sorprendió. La líder del clan Hyuga estaba ahí, a un metro de él, suplicándole y reverenciándolo.

—No tienes qué hacer eso –repuso él con voz normal y Hanabi se irguió –Hinata es una buena chica y mientras Kurenai regresa yo la cuidaré, de eso no hay por qué preocuparse. Incluso si Kurenai viene, creo que seguiré protegiéndola.

Hanabi lo miró con los ojos grandes y algo vidriosos. Dándose cuenta de su estado, enderezó la espalda y alzó la cabeza al frente como si fuera un soldado y luego asintió levemente una vez. Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

Ibiki se preguntó por qué habría dicho eso. ¿Protegerla incluso cuando Kurenai regresara? Meditó sus palabras. Supuso que solo lo había dicho para que la niña no se fuera preocupada. Lanzó un bufido, él no debería estar deteniéndose a pensar en idioteces. Mejor entró a su departamento para ducharse rápido, pues el trabajo le esperaba.

.

.

* * *

**E**ran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando Ibiki arribó a la torre Hokage para acudir al llamado del nuevo Rokudaime. Lo bueno de todo eso, pensó Ibiki, era que ya no tendría que aguantar el mal humor de la quinta y su fuerza descomunal. Llamó a la puerta con dos toques y después una rubia de lentes le abrió.

—Buenos días, Morino-san –saludó la asistente de Kakashi –Pase, por favor. El Hokage lo está esperando.

Tras su escritorio de madera, casi tapado por las montañas de papeles y pergaminos que había por allí, se encontraba una persona de cabello plateado vistiendo la indumentaria blanca con rojo que caracterizaba a los Kages de la Hoja.

—Buenos días, Ibiki –saludó el hombre con voz floja, mirándolo desde su asiento.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama –respondió con sumo respeto.

—¿Hokage-sama? Por favor, Ibiki, deja las formalidades, nos conocemos desde la academia –sonrió.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú eres mi superior ahora y debo respetarte como tal.

—Baka.

—Tampoco me insultes, no olvides quién te puso en esa silla –gruñó el alto. Kakashi solo se limitó a guardarse su buen humor para otro día, después de todo, lo que tenía que decirle al Morino no le iba a agradar para nada y era mejor no ponerlo de malas.

—Te mandé llamar para que hablemos de Sasuke. Él ha cumplido con su condena, sé que Sasuke ha cambiado y que no haría nada malo. Juró proteger Konoha pero… tú sabes, hacer que la sociedad lo acepte de nuevo será una cosa muy difícil. Por eso, para darles más seguridad, quiero que Sasuke se quede a tu cargo por un par de días.

Ibiki rechinó los dientes. Otro huésped gratis. ¿Le habían visto cara de niñero o qué? ¿Acaso la cara se le estaba volviendo de amable?

—Quiero que lo evalúes y me digas si está apto para reintegrarse a la sociedad, creo que eso les puede dar un poco de tranquilidad a los ninjas y civiles de Konoha.

—De acuerdo, Hokage-sama. Si no me necesita para nada más, me retiro.

—Es todo, Ibiki, muchas gracias por tu cooperación –sonrió burlón.

El hombre alto salió de allí con la idea de que algún día le iba a dar una úlcera por los corajes que sentía y se reprimía. Ahora resulta que tenía a dos adolescentes a su cargo que para variar tenía que darles alimento y alojamiento gratis.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y mejor se concentró en lo que tenía que realizar ese día.

Tenía que estar calmado. Él era Morino Ibiki, el capitán, el líder de una división, no podía perder la calma ante nimiedades.

.

.

* * *

**L**o había pensado mucho esa mañana. No había más opción, pensó Ayame. Su padre no le prestaba atención, al contrario, la había regañado y le había pedido que no se metiera en líos baratos. Naruto se había molestado con ella. Así que se puso a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que aún quedaba una persona que le podía ayudar. ¿Quién era una de las personas que casi siempre estaba con Ibiki? Además tenía la ventaja de que esa persona era una mujer. Mitarashi Anko.

Cuando llegó frente al departamento de la mujer de las serpientes, la joven castaña estaba muy nerviosa. Llamó a la puerta con unos toquidos suaves, casi inaudibles. Después de unos segundos escuchó una voz decidida y fuerte decir que esperara un momento. Se sobresaltó cuando la mujer de cabello cenizo le abrió la puerta, estaba a unos centímetros de ella y muy cerca, sus ojos grises la miraban desde arriba.

—¿Ayame? No encargué ramen –musitó la kunoichi ofuscada.

—Oh, lo sé, Anko-san. Vengo a verla a usted. Necesito hablar de un tema serio.

—¿Tema serio? Por mí está bien que en Ichiraku también vendan dangos –sonrió emocionada.

—No, no, no es sobre comida. Es sobre una persona –aclaró mientras se hacía un poco para atrás. La presencia de la Mitarashi era tan fuerte que Ayame se sentía una ratita aplastada por una enorme pitón.

Anko la miró extrañada y le dijo que podía pasar con una sonrisa. Ambas se sentaron en la pequeña sala de color rojo. La casa de Anko era bonita, admiró Ayame, estaba ordenada y olía a dulce, a dangos más específicamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Ayame? –le preguntó intentando no sonar desesperada. La habían interrumpido en la mitad de su siesta vespertina así que quería terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes.

—Bueno, es bien sabido que usted es una de las pocas personas a las que Ibiki-san aprecia como amiga…

Anko rió al escuchar eso. Simplemente le pareció divertido. ¿Ella amiga de Ibiki? Era verdad que la mayoría de las veces los habían programado para que fueran sensores de exámenes de ascenso ninja, ya fuera a chunin o a Jōnin, pero hasta ahí. Anko le hablaba a él, intentaba ser animada, pero Ibiki no daba cabida a bromas ni a camaradería más allá del trabajo. Ese hombre alto y musculoso, con esa actitud fría y la piel apiñonada le atrajo cuando se hizo Chunin y aún más cuando se volvió Tokubetsu Jōnin, pero él jamás aceptó sus ofertas nocturnas.

Por eso le daba risa que pensara que eran amigos. No lo eran, más bien las circunstancias a veces los juntaba.

—Bueno, nunca me lo ha dicho, pero si tú lo crees… -se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo decirlo –Ayame estaba nerviosa. Un paso en falso y podría tener a la Mitarashi furiosa encima, ahorcándola con sus propias manos. Sabía que era una persona inestable, los ninjas que se sentaban a comer en Ichiraku hablaban de ella como una mujer peligrosa y voluble, incluso sádica.

—No pretendo ser chismosa, solo quiero… proteger a Hinata-san –se sonrojó no por timidez, sino porque se sentía asfixiada dentro del departamento pequeño de Mitarashi.

—¿Hinata? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver en todo esto? –frunció el ceño, algo no le daba buena espina. Ayame tragó saliva duramente.

—Verá, Anko-san… yo una noche vi a Hinata entrar al departamento de Ibiki-san… y me da mucha pena admitirlo pero me quedé a esperar a Hinata, a que saliera… pero nunca salió.

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que la niña Hyuga pasó la noche con Ibiki?! –gritó Anko sumamente sorprendida, incluso se había levantado de su asiento a causa de la impresión. Sus ojos saltones miraban a la castaña exigiendo una confirmación.

—S-sí –tartamudeó Ayame al ver tan alterada a la Mitarashi.

Anko se quedó pensativa, mirando algún punto en la pared, aún de pie. Después lanzó un suave suspiro y volvió a sentarse. Recordaba a la Hyuga mayor, le tocó el examen chunin con ella en el bosque de la muerte, no lo pasó sino hasta la segunda vez, tras dos años. La niña era tímida y miedosa, actitudes que no cabían en un ninja, por lo tanto Anko la ignoró la mayoría del tiempo pensando en que sería una de las kunoichis que morirían jóvenes.

¿Cómo era posible que una sin chiste como Hyuga Hinata hubiera logrado lo que Mitarashi Anko no pudo? ¡A Ibiki le gustaban jóvenes! Sí, seguramente era eso. La juventud de las kunoichis era algo efímero pero no menos deseable.

—Mira, no sé por qué Hinata se quedó en el departamento de Ibiki, pero tranquilízate, Morino Ibiki es un hombre con principios, con una moral muy alta. Jamás le faltaría al respeto a una mujer.

—He pensado en muchas cosas –dijo la castaña preocupada –Creo… creo que Ibiki-san está de alguna manera controlándola…

Anko volvió a fruncir el ceño y la miró entornadamente, Ayame calló de inmediato.

—Escucha, Ayame, será mejor que no abras el hocico de más –la amenazó mirándola con los ojos refulgentes de una serpiente venenosa –Si me entero que la gente empieza a hablar mal de Ibiki o la señorita Hyuga, voy a partirte en dos, chica ramen, ¿se entiende?

—S… se entiende perfectamente –dijo con nerviosismo.

—¿Le has hablado a alguien más de esto? –la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por su seguridad y el bien de su cuello y cara, Ayame negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te vayas de mi casa, tengo un asunto qué arreglar –le indicó la mujer del cabello cenizo y Ayame enseguida lo entendió.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y casi corrió a la salida, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y puro. Tal vez no había logrado nada, ninguna unión con la Mitarashi, pero al menos la mujer de las serpientes al parecer se haría cargo de Ibiki. Por lo menos sentía un peso restante en la espalda. Aunque luego se estresó pensando en si había sido buena idea hablar con esa mujer.

Ya estaba harta del asunto de Ibiki e Hinata. Y Yūgao ni siquiera se aparecía por Ichiraku. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, observar algunos días desde su puesto como cocinera, y ya después tomar una decisión si es que era necesario.

.

.

* * *

**F**inalmente llegó a sentarse cómodamente en la silla giratoria de su oficina. Ya era mediodía pero el sol no había salido en su esplendor gracias a unas nubes grises. El Morino empezó a degustar una taza de café y una insípida galleta integral como desayuno-almuerzo. Se preguntó, de repente, qué era lo que estaría comiendo Hinata en esos precisos momentos. A veces en las misiones se daban casos en los que por una emboscada o al momento de tener que desaparecer de un lugar rápido, tenías que dejar atrás la mochila que contenía tu ropa o tus víveres. Entonces los ninjas tenían qué arreglárselas para conseguir su propia comida. Cuando aún no era miembro de la División de interrogación, Ibiki siempre que salía de misión le gustaba ir ligero, le hacía moverse más rápido y viajar menos cansado por lo que siempre optaba por no llevar alimentos. Le gustaba más cazar y preparar un guisado en medio del bosque entremezclado de sonidos, la comida era más fresca y saludable. Claro que hacer eso tenía un riesgo enorme de ser descubierto, por eso siempre fue cuidadoso, cocinando rápido, tapando olores y siendo también cuidado por los demás camaradas de la misión que pedían un poco de ese caldo o ese conejo asado que tan bien le salía al Morino. Sonrió de medio lado al remembrar esos días. Incluso alguna vez el mismo Kakashi que acababa de ver hace una hora lo había adulado por su habilidad de cocinar con alimentos y plantas silvestres en tiempos de antaño.

Pero era raro, a Ibiki no se le daba la cocina en Konoha. Eso de utilizar la estufa, cocer las pastas o el arroz hasta cierto punto, decorar con hierbas, agregar especies, hacer dulces, incluso preparar ramen manualmente, todo eso simplemente no le salía. Sus artes culinarias solo salían a relucir en el fragor de la misión, a las afueras de Konoha.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Llevaba años sentado en esa silla, dirigiendo esa División sin poder salir a alguna misión con sus compañeros. Claro que de repente no faltaba la acción para él, como la vez que tuvo que pelear con uno de los caminos de Pain o la última guerra ninja que se libró. Ser el líder de la División de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha era algo que lo llenaba y le gustaba hacer. Le gustaba su trabajo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su oficina. Exclamó un áspero "adelante". La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Tobitake Tonbo en el recinto silencioso.

—Buenos días, taicho.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy, Tobitake? –inquirió sin prestarle mucha atención, sentado en su silla, viendo su escritorio.

—Uchiha Sasuke ha cumplido su condena, saldrá hoy de prisión, me informaron unos ANBU's que el Hokage declaró que Uchiha Sasuke pasará unos días con usted para que pueda evaluar al joven y ver si es apto para reintegrarse a la sociedad o no.

—Sí, ya lo había hablado con el Hokage. Iré a ver al chico –se levantó.

—Taicho –lo interrumpió el ninja extendiéndole un pergamino sellado –Llegó esto para usted muy temprano en la mañana.

—Gracias.

—Con su permiso –Tonbo salió.

Ibiki olió el perfume que emanaba el pergamino, olía a rosas violentas. Kurenai.

Se volvió a sentar en su silla y leyó el papel.

_**MI:**_

_Hola, amigo… bueno, conocido… no, realmente eres tan serio que no sé cómo llamarte. Pero vamos a lo que me interesa: Hina. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está a gusto? ¿Te llevas bien con ella? Si me entero que conseguiste que alguien más la cuide juro que voy a meterte en la más dolorosa y cruel de mis habilidades(g), ya sabes de qué hablo, pero sé que la responsabilidad es una de tus debilidades, así que confío en que estés cuidando bien de ella. Te pediría que me mandaras una respuesta, pero estamos viajando mucho. _

_Dile que la extraño y que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por regresar pronto. Por favor, cuida de Hina, ¡Onegai!_

_Te estima… __**YK.**_

La carta era rápida y escondía los nombres de Ibiki, Kurenai e Hinata. En ningún momento hablaba de una misión, más bien parecía una carta cualquiera que probablemente había sido mandada por una madre a alguna amiga que estuviese cuidando de su hija. Así era como debía escribirse una carta de un ninja en misión.

Al menos Kurenai estaba dando todo de sí misma para regresar pronto, eso lo animó un poco. Guardó el pergamino pequeño dentro de una de las bolsas de su gabardina negra y siguió con sus actividades matinales. Lo mejor para despejar la mente era trabajar. O eso se dijo él.

A eso de las tres de la tarde caminó por los pasillos oscuros de la división de interrogación y tortura. Todo estaba muy silencioso. El Tokubetsu Jōnin llegó a la celda del ex vengador y lo miró fríamente. El pelinegro estaba acostado en el suelo, viendo el techo de manera concentrada y con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Hoy sales –le informó Morino y su voz gruesa hizo eco en las paredes.

—¿Seguro? –dudó Sasuke. Sabía que no lo iba a tener tan fácil. Era Konoha de quien se trataba, sus habitantes no lo admitirían tan fácilmente… error, definitivamente no lo admitirían. Seguramente Naruto y Sakura estaban intentando contener a los ninjas y civiles que quisieran armar una revuelta frente a la División, Naruto estaría pregonando su voluntad de fuego y Sakura estaría amenazando con su fuerza descomunal, gritando "shannaro's" al por mayor como una loca.

—Tu estúpido sensei dictaminó que pasarás un par de días en mi casa –dijo Ibiki enojado –Así que levántate, despojo humano, y sígueme –le ordenó con su voz gruesa y autoritaria.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido de cansancio y cuando Ibiki le abrió la puerta, él salió y se quedó a un lado de aquél golem de hierro que parecía el Morino. Como el Uchiha lo había predicho, afuera de la División había una revuelta con personas enfurecidas y antorchas de fuego. Naruto gritoneando y Sakura golpeando al que se acercara de más.

Sonrió de medio lado. Ese par de idiotas no habían cambiado en nada… y eso le agradaba.

—Parece que tienes algunos fans, Uchiha –comentó Ibiki con un tono sarcástico.

—Sasuke-kun –volteó la joven del cabello rosa, mirándolo sorprendida. No lo había visto desde que lo metieron en la cárcel. El Uchiha no tenía permitido visitas.

—Teme –sonrió Naruto al verlo. Cuando sus ojos azules miraron al shinobi que iba al lado de su amigo, ligeramente perdió la sonrisa y lo miró con escrutinio.

—Ibiki-taicho, por favor lleve a Sasuke a un lugar seguro –pidió Sakura, preocupada.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir –gruñó Ibiki, odiaba que le dieran órdenes, y aun más que lo hiciera esa jovenzuela que no tenía mucho de ser kunoichi.

Ibiki y Sasuke desaparecieron tras un remolino de viento, abandonando por fin la División de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha.

.

.

* * *

**L**legaron al edificio de departamentos. Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras, pues el hogar del Morino estaba en el segundo piso. Por el pasillo había una ventana tapada por una cortina negra y al lado estaba una puerta de madera café. Ibiki metió una mano en la bolsa izquierda de su gabardina y encontró la llave que abrió la puerta. El capitán entró primero y luego Sasuke, quien respetuosamente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El pelinegro miró el lugar. Era sencillo y algo rancio. Aunque olía bien, a limpio.

—Ésta es mi casa –exclamó el mayor –Sé que es fea pero tendrás que aguantarlo hasta que yo te permita ir a tus lujosos dominios Uchiha.

—¿Yo dónde duermo? –preguntó ceñudo, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada negra.

—¿Enserio me lo estás preguntando?

—¿Sofá o suelo? –inquirió enojado.

—Suelo –respondió Ibiki.

—¿Por qué no el sofá? –reclamó inconforme.

—Está ocupado. Yo duermo ahí de momento.

En el fondo se veía un cuarto personal y se podía notar una cama allí. Sasuke se preguntó por qué no dormía Ibiki en su cama y Sasuke en el sofá, pero no quería hablar más de la cuenta, además, dormir en el suelo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Había dormido en el suelo duro y húmedo de la prisión por tres meses. Dormir en un suelo seco sería la gloria para él.

—El baño está por allá –indicó con el dedo índice –Puedes usar lo que necesites.

Sasuke decidió que lo primero que quería hacer ahora que era medio libre, era darse una ducha larga… larga… larga. Olía terrible, su piel estaba sucia y sudorosa, su cabello aunque liso estaba lleno de polvo y las polutas se escondían entre sus mechones. Su ropa era una vergüenza, rota por todos lados.

Se metió al baño y abrió la llave de agua fría. Dejó que el agua limpia le lavara el rostro y le empapara el cabello, después se talló la cara con las manos y también el cabello. Fue quitándose la ropa mojada y la lavó con cuidado de no romperla más, la exprimió con las manos delicadamente y la colgó sobre el cortinero, esperando a que se secara lo más posible, porque conoció a Ibiki esos tres meses y sabía que era lo suficientemente hijo de perra como para no prestarle ni un calcetín. Después vio que en los pequeños estantes del cubículo había jabones y botellas de shampoo. El pelinegro se quedó pensativo y con una ceja enarcada al descubrir una botella de color púrpura pastel que decía "_para cabello liso y brillante, con aroma a vainilla y lirios_".

¿Qué el capitán no era calvo? O más bien, ¿De qué lado bateaba el Morino?

Sasuke se preocupó. Y pensar que tenía que pasar con él dos días. ¡Horror!

.

.

* * *

**L**os jóvenes ninjas de la Hoja se encontraban arribando Yugakure; la Aldea de las Aguas Termales, el antes escenario de la gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja. El clima normalmente era cálido, pero el huracán que se había formado al norte estaba enviando nubes grises cargadas de agua por todas las regiones. Ni bien habían terminado de entrar a la pequeña y destrozada ciudad cuando una tormenta eléctrica les sorprendió. Enseguida Kiba e Ino empezaron a sacar sus capas cafés para ese tipo de clima, sin embargo, Hinata se quedó quieta en su lugar, un poco avergonzada de no poder seguir a sus amigos.

—¿Y tu capa, Hinata? No me digas que la olvidaste –musitó Kiba al ver que ella no hacía nada.

—Sí, Kiba-kun, la olvidé –sonrió nerviosamente.

Ino se le quedó viendo fijamente, como dudando de ella, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

—Toma –el Inuzuka empezó a quitarse su respectiva vestimenta café para entregársela a su amiga.

—N-no, Kiba-kun, no es necesario… -tartamudeó al notar cómo el castaño empezaba a mojarse enseguida y le extendía su capa.

—Tómala, terca –le exigió con una mirada seria y la joven del cabello azul no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, agradeciéndole.

—Bueno, continuemos –propuso la ojiazul empezando a adelantarse. Los demás miembros del equipo la siguieron.

Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Era una misión de rango B después de todo, una misión de recolección de información. El olfato de Kiba y Akamaru no detectaba enemigos cerca, sin embargo, Hinata podía constatar con su Byakugan que había dos sujetos a un kilómetro, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. Habían sido descubiertos en medio de la lluvia tupida sin que ellos lo quisieran y ya no podían escapar.

Hace unos días habían llegado reportes de ANBU's que iban de paso por Yugakure donde habían informado de avistamientos de personas, mas no sabían con certeza quienes eran y por qué estaban allí. Así que la misión era sencilla, revisar la aldea y ver si había ninjas o civiles. Si había civiles era primario sacar la información necesaria, para eso llevaban a la Yamanaka. Si se topaban con ninjas era de vital importancia regresar y reportar lo que se haya podido captar. _No peleas_ había sido la indicación principal del Sexto.

—Vienen caminando hacia nosotros –avisó Hinata con su línea sucesoria activada. Akamaru se tensó al igual que Kiba. Ino sacó un kunai y un par de shurikens.

—¿Cómo caminan? ¿Son lentos o rápidos? –preguntó Ino sintiendo la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo. No sabía qué le ayudaría más, si usar el jutsu de cambio de mente o que peleara fieramente como Kunoichi.

—Lentos –dijo Hinata para un poco de tranquilidad de la rubia –Pero no hay que confiarnos.

—Ohayo –susurró una voz juvenil tras ellos.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha voltearon enseguida, encontrándose con un sujeto pequeño de capa negra y cabello rubio largo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros que los miraba pacíficamente con una sonrisa y un kunai en su mano levantada. Su cara solo se veía a la mitad, pues la capucha negra cubría la mayor parte de sus facciones, dejando visible solo la boca fina.

"_Ni siquiera percibí su olor… y está tan cerca"_ pensó Kiba apretando sus colmillos con fuerza mientras Akamaru gruñía.

"_¿Cómo? ¡No pude notar su presencia!"_ los ojos blancos de Hinata estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendidos.

Ino se mantenía calmada mientras respiraba hondo. Su padre siempre le dijo que no actuara precipitadamente en una misión, que tomara aire y luego evaluara la situación lo más fríamente posible. Asustada no podría moverse, no debía moverse. Era mejor calmarse.

Vio el suelo y notó que el pie de Inuzuka se movía ligeramente mientras temblaba.

—No te precipites, chico perro –lo detuvo Ino –Hinata, tranquilízate –agregó.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar a Ino. Ella misma estaba temblando, sentía una presión increíble en sus ojos y no lo había notado. Ino se estaba volviendo una kunoichi excepcional.

—¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Kiba.

—La pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? –sonrieron los finos labios de color apiñonado mientras alzaba su mano hacia la capucha y se la quitaba de un tirón, mostrando unos ojos azules y tres marcas en forma de líneas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Hinata gimió del susto al verla. Era una chica. Y se parecía tanto… tanto a…

.

.

* * *

**S**e sentó en su sofá favorito mientras el Uchiha merodeaba por su baño. Se masajeó una sien mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar. Estaba estresado. Por muchos años se acostumbró a vivir solo. El tener a personas viviendo bajo su techo le causaba una severa molestia. Apenas estaba terminando de acostumbrarse a la presencia de la joven Hinata cuando ya le asignaban a otro adolescente más. Era el colmo. Su dolor de cabeza se incrementó cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Tal vez fuera Hinata que había regresado de su misión, de todas formas, le habían asignado una misión no tan difícil y probablemente ya estaba de regreso. De ser así, pensó, sería un pequeño alivio, porque así no tenía que andarse gastando el pensamiento en cómo estaba saliendo la misión de ella y además le iba a servir que regresara para que así le ayudara a lidiar con el Uchiha, después de todo, eran de la misma generación.

Abrió la puerta y Anko estaba frente de su persona. ¿Qué querría la Mitarashi con él a esas horas de la tarde?

—Necesitamos hablar –le dijo seria, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sobre qué? –arqueó una ceja.

—Sobre tu aventura con la Hyuga –musitó fríamente y después pasó por un lado de Ibiki, entrando sin pedir permiso. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano, con la pierna cruzada.

Ibiki tenía la certeza de que cierta castaña, hija del hombre ramen, tenía que ver en eso.

—Anko… -habló él.

—¿Te la estás tirand…?

—No –la interrumpió enseguida y frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado al mal lenguaje de la Mitarashi, pero el que lo usara para referirse a una joven y a él en una situación de adultos le molestaba.

—¿Entonces… fue solo una vez? ¡¿Qué tal estuvo?! –rió emocionada – ¡Cuéntame! Oh, por Rikudo, no sabía que te gustaban jóvenes, con razón nunca me aceptaste una noche…

—Mitarashi, no pasó nada entre nadie y yo –explicó, tomando asiento por fin. Esto iría para largo.

—No seas tímido, ¡vamos! ¿Qué tal estuvo el ajetreo entre la bella y la bestia?

—¡Mitarashi! –gritó Ibiki con fuerza, ladró como un perro, con voz autoritaria y fría, tanto que Anko perdió su buen humor y se sobresaltó un poco.

—Bueno, perdón, está bien –dijo más recuperada, sin sonreír.

—¿Quién te habló de todo esto?

—No hay problema, Ibiki. Me encargaré de esa persona yo sola para que no te preocupes.

—¿Es una mujer, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Ayame?

Anko dudó.

—Ayame –confirmó Ibiki con el ceño fruncido. Desde hace días le estaba molestando que esa civil se estuviera inmiscuyendo en su vida tan deliberadamente, inventando chismes baratos.

—¿Vas a torturarla o qué?

—No. Mejor tú encárgate de ella.

—Ya lo hice –asintió sonriente –Pero dime, ¿entonces por qué ella pasó la noche contigo?

—¿Nos estuvo espiando? –Ibiki levantó una ceja.

—Con que sí pasó la noche aquí la niña Hyuga –sonrió de medio lado e Ibiki la fulminó con la mirada –Eh… sí, los estuvo espiando.

—No la tengo viviendo aquí por gusto. Se suponía que la chica vivía con Kurenai, pero ella salió de misión y la dejó conmigo, la muy maldita.

—Así que es eso –observó –Pero, ¿sabes que Kurenai tendrá una misión larga? Me lo comentó el día que se fue porque nos encontramos por casualidad.

—Sí, ya me lo había dicho. Tres largos meses.

—Me pregunto por qué no encargó a Hinata conmigo, es decir, yo también soy como una mujer del tipo hermana mayor como ella –se quedó pensativa.

Ibiki recordó que Kurenai la consideraba demasiado violenta y que seguramente asustaría a Hinata.

—Tal vez pensó que estabas ocupada –sugirió Ibiki.

—¿Ocupada? Y una mierda –se quejó –No he tenido misiones en meses, mis bolsillos se están quedando vacíos lentamente. Ahora que Kakashi es el sexto creo que podré pedirle una buena misión –sonrió.

—Bueno, aclarado el problema creo que seguramente tendrás otras cosas qué hacer –dijo el shinobi levantándose con la intención de abrir la puerta cuando el pelinegro Uchiha hizo acto de presencia en la sala vistiendo solo un húmedo pantalón. Su cabello estaba goteando y su camisa hecha jirones descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Hola, Uchiha Sasuke –lo saludó Anko con una voz seductora y hasta lujuriosa.

—Anko, antes de que te emociones quiero decirte que mi casa es un lugar decente –le advirtió severamente mientras terminaba de ir para abrir la puerta.

—Me quedo a la cena –dijo la Mitarashi mientras se levantaba sin dejar de ver a Sasuke y su torso desnudo.

—¿Puedes ponerte algo encima? –lo regañó el capitán.

—Lo haría, pero no tengo nada. Mi camisa está rota totalmente.

—Tranquilo, no necesitas camisa para lo que vamos a hacer, cariño –le cerró un ojo y se aproximó hacia él, estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió que alguien la halaba hacia atrás tomándola por el cuello de su chaqueta marrón y la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—¡IBIKI! –gritoneó tratando de soltarse.

—Que tengas una buena tarde –la abandonó Morino en el pasillo y después cerró la puerta.

No estaba con humor de soportar a idiotas, y menos a Mitarashi Anko.

De repente se escuchó un trueno fuerte que pareció hacer temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Ibiki miró afuera gracias a una ventana pequeña que estaba en la sala y observó el cielo gris. La lluvia arreció enseguida sobre Konoha, e Ibiki tenía un mal presentimiento.

Él odiaba la lluvia en misiones. Y _ella_ no había llevado una capa para lluvia.

Solo esperaba que la misión terminara rápido y ella volviera, o que dejara de llover, cualquiera de las dos cosas estaría bien.

.

.

* * *

**S**angre. Sintió un corte sobre sus párpados al tiempo en que intentaba tapar sus oídos para dejar de escuchar los alaridos de dolor que expulsaba Akamaru a lo lejos. Pero no podía hacer eso, sus manos estaban clavadas entre sí por detrás con ayuda de una estaca de madera que llevaba la chica de la capa negra.

En un parpadeo todo se puso mal. Kiba estaba inconsciente, Akamaru inmovilizado, Ino perforada y Hinata había sido golpeada en la cara. De alguna manera lograron sacudirle el cerebro porque toda su cabeza daba vueltas.

—De todos los ninjas que me he encontrado, jamás había tenido al famoso Byakugan frente a mí. Que suerte tengo, ¿ne?

—¡Déjala en paz, maldita zorra! –rugió Ino levantándose a como pudo mientras se agarraba el costado izquierdo sangrante con una mano, y con la otra tomaba un kunai.

—Vamos, ¿quieres que te perfore el otro pulmón? –se burló la otra rubia, aunque ésta tenía el cabello más amarillo que Ino.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –un par de ninjas llegaron a donde se llevaba a cabo la pequeña masacre de los ninjas de Konohagakure. Hinata volteó sus ojos hacia ellos y los reconoció como los ninjas que habían visto a lo lejos algunos minutos antes. Los que descubrieron la presencia del equipo de Konoha, pero hasta ahora se habían atrevido a aparecer. Por un momento Hinata pensó que ellos estaban con la chica, pero al parecer no era de esa forma.

—No se metan en esto –la chica de la capa negra tomó a Hinata del cabello y la levantó a su altura. La kunoichi quedó de rodillas e intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero no pudo. Estaba asustada. Su mejilla izquierda estaba raspada y abultada por el golpe que le habían dado, y por la comisura de su labio salía un hilito de sangre. Su cabello estaba siendo halado y dolía. La misteriosa joven la tenía tomada con fuerza y saña, y no podía escaparse.

De repente sintió que sus lágrimas se volvían pesadas, pero después con horror se dio cuenta de que no eran lágrimas, sino sangre. Sangre roja.

Le habían herido los párpados, lo recordó con miedo. Cerró los ojos por instinto, pero no sentía dolor ni ardor. No sentía nada.

—¿Saben? Solo necesito algo de ésta chica –señaló a Hinata –Después si ustedes quieren, es toda suya; ella y la otra –dijo, refiriéndose a la temblorosa y malherida Ino –Vamos, amigos, ustedes son adultos, pueden obtener a estas jóvenes para un buen rato.

Los ninjas parecieron meditarlo y después de un momento dijeron que estaba bien, que aceptaban el trato.

—¡Excelente! –sonrió la chica y luego dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de Hinata.

Y lo hizo tan rápido. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil. Como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Lo bueno de eso fue que Kiba despertó de su inconsciencia y pudo quitar el kunai que clavaba la pata frontal izquierda de Akamaru contra una roca saliente, todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues estaban enfocados en Hinata. El animal blanco aulló adolorido, pero estaba libre y furioso, e iban a lamentar haber tocado hasta el último cabello de su amiga humana favorita.

.

.

* * *

_**N**__o sabía por qué, pero quería verla. Y allá estaba a lo lejos la joven de cabello azul. _

—_Oe, Hinata –le habló Kiba – ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a tu casa?_

—_No te preocupes, Kiba-kun, estaré bien –le prometió._

_Kiba se fue por su lado junto con Akamaru e Ino fue recogida por Sai._

—_¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros, Hinata-chan? –le ofreció Ino. A Hinata aquello le pareció extraño. Tal vez ellos ya sabían._

—_No, gracias, Ino-san, Sai-san. Pero estoy cansada y solo quiero ir a dormir._

_Ino miró a lo lejos a Ibiki y después volvió su vista hacia Hinata._

—_De acuerdo. Buenas noches –se despidió tranquilamente._

_Hinata caminó hacia donde el capitán estaba parado, como esperándola._

—_Buenas noches, taicho –saludó con su voz dulce y sin tartamudear, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, al tiempo en que le sonreía cálidamente. _

—_Buenas noches –él se giró y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, esperando a que ella lo siguiera, y así fue._

—_Veo que no todos tus amigos saben de tu destierro –observó._

—_No –se sintió cohibida._

—_Deberías decirles._

—_Se enterarán de cualquier forma. Las personas en Konoha son muy comunicativas._

—_Creo que lo correcto sería que tú misma les dijeras._

—_Sí, creo que sí. Buscaré un momento –prometió._

_Continuaron caminando. Naruto se colocó frente a ellos, mirando a Hinata inquisitivamente._

—_Buenas noches –saludó Hinata cortésmente. No sonrojos, no tartamudeos, no timidez, no Naruto-kun. Ella estaba normal, tranquila, aunque ligeramente se veía agotamiento en sus ojos. Ibiki la miró de reojo. Ella no se detuvo, siguió caminando pegada a su lado. Aquello de alguna forma le hizo sentir importante para ella, poderoso._

_Naruto se giró y los vio caminar, pasando elegantemente de él. Ibiki viró su cabeza y vio a Naruto que lo miraba con desconfianza y duda._

—_¿Tienes hambre?_

—_Sí –confesó sonriente y a gusto._

—_Tendremos una cena un poco rara ésta noche –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Hinata levantó su rostro y lo miró confundida. Ibiki le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, juntando su mirada con la de ella. Parecía un ser tan inocente mirándola de esa manera, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada como la de un pajarillo curioso._

_Ibiki abrió la puerta del departamento, indicándole a Hinata que pasara ella primero. La ex Hyuga ingresó al lugar y escuchó un par de voces en la cocina, cosa que la extrañó. Volteó hacia Ibiki, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que sucedía allí. _

—_Adelante –le dio un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda para que continuara avanzando._

_Cuando entraron a la cocina descubrieron a Mitarashi Anko y Uchiha Sasuke terminando de poner la mesa. Una escena bastante extraña y, visto de cierto punto, perturbadora. No era cosa de todos los días que los discípulos de Orochimaru te prepararan la cena y que incluso te la sirvieran._

_Hinata solo podía preguntarse qué hacían ellos en el departamento. No era que le molestasen, claro que no, era solo que esperaba tener una noche tranquila, cenar junto a Ibiki-taicho y después dormir placenteramente en una cama. Era todo lo que quería para esa noche._

—_¡Okaeri, Hinata-chan! –la saludó Anko con un efusivo abrazo que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, pues la abrazó con suma fuerza que hasta el pecho le dolió –El despojo humano y yo te hemos preparado la cena –dijo sonriente mientras Sasuke gruñía por lo bajo ante su nuevo apodo._

—_Arigato –declaró con timidez. _

—_El Uchiha se quedará aquí por un par de días –le informó Ibiki con pesadez._

—_Oh, está bien Ibiki-taicho… Ibiki-taicho… Morino… Morino… ¡Morino!_

—¡Morino! –escuchó la voz fría de un joven y abrió los ojos enseguida, despertando de golpe. Se halló confundido por un momento, sin saber dónde estaba o qué se encontraba haciendo. Al momento vio el techo de su departamento y se dio cuenta de que aquello solo había sido un sueño. Ahora Sasuke estaba a un medio metro de él, llamándolo aparentemente, detrás del pelinegro estaba un ANBU con capa y ambos sujetos se encontraban mirándolo a él, expectantes de su reacción.

Ibiki se levantó a la mitad y los vio la hora, efectivamente era de noche, su reloj digital de números rojos le indicó que eran las tres de la madrugada con veintiún minutos y el ruido afuera le indicaba que no había dejado de llover.

—Morino –lo volvió a llamar Sasuke quien estaba un poco inclinado hacia él. Ibiki lo observó con atención y entonces supo que la misión había salido mal –Hinata está en el hospital, está grave. Quieren que vayas a verla –le comunicó.

La sangre de Ibiki pareció volverse espesa y sumamente fría.

Odió la combinación de _Hinata, hospital_ y _grave_ en una sola oración. Sus ojos adormilados se abrieron grandes y todo el sueño que quedaba en su cuerpo se esfumó de repente.

¡Hinata estaba grave!

.

.

* * *

**E**lla estaba recostada en una cama de hospital. Su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado y húmedo, lo que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado. Pero su rostro… la parte de sus ojos estaba vendada. Se acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con cuidado. Hinata respiraba pacíficamente y eso lograba tranquilizarlo a él de algún modo.

Parecía tan inocente estando allí acostada. Como si no fuera kunoichi sino una frágil civil. Tan efímera. Como si con cualquier toque pudiera desaparecer o romperse. Como si el mundo no estuviera hecho para ella.

La mano grande de él que descansaba sobre la cama se movió lentamente y se alzó hacia el rostro de Hinata, pero no llegó ni a la mitad de la acción porque inmediatamente se reprendió y volvió la mano a su lugar. No obstante, vio el cuarto solo, no había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada, además ella estaba inconsciente. Estaban solos.

Su mano volvió a intentarlo y ésta vez no se detuvo. Sus dedos ásperos y grandes llegaron hasta la barbilla delicada y suave de ella. Con sumo cuidado rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel blanca, con curiosidad y miedo, con un hormigueo en la piel. Tomó su barbilla femenina entre las yemas y el dedo pulgar lo deslizó para acariciarla. Era tan suave. Tan suave que lo abrumaba, lo abrumaba y lo asustaba porque quería sentirla más.

Mientras empezaba a querer irse de allí, su pulgar viajó un poco más arriba y sintió la calidez de su labio inferior. Lo sintió grueso y algo seco. Tenía la intención de mover sus otros dedos para que viajaran por la quijada de ella hasta llegar a su lastimada mejilla que tenía un parche, pero aquello fue interrumpido.

—T… ai… cho… -susurró ella delicadamente, con apenas un sonido audible. El capitán se dio cuenta de lo destrozada que tenía su dulce voz, y ahora no era más que una raspadura débil. Sin quitar su mano de su posición, Ibiki sintió su labio inferior temblar.

No supo por qué. Solo lo hizo. Fue como decirle que él estaba allí con ella. Para ella. Se inclinó sobre la enferma lentamente y olió su aroma. Vainilla y sangre. Sintió, mientras se acercaba, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hinata. Sus labios maduros los rozó suavemente contra los jóvenes y pequeños de ella. Solo un roce. Ligero, pero con un significado nuevo para él. Aquel roce se convirtió en un choque ligero de labios. Y él hacía todo, Hinata solo estaba quieta y febril. Se separó un poco, no mucho, y después sintió la mano femenina sobre la de él, que aún descansaba sobre su quijada. Sintió los dedos delgados y frágiles de ella apretando su mano grande y morena. No parecía molesta ni feliz, solo seguía cansada, apenas logrando articular monosílabos para darse a entender. No lo aceptaba pero tampoco lo rechazaba. Faltaban sus ojos, sus expresivos ojos blancos que podían decirle lo que pensaba con solo mirarlos.

Y sintió coraje. Sintió odio. Hinata intentaba apretar su mano pero la debilidad de ella era innegable, era notoria. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien tan inhumano para quitarle de esa manera sus ojos y dejarla a su suerte, muriendo desangrada? ¿Quién? ¿Es que no podían percibir la fragilidad y la inocencia de ella?

Maldito mundo shinobi que jamás iba a cambiar. Jamás. Él siempre lo supo.

—Sí –le aseguró Ibiki con su voz cercana y gruesa cerca del oído –Aquí estoy, Hinata.

Las facciones de joven parecieron menos tensas al escuchar que él estaba allí.

—E… st… oy… en… ca.. sa… -y más rabia e incredulidad. Ella no podía hablar bien. Lo hacía pausado y con la voz en un delgado y casi inexistente hilillo de vida.

—Sí, estás en casa. Estás segura –se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente –La misión acabó. Estás en casa.

—Mi.. s… oj…os… se… sient… en… rar… os…

Ibiki no podía decirle nada. Lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de Hinata y apretarla entre sus palmas.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que le habían robado los ojos?

* * *

**¿Saben lo difícil que fue para mí escribir ésta última parte? ¡Casi creo que me salió sangre de los dedos! Porque borraba, escribía, borraba, escribía… Solo espero que Ibiki no se me haya salido mucho de su personalidad… aunque creo que sí pasó. Fuck. Quería que me quedara IC(In character) :c Pero bueno, espero que al menos les haya gustado. Recuerden que en las notas finales del capítulo pasado les advertí que se venía un pequeño drama **** Me siento mala 3:)**

**Estoy contestando por MP, así que si a alguien no le contesté su review dígame, porque soy bien despistada :c Y el regreso a clases me tiene loca. Normalmente contesto los reviews justo antes de subir el próximo capítulo, pero voy a cambiar las cosas, ahora los contestaré como me vayan llegando, y es que siento que cuando les contesto el review ya no se acuerdan de algunas partes del capítulo, o tengo esa impresión, no sé, jaja, y quiero que la respuesta la tengan inmediata. **

**Por cierto, estrenamos imagen para el fic, ¿Ya la vieron? c:**

**Muchas demasiadas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un bello review:**

**RankaxAlto**

**Nali-neechan**

**fadebila**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Kraehe-Von-Bernstein**

**KattytoNebel**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**Akemi**

**andy'hina**

**wichipown **

**¡Cuídense mucho bastante!**

* * *

_Y ya lo sabes, nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	7. Invidente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Tú y yo sabemos que hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y crear lo imposible.

**Notas:** No se asusten si les llegó el PM con la respuesta de su review a nombre de otra autora, jaja, soy yo. Lo que pasa es que, típico, soy la reina de los fails épicos y se me olvidó loggearme con la cuenta de Lu Hatake. Cuando me percaté de ello ya había contestado casi todos los reviews y me quise dar de topes contra el teclado -_- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez c:

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. (Y lamento la tardanza pero ya saben, la uni, la familia y esas cosas de la vida).

.

.

.

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Por Lu Hatake**

**Capítulo 7: Invidente**

* * *

**E**l cuarto blanco estaba silencioso y olía a limpio, además era pequeño y personal, solamente había una cama, una mesa al lado y una silla. Los primeros rayos del astro rey estaban empezando a colarse por la ventana cristalina de cortinas blancas, lo que indicaba que por fin la fría noche lluviosa había llegado a su fin. El capitán Morino seguía sentado en la silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la cama de la enferma, inamovible de allí, no se había parado ni siquiera para comer algo, pues sentía el deber de quedarse y protegerla, ¿de qué?, él no sabía, pero ya la había dejado sola una vez y no le había ido nada bien a la pobre chica. A veces las enfermeras entraban para cambiar la sonda, el suero de la paciente, o simplemente revisar sus signos vitales. Antes de que Morino llegara en la noche, ya le habían hecho curación en los ojos y la próxima vez le tocaba hasta el alba.

Una de las señoritas le informó que los compañeros de equipo de Hinata estaban bien. El Inuzuka y su mascota estaban aún inconscientes, pero la habían sacado barata a comparación de las chicas, aunque con algunas heridas. Las más afectadas habían sido la Yamanaka y la ex Hyuga. Ibiki preguntó más detalles de la rubia, pues era la hija de uno de sus compañeros caídos en batalla que había trabajado con él en la División de tortura; Yamanaka Inoichi. La amable auxiliar confirmó que Yamanaka Ino vivía de milagro, en la misión se había alcanzado a estabilizar a sí misma y además logró parar la hemorragia ocular de la joven Hinata. El capitán se sorprendió ante lo dicho pero después recordó lo que en vida una vez le dijo su amigo Inoichi sobre su hija, _"es bastante escandalosa pero muy hábil". _De cualquier forma estaba agradecido de que hubiera ayudado a Hinata.

Mientras estaban solos, Morino se dedicaba a observar a la kunoichi que tenía al lado. Su palidez seguía allí, pero era normal en vista de que desde que la conoció había sido pálida. Sus labios estaban rosas, lo que quería decir que había buena circulación. Su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad. La venda gruesa que cubría sus ojos y daba vuelta por detrás de la cabeza seguía firme y sin manchas. Habían dicho que le cambiarían los vendajes pronto, y estaba temiendo ese momento. No sabía si quedarse o salir cuando llegaran a eso.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Ibiki supo que no era una enfermera, pues los pasos no se oían amortiguados por las sandalias de goma que usaban ellas. No se inmutó, ni siquiera volteó a ver quién era, solo siguió en su misma posición. Su vista solo estaba en la chica durmiente que tenía al frente. Pronto, una mata oscura se colocó al otro lado de la cama y fue entonces cuando Morino comprobó que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke. Alguien le había prestado ropa, pues usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino de manga corta que estaban en buen estado.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? –inquirió él con su voz gruesa y para nada amable. No quería compañía, solo quería estar tranquilo.

Sasuke, tan callado como siempre, esperó un momento para responder. Vio a la Hyuga en la cama, pero sobre todo observó sus vendajes. Era obvio lo que había pasado.

—Estaba aburrido en tu departamento –confesó –Así que decidí venir para ver qué sucedió.

Otro largo silencio se anteponía en la habitación blanca. Ibiki y Sasuke no eran las personas más habladoras del mundo.

—Pensé que estas cosas ya no iban a ocurrir –comentó el pelinegro, pero Ibiki seguía mudo y sin verlo.

Él era un Uchiha. Ató cabos sueltos en cosa de nada. Primero estaban los artículos femeninos que encontró en el baño del Morino, luego la llegada de un ANBU en la noche diciéndole que la señorita Hinata estaba grave en el hospital y que Morino Ibiki aparecía como su contacto médico de urgencia en el expediente, y ahora el capitán estaba ojeroso al lado de una joven como si fuera su perro guardián. Era obvio, pensó. Ellos tenían _algo_. Recordaba a la Hyuga en los tiempos de academia. Recordaba que ella no le agradaba porque la veía como alguien débil. No la había vuelto a ver hasta la cuarta guerra, aunque de lejos. Ésta vez contaba como la primera ocasión en que la volvía a ver de cerca. Jamás se imaginó que alguien tan tímida y miedosa como ella tuviera a alguien tan grande y mayor como Ibiki en una situación sentimental. Las vueltas que daba la vida.

De pronto una enfermera entró con algunos artículos de curación en sus manos, mismos que puso sobre la mesa.

—Voy a cambiarle los vendajes –anunció –Puede ser fuerte, así que si quieren vayan a esperar afuera.

Sasuke solo se limitó a salir de allí, pero Ibiki no se movió ni un centímetro de la silla. ´

—¿Va a quedarse? –La enfermera parecía dudosa, enarcando una ceja.

Oh, claro que iba a quedarse.

La seriedad de Ibiki fue la respuesta, por lo que la enfermera empezó con su labor.

—Venga, ayúdeme –pidió.

Ibiki se levantó para acercarse a la joven durmiente.

—Siéntese en la cama y sosténgale la cabeza con cuidado para que yo pueda quitar el vendaje –le explicó.

El hombre siguió las instrucciones y sintió el sedoso cabello azul en sus manos. Con una mano alzó un poco su cuello y con la otra alzó la nuca. La enfermera entonces, con cuidados delicados, empezó a quitar el vendaje. Cuando iba en la última vuelta, algo en el interior de Ibiki se removió, pero siguió firme. Hinata tenía los párpados cerrados, y lucían sumidos. Aquella visión era cruel, pero Ibiki no apartó la mirada ni un momento.

—Voy a lubricar los ojos, puede soltarla –anunció la mujer de blanco. Ibiki delicadamente bajó la cabeza de Hinata sobre el almohadón mullido, se retiró un poco pero siguió a su lado. La enfermera abrió un párpado de la joven, con una botella pequeña que tenía un gotero vertió un poco de producto en la cuenca sin ojo que se veía rosa.

—¿Estará bien, no? –dijo Ibiki con una leve nota de preocupación en su voz mientras veía los cajetes oculares sin nada –Es decir, pueden trasplantarle unos ojos, ¿verdad?

—Siempre y cuando haya un donador afín. Ella está en un estado óptimo para un trasplante –respondió mientras repetía la operación en la otra cuenca vacía y después ponía una venda corta sobre el área, sujetada con cintas.

Ibiki asintió.

—Listo, vendré en otro rato –anunció y se fue de allí.

Ibiki apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que se escuchó el tronido de sus huesos. Sentía una enorme impotencia. No podía hacer nada, no sabía ni siquiera qué hacer. Si tan solo Kurenai estuviera allí en ese momento. En eso admiraba a las mujeres, por más tensa que fuera una situación, ellas siempre sabían reaccionar, ellas siempre tomaban las decisiones. Y allí estaba él con los brazos atados, sin poderla ayudar.

¿Quién era el bandido del Byakugan? Byakugan… Recordó a Hiashi. En cuanto los Hyugas se enteraran de la desgracia no tardarían en venir a pedir explicaciones. Lo mejor sería no abandonar el lugar por ningún motivo.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla mirando el pecho de la joven que subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Eso lograba serenarlo de alguna forma.

En ese momento ella emitió un pequeño sonido, como empezando a despertar. Sus labios rosas se movieron, intentando despegarse, pues estaban secos. Ibiki tragó saliva duramente al ver sus labios y recordar lo que se había atrevido a hacer algunas horas atrás.

"_Imbécil"_ se regañó mentalmente.

Pero los regaños pasaron a segundo plano cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—I… ino… -argumentó ella con la voz ronca.

Había empezado a recuperar la consciencia e Ibiki se preparó mentalmente, pues sabía que no sería un escenario fácil de sobrellevar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula.

—Ino está bien –aseguró un momento después – ¿Quieres agua?

Había un vaso de cristal en la mesita de al lado, junto a una jarra llena de agua. Ibiki tomó el vaso e iba a servir un poco de agua cuando la escuchó.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hinata con una nota de pánico en su desecha voz. Empezó a respirar más rápido y movió inmediatamente sus manos hacia la altura de sus ojos. El Morino la detuvo a tiempo –teniendo que soltar el vaso hacia el suelo duro donde se quebró–, sosteniendo sus delgadas manos entre las suyas –A-algo no está bien… -empezó a asustarse y sus dedos se sentían temblorosos, intentando liberarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba intranquilamente.

—Hinata… –Era extraño su nombre. No lo decía mucho, por lo regular le hablaba de manera general. Y ahora decir su nombre, llamarla, era algo vital. Tenía que darle a conocer lo que pasó de una manera más personal, no podía simplemente hacer lo de siempre; ignorarla y a la vez alejarla, pensando en ella como "la chica" o "la joven".

—Mis ojos están raros –declaró alarmada, interrumpiéndolo. Su voz no era amable ni suave, no era cortés. Estaba atemorizada, temerosa. Su voz temblaba como un flan –Mis ojos… no se sienten… -quiso chillar, pero no lo hizo. Y qué bueno que no lo hizo, porque faltaba lo peor. Faltaba la noticia, la confirmación de los hechos. Sus manos normalmente dóciles peleaban con las de Ibiki por liberarse, liberarse y tocarse los ojos, asegurarse de que estaban allí, asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que no había nada fuera de lo normal en su rostro –¡Suélteme!

—Hinata, tienes que tranquilizarte –él podía contenerla sin mayor problema. Era fuerte y musculoso bajo esa gabardina negra que siempre lo ocultaba.

—¡Déjeme en paz! –se escuchó que sollozó. E Ibiki se preguntó si ella siquiera era capaz de seguir produciendo lágrimas —¿Qué sucede? Solo dígamelo, por favor… por favor… –se rindió, dejando de pelear. Solo quería una explicación. Ibiki no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Sería precisamente él quien tenía que decirle todo –Por favor dígame qué pasa, _taicho_… -suplicó tomando las manos de Ibiki con fuerza, con miedo.

Aún con toda la angustia de Hinata, él esperó un momento para ordenar sus ideas. No funcionó, así que empezó a decirlo todo sin más.

—En tu misión alguien los ha interceptado. Kiba y su perro están bien, al igual que Ino. Pero… al parecer… -Cuánta tensión sentía amarrarse en su espina dorsal. Sentía cómo el estrés viajaba por su cabeza y cuerpo, machacándole el cerebro y la espalda –un ninja no identificado se ha hecho de tus ojos.

Hinata hizo un gesto con la boca que Ibiki entendió como si ella estuviese confundida. Como si no comprendiera. Tendría que aclararlo.

—Tus ojos fueron robados.

Finalmente lo había dicho. Era mejor así, directo, de todas formas ella iba a enterarse tarde o temprano, la manera en que se le comunicara la tragedia, fuera dulce o cruel, no importaría mucho, causaría el mismo efecto en ella, se dijo.

Y tuvo razón.

Hinata se quedó petrificada. Como si le hubieran lanzado un jutsu de inmovilización. Sus dedos se quedaron atrofiados, su boca entre abierta y su piel no hacía más que palidecer.

Ibiki de alguna manera intentó idear algo para hacerla sentir mejor, o peor, lo que fuera con tal de que no estuviera allí estancada en un punto medio, como muerta en vida, como en un coma, en un punto ciego. La mente de Hinata no daba para atrás ni para adelante. Era imposible de asimilar en un rato que le habían extraído los ojos, el Byakugan, el preciado Kekkei Genkai de la familia Hyuga, el orgullo de Konoha. O dicho de otra forma, pensó ella, alguien le arrancó los ojos. Así. Tal cual como sonaba. En la misión… ahora empezaba a recordar ligeros flashes. Kiba y Akamaru inconscientes. Ino herida. Y ella a pocos centímetros de una rubia a la que asoció sus rasgos con un Uzumaki.

Abrió la boca más grande, presa del horror. Lo recordaba. El dolor. Los dedos sobre su globo blanco izquierdo. La fuerza que implementó. Lo desalmado del acto. Lo cruel. Lo salvaje. Sin anestesia. Y de repente no vio nada.

Nada.

Ni oscuridad.

Ni siquiera vio oscuridad.

—Oye… -le habló, pero era natural que ella no respondiera –Hey, Hinata… -la llamó de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y le soltó las manos inmóviles, después de todo ya no tenía qué comprobar nada con ellas –El Byakugan es algo muy importante, no dudo que el Hokage hará algo al respecto. Tranquila –sonaba patético, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Hinata elevó una mano, abriendo la palma, como buscando algo. Buscaba la mano de él con desesperación, algo a lo cual aferrarse, algo que le indicara que no estaba sola. El capitán le dio la mano y Hinata la apretó con mucha fuerza sin darse cuenta, enterrando las uñas. Solo quería sentir que había alguien a su lado. A él no le importó, cerró sus dedos, abrazando con ellos la delicada mano de porcelana.

—Lo… si… siento… -musitó, sellando sus labios después. Por fin parecía aminorar ese gesto de absoluto asombro y horror que había dominado su rostro y cuerpo algunos minutos antes.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. No eres culpable para nada.

—¿S… se verá… feo? –se preguntó a sí misma con un hilo de voz.

Ibiki se inclinó hacia su oído, y en él dijo:

—Ya te vi. No es tan malo –aseveró –En verdad, no es tan malo.

Se alejó de ella y observó que Hinata apretaba fuertemente los labios mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de poner fuerza en su agarre de la mano con Ibiki.

—E… es bueno… oír eso… supongo.

Ibiki ya no dijo nada. Solo esperó. Las uñas de Hinata dejaron de enterrarse en su piel hasta que lo único que quedó fue una toma de manos normal. Ella aplanaba sus yemas en la piel de él, buscando apoyo.

En su mente ella solo deseaba que Neji o Kurenai estuvieran allí en ese momento, sin pensarlo daría lo que fuera porque ellos se colocaran a su lado para decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la forma de resolver todo. Pero tenía que ser realista, es decir, lo era. Sabía que Neji estaba muerto y que Kurenai estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de Konoha. Sabía que por el momento solo tenía a Morino Ibiki.

**.**

**.**

* * *

El ceño fruncido de Sakura no podía ser más fuerte mientras un rubio le explicaba que no había sido ninguna infección de estómago porque, como le advirtió Kakashi-sensei y Sakura, él había seguido al pie de la letra la dieta de verduras y carne que le habían recomendado para que ya no tuviera esos problemas intestinales de amibas y demás gusanos.

—… así que no, Sakura-chan, no puedo tener una infección estomacal porque hice todo lo que me…

—¡¿Estás llamándome médico incompetente?! –se escandalizó.

—N… no… -susurró Naruto nerviosamente mientras veía el puño de Sakura aproximarse a su rostro. El Uzumaki cerró los ojos con fuerza pero conforme pasaba el tiempo no sintió nada, así que abrió sus orbes para encontrarse con el puño de Sakura detenido a un centímetro de su rostro.

La muñeca de la joven de cabello rosa había sido detenido por una mano varonil. Naruto miró hacia el lado derecho de Sakura, encontrándose con Sasuke.

—S… Sasuke-kun –se sorprendió la Haruno, mirándolo con incredulidad –¿Pero qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y liberó la muñeca de la joven. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—De verdad que ustedes dos son muy molestos. Ni siquiera en un hospital pueden estar callados.

—¡Teme! ¡Tú deberías estar en casa del capitán Morino! –gritoneó el rubio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke-kun? –Sakura, más centrada que Naruto, supo que algo andaba mal. Sasuke no se escaparía ni andaría paseándose por el hospital solo por gusto.

—Su amiga está en el hospital –musitó.

—¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? –inquirió el rubio de ojos azules asustado.

—La boba. Hinata.

—¡¿Hinata-chan?!

—¡Cállate, Naruto!

—Tú también estás gritando, Sakura –le dijo el Uchiha.

—¡Cállate, Sas…! Oh, lo siento, Sasuke-kun, no quería gritarte –se asustó y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita.

—Sakura-san –entró una enfermera al cubículo de cortinas –Te necesitan en Urgencias.

—Ya voy –asintió la chica –Naruto, no armes líos en el hospital –advirtió con el puño levantado –Dile a Hinata que iré a verla en cuanto tenga tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpan, el deber me llama.

La Haruno se fue dando pasos grandes y ambos chicos la vieron desaparecer de allí.

—¿En qué cuarto está Hinata, teme? –le preguntó desesperado.

—En el 14 –apenas respondió y el rubio se dejó ir corriendo –Oye, espera… -pero fue demasiado tarde. El hiperactivo ninja ya se había ido –Ella está sin ojos –agregó para dejar salir las palabras que ya tenía en mente, pero que nadie escuchó.

Solo esperaba que Naruto no metiera la pata.

**.**

**.**

* * *

El silencio de la habitación parecía tener a Hinata muy tranquila, recostada, respirando con tranquilidad. Pero no le soltó la mano a él. Era cierto que el silencio lograba calmarla, pero el no saber que alguien estaba allí le provocaba un escalofrío, por eso la única manera de saber que no estaba sola era tomarle la mano a él. En su mente pasó el pensamiento de que esa era una acción demasiado atrevida, pero tenía miedo y por eso no le importaba.

El sol estaba radiante para las diez de la mañana, y de algún modo sirvió de presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

La puerta de la habitación número catorce fue abierta de manera poco ortodoxa, causando un ligero estremecimiento en el pequeño recinto, descubriendo a un rubio de mirada loca que respiraba agitado, pues había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia el lugar indicado.

—¡HINATA-CHAAAN!

Su repentina y escandalosa aparición fue inmediatamente detenida por una mirada severa proveniente de unos ojos negros que lucían de mal humor ante su llegada. El muchacho corrió hacia la cama de ella, poniéndose al lado de Ibiki para verla más de cerca.

—¿Naruto-kun? –la voz de ella volvía a ser dulce, aunque ligeramente rasposa. Se emocionó demasiado tan solo escuchar cuando el rubio le contestó que ahí estaba. Las fuerzas de Hinata parecían volver, pues se levantó a la mitad en la cama mientras estiraba la mano hacia donde fuera que estuviera el rubio para intentar alcanzarlo, dejando libre una mano grande y morena que anteriormente la había estado sosteniendo.

Naruto se acercó pese a la mirada severa del Morino, y tomó la mano suave de Hinata, a la que no tardó en unírsele la otra mano delicada. Con ambas manos ella apretaba con fuerza la única mano que Naruto le ofrecía.

—Hinata-chan, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¡Quiero saber qué pasó! –exigió desesperado.

Morino se levantó de la silla para que Naruto pudiera estar más cerca de la enferma.

—Saldré un momento –anunció el mayor. Pese a que creía que Naruto era un idiota, a ella parecía sentarle mucho mejor la presencia del Uzumaki, fue como si el rostro de Hinata hubiera visto una luz cálida y salvadora frente a ella, y hubiese deseado tomarla con desesperación para sentirse mejor. Por eso decidió que era mejor salir.

Ninguno de los dos pareció notar lo que él dijo, pues estaban enfrascados en su mundo, pero de todas maneras salió. No podía quedarse. Había llegado alguien especial para ella. Es decir, toda Konoha sabía del amor que la joven Hinata le profesaba al ninja de los ojos azules.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Por qué tienes esa venda? –preguntaba exasperado, una pregunta tras otra rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, el taicho dijo que no estoy tan mal –musitó con una muy leve sonrisa, quitándose la venda que tenía sobre los ojos con una mano –Mira.

—¡Por Kami! –gritó Naruto claramente con aversión y temor, soltándole la mano y retirándose a un par de pasos para atrás.

Hinata perdió su sonrisa en cosa de nada. No, no la perdió, se la rompieron. Lentamente.

—Oh… no… yo… -Naruto se arrepintió de su expresión, volteando hacia otra parte, pues no quería verle los párpados hundidos –Perdona… es que nunca… -ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Estaba tan asustado y la a la vez nervioso.

—Nunca habías visto a alguien sin ojos –comprendió, tapándose con la venda –Tranquilo. Yo tampoco. S… supongo que debe ser f… feo –exclamó para después morderse el labio inferior con fuerza.

—No es eso… yo… -intentaba decir algo, se sentía una mala persona. Sabía perfectamente que su reacción no había sido la correcta de ninguna manera. Apretó los puños mientras veía hacia la pared blanca, no atreviéndose a dirigirle la mirada a la chica sin orbes –¡Yo te prometo que encontraré tus ojos! ¡Los encontraré, de veras!

"_Para no tener que verme así"_ pensó Hinata decaída.

—Eres muy amable, gracias. Ahora… quisiera estar sola –declaró con inexpresividad y siendo rápida, incluso.

Naruto lo sintió como si quisiera que se marchara inmediatamente de allí. No la culpó.

—Etto… claro –asintió. Quería decir algo más, normalmente se decía "_que te recuperes pronto_", pero el recuperarse no estaba en manos de Hinata ni en manos del hospital. Ella no tenía ojos. Lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue irse de la habitación sin más, arrepentido por su comportamiento. La había hecho sentir mal, eso hasta un idiota como él lo entendía. Apenas abrió la puerta mirando al suelo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con un par de botas negras de aspecto rudo, alzó su vista y tardó en encontrarse con la cara impersonal de Morino Ibiki que lo miraba desde arriba con ojos entrecerrados. Naruto tragó saliva duro y solo se limitó a pasar por un ladito, yéndose de allí.

El hombre mayor entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Te he traído comida –le avisó poniendo una charola de alimentos en la mesita de al lado, una de las enfermeras le había entregado eso al ver que solo el capitán estaba en el cuarto de la joven de los cabellos azulinos. Miró a Hinata cuando se sentó en la silla. Ella estaba diferente a como la había dejado. Parecía insegura y compungida –¿Sucede algo? –levantó una ceja.

Ella tardó en negar con la cabeza.

—Solo… -no estaba muy segura de decirlo. A él no, pero si no era a él, sino confiaba en él, ¿entonces quién iba a ayudarla? El clan Hyuga no, de ese ya esperaba una buena reprimenda porque además de renunciar al clan, había ido a perder el tan preciado byakugan en una misión. Tampoco podía apoyarse en Kurenai pues ella no estaba. Shino hace tiempo que había salido fuera en una misión, Kiba y Akamaru estaban heridos. Solo estaba el hombre que tenía a su lado, con el cual Kurenai la había dejado en encargo –Solo quisiera unos lentes. Como los de Shino-kun estarían bien –pidió suavemente mientras seguía sentada en la cama.

—¿Lentes? –dijo Ibiki, extrañado.

—S… sí –musitó con la cabeza agachada y la voz quedita –Para no… asustar a la gente.

—Tú no asustas a la gente –le dijo en seguida, sin dudarlo. Fue algo que salió de su boca casi sin pensar. De esas veces en que una persona tiene bien claro la respuesta y los labios la dicen sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente.

—Claro que sí –sonrió de manera triste, burlándose de sí misma, para después tener que morder su labio inferior para no llorar. _"¿Al menos aún podré llorar?"_ pensó deprimida.

Ibiki lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Oye, la gente usualmente le teme a lo diferente, pero una vez que te acostumbres a que no eres común las cosas van a mejorar, créeme. Te lo digo por experiencia. Sentir lástima de ti misma no te ayudará en nada, ni siquiera andar lloriqueando. Así que enfrenta las cosas y planta bien tus pies en la realidad, y piensa en lo que te queda. Al menos tienes todas tus extremidades donde deben estar, tienes oídos y tacto… al menos estás viva.

Hinata pareció quedarse pensativa por un momento, y después se dejó el labio en paz. Parecía más serena.

Sí. Estaba viva. Sin ojos pero viva. ¿Cuántos shinobis y kunoichis no habían salido de Konoha hacia una misión y no habían regresado? O peor estaban los que regresaban pero muertos, o en partes… o sin partes. El hospital estaba lleno de personas mutiladas, ninjas que fueron torturados físicamente y lo cuál les había dejado secuelas. ¿Cuántos no regresaron de pie pero con la mirada vacía, llena de muerte, sin esperanza?

Al menos ella estaba viva. Al menos tenía sus extremidades, su mente sana… Sí, no tenía ojos, lo único que le había dado su entrada al mundo ninja; su Kekei Genkai, estaba perdido. ¿Pero y qué? ¿Qué más daba si lo perdió? Ella no tenía más familia. No era una Hyuga. ¿Y si le venían a reclamar? ¿Y si venía Hiashi personalmente? Ella no era más una Hyuga. No podía hacerle nada. Y en caso de que quisiera hacerle algo, podría pedirle ayuda a Ibiki-taicho, no creía que le negara su protección. Kurenai la había dejado con él y eso significaba que él era alguien de suma confianza.

—S-sí. Supongo que tengo que tomar en cuenta lo que aún me queda.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo que necesites?

Hinata sonrió levemente, más tranquila, tratando de recolocarse la venda torpemente.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias, Ibiki-taicho.

—Déjame ayudarte –le quitó la venda de las manos, rozando su piel de seda, y le tapó las cuencas vacías con cuidado –Ya está. Apúrate a comer, te ves un poco pálida.

—Hai, taicho –obedeció feliz, tanteando con sus manos los alimentos pequeños e ingiriéndolos.

Ibiki no sabía por qué, pero verla así, comiendo, le hacía sentir una extraña calidez en su corazón. Algo raro. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si el mundo ninja se detuviera, como si las muertes, las ejecuciones, los suicidios y las guerras pararan, como si les pusieran una pausa. Hinata era esa pausa.

Mientras comía dándose sus habilidades táctiles, no pudo dejar de observarla. Era una persona demasiado bella. Por dentro y por fuera. Ella… ella era imposible. Sí, imposible, porque no era creíble que una jovencita como ella lograra que el mundo maduro de Morino Ibiki se detuviera.

Ella era una pausa tranquila.

**.**

**.**

* * *

La mañana del jueves la paciente de la habitación catorce fue dada de alta. Su cuidador se encargó de firmar todos los papeles pertinentes del hospital donde se responsabilizaba en darle los cuidados indicados, además de que dejaba como anexo la dirección del departamento. Una vez liberados esos requisitos, Morino le ofreció su brazo a la joven Hinata para que lo tomara y así guiarla por el camino.

Las nubes altas y esponjosas habían tapado el sol completamente. Algunas partes del cielo se veían grises, por lo que indicaba que habría posiblemente un poco de lluvia. La humedad estaba en el aire y Hinata lo resintió, pues los poros de su piel se erizaron al igual que sus vellos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco –confesó con vergüenza, sonrojando sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

Ibiki abrió su gabardina, la cual de por sí era bastante amplia para él solo, y como si se tratara de una cobjia grande la extendió hasta cubrir a Hinata dentro de ella, sin quitársela, poniendo su mano enguantada sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven. El calor humano emanó de la prenda y Hinata se sintió un poco cohibida al tener a su lado el cuerpo duro del capitán, pero al menos no veía y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Pero lo sentía. Lo sentía demasiado cerca. Su brazo derecho estaba tocando las costillas de él.

Sin hablar más siguieron caminando por las calles medio llenas de Konoha mientras las personas los veían con ojos grandes, cuchicheando entre ellas. Al notar aquello Ibiki solo frunció el ceño y las personas evitaban mirarlo, bajando sus miradas hacia el suelo. No le gustaba que hablaran de él, y tampoco le agradaba nada la idea de que hablaran de ella.

Pensándolo mejor, podían hablar lo que quisieran de él, las opiniones de las personas hacía mucho tiempo que dejaron de importarle, pero ella, con su venda en los ojos y con él a su lado estaba dando mucho de qué hablar.

Tensó su mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta de su preocupación. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto la señorita Hinata?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ni siquiera le habían permitido rebuscar la llave del departamento en su bolsillo. La puerta había sido abierta desde dentro, acción que asustó a Hinata.

—¿Un ladrón? –se sobresaltó la joven del cabello azul.

—Hmp, no –musitó molesto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Uchiha-san? –Hinata estaba confundida. Definitivamente reconocía la voz fría e inexpresiva de su compañero de academia, pero era bastante imposible que Sasuke estuviera en ese lugar. Tal vez Ibiki la había llevado a un lugar diferente. Tal vez eran los territorios Uchiha. Aunque seguía insegura, pues recordó haber subido los escalones de madera ruidosos y caminado por el suelo rechinante que caracterizaba el edificio que usaba el Morino.

—Olvidé decírtelo, tengo que cuidar de este idiota por tres o cuatro días –intervino el mayor, empujando un poco a Hinata por la espalda para que se animara a pasar.

Hinata dio algunos pasos lentos hasta que olió el aroma a viejo y pino del departamento. Se encontró más tranquila al saberse dentro del departamento, a salvo y en casa. _En casa_. Era extraño, pero se sentía en casa. Tanteó con las manos dónde estaba el sillón y se sentó allí.

—Me da gusto saber que estás bien, Uchiha-san –musitó con una leve sonrisa al instante en que escuchaba que la puerta de la entrada era cerrada. Posiblemente Ibiki lo había hecho, pues apenas y escuchó la cerradura.

—Bueno, al menos a alguien le alegra –respondió con algo de indiferencia.

—Estoy segura de que hay más gente que se encuentra feliz de que estés bien. Como Sakura-san, Hokage-sama y Nar… Naruto –había hablado fluidamente hasta que llegó al nombre del sol hiriente. Ella misma se había hecho daño al recordarlo. Se puso triste. Ambos hombres ahí presentes lo notaron y se sintieron incómodos.

—Claro que le da gusto al idiota ese, ahora ya tiene a quién molestar –agregó Sasuke después de unos segundos –Y qué fastidio con Sakura, seguramente no se me va a despegar esa lapa.

Hinata sonrió. No había cambiado del todo.

—Bueno, menos habladurías y mejor veamos qué es lo que comeremos –abordó Ibiki el tema importante. Exacto. ¿Qué iban a comer? Era Hinata quien tenía el arte culinario. Ellos eran más bien hombres de guerra.

—Supongo que al menos deberíamos cocer arroz –opinó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, incómodo ante esos temas de mujeres, según él.

Ibiki se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "está bien", y se fue a la cocina, seguido por Sasuke.

Hinata solo rió al escuchar los trastazos, los gritos de "me estoy quemando" y los regaños severos de Ibiki. Solo esperaba que al final de aquella semi guerra culinaria dejaran la cocina al menos en un estado medianamente bueno.

**.**

**.**

* * *

La oscura noche lluviosa se hizo. Hinata estaba recostada en la cama cubierta por una cálida frazada pues, a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano, la noche estaba fresca y el viento entraba por la ventana abierta. Ahí sola empezó a sentir lástima por sí misma. Rechazada sentimentalmente, rechazada por su familia, sin apellido, sin una madre que la quisiera, sin ojos para ver el mundo. Pero después recordó lo que el capitán le había dicho. Al menos estaba viva. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de su anterior reacción tan débil pero se dijo que era inevitable, que era un proceso nuevo para ella y que tendría altibajos. Pero se acostumbraría. Los seres humanos eran así, se aclimataban a la situación. Lo hizo Kurenai que perdió a Asuma-sensei. Lo hizo Ino quién perdió a sus padres. Y lo había hecho también ella quién había perdido a su madre a temprana edad y después a su padre y a su hermana. Y ahora tenía que sobreponerse a ésa nueva situación. No sabía cómo pero… al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Lo siento –dijo al aire, a la nada –Lo siento, taicho, creí que iba a llorar. Pero… no lo haré.

Ibiki en medio de la oscuridad se quedó sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí? –preguntó desde su posición, sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba, apoyando los brazos en ellas. Su ropa de dormir consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa de resaque color blanco, sin embargo no llevaba la bandana con la tela que le cubría la nuca. Su cabeza estaba libre. Sus cicatrices respiraban el aire de alrededor libremente sin temor a ser juzgadas o mal vistas con asco mientras fuera de noche.

—Lo escuché entrar.

—Parece que tus otros sentidos se han agudizado. Supongo que así pasa.

—Supongo.

El silencio reinó sobre la habitación por unos minutos, pero no era un silencio incómodo sino tranquilo. Las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban caer contra los cristales de la ventana e Ibiki se levantó para cerrarla y después volver a su sitio.

—Ibiki-taicho.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué? –enarcó una ceja.

—Por ser tan amable.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado. Estaba de broma o qué le sucedía.

—Yo no soy amable, niña.

—Por supuesto que sí –reiteró ella, sonriendo también entre la oscuridad –También perdón –agregó, dejando su sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y ahora por qué me pides disculpas?

Hinata recordó en su mente la vez que le vio la cabeza llena de cicatrices y se asustó, fue el día en que partió a la misión que le dejó sin ojos. Aquella vez se sintió avergonzada por haberse asustado de él. Y ahora que eso volvía a su mente se sentía culpable, pues él permanecía a su lado desde que llegó a Konoha… desde que Kurenai se fue.

—Por si alguna vez yo he hecho algo que no le gustase.

Ibiki supo a qué se refería. Aquella mañana olvidó cubrirse la cabeza. Aquella mañana en que ella partió.

—De todas formas ya no puedes verlas –exclamó con seriedad, como si fuera un tema del que no le gustase hablar y eso hacía que se cerrara completamente para que no entrara nadie a su interior.

—No, ya no puedo verlas.

Ibiki se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo uno a uno los bordes diferentes que le hicieron hace años.

Era extraño pero él no quería que vieran sus cicatrices. Y ella no podía verlas sin sus ojos. Lo que significaba que no tenía que esconderse de ella otra vez.

Se levantó de repente y Hinata lo escuchó.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

—Mañana temprano tienes que ir a dar tu reporte al Hokage. Yo te llevaré. Buenas noches… Hinata.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala. Comprobó que Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido en el suelo. Se acercó al sillón grande y volvió a acostarse. Al lado de la almohada estaba su bandana ninja. Se la puso y luego cerró los ojos para dormir.

Los ojos negros que estaban abajo se abrieron de repente. Sasuke no estaba dormido. Se preguntó qué era lo que hacía ese hombre en la habitación de ella a tan altas horas de la noche. Algo extraño pasaba allí, pensó Sasuke, y estaba interesado en descubrirlo.

* * *

**¡Holis! Hemos llegado al final del fanfic, espero que les haya gustado… jaja, es broma XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Iba a poner de una vez quién era la misteriosa roba ojos pero no quería que el cap quedara tan largo, además si lo hacía me iba a tardar hasta el otro fin de semana para actualizar (porque solo los fines de semana puedo escribir :c), así que mejor lo trataré en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por leer, por los reviews bellos lindos, por los favs y follows. Gracias por el apoyo a este fanfic tan bonito, porque Ibiki necesita amor :3 **

**Aclarando un punto: Ibiki sí sabe cocinar, pero cosas de bosque como animales cazados y eso, en la cocina normal es un desastre XD **

**Gracias por dejar reviews hermosos :**

**Diama Marcela-Akemi**

**fabebila**

**Akemi: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review Aquí está la actu y lamento la espera :c La mayoría de tus preguntas se irán resolviendo conforme avance la trama, lo que sí puedo decirte es que Ayame ya anda calmada, jaja. Que estés bien!

**Nali-neechan**

**RankaxAlto**

**wichipown**

**KattytoNebel**

**Nana: **Holis, Nana! Muchas gracias por el review y por leer c: Lamento la espera TwT Espero que te haya podido agradar el capítulo. Cuídate mucho!

**fan Hinata hyuga**

**Zumekqi**

**Mimi Tachikawa **

**lavida134**

**Lirio Blanco: **Holi, Lirio! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad :) Qué bueno que te ha gustado! Cuídate! c:

**Si a alguien no le llegó la respuesta de su review dígame, porque ando bien loca con la uni y ya no sé dónde tengo la cabeza :c**

**¡Cuídense mucho bastante!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	8. Tsukimi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a mí ésta estresante y dramática trama que me he armado, pero solo con el fin de liberar esta loca imaginación que tengo, no me pagan ni mucho menos, de lo contrario estaría en Hawai.

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, me encanta leerlos y también así me encanta responderlos. Quienes tienen cuenta les contesté por MP, quienes no, por aquí:

**RankaxAlto**

**andy'hina**

**Nana: **¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya agradado, Nana :3 Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un lindo comentario :) Cuídate.

**wichipown**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Nali-neechan**

**fadebila**

**lavida134**

**Akemi: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un hermoso review :3 Sigh, yo también pensé en eso de que al final del capítulo anterior Hinata tocara a Ibiki a tientas... pero ya había puesto el beso así que mejor dejé eso para después xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

**Lirio Blanco: **Hola, Lirio. No tienes qué agradecer, me gusta contestar todos los reviews. Muchas gracias por haber leído el fic y por dejar un bonito comentario :3 Saluditos!

**Ciielo Riin**

**KattytoNebel**

**vdevenganza**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Zumekqi**

Espero que les guste éste capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo para platicar en las notas finales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 8: Tsukimi**

* * *

**L**a oscura noche reinaba sobre Konohagakure mientras Hinata estaba sola en una habitación que no era de su pertenencia, muy lejos de su casa. O lo que alguna vez fue _casa_. Mientras estaba recostada de lado, sus lágrimas salían abundantes, descargándose en la almohada medio dura. Su mano reposaba contra su boca, intentando callar sus gemidos dolorosos. Había intentado pensar en cosas buenas, pero fue en vano. _"Al menos estás viva"_, recordó las palabras de Ibiki, sí, al menos estaba viva, pero la pérdida de sus ojos estaba demasiado reciente y no pudo parar de llorar una vez que empezó. Tenía qué llorar, era la única forma que conocía para sacar el dolor y el miedo hacia afuera. Su otra mano se debatía entre tocarse los parpados para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no se atrevía, tenía miedo de palpar el vacío.

Entretanto, en la pequeña sala del departamento, un par de hombres se hallaban en desvelo. Tenían los ojos abiertos y miraban el techo con paciencia. Sasuke tenía los brazos atrás de la cabeza e Ibiki a los costados. Podían escuchar los sollozos a través de la puerta, y no hacían nada para resolverlo.

Los dos sabían que estaban despiertos, sabían que ambos la escuchaban, pero ninguno se movía de su posición. A veces el llanto se intensificaba y escuchaban gemidos lastimeros, pero rápidamente se acallaban, se cernía el silencio en el departamento, y después continuaban los sollozos ligeros, como un círculo vicioso y cruel que se repetía.

―El primo de ella también era usuario del Byakugan –comentó Sasuke con voz baja, oculto entre la oscuridad –Tal vez puedan trasplantarle sus ojos a ella.

―Lo cremaron –respondió Ibiki.

―Era el máximo genio del clan, no me creo que no le hayan quitado su Byakugan antes de quemarlo.

Ibiki entrecerró los ojos pensando en ello, pero no dijo nada.

Nuevamente llegaba el momento de repetir el sollozo fuerte. E Ibiki se levantó esta vez, siendo observado por Sasuke con interés.

La puerta de la habitación chirrió un poco cuando abrió y Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos, cubierta completamente por la cobija blanca. El silencio reinó tensamente en el cuarto, e Ibiki tragó saliva duro, sintiendo que pasaba un kilo de metal.

―¿Insomnio? –inquirió en voz baja, intentando sonar casual. Por un momento ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a estar quieta como una estatua, cubierta por la sábana, pero luego respondió.

―S… sí –la voz de Hinata se oía cansada. Se estaba forzando para que su voz sonara normal, pero había fallado –Disculpe.

―Tranquila, no pasa nada –exclamó en un tono algo suave para su gusto – ¿Sabes algo? Mientras estuviste en tu misión pasaron un par de cosas –comentó el hombre para despejarla de su tristeza. Se acomodó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la cama a manera de respaldo –Kurenai envió una carta. Decía que está viajando mucho, que todo va bien y que te extraña –flexionó una rodilla donde acomodó el codo y recargó su barbilla contra su mano. La otra rodilla la dejó recta en el suelo.

―Kurenai-sensei –murmuró ligeramente más calmada. El tono había sido un poco más alegre y suave al pronunciar el nombre de su maestra –Qué bueno que está bien.

―También recibí la visita de tu hermana.

―¿Hanabi-chan? –inquirió sorprendida, destapándose. Luego recordó que no podía ver nada y fue como un pinchazo agudo en el corazón.

―Te dejó una valija con cosas y me dijo que te cuidara.

Hinata no sonrió. Solo imaginó a su hermana en su mente. La recordaba firme, de largos cabellos castaños y piel clara, aunque no tanto como la de ella. La sucesora de Hyuga Hiashi, la nueva matriarca del clan.

―¿Ella estaba bien?

Ibiki se tomó un momento para responder. Cuando Hanabi fue al departamento del Morino con la intención de ver a Hinata, se había comportado quisquillosa y miraba todas las pertenencias de Ibiki con cierto desagrado, pero cuando se iba fue que vio algo más en Hanabi.

"_Ya sé lo que todos piensan"_, había dicho la Hyuga menor, _"Pero yo no fui quien tomó la decisión de irse. Quiero a mi hermana conmigo, pero tampoco quiero verla sufrir en la rama secundaria del clan. De todas formas, Morino-taicho, dígale a mi hermana que estoy cabildeando lo mejor que puedo a los miembros del clan para que la acepten de nuevo y en la rama primaria. Mientras tanto… por favor, ¡Cuide de ella!"._

Y le había prometido que lo haría.

―Está peleando por ti –respondió él –Quiere que regreses al clan, y a la primera rama.

De tener orbes, Hinata estaría abriéndolos a su máxima expresión, pero como no era así, abrió la boca sin poder exclamar palabra hasta pasar muchos segundos. ¿Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, peleando un lugar en el clan para ella? No podía creérselo. Hiashi seguramente estaría furioso. No solo iba y perdía el Byakugan, sino que ponía a Hanabi en contra de él.

―Hana-chan –susurró con ternura después de asimilarlo.

Su hermana no la había olvidado. A pesar de las rencillas que tuvieron de pequeñas, cuando crecieron se volvieron amigas y posteriormente se reconocieron como hermanas. A pesar de que cuando Hinata abandonó el clan y no se había despedido de su hermana menor, Hanabi seguía teniéndola presente y eso la hizo sonreír de medio lado, olvidando el llanto.

―Oye... –le habló Ibiki un tanto preocupado, con el ceño fruncido – ¿Vas a decírselo? A tu hermana, me refiero. Había pensado que tal vez necesitas ir a verla, o al revés. Digo, estás en un momento donde te vendría bien tener a tu familia y a tus amigos.

―Me gustaría estar con ella –se levantó a la mitad, limpiando los rastros húmedos de lágrimas con sus manos delicadas –Pero Hanabi tiene responsabilidades, además, no creo que me dejen entrar al clan. De todas formas, no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que en el clan se enteren de lo que ha pasado. Y Shino-kun tiene una misión larga, y Kiba-kun e Ino-san siguen en el hospital, según usted.

―¿No tienes otros amigos? Podría ir a buscarlos por ti.

―Estoy bien –respondió cómoda – Lo tengo a usted, taicho. Y Uchiha-san también está aquí. No estoy sola.

Ibiki no dijo nada, tampoco volteó a verla. No había necesidad de decir o hacer algo. Se quedaron cobijados por un silencio frío. El shinobi frunció el ceño levemente, viendo la luna por la ventana.

―Suéltalo –exclamó el hombre de repente –Sé que quieres decir algo.

Él sabía leer los rostros, los gestos, los sonidos, sabía cómo pensaba la mente humana, podía leer claramente el silencio de Hinata, su errática respiración que luchaba por controlar, por mantenerla serena. Ocultaba algo. Un llanto más, unas palabras más.

Ella se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, sintiendo un glaciar en el corazón. No. No más lágrimas, que de nada servirían. Pero quería llorar. Quería hablar con alguien… y no tenía a nadie más que al capitán. Y si le hablaba, si le contaba todo no habría marcha atrás, no podría devolverse. Lo iba a convertir en un amigo, en alguien de confianza. Se iba a abrir ante él cuando lo único que quería era cerrarse. Pero no podía sola. Nunca había podido.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

―Tengo miedo –sollozó finalmente –Mis ojos eran lo único que valía la pena en mí, lo único que me hacía fuerte… yo… tengo miedo de… -pero no pudo continuar porque su voz se fue de repente.

―¿De qué?

Ella no quería decir nada. Decirlo en voz alta sería admitir algo que mentalmente evadía. Pero se sentía tan sola, tan alejada de quienes la querían; de Kurenai, de Kiba y Shino, de Akamaru, de Hanabi… que terminó hablando por fin con la última persona en quien pensaría confesar sus miedos.

―De muchas cosas –se sinceró, consternada –De mi padre. De ser una fracasada. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Cómo voy a sostenerme sola?

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, se apretó los labios para sellarlos y que no saliera otro lloriqueo más, no quería molestar, ya era demasiado sufrimiento. Se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta de que no había ruido en la habitación. Ahora estaba sola, solo se escuchaba su respiración irregular. Hinata dejó de llorar sintiéndose culpable, ¿quién se había creído ella para quejarse con el capitán Morino? Seguramente por respeto se estaba aguantando las ganas de echarla. Lo venía a molestar con quedarse en su departamento, usaba su cama, su comida, no pagaba ni un céntimo, y ahora para colmo se las daba de llorona, abrumándolo. _"Tonta"_, se dijo en su interior. Negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió, como burlándose de sí misma, de la vida tan dura que le había tocado. Tenía que estar muy mal con eso del karma, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer lo que le pasaba?, tal vez nunca debió nacer. Y ahora estaba sola en una habitación que no era suya, se estaba dando a despreciar con sus quejas y su molesto llanto._"Cómo te detesto, Hinata"_, lloró, poniendo sus manos en los laterales de la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y saboreando algo metálico entre sus dientes.

―Úsame a mí –escuchó una voz grave muy cerca de ella, a centímetros de su oído. Sentía unas manos grandes y ásperas sobre las suyas; pequeñas y suaves. Ella relajó su agarre del cabello al verse sorprendida, y se dejó el labio en paz. Sin saberlo, el corazón de Hinata olvidó latir una o dos veces, congelado ante la repentina presencia del hombre –¿Puedo protegerte? ¿Puedo sostenerte? –inquirió él en voz baja –Puedo hacerlo –le aseguró con firmeza – pero te estoy preguntando si quieres que lo haga.

El corazón femenino emitió pulsaciones fuertes y anormales, que por un segundo pensó que le iba a explotar adentro o que iba a sufrir de algún ataque, pero no. Siguió latiendo impetuoso y se acostumbró a ello. No era capaz de articular palabra, su boca estaba tan trabada. De pronto sintió que una de las manos grandes le abandonaba, solo para acomodarle el cabello detrás de la oreja.

―Hinata –la llamó nuevamente, exigiéndole una respuesta.

―Eh… -intentaba tranquilizarse y su mente era un embrollo, preguntándose qué alcance tenían esas promesas que el capitán Morino le ofrecía.

Ibiki observó que el tono carmín tiñó los pómulos de ella dulcemente y que sus labios eran rosas. Rosas como los de aquella vez en que él se había vuelto loco por unos segundos y terminó dándole un roce de labios en el hospital. Incluso en ese momento aún no conseguía la respuesta respecto a eso, no sabía qué lo había impulsado a hacer eso, pero… si se quedaba viéndola fijamente entre la penumbra podía vislumbrarla íntimamente. Era Hinata un claroscuro. Con sus matices blancos por fuera y oscuros por dentro. Ésa era Hinata, una chica noble que gustaba de ayudar a los demás, pero que no le gustaba que la ayudaran a ella, no porque fuera orgullosa o altiva, sino porque le causaba un gran temor ser una carga o un problema para los demás, y en silencio se menospreciaba, producto de sus días duros en el clan Hyuga.

Tal vez eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de ella. Que solo él, con su potente percepción de las cosas, había podido encontrar la oscuridad de ella cuando todos creían que Hinata estaba hecha solo de luz. Le encantaba leer su oscuridad.

Morino lanzó un suspiro de resignación, dejándola en paz. Se irguió, viéndola desde lo alto.

―Buenas noches –se despidió el shinobi saliendo del cuarto.

Hinata aún seguía hecha piedra en su lugar, sin comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Ibiki.

―¿La has noqueado o qué? –inquirió Sasuke con sarcasmo cuando vio al hombre regresar al sillón –No se escucha ni la respiración de un mosquito en ese cuarto.

―Duérmete si no quieres que te de una paliza –gruñó de mala gana, acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda a su joven inquilino.

―¿Tú sientes algo por ella? –ya está. Lo dijo así tal cual. Era una pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde que llegó al departamento del capitán Morino, desde que el hombre mayor reaccionó espantado cuando Sasuke le dio la noticia de que Hinata estaba grave en el hospital la madrugada de ayer.

Ibiki se volteó un poco para verlo, y luego lo señaló con el dedo índice.

―Si no te duermes ahora, voy a torturar tu mente hasta que pienses que Naruto y tú han sido pareja desde hace tres años.

Sasuke inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

―Ya me dormí –declaró el pelinegro muy obediente.

―Chico listo –dijo Ibiki, volviendo a su posición para dormir de una vez.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**U**n perro grande y blanco se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que su dueño despertara. Estaba acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las patitas delanteras, atento a su amigo humano. Minutos atrás pudo ver a un medic-ninja revisando a Kiba, asintió un par de veces con el rostro calmado y luego le dio una bolsa de croquetas a escondidas, acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole que su amo estaría bien. Eso lo tranquilizó.

Ahora estaba realmente aburrido. Le dolían un poco las patitas, pero estaba bien, era un dolor aguantable, además él era un perro muy fuerte. Quería pelea, acción, persecución, mordidas. Podía recordar con perfección el olor de esa fémina rubia que le había quitado los ojos bonitos a su humana favorita, de solo recordarla hacía que gruñera y que tuviera ganas de saltarle encima a su amigo humano para despertarlo con unas buenas mordidas e ir por esa criminal, recuperar los ojos bonitos que tanto le gustaban para que se los volvieran a poner a Hinata-chan.

Pero tenía que esperar. No podía ir él solo, no podía comandar o guiar una misión de reconocimiento y rescate, mucho menos lo aceptarían sin Kiba a su lado, porque solo el Inuzuka sabía controlar a "esa bestia peluda", como algunos ninjas mediocres le llamaban.

―Lo que me faltaba, un vaguito haciéndose el dormido –se quejó una voz fuerte, azotando la puerta de la habitación mientras una enfermera le pedía que fuera silenciosa porque era un hospital, no su casa.

Akamaru se levantó enseguida y movió la cola como loco. _"La jefa"_ estaba allí con una gran bolsa en su mano, y también iba Kuromaru. Tsume le acarició la cabeza con brusquedad, no era que quisiera lastimarlo, era que la matriarca del clan Inuzuka era así, como una humana come kunais para el desayuno. Kuromaru lo saludó mordiéndole una oreja, le dijo que si todo estaba bien y Akamaru le explicó lo sucedido, pero que no había de qué preocuparse porque Kiba y él irían pronto a rastrear a la criminal, y traerían los ojitos de Hinata-chan sanos y salvos. Todo eso pareció comunicárselo Kuromaru a Tsume con una mirada y ésta frunció el entrecejo.

―Kiba –lo llamó su madre, tomándolo del cuello de la bata, levantándolo un poco – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a despertar, pequeño demonio? –le gruñó – ¿Crees que el hospital es barato, sinvergüenza?

―Señora, el chico está inconsciente –le explicó la enfermera con desesperación, tratando de alejarla del paciente.

―Inconsciente mis colmillos –se cruzó de brazos –Será mejor que despiertes, jovencito, o me saltará esa vena gigante que aparece en mi frente cada que me haces una de las tuyas.

Como si presintiera el peligro, Kiba empezó a fruncir el ceño, tomando conciencia. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la luz le caló. Veía algo borroso, pero conforme la vista se le fue aclarando pudo vislumbrar una vena gigante que le hizo abrir los ojos por completo y hacerse para atrás por su seguridad.

―¡MADRE! –gritó asustado, despertando de golpe.

Akamaru ladró con alegría, feliz de que por fin su amigo despertara.

―Llamaré al doctor –anunció la joven enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

—Hinata… Ino… -recordó Kiba sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

―Ellas están bien. Quería visitar a Hinata-chan, pero ya la han dado de alta. E Ino sigue inconsciente, pero bien –informó Tsume sentándose en la orilla de la cama, viendo a su hijo atentamente.

Kiba aplanó las cejas hacia abajo, triste. Miró hacia Akamaru, que estaba casi encima de la cama, con el hocico abierto y babeando. Dio un ladrido fuerte y retumbante, eso hizo que la mirada de Kiba se volviera sólida.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó con Hinata, no? –musitó el muchacho abatido.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué pasará con su clan? ¿Qué le harán? Demonios, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes…

—No es tu culpa, cachorro –negó su madre levemente con la cabeza –Y no te preocupes por Hinata. No está en su clan. Tengo entendido que trasladaron a Hinata a casa de Morino Ibiki, al parecer en el hospital está registrado como su contacto médico.

—¿Qué? –alzó una ceja.

—No me preguntes, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien qué pasa. Lo que importa es que no está en la mansión Hyuga, así Hiashi no podrá tocarla.

Kiba gruñó, desesperado.

―Tengo que ver al Hokage, mamá –se levantó descuidadamente, quitándose la enredada sábana –Es importante. Akamaru y yo tenemos que recuperar el Byakugan de Hinata.

―Se te ven las…

―¡Mamá! –se quejó, acomodándose la estúpida bata, la cual para su infortunio era de esas que no están seguidas, sino que se abrochan de atrás, y estaba totalmente desamarrada.

―Toma –le lanzó una bolsa negra en la cara –Es ropa y un kit de herramientas ninja.

—Siempre tan precavida, madre –ladeó una sonrisa perruna.

—Soy una Tokubetsu Jonin, no lo olvides –le guiñó un ojo.

El castaño tomó la bolsa negra y se metió al baño donde se puso todo en un santiamén, luego salió bien vestido, ajustando bien su chaqueta y el portakunais cuando de pronto la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió. Tsume la cerró de un jalón fuerte y la mantuvo así.

―Por la ventana –le indicó su madre con la cabeza –Y cuídate, idiota.

Kiba solo se rió y de un brinco abandonó la habitación, seguido por su fiel amigo Akamaru.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**orrían tan rápido como sus extremidades les permitían, a pesar de las heridas. Las personas los miraban curiosos y uno que otro comerciante se enfadaba cuando por accidente le tumbaban algún abalorio o las frutas expuestas en el centro. Los guardias de la torre Hokage quisieron detenerlos, pero Kiba alegó que era importante.

Corrieron juntos por los pasillos de madera hasta llegar frente a una puerta que abrieron con rapidez.

—¡Hokage-sama! –gritó Kiba estridentemente, secundado por los fuertes ladridos de Akamaru.

Kakashi, quien anteriormente había estado leyendo su famoso libro, saltó levemente de su asiento; asustado, y dejó caer el Icha Icha al suelo.

—¡No estaba leyendo nada! –se confesó el Hokage, hasta que vio a Kiba y su perro –Ah, pensé que eras mi asistente –dijo más aliviado, recogiendo su libro.

—Tengo que dar mi reporte de misión –exclamó hablando rápidamente.

—¿No deberías seguir en el hospital? –arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—No –sin que le dijesen el Inuzuka tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de madera –A éstas alturas seguramente usted ya lo sabe.

—El Byakugan.

—Sí.

—Pareces desesperado por irte de misión, chico. Pero el que estés en ese estado eufórico no te hará bien.

—Por favor, Hokage-sama, convoque a un equipo de ninjas, quiero ir en búsqueda de esa maldita que se robó los ojos de Hinata cuanto antes.

En ese momento se escuchaba una algarabía fuera de la oficina del Rokudaime. Se escuchaban a los guardias discutir con otra persona que decía algo así como "deshonor", "Byakugan" y "que cuelguen a esa pilla ex Hyuga". Kiba sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y Kakashi desgraciadamente también. Los chismes corrían rápido en Konoha.

—Bien –suspiró el Hokage –Supongo que va siendo tiempo de que llame a un equipo de ninjas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**a pastilla de jabón la había tirado hasta el suelo. O más bien, ella se había resbalado. Había terminado de enjabonarse y se le había caído al suelo el pequeño rectángulo de color blanco. Intentó tantearlo con las manos, pero lo único que se ganó fue pisarlo y dar una media vuelta hasta el suelo.

Ibiki y Sasuke estaban destapando sus almuerzos de esa mañana, pedidos a domicilio por el Morino de mala gana, pues ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar, y el capitán se quejaba con _"incluso tengo que alimentar a uno más", "eres una carga, Uchiha"_ y _"el dinero no crece en los árboles"_. Se detuvieron un segundo al escuchar un sonoro golpe en el cuarto de al lado y se miraron significativamente.

―No me mires a mí –dijo Sasuke –Yo solo soy una simple carga –se encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando.

Ibiki lo vio con odio y se levantó en seguida. Caminó rápidamente al baño y tocó la puerta dos veces.

―Hinata, ¿estás bien? –inquirió notablemente incómodo.

―Uhm… sí –respondió a través de la puerta.

―El capitán Morino quiere saber si necesitas ayuda para ducharte –gritó Sasuke desde la cocina, e Ibiki frunció el ceño y quiso ahorcarlo con fuerza.

―No, capitán. E… estaré bien –confesó con un ligero tartamudeo.

Ibiki quiso explicar que él nunca había querido decir eso, pero no supo ni cómo, seguramente ella estaría pensando en él como un viejo mañoso, lo cierto era que Hinata no se lo había tomado ni bien ni mal, solo como algo casual, pues ella era inocente en cuanto a dobles sentidos y además tenía un gran golpe en el muslo izquierdo del cuál ocuparse.

El mayor volvió a la cocina viendo cómo Sasuke hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse frente a él.

―Te está gustando mucho mi casa, ¿no? –se quejó Ibiki, hablando entre dientes y mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

―Pues… no me quejo. Tengo todo gratis.

―No te acostumbres.

Cuando Hinata por fin salió del baño -de milagro- le pidió ayuda a Ibiki para que le tendiera la toalla mojada en una silla y éste la llevó hasta la pequeña cocina, dejando que se agarrara de su brazo. Cuando Hinata se sentó proclamó un ligero quejido y frunció el ceño.

―¿Estás lastimada? –inquirió Ibiki, poniéndole en frente su ración de onigiris, sopa de soja y un té.

―No –dijo Sasuke, contestando por ella –Hace esa cara porque no le agradas –y después puso los ojos en blanco –Claro que está lastimada.

―Será mejor que te calles, Uchiha, porque ya me tienes fastidiado. O te callas o te callo, y no te gustará la manera en que lo haré.

―A… amanecieron muy animados –opinó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndolos callar de inmediato, aunque sin proponérselo.

La joven tanteaba los oniguiris con las manos y les daba pequeños mordiscos, encontraba el vaso de té y tomaba de él cuidadosamente, todo aquello con paciencia y lentitud. Algunos segundos más, Sasuke se concentró en su desayuno e Ibiki también, pero el último de vez en cuando la miraba a ella de reojo mientras levantaba sutilmente la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

―Si mal no recuerdo ya se cumplió el plazo para que me evalúes, ¿no es así, Morino? –dijo Sasuke, terminando de desayunar.

―Ya lo sé –el capitán respondió con seriedad, sin verlo.

―¿Plazo para evaluar? –preguntó Hinata, curiosa.

―Hokage-sama me ha pedido que cuide de Uchiha y le de una aprobación oficial para que se reintegre en Konoha, tal vez así la gente pueda estar más tranquila de tenerlo aquí –le explicó Morino.

―¿Y aprobé? –Sasuke levantó una ceja, interesado.

―Claro –le sonrió Ibiki.

―Perfecto –se levantó el pelinegro –Entonces me voy.

―Estás aprobado en cuanto termines de lavar los trastos –le señaló la pila de platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios en el fregadero.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

―Hmp –bufó molesto, pero si la aprobación del Capitán ayudaba a que la gente no lo molestara tanto, entonces la quería a cualquier costo –Está bien.

Tomó una pequeña vasija y vertió jabón y agua. Cuidadosamente vertió cloro y medio limón, después lo revolvió todo y empezó a lavar silenciosamente, siendo observado por Ibiki con atención y una sonrisa burlona.

—Te gusta lavar trastos –dijo Ibiki.

—No –gruñó el Uchiha, fregando los platos con fuerza para ver si así le rayaba algunos.

Hinata sonrió levemente. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía imaginarlo, podía crearlo con su mente. El Capitán se escuchaba divertido y Sasuke entre molesto y avergonzado. Tal vez sí le gustaba lavar los platos. Mientras Ibiki seguía picándole al pelinegro, la joven sin ojos se sentía a gusto con ellos dos. Se sentía bien en ese departamento. Por primera vez no tenía que fingir ser fuerte, no tenía que poner su mejor cara de seria, no había qué preocuparse por hacer tareas extenuantes o entrenar hasta morir, no tenía que soportar la presión y los regaños de los miembros más antiguos del clan. Su ex clan.

El exilio no era tan malo. No si estaba allí, en su pequeño refugio. Su pequeño y extraño refugio.

—Muy bien –dijo Ibiki –¿Lista para ir a dar el informe de misión con el Hokage?

—Sí –asintió animada, levantándose. Alzó su delgada mano izquierda en busca de algo, y en seguida fue capturada por la mano grande de Ibiki para guiarla. Después sintió que la estiraba un poco para indicarle el camino hacia la puerta y con suavidad le ponía una mano sobre la espalda. Hinata sonrió ante el contacto, sintiéndose protegida. Le agradaba Ibiki. Sí, tal vez al inicio no se habían llevado de las mil maravillas, pero ahora parecían un poco más acostumbrados el uno al otro.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**l ambiente en la oficina del Hokage aquella mañana era oscura, tensa, purpura, maloliente, incómoda y sobre todo, maligna. Tenía allí a un grupo de personas que lo estresaban en demasía, tanto que se preguntaba por qué demonios había aceptado el puesto de Rokudaime Hokage. _"Ah, sí…"_, pensó Kakashi con pesar, mirando el techo mientras los demás presentes discutían a viva voz, _"porque la Godaime me obligó"_.

―¡Basta de discutir, bastardos! –gritaba Naruto desesperado como los demás

—¡Vamos a rescatar los ojos de Hinata-chan! –respondió Chouji decidido.

―¡El Byakugan! –corrigió Hiashi con odio de que mencionaran el nombre de esa persona. Pero nadie reparó en él.

―Y encontrar a los culpables que les hicieron daño a Ino, Hinata y a ti –continuó el Akimichi.

―A la culpable, dirás –musitó Kiba especificando.

―¿Buscamos a una chica? –Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, interesado, al igual que Kakashi. El Nara y el Hatake pensaron -y con temor a equivocarse- que por la fuerza implementada contra los miembros de la misión; entiéndase Ino, Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata, debía haberse tratado de una banda de atracadores o caza tesoros los que causaron los daños.

―Así es, una chica –asintió fervientemente el Inuzuka. Finalmente la riña se había calmado un poco, y había más silencio en el recinto.

―¡¿Una chica los hizo polvo a los tres?! –preguntó Naruto enojado, logrando que la ligera paz que se había establecido se fuera por el caño.

―¡No, imbécil! ¡Cállate, no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas! –gritó molesto y Akamaru le gruñó al rubio

—¡Pues si no lo explicas no vamos a adivinarlo, perro!

Y nuevamente se internaba el griterío en la oficina del Hokage. Y éste ya ni siquiera intentaba callarlos, con Naruto y Kiba era imposible que hubiera orden.

De pronto su atención se desvió hacia la puerta, donde su asistente rubia asomaba la cabeza para darle un aviso.

—Morino-san y la señorita Hinata están aquí –anunció, provocando que la habitación se quedara más callada que una tumba.

—Diles que pasen –accedió el Hokage, preguntándose si sería buena idea tener a tanta gente en su oficina.

La puerta se abrió del todo, dejando avanzar a una joven de cabello azul con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta después de las rodillas y unas sandalias ninja, e iba acompañada de un hombre sumamente alto y fornido, de gabardina negra y una cinta ninja que portaba su protector y cubría toda su nuca, el cual tenía un rostro serio y estricto que causaba mutismo a quien fuera que lo viera, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la joven era que llevaba unos misteriosos lentes oscuros de aspecto circular.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama –saludó la kunoichi con respeto e inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia hacia Kakashi gracias a que Ibiki le había indicado para dónde colocarse.

—Buenos días –siguió el Tokubetsu Jonin con voz grave y profunda –Ella viene a rendir su reporte de misión –exclamó, posicionándose detrás de Hinata sin soltarle la mano izquierda y poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

Kiba observó a Hinata unos momentos y después bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había sucedido. En cambio, Naruto miró de mala gana al hombre que se colocaba detrás de Hinata como si fuera algún tipo de perro guardián. Recordó lo que le había dicho Ayame sobre que había visto a Hinata entrando al departamento de Ibiki.

Por otra parte, los ojos de Hiashi estaban inyectados de ira pero a la vez su rostro lucía desconcertado hacia la presencia de su primogénita después de no verla por algo así como semana y media. Pero finalmente su orgullo Hyuga saltó a la guerra y no se pudo controlar.

—Que Kunoichi más denigrante –masculló –Ha obsequiado un dojutsu tan importante como el Byakugan a manos desconocidas.

Hinata palideció al escuchar la voz fría de su padre a unos metros de ella. Sin darse cuenta, apretó la mano con la de Ibiki, quien la sostenía en todo momento como un guía.

—Me temo, Hiashi-sama –intervino el Morino –que para usted el significado de "obsequiado" es errado. Obsequiar es sinónimo de regalar a alguien un objeto bajo su voluntad. Y puesto que la señorita Hinata no entregó sus ojos bajo su consentimiento, entonces se puede definir como que sus ojos fueron extraídos, robados o tomados en contra de su voluntad, es decir, a la fuerza.

Hiashi lo vio con sus ojos blancos fijamente, y su ceño no podía estar más fruncido.

—Yo sé bien el significado de las palabras, ninja –espetó con lentitud, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Kiba e Hinata nos cuenten su versión de los hechos? –abordó Kakashi, intentando desviar el tema y al mismo tiempo agilizar la situación.

—¿Kiba-kun está aquí? –Hinata alzó la cabeza, atenta. Su palidez pareció disiparse un poco ante la mención de su amigo.

—Y también Akamaru –contestó el castaño yendo hacia su amiga para tomarle una mano y al mismo tiempo servir de barrera entre ella y donde estaba Hiashi sentado.

—¿Están bien? –su voz tembló un poco y se soltó del agarre de Kiba para buscar su rostro. Su amigo tomó la mano de ella otra vez y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso.

—Tranquila, estamos bien –y Akamaru lo secundó con un fuerte ladrido.

—¿Podemos iniciar con el reporte ya? –preguntó Naruto desesperado, un poco incómodo con la presencia de los recién llegados.

Hinata pareció sorprendida ante otra nueva voz en la oficina del Hokage y Kiba pareció notarlo.

—Para que lo sepas –le comentó el castaño –aquí estamos Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Hokage-sama, Hiashi-san, Ko y yo. Y bueno, tu guardia –alzó las cejas al ver a Ibiki, quien pareció asentir al chico a manera de saludo.

—¿Se puede comenzar ya? –volvió a irrumpir Naruto.

—Hablaré yo –accedió Kiba para tranquilidad de Hinata –Escuchen atentamente, les voy a contar lo que pasó. Éramos Ino, Hinata y yo. Nuestra misión era de rango B, solo íbamos a observar una situación –dijo, sin entrar mucho en detalles, pues ante todo era una misión secreta –Hinata activó su Byakugan y divisó un par de ninjas al frente, así que nos escondimos. Pero de pronto llegó alguien por detrás, una chica. No supimos cómo llegó hasta nosotros, nadie la sintió, ni siquiera Hinata. Nos habló, y no supe ni cómo quedé inconsciente, pero cuando desperté los dos ninjas hombres que Hinata había identificado a lo lejos estaban viendo a Ino, y Hinata estaba llorando. La chica tenía los ojos de Hinata en su mano ensangrentada –relató, incómodo. Torciendo la boca y frunciendo más el entrecejo – Akamaru y yo nos encargamos de los dos tipos… los matamos… pero la rubia se nos escapó.

―Pero qué ninja tan inútil –se quejó Hiashi –Se trataba del Byakugan. ¿No pudiste ponerte a pensar e ir por la chica primero?

―¡Esos tipos querían hacerle daño a mis amigas, vejete! –rugió Kiba y se lanzó contra Hiashi, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Shikamaru y Naruto, mientras que Chouji tuvo que abrazar completamente a Akamaru para que no se fuese encima del Hyuga.

―No empecemos a pelear otra vez. Si hacemos eso vamos a perder más tiempo. ¿Nos pueden describir a la joven que los interceptó? –preguntó Kakashi para que se detuvieran.

Kiba y Akamaru decidieron tranquilizarse por Hinata, no por el viejo Hyuga.

—Bueno, era rubia y tenía la piel apiñonada –respondió el Inuzuka rascándose la nuca, intentando traer detalles a su mente –La verdad casi no me acuerdo bien de sus rasgos. Solo eso, que era rubia.

—Yo sí me acuerdo perfectamente de ella –habló Hinata con voz firme, capturando la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Y cómo no iba a recordar el rostro de la persona que le había arrancado los ojos sin alguna contemplación? El rostro de ella lo tenía fresco en su mente, como una pintura recién terminada –Como dice Kiba-kun, era rubia y de cabello largo. Sus ojos eran azules, era una cabeza más alta que yo. Tenía un extraño parecido a… Naruto.

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos. Pero más sorprendido se mostró Naruto al no escuchar el apelativo "kun" después de que ella mencionara su nombre como si fuera el de cualquier otro ninja desconocido.

—¿A qué te refieres con que era parecido a Naruto? –Kakashi enarcó una ceja, interesado.

—Sí, eran casi iguales. Incluso tenía las mismas rasgaduras en las mejillas.

―De acuerdo –asintió el Hokage – Kiba, Akamaru –los llamó, y éstos se mostraron firmes, esperando cualquier orden – ¿Podrían reconocer el olor de la chica y guiar al equipo?

―¡Por supuesto! Es en lo único que hemos pensado –vociferó el Inuzuka –En patearle el trasero a esa hija de...

―Muy bien –asintió el Hokage –Entonces harán eso. Respecto al par de ninjas que, digamos, _"durmieron"…_ enviaré con ustedes tres ANBU's para recolectar los cuerpos e investigarlos inmediatamente en la División de Inteligencia. Cuando localicen a la chica, transpórtenla de inmediato a la División de Tortura del Capitán Morino, la quiero viva –al escuchar ese apellido en especial Naruto se sobresaltó un poco. Algo en aquél hombre no le daba buena espina, y menos que pareciera tan cercano a Hinata.

Hiashi carraspeó ruidosamente, haciéndose notar.

―Claro, y también recuperen el Byakugan –sonrió el Hokage bajo su máscara. Los chicos le miraron atentos, esperando su pase de salida –Pueden irse.

De inmediato, los miembros rompieron fila y prosiguieron a salir de la oficina con rapidez.

"_Hinata-chan…"_ pensaba Naruto mientras era el primero en bajar los escalones hacia el primer piso, _"voy a encontrar tus ojos… ¡Dattebayo!"_, le prometió en silencio. Y no le fallaría. Ya le había fallado una vez y no era una opción cometer ese error de nuevo.

La tensión en la oficina del Rokudaime aún no lograba disiparse, pues si bien el equipo se había marchado, aún quedaban Ibiki, Hinata, Hiashi y Ko en la habitación.

—Bien –Kakashi se atrevió a romper el silencio incómodo –Hinata, gracias por venir a dar tu informe. Y Hiashi-san, le prometo que estaré al pendiente de la misión.

—No esperaba menos, Hokage-sama –exclamó con desdén –Con su permiso –se levantó y caminó hacia la salida en compañía de Ko, pero se detuvo un momento a un lado de Ibiki, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. No le dijo nada, había sido solo una mirada de advertencia y recelo, pues desconocía el motivo por el que había llegado con Hinata y su férreo deseo por defenderla. Después, miró a Hinata y empequeñeció sus ojos –Espero que como ex miembro del clan Hyuga sepas guardar algo de decencia, _Hinata_ –había dicho su nombre como si fuera un objeto o una cosa sin importancia, como algo hueco. Era ese tono que había utilizado muchos años para regañarla.

La joven resintió el tono de su padre, pues bajó la cabeza y los hombros, amedrentada.

—Descuide, ella… -iba a decir Ibiki.

—No estoy hablando con usted –lo cortó Hiashi, y finalmente salió de la oficina junto a Ko.

Cuando la habitación quedó exenta de Hyugas, Hinata soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio y cansancio.

—Reto superado –le dijo Ibiki a Hinata, observándola.

—Supongo –contestó con lo que parecía ser el inicio de una sonrisa.

Kakashi los escudriñó con sus ojos oscuros y elevó una ceja, interesado.

—¿Podemos marcharnos, Hokage-sama? –pidió el Jonin.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por venir –los despidió con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara.

Los dos caminaron hacia el área de escaleras, donde Ibiki le sostenía de la mano y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Hey, despacio –le decía el shinobi con una media sonrisa –No tengo prisa.

—Lo siento –Hinata rió ligeramente al reconocer que aún continuaba algo nerviosa y la adrenalina en su cuerpo la hacía ir más rápido de lo que debería.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Hinata sintió su piel caliente y la suave tierra bajo sus pies. _"La mañana está soleada"_, pensó.

Y eso era bueno, porque eso significaba que la noche estaría despejada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**ran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Morino Ibiki se sentó en la sala de su pequeño departamento en uno de sus sillones verdes firmando lo que parecía ser un pergamino largo y de aspecto importante bajo la atenta mirada de Uchiha Sasuke y con la compañía de la tranquila Hinata sentada a su lado, con el área de la vista cubierta bajo unas elegantes gafas negras circulares; como las que usaba Shino, obsequio de Ibiki.

—Listo –terminó, entregándole el pergamino al pelinegro –Eres libre de irte de mi departamento –declaró con una leve sonrisa. El Capitán Morino raras veces poseía una razón para sonreír, y recuperar algún porcentaje de su privacidad en su departamento era una buena razón para tener un buen día.

—¿Seguro que no puedo pasar a saludar algún día de éstos? –preguntó adrede, tomando el pergamino y guardándolo entre las ropas que le había estado prestando Ibiki, que consistían en un pantalón negro que le quedaba flojo, el cuál se tenía que atar con un cordón, y una camisa gris grande que debía arremangarse para que le quedara bien. Y a pesar de lo enorme que lucía su indumentaria, el encanto Uchiha era el encanto Uchiha, y se veía bastante bien.

—Estoy muy seguro que eso no hará falta –aseveró Ibiki.

—Bien, ustedes se lo pierden –se encogió de hombros y se encaminó solito hasta la puerta, que estaba a unos pasos de allí –Oh, lo olvidaba –se detuvo antes de salir por completo –Ésta noche es el Tsukimi, por si lo olvidaban. Y ella tiene que ir –observó a Hinata.

—¿Yo? –saltó Hinata, sonrojada.

—Bueno, a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? –cruzó la puerta y luego la cerró, abandonando finalmente el departamento del Morino.

El hombre volteó hacia su derecha, mirando a la pequeña joven que seguía sentada a su lado.

—¿El Tsukimi? –levantó una ceja.

—Sí –sonrió Hinata –El festival de la luna. Es en éste mes cuando se pone la luna más hermosa –explicaba –Tsukimi, Tsuki; luna, mi; observar.

—¿Observar la luna?

—Exacto –asintió de buen humor.

Ibiki se preguntó por qué había dicho Sasuke que Hinata tenía que ir al Tsukimi. No lo entendía. ¿Para qué iba Hinata querer ir a ese festival cuando ella no podía ver?

"… _a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas…",_ había dicho.

—Taicho –lo llamó inesperadamente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Sí? –exclamó expectante de lo que tenía qué decirle.

—Si no tiene nada qué hacer esta noche… es decir, si no tiene inconveniente… si no es molestia… si no tiene trabajo… -comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado con algo de gracia.

—Entiendo. Te llevaré al Tsukimi, Hinata.

Los labios rosas de la joven se estiraron en una cándida sonrisa, y de repente, con miedo y frustración, Ibiki se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolos por un buen tiempo, sin que ella pudiera percatarse de eso.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H**abía recorrido un largo camino. No fue fácil ubicar en cuál de las tantas guaridas se encontraba él, pero lo había hecho, había logrado encontrarlo por fin. Había visto a la pelirroja; Karin, entrando con algunas bolsas que daban la pinta de ser víveres en una puerta algo camuflada con apariencia de ser una roca enorme. Recordaba esa guarida en especial, fue allí donde había nacido hace muchos años. Su casa.

Ahora por fin podría volver.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la entrada y acarició la puerta con su mano, cuando de improvisto Karin abrió la puerta otra vez y las miradas de ambas jóvenes se encontraron. Verse la una a la otra fue como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. No esperaban encontrarse a tan poca distancia. La rubia de ojos azules retrocedió un par de pasos y cuando desvió su mirada de la de Karin se dio cuenta de por qué había regresado. Se le había caído al suelo una lata de sardinas.

—Oh, vaya, vaya –saludó Karin recuperando la compostura –¿Qué tenemos aquí? –se levantó los lentes un momento para hacer ademán de verla mejor –Una exiliada –sonrió burlonamente –¿Qué haces aquí, andrajosa? –frunció el ceño finalmente, viéndola como si fuera un desperdicio de la humanidad.

—Vengo a ver a Orochimaru-sama –respondió lo más tranquila que pudo, a pesar de que por dentro quería estrangular a la pelirroja que siempre la había tratado mal.

—Ay, querida –las comisuras de sus labios bajaron dramáticamente –Me rompes el corazón. ¿Acaso te ha dado amnesia? ¡Orochimaru-sama te expulsó! ¡Te exilió! –le gritó furiosa y molesta por la presencia de la rubia.

—Me dio mi libertad, que es diferente –puntualizó con los ojos azules gélidos –Algo que a ti no he ha ofrecido, ¿verdad? –ladeó una sonrisa.

—¡No, porque yo sí soy útil, no como tú, que estás muerta de chakra! ¡De ser el proyecto más ambicioso de Orochimaru-sama pasaste a ser la más grande decepción del laboratorio!

—¡Cállate, Karin! –vociferó enojada.

—¿Qué es todo ese griterío? –se quejó Suigetsu, saliendo por la puerta de repente.

—¡Sui-kun! –sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo después de muchos años.

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como platos al ver a la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

—¡Naruko-chan! –alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Ella ya se iba –afirmó Karin, mirando a Naruko con ojos encendidos en llamas del infierno.

—Necesito ver a Orochimaru-sama, Sui-kun –pidió con las manos juntas, suplicante –Por favor. Yo… tengo un obsequio muy especial para él.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**a noche llegó de pronto en Konoha, entregando a quienes sabían apreciar el horizonte una luna gigante y luminosa. El Tsukimi, o el fenómeno conocido como "Observar la luna", era una festividad nocturna que reunía a los enamorados y a las familias para ver a la hermosa luna de octubre; tan perfecta y plateada. Era una actividad relajante.

—Mi mamá solía contarme la historia del conejo y la luna en éstas fechas –recordó Hinata mientras sentía el aire fresco recorrer su cara y su cuello. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la azotea de la División de Inteligencia.

—Yo sé esa historia.

—¿Se la contaron sus padres, Ibiki-taicho?

—No –negó con la cabeza –Mi abuelo.

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo. No podía creer que se sentía a gusto estando allí, sentada en la orilla, con los pies balanceándose hacia el vacío mientras escuchaba los grillos cantar al lado de ese hombre al que al principio le tenía tanto miedo.

—Mire la luna, Taicho –pidió Hinata –Y descríbala para mí, por favor.

—Es… –e Ibiki miró la _luna_ –Es muy hermosa.

Estaba cayendo, y ya no podía detener su caída. Era demasiado tarde.

La luna lo había atrapado para siempre.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Si tienen alguna duda respecto al capítulo, no duden en preguntarme. Si tengo alguna falta ortográfica, háganmelo saber, porque ya ando media ciega.**

**Tsukimi: Es la actividad de mirar la luna el primer día de otoño en Japón. La historia del conejo en la luna es muy bonita y se recuerda para esas fechas. Yo solo introduzco levemente ésta tradición, si les interesa más pueden encontrar mucha información sobre ella. Esta actividad estaba ad-hoc para la fecha de actualización que debió ser (octubre), pero ya ven que no tuve tiempo. ¡Sorry!**

**Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me dejas un review… que te amo y te contesto por MP ;)**

**¡Te mando un abrazo súper mega asfixiante! ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	9. Resilencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Gracias por los bellos reviews:**

**Guest del 24 de Enero**: ¡Hola! No sabes la felicidad que me dio leer tu review, gracias por leer el fic y por tus lindas palabras, corazón. Casi lloré como una loca cuando leí tu opinión sobre la relación de Ibiki e Hinata no es apresurada, y que no hay OoC, la verdad me ha costado mucho bastante mantenerlos en sus personalidades. Espero que pueda seguir siendo así en lo que resta del fic, o que al menos no tenga mucho OoC. Sobre Sasuke, sí, acepto que se me salió de su carácter, pero es con intención, quise darle una nueva visión donde está relajado después de la cuarta guerra. Dime tu nombre, por favor Gracias, y cuídate mucho bastante.

**Andy'hina**

**Ciielo Riin**

**vdevenganza**

**Kattyto Nebel**

**Mimi Tachikawa08 **

**fadebila **

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**wichipown **

**angel maría 15**

**lavida134 **

**Lirio blanco: **¡Hola, Lirio! Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y por dejar un review. Disculpa la tardanza, a veces me demoro mucho pero ten por seguro que tengo el fic presente, no lo olvido Cuídate extremadamente.

**Verengena20: **¡Hola, Verengena20! Mucho gusto, bienvenida al fic. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y por dejar tan lindo comentario. Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Te encanta Ibiki! Pues ya va otra que cae rendida ante los encantos del Morino, me cuento también y algunas lectores del fic, jaja. Cuídate mucho. Un abrazo asfixiante para ti.

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Nali-neechan**

**RankaxAlto**

**Akemi: **Hola, Akemi. Gracias por leer y dejar un reivew Disculpa la demora. Espero que encuentres de tu agrado este capítulo. Cuídate mucho mucho, corazón.

**Mafr: **Hola, Mafr. Gracias por leer el fic y dejar un comentario. Me da gusto que encuentres el fic de tu agrado, espero que pueda seguir así Cuídate.

**Notas:** Ahora sí las tan temidas Notas de la Lu, wajajaja *se oyen truenos y lobos aullando* Jajaja. He recibido comentarios sobre la personalidad de Sasuke muy seguido XD Yo sé que Sasuke no está del todo en su carácter serio, la razón es que no quiero ponerlo digamos "amargado", sino un poco más relajado. Él no tiene nada qué hacer en estos momentos, porque la cuarta guerra ha terminado y por ahora toda la aldea lo quiere muerto, así que es como un "Tiempo fuera" para él.

Otra cosa que les quiero comentar es que muy pronto voy a cambiar mi nick, les aviso esto para que no se asusten si no ven Lu Hatake en alguna de mis actualizaciones. Seguiré siendo Lu, solo cambiará el apellido. Si desean saber mi nuevo nick, está en mi perfil.

Los dejo con el capítulo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 9: Resilencia **

_"La belleza no está en la apariencia sino únicamente en la verdad"._

* * *

**O**rochimaru la observó entrar en su laboratorio principal, siendo escoltada por Suigetsu y una Karin visiblemente malhumorada.

―El esperpento quiere hablar con usted –informó la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados y observando de reojo a la rubia de coletas.

Naruko no dejaba de mirar con asombro el rostro ahora joven de su creador y padre. Los ojos desdeñosos de Orochimaru también la veían fijamente, pero no con afecto como los de ella.

―Vamos, habla ya –la empujó Karin en vista de que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

Naruko se sentía tan cohibida estando a tres metros de la presencia de aquél hombre, le tenía miedo, pero también quería volver a estar cobijada bajo su ala, sentir que ella no era una inútil como le decían, sentir que pertenecía a alguien, que no estaba sola en el mundo. Quería volver con él.

―Orochimaru-sama –habló con la voz reseca –Yo…

No dijo más, casi no podía hablar, así que elevó el frasco que tenía en sus manos y lo acercó hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

Orochimaru observó detenidamente, alargó su brazo y se lo quitó de las manos con cuidado. Miró el contenido del frasco con detenimiento a contra luz de una lámpara cercana. Se quedó así por medio minuto; estudiando el par de ojos que bailoteaban en el agua azulina y con una parsimonia casi desesperante se giró hacia Naruko, colocándose frente a ella. La vio detenidamente a los ojos. La rubia sonrió cándidamente al tener a su creador a unos centímetros, finalmente sentía que había vuelto a su hogar cuando, de pronto y sin previo aviso, la mano dura y rápida de Orochimaru le volteó toda la cara de un bofetón.

Ella perdió un momento el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Aún no sentía el dolor, estaba asustada, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos sin poder procesar bien lo que estaba pasando.

―Eres una inútil –siseó la serpiente, mirándola colérico.

"_No esa palabra",_ pensó Naruko al borde de las lágrimas, _"No de él"._

El susto había pasado y dio cabida a la realidad. Naruko sintió su mejilla arder como si la tuviera en carne viva. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era Orochimaru a pesar de su apariencia delicada.

―¿De dónde proviene el Byakugan, Karin? –inquirió el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar a Naruko.

Karin sonrió complacida de que la rubia recibiera tal reprimenda.

―De Konoha. Únicamente del clan Hyuga –respondió orgullosa.

―¿Y estamos en tiempos de paz?

―Sí, my lord. Todas las naciones están unidas…

―¿Y robar un _Kekei Genkai_ en tiempos de paz y con todas las naciones unidas, es como suicidio premeditado?

La angustia y el miedo crecieron en el rostro de Naruko.

―Es eso mismo, señor –musitó Karin con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruko lo comprendió entonces. No solo era una idiota.

Iban a matarla.

**.**

**.**

* * *

El olor a limpio y el silencio que ese lugar blanco profesaba, hacía que Sai se relajara. Había llegado allí la noche anterior. Se encontraba regresando de una misión, le estaban atendiendo una pequeña herida en el brazo cuando escuchó que la rubia Yamanka estaba en el piso de cuidados intensivos. No supo por qué razón, pero sintió una angustia en su pecho. Corrió hacia el cuarto de ella pero no lo dejaron entrar. No fue sino hasta esa mañana que la trasladaron a un piso inferior; pues ya habían pasado las horas más críticas, que Sai pudo verla. No se había movido de esa habitación. Se quedó sentado en la silla toda la mañana.

La observaba y no sabía por qué le importaba tanto. Era extraño.

Ino siempre era escandalosa, sonriente, era un sol. Y verla allí en cama, pálida y con vendas gruesas, lo hacía sentir preocupado. Lo hacía anhelar que el sol brillara una vez más.

Cuando por fin los ojos celestes de la rubia empezaron a abrirse con torpeza, aunque solo por la mitad, Sai se inclinó hacia ella para verla mejor.

―Sai-san –exclamó con la voz ronca – ¿Dónde están Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru? –recordó con angustia la misión.

―Tranquila. Están bien. Los salvaste a todos.

Ino respiró con tranquilidad.

―Que bien. Bueno, Kiba y Akamaru me ayudaron bastante. Sai… ¿Sabes algo más de Hinata? -su mirada azul se ensombreció.

―Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasó con ella, ¿verdad? –Ino asintió con pesadumbre –Fue dada de alta antier. El capitán Morino se está haciendo cargo de ella.

―¿El capitán Morino? –arqueó las cejas.

―Sí. Dicen que antes de que se fuera de misión fue expulsada de su clan y que desde entonces el capitán la ha cuidado.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y Kurenai-sensei? No entiendo nada.

―Yo tampoco tengo todo muy claro, pero mejor que esté con él que con su clan, ¿no? En cuanto se enteraran del Byakugan la habrían azotado de por vida.

―¡Sai!

―¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros –Es verdad.

―Ya lo sé pero… no lo digas así tan feo –se quejó suavemente y luego lo observó –Sai, por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Estaba esperando a que despertaras –sonrió levemente.

―¿Por qué? –quiso saber ella.

―_¿Por qué? _–repitió, divertido –Porque no he terminado de dibujarte. Te estaba haciendo un retrato antes de que te fueras, ¿recuerdas?

Ino se mostró confundida.

―Ah, sí –sonrió débilmente. Claro que no recordaba eso. Seguramente era una excusa para estar ahí.

La observó detenidamente. La piel de ella había tomado color y por fin había despertado de su largo sueño.

El sol brillaba una vez más para él.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Elpasillo del hospital estaba solitario. Ibiki Morino se encontraba esperando con paciencia y de pie, recargado contra una pared. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión hermética en su rostro. Sus ojos de repente se dirigieron al reloj análogo que estaba colgado y advirtió que eran las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada.

Hinata se había despertado llorando. Gritaba que le ardían las cuencas y manoteaba desesperadamente. La había cargado en brazos y tan rápido como pudo la llevó al hospital.

Por la prisa no había alcanzado a ponerse el protector ninja de su cabeza ni su gabardina negra. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del trabajo que no se había quitado, y una camiseta negra de resaque.

En otros momentos estaría incómodo de dejar su cabeza al descubierto, pero en ese instante ni siquiera le importaba. En realidad, ni bien se había dado cuenta de que su cabeza estaba al aire libre.

La enfermera de cabello rosa salió al pasillo de repente, e Ibiki caminó hacia ella de inmediato en busca de una respuesta.

―Hinata está bien –le aseguró Sakura con amabilidad –Pase, yo tengo que ir por unas medicinas a la farmacia.

―Gracias por su ayuda –exclamó con seriedad y pasó al cuarto.

Hinata estaba acostada en una camilla. El área ocular estaba vendada limpiamente. Ahora no gritaba, no lloraba. Estaba tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Incluso parecía que estaba dormida, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y su respiración pausada.

―Capitán –habló ella. Ibiki se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo nombró –Lamento haberlo asustado.

Ibiki no supo qué decir. No supo por qué se calló.

―Está bien. Yo solo… me asusté un poco –confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo siento. Creo que no he tenido los cuidados correctos y por eso he llegado a esto.

―He dicho que está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Ibiki se acercó a ella y elevó una mano, deteniéndola en el proceso. Quería tocarla, pero no sabía por qué. Todo eso era muy raro en él. Recordó la vez anterior que Hinata estuvo en el hospital. El beso.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, alejándose. Dejando caer su barrera Morino.

―Capitán –se levantó de la camilla con cuidado, sentándose.

Sin saber por qué, Hinata levantó la mano al aire buscando algo. Sus dedos delgados de porcelana se cerraron atrapando nada y bajó la mano, pero antes de que terminara, una mano grande la capturó, sosteniéndola. La palma de Hinata se abrió y ella emitió una sonrisa.

―Prometo no volverlo a asustar, Capitán –apretó la mano en torno a él, suavemente –Gracias… por cuidar de mí –no supo por qué, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

―Lo hago solo porque de lo contrario Kurenai me mataría –alegó Ibiki mirando al suelo, incapaz de observarla.

Hinata agrandó su sonrisa. Ya había escuchado esa excusa anteriormente.

―No –negó él –En realidad… -esta vez volteó hacia ella y advirtió el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata –En realidad lo hago porque me agradas.

La sonrisa de ella se volvió nerviosa, pero su rostro se mantenía firme y también su mano, no rehuyó como la última vez.

"_Mierda"_, pensó Ibiki en su fuero interno. Una mirada hacia ella y había perdido el control. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella parecía tan frágil, tan indefensa y pequeña, como un gatito blanco. Y era delicada, tierna, hermosa. Un ser total y completamente diferente a él.

Eran polos opuestos.

La atracción era irremediable.

Ibiki tragó saliva duramente y dio un paso hacia ella. Hinata sintió ese acercamiento y su corazón se desbocó. Con la mano libre, el shinobi le acarició el mentón con un sutil roce y la respiración de la muchacha se volvió errática, y entreabrió los labios.

―Listo –la voz de la pelirosada se escuchó al mismo tiempo en que la puerta corrediza se abría descuidadamente.

Les bastó un segundo para separarse, pero la enfermera había visto todo y se quedó petrificada con un paso dentro del consultorio de urgencias.

Ibiki e Hinata no eran la excepción. El Morino se aclaró la garganta y se hizo el desentendido, mientras que Hinata no era capaz de empalidecer sus mejillas, ya muy rojas.

Estuvieron quietos cerca de cinco segundos en los nadie en ese consultorio sabía cómo moverse.

―Sa… kura-san, ¿las… medicinas? –para sorpresa de todos fue la peliazul quien rompió el hielo. O el iceberg, según se viera la situación.

―Eh… sí –dijo, pero continuó un par de segundos más convertida en estatua. Bajó la vista y miró sus manos, había allí un frasco de píldoras y unas gotas lubricantes, al ver eso fue como si el chip de la Haruno se hubiera encendido, y le entregó eso a Hinata en las manos –Las medicinas que te dimos al principio ya no tienes que usarlas. Te he cambiado la medicación. Las píldoras son por si sientes dolor, toma dos en seguida. Las gotas se deben poner cada cuatro horas. Ven a curación todos los días. Yo estoy a partir de las siete de la tarde.

―Gracias… Sakura-san.

―Sí, de nada… yo –levantó el pulgar, señalando la puerta –debo ir a atender a otros pacientes. Buenas… -miró a Ibiki, pero no mucho pues la mirada seria de él la espantó –Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches –dijeron Hinata e Ibiki al unísono.

Sakura se fue de allí no sin antes voltear un par de veces para corroborar que no estaba soñando, y después cerró la puerta.

La tensión se rió en la cara de Morino e Hinata.

La delicada mano femenina volvió a elevarse, e Ibiki se preguntó si debía tomarla. Para sorpresa de él mismo, no la tomó. Hinata pareció un poco confundida y luego bajó por sí misma de la camilla, dando un saltito al suelo.

Caminando, Hinata buscó a tientas la puerta y la abrió. Ibiki la siguió de cerca. Estaban llegando hacia un par de escalones y el Morino se anticipó.

―Puedes tomarte de mi brazo –le ofreció el Tokubetsu Jonin.

―Uhm, estoy bien –le aseguró con una sonrisa sincera –Si me concentro lo suficiente, creo que puedo guiarme sol… -naturalmente Hinata no se percató del escalón que había y se fue hacia adelante. Ibiki, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, muy tranquilamente la levantó en vilo, tomándola de la cintura.

El sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica.

―Creo que no estabas lo suficientemente concentrada.

Por un momento no escuchó nada, y de repente, Hinata lanzó una risita divertida.

―Creo que no.

Avanzó por sí sola, esta vez con más cuidado, y el capitán fue detrás de ella; vigilante, como su perro guardián.

**.**

**.**

* * *

La pequeña joven estaba sentada en el piso de madera, observando el estanque del patio. Había allí una rana verde devorando un mosquito que frágilmente había pasado cerca de su depredador.

La noche estaba fresca y los grillos entonaban sus mejores canciones. La luna plateada estaba oculta entre nubarrones negros.

Hanabi observó el cielo nocturno y no le gustó. Indicaba lluvia.

―Hanabi-sama –con sumo respeto, Ko llegó a su lado y le dio una reverencia respetuosamente.

―Dime lo que sabes de ella –le ordenó sin verlo, perdida en la oscuridad del cielo.

―Está con Morino Ibiki. Y la trata bien.

Ella ya sabía eso, pero no estaba de más confirmarlo. Había temido por su hermana desde que se enteró de su desgracia, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía volver a escaparse del recinto Hyuga tan fácilmente como lo había hecho hace unos días. Sus deberes como líder del clan aumentaban día a día.

―Gracias, Ko, puedes retirarte.

El sirviente hizo otra reverencia y se fue de allí preocupado por la castaña.

Ahora sola, Hanabi apretó los labios, pero ni así pudo parar las lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Por la mañana y en la tarde todo estuvo más tranquilo. Ibiki no asistió al trabajo como el día anterior. Había decidido usar tantas vacaciones acumuladas desde hace años para permitirse estar en su departamento. A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que en la División de Investigación ya habían llegado los cuerpos de los dos ninjas implicados en la fallida misión del equipo de Kiba, Ino e Hinata. Al parecer sería Shizune la que se encargara de hacerles la autopsia a los ninjas muertos. Hizo una nota mental de pasarse por allí alguna vez para conocer los resultados.

También pensaba en el día en que atraparan a la atracadora de ojos. Cuando ese momento llegara, él mismo prepararía con lentitud la sala de torturas. No porque fuera mujer tendría piedad. Ya otras criminales podían constatar que Morino Ibiki no hacía distinción de sexos cuando se trataba de extraer información.

Cuando la noche cayó, finalmente pudo irse al sillón temprano. No había dormido nada bien por llevar a Hinata al hospital, y una vez que llegaron el sueño se le había ido.

La puerta del departamento fue aporreada a eso de las diez de la noche. Ibiki, que dormía en la sala, se levantó enojado y con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la puerta con violencia y se encontró con una mujer de cabello purpura que le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona.

―¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres, Mitarashi? –la miró con cara de pocos amigos. O de amigos nulos, más bien –¿Tienes una pequeña idea de qué hora es?

―Vamos, hombre, traje sake para que platiquemos los tres.

―Es de noche, Hinata está dormida y además, yo no tengo nada qué platicar contigo.

―Sabes que tienes que hablar con alguien –le sonrió burlonamente –Aprovecha que la bebé está dormida. Vamos a la azotea.

Ibiki se quedó quieto por un momento y luego salió, cerrando la puerta. El paisaje nocturno parecía desalentador. El shinobi observó todo como si le diera asco.

Anko se apresuró a servirle un poco del líquido enervante y se lo entregó. El hombre lo bebió en seguida. Ella lo miró de reojo y dejó de sonreír.

―Bien, creo que empezaré –suspiró la mujer –No vine para hacerme la divertida. Seré clara y directa. La gente está hablando de ustedes.

Morino apretó la mandíbula.

―Y el chisme no ha salido precisamente de la chica del ramen. La gente los ha visto juntos y han empezado a inventar historias estúpidas.

―¿Qué tipo de historias?

―En verdad no quieres escucharlas –negó con la cabeza y se sirvió sake. Lo tomó de un solo trago –Escucha, si tú la quieres…

―No pienses mal –la cortó.

―No, no pienso mal –frunció el ceño –Soy mujer, idiota, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Tú eres maduro, ella joven, tú eres horrible y ella dulce.

―Anko, cállate…

Pero Anko no se iba a callar.

―Eres mayor que ella, eventualmente todo eso se terminará por la diferencia de edad. Así que mejor aprovecha todo de ella mientras estén juntos.

―¡Es que no estamos juntos! –estalló, quebrando el vasito de porcelana con su puño cerrado –Es Hinata, es una niña, ¿por qué insistes en que tenemos algo? No lo tenemos, no es posible… yo soy demasiado horrible, tú lo has dicho…

―¡Oh, por favor, Ibiki! ¡Esa "niña", como tú le llamas, es capaz de ver diamantes donde solo hay podredumbre y oscuridad, y lo sabes! –gritó desaforada.

Ibiki se quedó pasmado, respirando con dificultad. Frunció el ceño y abrió su puño, dejando caer al vacío los pedazos de porcelana.

―Gracias por el sake –se levantó de la orilla.

―Ibiki –lo llamó Anko, pero el hombre alto no se detuvo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Desesperación.

"_No pasa nada"._

Bestia.

"_Yo soy Morino Ibiki, Tokubetsu Jonin y dirigente de la División de fuerza y tortura de Konoha"._

Asco. Monstruo.

Sentado sobre el sillón aferraba su cabeza con las manos, palpando sus cicatrices profundas y sobresalientes. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Tenía que frenarlo, no sabía cómo pero tenía que detenerse ya.

¿Podría detenerse aún?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba por unos segundos.

Era su departamento. Se tranquilizó. Estaba en su propia sala. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó para ir al baño y echarse agua en la cara, pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en el suelo, se detuvo inmediatamente. Abrió grandes los ojos. Había un bulto en el suelo, justo a los pies del sillón.

La joven de bata blanca estaba dormida allí, sobre el suelo frío.

―Hinata –susurró sorprendido.

Estaba acostada de lado, utilizando sus manos juntas como almohada.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahí dormida.

Sorteó el cuerpo de ella y después la levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. Se inclinó hacia delante de la cama y la acostó.

―Capitán… -murmuró ella débilmente, como si estuviera soñando con él. Ibiki se quedó observándola entre la penumbra –Capitán –volvió a llamar y esta vez el Morino se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad estaba despierta –Usted estaba teniendo una pesadilla –se levantó a la mitad, medio adormilada –¿Está usted bien, Capitán?

"_No lo sé"_, pensó.

―Sí –mintió.

De improvisto, Hinata levantó una mano y la puso sobre la mejilla del hombre; atrapándolo. Ante el sutil tacto, Ibiki se quedó tieso. La otra mano de Hinata viajó hasta el otro lado del rostro de Ibiki.

El corazón latió acelerado.

Subió su mano por el rostro de él y llegó hasta la nuca. Con las yemas de sus dedos sintió las cicatrices del Capitán Morino. Con una eterna lentitud recorrió la cabeza de él. Su rostro estaba sereno. No sentía miedo, ni asco, ni horror. No hacía caras agraviantes como las demás personas. Ibiki cerró los ojos casi como por inercia, sintiendo el contacto suave de ella.

"…_yo soy demasiado horrible, tú lo has dicho…"_

Él no sabía que Hinata los había escuchado hablar. No, no estaba dormida.

"―_¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Por qué tienes esa venda? –preguntaba exasperado, una pregunta tras otra rápidamente._

―_Estoy bien, el taicho dijo que no estoy tan mal –musitó con una muy leve sonrisa, quitándose la venda que tenía sobre los ojos –Mira._

―_¡Por Kami! –gritó Naruto claramente con aversión y temor, soltándole la mano..."_

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Morino Ibiki.

No, no era para nada horrible. Ni él, ni ella. Nadie era horrible. Nadie era feo. Tal vez no eran lo más bonito por fuera, pero eran bellos por dentro. Ella lo sabía. Por eso sonrió.

Lo comprendía ahora.

―Ya es tarde –Ibiki tomó las muñecas de ella, apartándola –Deberías estar dormida.

―Sí. Lo siento. Buenas noches.

―Siempre disculpándote por todo –la observó tranquilamente.

―Ibiki-taicho. Us… usted también me agrada –se sinceró. Su voz era fina, como un susurro.

―Descansa, Hinata –se despidió de ella dándole una caricia sobre la cabeza y luego se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a tres pasos de salir, girando su cabeza hacia la joven aún levantada a la mitad.

Su cabello negro y azul caía sobre sus hombros delgados, blancos y desnudos. Su ropa de dormir estaba un poco desacomodada. Pero su boca sonreía tiernamente.

Para él.

―… _¡Esa "niña", como tú le llamas, es capaz de ver diamantes donde solo hay podredumbre y oscuridad, y lo sabes! –gritó desaforada._

Para él y también para todos. Hinata siempre regalaba sonrisas fáciles.

Ibiki se sentó en su sillón, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La oscuridad hacía que se relajara un poco. Cerró los ojos. Al parecer sería otra noche de insomnio. En su mente se abrieron un par de ojos rojos. Kurenai. Ella iba a matarlo. O lo dejaría en un genjutsu eterno donde era comido por perros. Ya podía imaginarse a la mujer furiosa al enterarse que Hinata no tenía sus cálidos ojos.

―_¿Lo ves? Tú eres el indicado. Eres responsable, serio, absolutamente nada pervertido como Kakashi o Ebisu…_

Kurenai.

―_Vamos, Ibiki, Hinata no tiene dónde quedarse. Podrán aprender el uno del otro. Tal vez tú puedas ensañarle a tener más confianza en sí misma y ella puede enseñarte a sonreír de vez en cuando._

Sonrió en seguida cuando terminó de recordar eso.

―Paria –se dijo a sí mismo.

No podía hacer nada por ella. Solo esperar a que trajeran a la muchacha. Pero nada más que llegara viva… le iba a desgarrar el alma. Le iba a destrozar la psique.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, y si dejas review sabes que te amo y te contesto por MP.**

**Respecto al capítulo: Pudimos ver escenas de diferentes personajes, hay SaiIno, se vio a Naruko en la guarida de Orochimaru, está Hanabi, y desde luego, nuestro IbiHina. Creo que es un capítulo ligero, no pasan tantas cosas como en los anteriores. **

**¿Alguien conoce algún manga o película que se trate de un hombre mayor y una joven? En verdad necesito una luz para el fic, con cada capítulo que pasa me resulta más difícil mantener a los personajes IC (In Character), de hecho creo que Ibiki de repente se sale sutilmente de su personalidad. Pero me justifico (¿Te justificas, maldita?) alegando a que uno de los dos tiene que ceder, si no se muere el romance. Sígh… leyeron bien, romance. Pero creo que eso ya se veía venir desde capítulos pasados. Sé que alguien me dirá "¿Cómo que no tienes una línea trazada para el fic?", o sea una trama o saber más o menos a donde quiero llegar. La verdad, yo sé cómo va a finalizar el fic, pero no sé cómo llegar a ello. Pero no se preocupen, el fic seguirá y cada capítulo que subo está hecho con esfuerzo y amor, se los puedo asegurar.**

**Bien, me voy corazones no sin antes decirles que se cuiden mucho extremadamente. Les mando un super abrazo asfixiante.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	10. Attakai

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **¡Hola, bonitas! ¡Y hola, bonito! (si es que hay un hombre por ahí). Quería agradecerles el gran apoyo que tienen hacia el fic, la verdad cuando yo lo publiqué no me esperaba que fuese a tener tan buena respuesta, yo me imaginaba mis tres comentarios por capítulo y aun así quería publicarlo porque ya you know que soy bien crack en cuanto a parejas XD También, gracias por sus recomendaciones, por ahí vi libros, películas y un anime. Lamento traerles el capítulo tan tarde, a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones, no he podido terminarlo antes, porque sinceramente es uno de los fics más complejos que he escrito, ¿por qué Lu? Porque para empezar, Ibiki es un personaje con el que nunca antes había trabajado, es un shinobi del que no tengo mucha información, y eso créanme que no me facilita nada las cosas. Además, he puesto atención en la trama, es media profunda, no es como algunos otros fics que tengo, por ejemplo, de humor o romance, y hacer cada capítulo se lleva su tiempo. Yo creo que de aquí hasta que acabe el fic me la pasaré pidiendo perdón por el retraso xD *toca madera*

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus bonitos comentarios:**

**Verengena 20:** ¡Hola, Verengena! Me da mucho gusto saber que te agradó el capítulo :D ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Un abracito!

**Dhara:** ¡Hola, Dhara! Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y gracias por tu recomendación, linda. ¡Un abrazo super asfixiante para ti! ¡Cuídate, Dhara!

**Ciielo Riin **

**Akemi:** ¡Hola, Akemi! Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un lindo review. Sígh, lo siento por el capítulo corto. Qué bien que te gustaron las pequeñas escenas IbiHina. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**fadebila **

**Andy'hina:** ¡Hola, Andy'hina! Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un review :) Habrá más momentos IbiHina, seguro. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**wichipown **

**angel maria 15 **

**fan hinata hyuga **

**Mimi Tachikawa08 **

**Nali-neechan **

**lavida134**

**RankaxAlto **

**Lirio Blanco:** ¡Hola, Lirio! Gracias por leer y dejar un lindo comentario :D Sobre lo que me escribes, sí, yo como escritora también tengo sentimientos encontrados hacia Naruko, por un lado quisiera protegerla, pero por otro quisiera sacarle sus bellos ojitos, jaja. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Kattyto Nebel**

**vdevenganza**

**Nanistis**

**Crimela**

_Ahora sí, se abre el telón. _

_Con ustedes…_

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 10: Attakai**

* * *

**E**l sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, dándole permiso al crepúsculo para aparecer en escena. El clima era cálido, sin embargo, dentro del bosque se sentía fresco. Entre los árboles, el equipo de ninjas de Konoha saltaba ramas de manera habilidosa, con rapidez.

Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru llevaban la delantera por ser los que estaban siguiendo el rastro de sus propios aromas para llegar hacia el punto donde habían sido atacados y así perseguir el rastro de la misteriosa ninja. A cosa de un metro, Naruto los seguía firmemente. Detrás de él, Shikamaru y Chouji no amedrentaban sus saltos. Llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde moviéndose a gran velocidad, en cualquier momento alguno tenía que fallar. Kiba no tuvo cuidado y perdió algo de chakra en su pie, lo que causó un desequilibrio y resbaló, cayendo hacia la tierra húmeda.

―¡Kiba! –gritó Naruto. Akamaru ladró fuerte y fue a por su amigo humano.

Entre el perro y el rubio lograron atraparlo antes de que se diera de lleno contra el suelo.

―¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shikamaru, llegando un par de segundos después, junto al Akimichi.

―Estoy bien, sigamos –se levantó. Nada más apoyó el pie, tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerlos rechinar, sus demás amigos notaron su dolor.

―Aún no te has recuperado del todo, ¿cierto? Tu chakra aun es inestable –exclamó Chouji, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Estará bien –dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los miembros del equipo 10 –Yo lo cargaré, podremos continuar.

―No está a discusión, Naruto –lo detuvo Shikamaru, intentando sonar casual –Es tarde, descansaremos por aquí. Chouji, empieza a desempacar la comida…

―Kiba dijo que está bien –abordó el Uzumaki –Podemos seguir, Shikamaru.

Chouji sintió la tensión del ambiente en el estómago. Por un lado, Naruto estaba diferente y realmente quería seguir el camino, Kiba parecía neutral ahora, y Shikamaru frunció el ceño, anticipando una pelea.

―Estamos cansados, hemos hecho un gran recorrido. Ni siquiera nos hemos detenido para ir al baño.

―Shikamaru, entre más nos demoremos, Kiba y Akamaru irán perdiendo el aroma de la muchacha…

―Naruto –el Nara alzó su voz y lo vio fijamente –He dicho que vamos a descansar. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el líder de la misión.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y Shikamaru solo lo ignoró, fue hacia Kiba y empezó a revisarle el pie.

―Claro, como no es Ino.

―¿Qué dijiste? –Shikamaru se volvió en seguida, un poco molesto. Se levantó y caminó hacia Naruto, Chouji se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos.

―Si fuera Ino, ustedes dos no se habrían querido detener a descansar.

―Hinata también es mi amiga –le espetó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido –Y como líder de la misión, es mi trabajo mantener un equilibrio entre los miembros y la misión. ¿De qué nos serviría encontrar a la chica si estamos cansados y sin comer? ¿Eh? Kiba está lastimado, Chouji no ha comido en todo el día y mis pies me arden de tanto manar chakra hacia ellos. Todos aquí quieren recuperar los ojos de Hinata, no solo tú, Naruto. No seas egoísta, porque no eres así. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Desvió la mirada del rubio y se regresó con Kiba, quien por cierto no podía estar más incómodo. Naruto se quedó junto a Chouji. El castaño lo miró con preocupación y luego se alejó de él. De brazos cruzados, Naruto se sentó de mala gana bajo un árbol enorme. En su mente no podía dejar de imaginar a Hinata viviendo en casa de ese shinobi mayor llamado Morino Ibiki.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**H**inata despertó de un momento a otro. La luz brillante del sol se colaba por la ventana, podía sentir su calidez en la piel. Al menos ella había podido ver para conocer las cosas, los colores, los matices, el cielo azul. Había personas que nacían ciegas, ella era una afortunada. No tenía su Byakugan; su vista, pero tenía el resto de su cuerpo. Dos pies. Piernas. Brazos, manos y una cabeza pensante y decidida a no sentir más lástima por sí misma. Era una Kunoichi y debía seguir adelante.

Estiró sus extremidades en la cama, y se sintió bien. Sonrió. Se levantó y sus pies tocaron la madera fría de la mañana. Hizo un mapa mental del departamento del capitán y se guió a tientas. A tres pasos rectos, giró, cuatro pasos más y salía de la habitación. Giraba a la izquierda, ocho pasos, y llegaba al baño. Se echó agua a la cara y se secó. Ocho pasos rectos de vuelta y giraba a la izquierda, cinco pasos, vuelta y ahora debería estar entrando a la cocina.

—Ouch –se quejó cuando fue detenida por la pared.

De acuerdo. Que fueran seis pasos. Con diez pasos llegó al gabinete de los vasos, con cuatro al refrigerador y sacó el jugo de naranja. Se sentó a la mesa para beber jugo. Y por primera vez en casi una semana, Hinata sintió que podía ser autosuficiente. No, "no podía". Era.

—Buenos días, Capitán.

Ibiki no se inmutó.

—Me has sentido –advirtió el hombre alto.

—Sí. Ahora q-que mi mente está más clara, c-creo que puedo v-volver a ser yo misma. Bueno… más… o menos –declaró con su voz dulce y bajita.

—Lo estás haciendo bien –dijo él, con seriedad.

—¿Sí? –su sonrisa se amplió notablemente al escuchar lo que él dijo –Es decir… ¿D-de verdad lo cree?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero no importa lo que yo crea, sino lo que tú creas. Dímelo tú, ¿lo estás haciendo bien?

Hinata se tomó unos cinco segundos para responder.

—S… sí –asintió.

El Morino sonrió de medio lado.

—Etto… yo quería p-pedirle permiso p-para entrenar ésta mañana –confesó.

—¿Pedirme permiso? –el Morino levantó una ceja –No tienes qué pedirme permiso, vives en mi departamento pero tú te mandas sola.

—S-sí. Lo siento.

—Saqué un par de días de vacaciones en el trabajo. Si lo necesitas puedes entrenar conmigo.

—¿De verdad? –sonrió. Parecía feliz de poder entrenar con Ibiki.

—Claro. Pero no suelo ser un maestro fácil –le advirtió, y no mentía, su voz no se escuchaba particularmente amable, pero Hinata se había acostumbrado a su voz grave y profunda.

—Gracias, C-capitán. Espero n-no molestarlo.

—No lo haces –exclamó –Muy bien. Voy a conseguir nuestro desayuno. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Mnn… ¿puedo ir? –pidió con algo de nerviosismo.

Las cejas del mayor se arquearon, sorprendido.

—Si quieres –contestó de manera casual, como si aquello no le importara, aunque internamente, él no quería que lo acompañara.

Caminaron juntos por las calles. Hinata iba tomada del brazo del capitán y su rostro era apacible. Mientras tanto, Ibiki parecía entre enojado e incómodo. Todos los transeúntes los veían, algunos más disimulados que otros, pero lo hacían, Ibiki se daba cuenta. El hombre bajó la mirada hacia ella. Hinata tenía puesta la venda que cubría la parte donde deberían estar los ojos, no se daba cuenta de nada y era feliz. Él decidió _vendarse los ojos_ también. Con cuidado, apretó más el delgado brazo contra él, acercándola. Hinata resintió el pequeño estirón, pero no dijo nada, siguió caminando normal.

Desayunaron en un pequeño restaurant no muy conocido, por lo mismo, no había mucha gente, excepto por un par de ancianitos. Ella pidió una sencilla sopa de miso y arroz blanco, él un plato de tofu y pescado. Comieron en silencio. Ibiki observó a Hinata. Ella no parecía tener problemas para comer, lo hacía despacio y con paciencia, a pesar de la venda en su rostro. Fue un momento tranquilo para los dos.

Aprovecharon la vuelta en el centro para ir al mercado. Un pelinegro venía en contra, y se acercó a ellos cuando los vio.

—¿Qué hacen? –inquirió con hermetismo, era su manera de decir _"hola, ¿qué tal?"_.

—Hola, U-uchiha-san, c-compramos víveres –respondió Hinata afable.

—Quédate con ella mientras entro a esta tienda –le pidió Ibiki, y sin esperar una respuesta, entró al establecimiento dejándolos solos.

—Ven –Sasuke la estiró del brazo y se sentaron en una banquita cercana a esperar por el capitán.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de las miradas de las personas hacia Ibiki e Hinata. Frunció el ceño. A unas señoras que susurraban entre ellas sin la menor vergüenza, les mostró su mirada peligrosa, y éstas rehuyeron pronto de ahí.

—No tienes que hacer caso de las habladurías de la gente. Si te hace feliz, lo demás no importa –musitó Sasuke.

—¿Eh? –Hinata se quedó confundida ante la repentina plática del muchacho.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de molestia.

—¿Estás bien con él?

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrosaron y bajó su rostro sin saber a bien cómo contestar.

—No lo ocultes. Es bastante notorio.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Quería decirle que le explicara exactamente a qué se refería, pero le ganó la timidez.

Ibiki iba saliendo de la tienda y los vio sentados. Se detuvo un momento para observarlos. Si tan solo esos jóvenes fueran pareja se sentiría menos incómodo, se gobernaría mejor. Si era ese chico Uchiha el que estaba con ella, a él no le importaba mucho. De pronto una pelirosa hizo acto de presencia, se pegó al lado del pelinegro y entonces recordó que la doctora y el Uchiha tenían algo, todos lo sabían. Si no podía ser el Uchiha, ¿entonces quién podría ser para ella?

Intentó pensar, pero en eso la pelirosa lo vio a él, entonces Morino salió de su ensimismamiento y avanzó hasta los jóvenes.

—Buenos días, Morino-taicho –saludó Sakura respetuosamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo mucho después de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos –se levantó Sasuke sin dar tiempo a nada, tomando a Sakura de la muñeca. La ojiverde lo miró con confusión, pero lo siguió.

Hinata se levantó y alzó la mano, esperando por él. Ibiki tomó la delicada mano y se la acomodó sobre su brazo. Sintió como si aquél gesto fuera inercia, como si lo hicieran todos los días. Caminaron juntos a pesar de las miradas, él la observó desde arriba. La muchacha no solo le tomaba el brazo con una mano, sino con ambas. Y él la aceptó.

Sasuke los miró de reojo mientras se alejaban. Sakura estaba parloteando cosas sobre las diferencias de edad y lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre si sabía algo. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el Uchiha, mientras seguía caminando al lado del cerezo preguntón. _"Naruto, en cuanto llegues, te vas a cabrear"_, pensó divertido.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**L**a reunión entre la matriarca del clan Hyuga y los miembros más antiguos había dado inicio. Hyuga Hanabi estaba decidida a traer a su hermana de vuelta al clan, y para ello no le importaba llegar a las más altas consecuencias. Sabía que su proposición sería como un suicidio contra sí misma, pero tenía firmeza, y la pasada muerte del gran genio del clan Hyuga; Neji, sería un arma que iba a aprovechar para doblegar los corazones fríos y ancianos.

—Los mandé llamar porque tengo un decreto que quiero promulgar –enseñó un pergamino y lo puso sobre la mesa rectangular, donde todos estaban sentados –Se trata de la disolución de la barrera que separa las ramas primaria y secundaria –declaró con la mirada decidida y firme, con el mentón hacia arriba, demostrando su autoridad.

Los ancianos no tardaron en dar sus negativas, pero Hanabi alzó la mano y todos se callaron. Tomó un poco de aire para darse valor, tenía que escucharse convincente.

—Por culpa de la división de familias, hemos perdido grandes oportunidades en shinobis interesantes que hubo en la rama secundaria –todos bajaron sus miradas, sabían a quién se refería exactamente –Hay mucho potencial en la rama secundaria, pero no se puede usar del todo debido a la gran restricción que se les ha impuesto. El poder Hyuga arde más en ellos que en varios de los integrantes de la rama principal…

—Silencio –amenazó Hiashi, azotando su puño contra la mesa –¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Hanabi? ¿Y qué si se diluye la diferencia entre las ramas del clan? Eso no amerita que los _renegados_ del clan regresen a ser parte de nosotros.

Hanabi afiló su mirada.

—No, no lo amerita. Pero es un principio –musitó con voz clara, sin siquiera parpadear, viendo fijamente a su padre –No es solamente esa propuesta, Hiashi. Tengo otras. Déjame continuar, te recuerdo que soy la líder del clan. Tu líder.

La sorpresa era notable en los ojos de Hyuga Hiashi. Con rabia y el orgullo lastimado, guardó silencio.

—Bien, continuaré. Propongo dos cosas más. La eliminación del sello del pájaro enjaulado –tan solo decir eso, los ancianos apretaron los dientes, visiblemente inconformes, y aún no soltaba la bomba –y… como última propuesta… -los presentes la miraron fijamente y ella sintió un poco de miedo, pero no se dejó amedrentar, ni siquiera le tembló la voz –Quiero que la antigua miembro; Hinata, sea devuelta al clan –la sala estalló en desacuerdos y regaños –O de lo contrario, renuncio al liderazgo del clan –advirtió. El silencio reinó en la reunión. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

O se reintegraba a la renegada Hinata como parte del clan Hyuga. O se quedaban sin líder.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**l campo de entrenamiento número dos estaba, por lo visto, muy desocupado, así que Ibiki decidió que ese sería el lugar perfecto donde llevaría a Hinata. El camino resultó tranquilo, aunque no hablaron de nada en particular. Hinata sintió la tierra blanda bajo sus sandalias ninja. Pudo oler la humedad que ofrecían las sombras de los altos árboles, el chillante olor del césped que le calaba en la nariz, y algunas flores silvestres.

La joven se soltó del agarre de su compañero y dio un par de pasos por sí misma. Respiró profundamente y se concentró en aumentar sus sentidos para percibir el chakra a su alrededor. Podía sentir la energía del capitán detrás de ella, era potente y un poco abrumadora, un tanto tétrica. Más allá no había nada ni nadie.

—Puedes guiarte con tus otros sentidos. Mi subordinado; Tobitake Tonbo*, nació ciego, sin embargo, eso no ha sido impedimento para que sea un chunin de gran valía.

—¿Ciego de nacimiento? –se sorprendió.

—Sí. Él es bueno en su trabajo. Tú también puedes serlo.

Hinata bajó su cabeza y unió sus manos. Luego levantó una comisura de sus labios.

—Yo… ya ha-bía sido i-imposibilitada de mi vista hace muchos a-años –confesó.

Aquello extrañó a Ibiki. El hombre frunció levemente el ceño y contempló a la chica de las vendas que le estaba dando la espalda. Él no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Hinata hablara.

—Estaba entrenando m-muy duro. Y forcé el Byakugan m-más de lo que podía p-permitirme. Aunque no fue tan grave, sí t-tuvieron que vendarme los ojos –sonrió tristemente ante las viejas remembranzas. A su mente llegó el recuerdo cuando ella estaba en la pequeña sala sirviéndose un vaso con agua. A pesar de que se suponía que estaba sola, ella siempre sintió que alguien la acompañaba y la cuidaba de lo que pudiera pasarle en el camino. Había sido Neji en ese entonces, siempre lo supo.

—Supongo que eso debe darte cierta ventaja –opinó Ibiki.

Hinata no dijo más. El Tokubetsu Jonin, un poco incómodo de estar perdiendo el tiempo en nada, carraspeó severamente para cambiar de tema. Su mirada se volvió seria y dejó a un lado que Hinata era su protegida, si la chica quería entrenar, si la chica quería ser fuerte, él iba a guiarla por ese camino. Se puso frente a Hinata y alargó una mano, sin tocarla. Canalizó su chakra hacia la mano y la extendió a unos pasos de su joven estudiante.

—¿Sientes el chakra de mi brazo? –inquirió el mayor.

Hinata pareció sorprendida ante el cambio de conversación, pero rápidamente se aclimató y aguzó sus sentidos. La convivencia con ese hombre le había hecho que le tuviera confianza, no se sentía tan alejada de él como los primeros días que pasaron juntos, así que había olvidado lo serio que se ponía cuando de trabajo se trataba. Le gustaba eso de él. No le daba un trato especial, no la llamaba Hinata-sama. La trataba como una compañera, como una Kunoichi, como una persona normal.

—Sí, puedo sentir el chakra.

—Me iré alejando y tú debes decirme en qué punto dejas de sentirlo.

—De acuerdo –asintió, sumamente concentrada.

Ibiki dio algunos pasos atrás, hasta que se alejó por lo menos cuatro metros, entonces Hinata avisó que ya casi no sentía el chakra. El Capitán le dijo que no se moviera de su lugar. Con una rama marcó el punto donde estaba él, y luego el punto de Hinata. Entonces observó. Era una gran distancia, lo suficiente para dar tiempo a defenderse.

—¿El tramo está largo? –quiso saber Hinata.

—De cuatro a cinco metros, más o menos –avisó. La muchacha sonrió de medio lado –No es mucho, no te alegres –agregó. Hinata puso un rostro desilusionado –Tienes que seguir esforzándote. De ahora en adelante debes ir concentrada, sintiendo el chakra de todo lo que te rodea. Ahora, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

Hinata escuchó que él desenfundaba un arma. Por el ruido cortante supo que se trataba de un kunai.

—Voy a lanzarte algunas cosas, debes esquivarlas. Las primeras veces no te voy a dar para que te acostumbres al sonido, pero luego deberás contrarrestarlas. Toma –le agarró la mano y en ella puso un kunai.

Los pasos de Ibiki se alejaron, y Hinata se sintió muy nerviosa. Quería replicar, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. ¿Y qué pasaría si no lograba esquivar algo? Suficiente tenía con perder la vista. _"Concéntrate, concéntrate"_, pensó en repetidas veces. Dejó de sonreír y la kunoichi que vivía en ella flotó, saliendo hacia afuera.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**L**e dolían las costillas como un infierno. Con una mano se tocaba el costado, con la finalidad de darse algo de calor en ese bosque frío. Sus pies le dolían, sin verlos podía ver que estaban astillados con algo parecido a una espina y con alguna que otra yaga. Apretaba la boca para soportar el dolor, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Entre golpes, hambre y sed, pronto sucumbiría. Aún era tarde, pero cuando se hiciera de noche saldrían los animales del bosque, y a saber en qué condiciones la encontrarían. En unas no muy buenas, seguramente. Si tan solo Karin le hubiese dejado las botas, otra cosa sería, pero la muy maldita era tan cruel que no le dejó ni una vestidura puesta, la mandó de patadas hacia el bosque, desnuda. Con su mano libre sostenía el frasco especial donde entre el formol bailaban los ojos blancos llamados Byakugan. Si tan solo llegase a una aldea cercana podría venderlos, pero no estaba muy segura de llegar siquiera cien metros más. Jamás saldría del bosque. Y si lo hacía no le esperaba nada bueno, desnuda no. Los campesinos no eran estúpidos. Una chica desnuda y con un par de ojos Byakugan era un buen motín qué poseer.

—Mierda –susurró cuando volteó hacia el suelo. Giró su rostro hacia atrás y vio la sangre de su pie. Había dejado una hilera de marcas rojas por el bosque. Los animales la olerían e irían a buscarla.

La rubia compungió el rostro y se sentó en una raíz de árbol saliente con un cuidado casi extremo. Aun así no evitó lanzar unos quejidos de dolor. Sus ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos. Sentada, se miró el pie. Estaba muy mal.

"_Tengo fe en ti, Naru-chan. Serás mi regreso a los experimentos exitosos. Una Uzumaki viviente",_ sus memorias le recordaron algunas de las pocas palabras dulces que su creador alguna vez le dirigió.

Derramó lágrimas. Qué decepción había sido para él.

—¿A dónde voy? ¿A quién puedo pertenecer? –sollozó asustada, viendo el inmenso bosque verde de sonidos extraños.

No saldría nunca de él.

No viva.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**l entrenamiento con el Tokubetsu Jonin fue difícil al principio, pero su cuidador no le hizo ningún daño, a pesar de la amenaza sobre ponerla como blanco de sus kunais y shurikens. Empero, estaba exhausta. Había recorrido el trayecto del campo de entrenamiento hasta el departamento del capitán casi a rastras, pero jamás lo dejó entrever. Caminaban juntos pero unidos ya no. Hinata no tomaba el brazo del capitán para guiarse. Ni él se lo ofreció ni ella se lo pidió. Iba caminando con concentración, sintiendo el cálido chakra de las personas a su alrededor, y siguiendo el rastro de energía que iba a su lado izquierdo. Entretanto, Ibiki iba serio, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en qué entrenamiento podría instruirla, algo que le ayudara a mejorar. Recordó las clases de interrogación que le había prometido, las cuales se habían perdido debido a la misión fallida de ella. Sin embargo, podían reanudarse. Se trataba de entrenar la mente, no el cuerpo. Podría funcionar. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle su opinión en cuanto llegaran a casa.

El sol estaba caliente para cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento. Ibiki no la ayudó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pero sí la esperaba, pues los pasos de ella eran más lentos al tener que asegurar por dónde iba. Fue Hinata quien entró primero a la casa mientras que el capitán cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Capitán… -exclamó detrás de él al mismo tiempo en que Ibiki volteaba y daba un paso grande para ir a tirarse en el sillón. Sin querer, la había empujado cuando se giró. El cuerpo ligero de Hinata se tambaleó un momento y perdió equilibrio. El Tokubetsu Jonin reaccionó de inmediato. Él no sabía que aquella acción desataría lo que desde hace algunos días deseaba que pasara. Fue sumamente cosa del destino.

La estiró de la mano y luego le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda baja, y la atrajo hacia él para sostenerla. Ella no cayó. Hinata se quedó sin aliento, y él perdió el suyo. Inclinado hacia la joven, la distancia de sus rostros era mínima. E Ibiki no tenía más barreras al tenerla tan cerca, iba a eliminar esa distancia, ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo fue y lo hizo. Si iba a arder en el infierno del genjutsu de Kurenai, que ardiera, que se quemaran todos sus huesos, pero ya no iba a retroceder. Sintió las manos de Hinata sobre su pecho, sosteniéndose de las solapas de su gabardina negra.

Ella fue la culpable.

Soltó una delicada exhalación de aire que le dio de lleno en el cuello masculino y solo bastó eso para desarmarlo. Dejó la mano que le había sostenido, pero seguía aferrándola de la cintura. Tomó su mentón y lo elevó. Ella se sonrojó, pero no dimitió ni dijo nada. Solo entreabrió los labios, nerviosa. Sus bocas estaban a dos o tres centímetros. Ya todo dependía del capitán Morino. Hinata estaba allí, no se iba, estaba dispuesta, con su mentón capturado por la mano grande de él.

Se perdió en Hinata, en su suave aroma, en lo que le hacía sentir, en lo indefensa y pequeña que se veía. Se acercó más, pulsó sus labios contra los de ella, estaban unidos ahora. Le dio un beso algo apretado que terminó rápido. Cuando se separaron, sus alientos se entremezclaron levemente. La observó, pero sus sentidos como especialista en leer mentes y reacciones le fallaron. No supo cómo interpretar su rostro. Si tuviese sus ojos, tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil, sus ojos lilas eran un libro abierto para él. Pero no los tenía, así que tenía que tratar de descifrar todo aquello casi a ciegas. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Se sentía insultada? Y más importante, ¿por qué demonios le había hecho eso a ella?

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron cuando él despegó sus labios de los suyos. Nunca había sido besada antes, si mal no recordaba. Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría, y se imaginó cientos de escenarios en donde el primero era un ojiazul. Pero ninguno de todos esos escenarios imaginarios se había comparado con esa primera vez. Había sido cálido, pero muy rápido, tanto que muy apenas había logrado guardarlo en su memoria como recuerdo. Ella no veía nada pero aun así se sentía demasiado expuesta. Sentía el brazo fuerte del capitán Morino tras su espalda, aferrándola contra sí mismo, y también los dedos de él tomando su barbilla con firmeza. Tenía que aferrarse a la gabardina del capitán, y qué bueno que él la detenía, porque las piernas le estaban flaqueando, como si fuese a caerse dentro de poco. Él no se había movido, y ella mucho menos. Se había quedado quieta, no quería moverse ni un centímetro por miedo a que la atmosfera explotara como una burbuja. Su respiración se sentía agitada. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba de él? ¿Iba a besarla de nuevo?

Sintió que él la liberaba de la barbilla. De algún modo eso le desilusionó. Pero su piel ardió cuando la mano del Morino viajó por su mejilla, pasaba por su oreja hasta colocarse detrás de su nuca. Atrajo su rostro hacia él y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, estaba ligera y vulnerable. Se volvió a encontrar con los labios del hombre alto y como ella era una inexperta, se dejó hacer. Sus labios eran besados con lentitud. Sus manos se movieron por sí solas, abandonaron las solapas de la gabardina y con timidez subieron hacia el cuello de Ibiki. Pasó su brazo por detrás del grueso cuello, y la otra mano la dejó sobre el hombro izquierdo. Con ello, no supo ni porqué, se colgó un poco de él, inclinándolo más hacia sí misma. Su mente se sentía difusa, como si tuviera niebla en el cerebro. Abrió su pequeña boca con vergüenza y notó que el labio superior de Ibiki se metía entre los suyos y estiraba el labio inferior de ella. Esa insignificante acción le hizo gemir. Había sonado tan fuerte que se sintió muy avergonzada de ello y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

Por otro lado estaba Morino Ibiki, el experto, el adulto que tomaba el control de la situación y de esos pequeños labios rosas. Hinata era dulce y suave, se dejaba apretar y estirar a su voluntad sin oponer fuerza. Era cálida y manejable. Podía sentir sus labios rígidos que lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, y en una de esas él se había atrevido a tomar el labio inferior de ella, lo había estirado y sutilmente había rozado su lengua contra él, y aquello provocó que la joven gimiera. Cuando la escuchó, la apretó más contra él por inercia. Intensificó sus besos y no pudo parar.

Era imposible parar.

Los pensamientos del torturador de mentes dejaron de existir por un momento. Se apagaron en su totalidad. Lo único que su cuerpo percibía eran los labios de la señorita que estaba al frente. Eran tan suaves y adictivos que no podía parar de tocarlos. Pero tuvo que hacerlo porque sus pulmones le estaban pidiendo aire. Despegó de repente sus labios de los de ella sin separarse mucho. Tenía sus oscuros ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo el barullo de emociones flotando por su pecho, mientras ella respiraba con dificultad, luchando por calmar las cosquillas que estaban en su vientre.

Cuando Ibiki abrió los ojos, observó lo hinchados que estaban los labios delgados de Hinata. Su característico pálido rostro estaba sonrojado, y de a poco fue liberándole el cuello de sus brazos. Por un momento hiperventilaba, pero conforme tomaba aire y regulaba su respiración, su boca fue torciéndose en una mueca de consternación.

Ibiki abrió grandes los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era una mierda de hombre, un aprovechado. La soltó como si el puro tacto lo quemara, y se hizo para atrás.

Hinata abrió la boca y fue la primera en hablar.

—L…lo… siento… ta-tanto… -se llevó las manos a la boca, y también dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El capitán, anonadado, se sorprendió de su reacción. Ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas. A él. A quién la había controlado para satisfacer sus deseos personales. Levantó sus manos y las miró. La inocencia de la señorita había sido agrietada. Por él. Por la bestia.

Bajó su vista hacia el suelo.

—Fue mi culpa –declaró. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó el departamento.

Solitario, subió hacia la azotea, preguntándose quién era él y qué es lo que era ella.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**T**ocó sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos y en su mente se repitió la sensación de cosquilleo que había sentido anteriormente. A esas alturas ya no se acordaba quién había iniciado, solo remembraba los labios del hombre mayor. De Morino Ibiki.

Qué vergüenza, qué atrevida, qué débil, qué osado, qué tonta por pedir perdón, qué rudo por haberse ido dejándola con un revoltijo de sentimientos, qué situación tan nueva, qué sensaciones tan más íntimas y… qué libertad.

Qué libertad.

Qué bien se había sentido eso.

Sus piernas le fallaron ante la vergüenza y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_Qué cálida se sentía._

* * *

**Atakkai significa cálido o tibio.**

**De alguna manera me tenía que sacar el beso de la manga xD Qué difícil fue escribir las líneas del beso, me tenía que concentrar el doble porque si no me reía y perdía la escena xD **

**Entre sus recomendaciones y mis canciones se logró éste capítulo donde por fin la relación entre Ibiki e Hinata AVANZA. Es que ya es el décimo capítulo y de alguna manera había que meterle power, jaja. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D **

**Por cierto, *Tobitake Tonbo es el chunin que trabaja con Ibiki. Realmente no sé si está ciego, lo he inventado porque tiene todas esas vendas en los ojos. Si no se acuerdan de él, googleenlo xD **

**¡Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Las amo mucho!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	11. Castigar

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Hola! Nuevamente aparezco por arte de magia con otro nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco su apoyo hacia el fic como no tienen una idea. Me disculpo por la enorme tardanza, ustedes saben que normalmente escribo los fines de semana, que es cuando tengo tiempo, pero me han sucedido varias cosas y no pude escribir como por dos fines de semana, o sea medio mes sin tocar el fic. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y que aun así me dejen comentarios.

Sobre el cap pasado pude ver una severa reacción negativa hacia la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, jaja, no se preocupen, no tenía nada planeado para ellos.

Al parecer todas han quedado satisfechas con el "primer" beso de nuestra parejita (lo pongo entre comillas porque el Ibiki ya se había adelantado, jaja, ¿lo recuerdan?), estaba super nerviosa porque no sabía si les gustaría, ya que podría parecerles algo forzado, o no sé. En fin, todo salió bien :D

_¡Feliz Viernes 13! _

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus bonitos comentarios:**

**Zumekqi **

**Fadebila **

**RankaxAlto**

**LirioBlanco: **¡Hola, Lirio! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review. Qué bueno que el capítulo haya resultado de tu gusto. Gracias por la paciencia. Saluditos y abracitos :D

**lavida134**

**Carolina15234: **¡Hola, Carol! Me encanta tu nombre :D No tienes qué agradecer, a mí me gusta responder los reviews. Gracias por haber leído el capítulo y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un lindo comentario c: También gracias por tus bonitas palabras. Me gustó mucho tu review, sobre todo porque ya empiezas a escribir tus teorías. Sí iba a poner a Ibiki e Hinata en una misión, pero tengo que ver si se me ajusta al tiempo y a la trama del fic, yo espero que sí, porque de ser posible sería en una aldea que a mí me gusta mucho. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, saluditos y un abrazo asfixiante c:

**Nali-neechan **

**Wichipown **

**Akemi: **¡Hola, linda Akemi! Gracias por el review y por leer. Me da gusto que haya podido ser de tu agrado el capítulo :D Te agradezco tus palabras *se sonroja* Naruko es un dilema, provoca diferentes sentimientos, jaja. ¡Abracito asfixiante para ti!

**andy'hina **

**Ciielo Riin**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**Nanistis**

**Verengena 20: **Hola, linda! Me da gusto verte por aquí, gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Por lo visto nadie le ha agradado el SasuSaku, y eso que ni siquiera son pareja, solo los puse allí porque antes ya habían tenido interacciones con nuestra parejita IbiHina, no porque los quisiese poner en plan romántico xD Me da gusto que te haya gustado la escena del beso, la verdad me estaba riendo a cada rato y fue algo difícil escribirla. Cuídate mucho bastante.

**Violetamonster**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Fan Hinata Hyuuga: ¡**Hola, querida! Gracias por tu review. Me quedé impactada con eso de que te cerraron tu cuenta en Fanfiction, incluso busqué tus reviews y tampoco aparecen. ¡Qué angustia debes estar pasando! Ojalá que todo se pueda resolver, no pensé que Fanfiction eliminara cuentas. Y yo que no tengo nada respaldado D:Por otro lado, me da gusto verte por aquí, así también que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Espero que estés bien. Cuídate mucho bastante.

**vdevenganza**

**KattytoNebel**

**Y bien, con ustedes…**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 11: Castigar**

* * *

**A**quella mañana era fresca y silenciosa. Se podía oler la humedad en el aire, lo cual significaba que por algún lugar cercano estaba lloviendo. Seguramente los animales; entre ellos los pájaros, se habían escondido, buscando refugio ante la inclemencia del tiempo. La tormenta no tardaba en llegar.

La pequeña sala verde militar del departamento Morino se hallaba muy solitaria de no ser porque Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sillón más pequeño. Se había quedado esperando pacientemente a que el dueño de la casa apareciera pero el cansancio la había vencido y terminó por quedarse dormida, con la espalda recargada y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Ahora que se despertaba sentía las consecuencias de dormir en una mala posición. Se concentró un poco para sentir algún tipo de chakra, pero no encontró la presencia de Ibiki cerca de ella. En definitiva no había pasado la noche allí.

A su mente no tardó en regresar el recuerdo del beso de ayer. Aún podía sentir la calidez en sus labios. Se sonrojó excesivamente al pensar en eso, y muy en su interior se juró que no olvidaría nunca ese tacto tan especial.

Tenía que ser clara consigo misma. Ibiki y ella se habían besado el día anterior. Y le preocupaba demasiado que le hubiese gustado. Parte de la noche se había quedado meditando acerca de ese contacto que tuvo con el Capitán. Al principio se sentía rara y sonriente, luego pensó que estaba loca porque era imposible no estar preocupada después de haberse besado con un hombre como Morino, después decidió que el beso había sido nuevo, electrizante y hasta agradable, y se quedó con esa opinión.

Se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago al rememorar a Morino Ibiki. Se preguntaba dónde estaría el capitán en ese momento. Estaba nerviosa por saber qué le diría cuando se encontraran de nuevo, ¿quién hablaría primero? ¿Qué se iban a decir?

¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos?

* * *

**.**

* * *

**K**iba aguzó el olfato y Akamaru ladró con fuerza. Shikamaru percibió el cambio en el Inuzuka y su perro; su velocidad aminoraba un poco, entonces supo que habían llegado al punto de partida, donde Kiba, Akamaru, Ino y Hinata habían sido atacados unos días atrás.

—Es aquí –señaló el castaño. Todos detuvieron su marcha al instante.

Naruto observó a Kiba seriamente, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, olfateando el ambiente como un sabueso.

—¡Ahí está! –abrió los ojos y se dejó caer a una rama más baja, junto a su fiel can blanco. El Uzumaki lo siguió muy de cerca y pronto bajaron hasta encontrarse con una zona donde el verdor del bosque no llegaba. Había tierra y rocas altas –Es justo aquí –indicó –Hinata perdió sus ojos justo allí –señaló a los pies de Naruto. El rubio abrió grandes los ojos y dio un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Puedes oler el rastro de la chica rubia, Kiba? –inquirió el ojiazul.

Kiba olfateó en respuesta.

—Sí. Se redirige hacia la zona boscosa, aunque lejos de donde veníamos.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando le cayó una gota de agua en el puente de la nariz –¿Oh? –alzó la mirada al cielo y comprobó las nubes grises sobre ellos.

—¡Mierda! –blasfemó Naruto, dándose cuenta del problema.

—¡Akamaru! –gritó Kiba. El perro ladró y se lanzó a su amo hacia el rastro de la criminal rubia antes de que su olor se lo llevara la lluvia.

Tras él, Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji emprendieron el camino incierto hacia la recuperación del Byakugan.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**H**anabi pensaba que si su primo Neji todavía estuviera vivo, las cosas en el clan serían más fáciles. De alguna manera era él quien parecía inculcar algo de culpa en Hiashi y de esa manera el hombre era menos estricto con todos a su alrededor, pero ahora a falta de ese joven castaño las cosas se estaban complicando.

Primero ella misma había sido elegida por delante de su hermana como líder del clan. Luego Hinata renunció al clan de manera pacífica y se fue a vivir con Kurenai. Después Hanabi se enteraba que su hermana vivía con un hombre, aunque al menos se veía decente, por eso no se preocupaba. Y en esos momentos tenía a todos los miembros del consejo del clan de cabeza, meditando las proposiciones de la nueva líder.

Cuando tocó la puerta corrediza supo que había alguien profanando su habitación. Hanabi abrió con lentitud y cerró tras de sí.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, padre?

Hiashi estaba sentado en mitad del recinto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

―He venido a transmitirte algo de sentido común –exclamó de manera tranquila.

―Vienes en un mal momento –ella estaba cansada. Se sentó en una silla cercana mirando algún punto imaginario, evitando a su progenitor.

―Piénsalo, Hanabi. Ella se fue por voluntad propia. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? A ella no le gusta nuestro clan.

―No le gusta gracias a ti –le dedicó una mirada afilada.

―¿Sabes? Vas a causar un desequilibrio si tus propuestas son aceptadas. ¿Eliminar la línea divisoria entre las ramas del clan Hyuga? Una sublevación es lo único que vas a causar. La rama principal está acostumbrada al poder, sabemos manejarlo. La rama secundaria no. Si se ven libres y causan una rebelión o algo similar, no vengas a pedir mi ayuda –se levantó en seguida y salió de allí.

Le estaba infundiendo miedo… y lo estaba haciendo bien.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**K**iba y Akamaru hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para saltar las ramas con más rapidez y al mismo tiempo llevaban a cabo una carrera contra la fresca lluvia que poco a poco difuminaba el olor que estaban siguiendo. El Inuzuka cada vez sentía más el peso de haber escapado del hospital sin la previa alta médica. Su cuerpo dolía severamente, pero no iba a parar ahora. Era seguir o perder para siempre la única oportunidad que tenían para recuperar los ojos de Hinata. Y ya le había fallado una vez; a Ino y a ella, y por su vida que no pasaría de nuevo.

Fallar no era opción.

Akamaru ladró furioso y aminoró su andar pero Kiba no podía aceptarlo y siguió su marcha. Apretó los dientes, desesperado.

El olor se había perdido.

La fuerte lluvia arrecía sobre el equipo de Konoha desde hacía veinte minutos. El Nara; siempre atento a los detalles, observó al can y frunció el ceño. Intercambió una mirada significativa con Choji y ambos adelantaron sus pasos a unos metros, para después dar media vuelta e interrumpir el camino de Kiba y Naruto.

—¿Qué haces? –inquirió Naruto con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido.

—El rastro se ha ido –informó Shikamaru con seriedad –La lluvia se lo ha llevado.

Naruto pareció confundido. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo el bosque estaba empapado, incluso ellos. Se encontró con Kiba. El castaño no lo veía, mantenía su vista firme en el camino y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal; observando al frente con tristeza y desesperación.

Había fallado.

—Kiba –susurró Naruto serio, viendo la impotencia en el rostro de su amigo. De él dependía la misión y ahora, por una inclemencia climática, todo estaba perdido.

Akamaru llegó junto a su dueño y gimió tristemente, le lamió la mano a Kiba, pero este no respondió.

—No se preocupen –abordó Shikamaru, llamando la atención de todos –Podemos triangular el área y dividirnos. Naruto con Choji, Kiba y yo.

Entonces, el Inuzuka y su perro voltearon a un lado de forma rápida al escuchar algo en la lejanía. El can blanco gruñó. Los perros no solo eran buenos siguiendo rastros, también tenían un sentido del oído prodigioso.

—¿Qué es, Kiba?

—No lo sé, pero creo que escuchamos un quejido y pisadas suaves.

—¿Pisadas suaves? –Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—Pisadas de chica –le explicó Choji.

—Hay que acercarnos con cautela –ordenó el líder de la misión –Atentos, vamos a…

—¡A por esa zorra, Akamaru! –gritó Kiba tan fuerte como pudo su llamado de guerra. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio y la rendija de sus ojos estaba muy delgada, sus colmillos estaban notablemente salidos y su rostro tenía una expresión salvaje. Akamaru mostraba los dientes con fiereza y junto a su humano se lanzó a la batalla como un loco.

—¡Kiba! –gritaron Shikamaru, Choji y Naruto.

—¡Gatsūga! –la técnica de Kiba surtió efecto y en seguida un revoltoso par de colmillos giratorios se salieron de control rumbo a un área específica del bosque.

—¡Paren ya! –una mano enorme los envolvió a ambos, estrujándolos con fuerza. Rápidamente Choji había tenido que utilizar su técnica familiar para detener a los Inuzuka.

Shikamaru y Naruto llegaron poco después. Cuando el par de perros había sido controlado fue el momento en que pudieron ver lo que había delante de ellos.

—Es… es una chica –observó Choji sonrojado –Y… está…

Sobre el pasto húmedo había una joven de largo cabello rubio llevado en dos maltrechas coletas. Su piel no tenía ningún cobijo; expuesta a la intemperie. Estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo tiritaba de frío. Se veía frágil e indefensa abrazándose a sí misma. En su rostro se hallaba una expresión de profunda tristeza. Naruto la contempló asombrado. Kiba tenía razón. Era igual a él. Parecía una Namikaze, con el cabello rubio, la piel apiñonada y las raras marcas en forma de bigotes sobre las mejillas pálidas.

—¡Déjenme salir, bastardos! ¡Voy a matar a la chica esa! –escucharon refunfuñar a Kiba.

—Choji, no se te ocurra abrir ese puño –le dijo Shikamaru y luego avanzó hacia la muchacha, sin embargo, Naruto se le adelantó.

El rubio siguió mirándola con confusión y seriedad. Sus ojos se movieron un poco al lado del cuerpo de ella. Ahí, tirado descuidadamente estaba un frasco donde un par de ojos blancos bailaban bajo un agua azulina.

—El Byakugan de Hinata-chan –sonrió de medio lado y tomó el frasco entre sus manos, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia la joven, como si lo llamara —Es idéntica a mí, Shikamaru –le confesó en un susurro –¿Por qué?

Shikamaru no sabía qué contestarle, él estaba casi igual de sorprendido que él, pero no lo dejaba mostrar. Solo se limitó a quitarle el frasco a Naruto para comprobar que eran los ojos que estaban buscando.

Lo eran.

Naruto se desabrochó la chaqueta naranja y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de la joven. No le serviría de mucho puesto que estaba mojada, pero al menos le cubriría su desnudez.

—Se parece a ti, pero no nos adelantemos, podría ser una trampa o alguna clase de camuflaje. Tenemos que llevarla a Konoha y allí averiguaran qué es esta chica… alguien debería ponerle bien esa chaqueta, y no seré yo porque es bastante problemático –frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo ayudarla –se ofreció Choji levantando la mano libre.

—No abras ese puño, Choji, no lo repetiré otra vez –se quejó.

—Dense la vuelta –les dijo Naruto a los demás y empezó a vestirla. Le acomodó la chaqueta muy bien y luego subió el cierre hasta arriba, la chaqueta le quedaba casi al ras de los glúteos, por lo que Naruto se sacó la camisa negra que llevaba, dejándose únicamente la de resaque, la rompió de un lado e improvisó una falda para la muchacha.

—Estás tardándote. ¿No estarás haciéndole cosas extrañas?

—¡Cállate, Shikamaru! –le amarró bien la "falda" y luego la cargó. Era muy liviana por lo que no invirtió mucho esfuerzo en levantarla.

Llegó hasta el resto del equipo. Choji había vuelto a su tamaño normal. Kiba había sido liberado y Shikamaru le había entregado el frasco que contenía los ojos de Hinata para que se tranquilizara.

—Listo –les dijo Naruto –Vamos a Konoha.

—Vamos ya, no puedo esperar a entregarle esa mujer a Ibiki-taicho para que la torture por todo el daño que nos hizo –exclamó Kiba enojado mientras era obligado a caminar lo más lejos de la rubia capturada.

—Ibiki-taicho, ¿eh? –Naruto frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Es muy bueno en su trabajo –agregó Shikamaru –Inoichi-san trabajaba con él. Seguramente muy pronto sabremos quién es esa chica, no te preocupes, Naruto. De todas formas, alégrense, tenemos los ojos de Hinata, ya solo falta entregárselos. A Konoha –ordenó, empezando a correr hasta subirse a un árbol y empezar a saltar entre las ramas del bosque espeso. Choji lo siguió, y luego Kiba con Akamaru.

—A Konoha –murmuró en voz baja viendo el rostro durmiente de la rubia –Ya voy, Hinata-chan, solo espérame un poco más –prometió, tomando impulso subió hasta las ramas de los árboles con la misteriosa chica en brazos.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**scuchó el sonido de cuando una persona batallaba para introducir las llaves en la cerradura de una puerta. Hinata; que aún se hallaba esperando fielmente en la sala, se alarmó y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Era Ibiki, no podía ser nadie más.

Era _él_.

Finalmente la hora de que se encontraran después del suceso había llegado. Ahora lo tendría frente a ella. La puerta chirrió un poco cuando se abrió, y luego la escuchó cerrarse. Los pasos pesados del capitán eran notables dentro del silencio en el que se hallaba el departamento. Su olor a madera y menta golpeó el olfato de Hinata. Aquello la sorprendió, no supo en qué momento sus sentidos se habían agudizado tanto a falta de su vista.

Sus manos temblaron. Se sentía pequeña e insignificante.

—Capitán y-yo… lo siento –Ni siquiera tenía pensado pedirle disculpas, pero éstas salieron como vómito verbal sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, seguramente estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Por unos segundos no escuchó nada, y a Hinata el tiempo le pareció eterno y horrible.

—Creí haberte dicho ayer que yo era el culpable –musitó con su voz normal.

Hinata abrió la boca un momento pero a su mente no vino nada, así que volvió a cerrarla. Él parecía con el humor de cualquier día, entre serio, voz gruesa pero amable. ¿Amable? ¿Desde cuándo la voz ronca del Capitán se le antojaba amable? Se sorprendió a sí misma realizándose esas cuestiones desesperadamente.

Entretanto, Ibiki no se atrevía a observarla directamente, como si al hacerlo pudiera morirse o dañarla. Veía el suelo, las paredes, los sillones verdes, todo excepto ella. Había que llamar las cosas por su nombre, él no era un hombre que evadiera lo evidente, y resultaba bastante notable que tenía que disculparse por sus acciones pasadas. La había besado. Y sí, besar a una mujer no tenía nada de malo. Él encontraba aquello muy normal. Pero besar a la señorita Hinata, la alumna de Kurenai quien precisamente se la había encargado por ser el más "_adecuado_" de entre todos los conocidos de la Jonin, era absolutamente otra cosa. Era imperdonable. Había traicionado la confianza de la Yuhi y de paso le había faltado al respeto a la joven de los cabellos azules. Para empezar ella estaba prohibida terminantemente. ¿Por qué? Dos simples razones. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que él buscaba, era insegura, nerviosa, tartamudeaba casi siempre y además era joven y él mayor. Además, pensó que como mínimo los distanciaban diez largos años. La diferencia de edad era un punto que Ibiki tenía muy remarcado a cada rato. Mientras que él era un adulto, ella apenas era una niña.

Un completo error.

¿Él y ella juntos? Jamás.

Suspiró. Tenía que decirlo.

—Lo siento, Hinata…

—¡No! –gritó ella, sorprendiendo a Ibiki y a sí misma. Hinata no quería escuchar disculpas de él, porque escucharlas de su boca sería como aclarar que el beso había sido un error, y ella no quería que fuese un error –No d-diga eso… -su rostro se desfiguró en consternación –¿Fue por… lastima…

—No fue por eso –Ibiki se enfadó de que ella pensara aquello –No fue por lástima. Dime, ¿en algún momento desde que llegaste aquí te he tratado con lástima? –le habló en un tono exigente.

—No –respondió sorprendida. Era verdad –Us-usted es el único que n-no me ha tratado d-diferente –_"Ni siquiera cuando me quedé ciega"_, se dijo. Incluso la había entrenado anteriormente sin contemplación.

Él ya no dijo nada ni ella tampoco. El silencio incómodo los abrazó a los dos con salvajismo. Ya no sabían qué decir. Por una parte, Ibiki intentaba disculparse y ella no aceptaba sus disculpas. Mientras tanto, Hinata se disculpaba también y no terminaba de entender por qué no quería que el beso de ayer fuera una equivocación.

Morino se aclaró la garganta un poco, entonces tomó valor para hablar.

—Sé lo incómoda que debes sentirte –se sinceró –por eso ya estoy arreglando las cosas. Uzuki Yugao es una subordinada mía, llegará de misión dentro de poco y te irás a vivir con ella. Me debe unos favores así que no creo que me niegue esto.

Hinata no dijo nada. Con curiosidad, Ibiki se atrevió a romper su propia regla y la contempló. Parecía triste, las comisuras de sus labios estaban estiradas hacia abajo, igual que sus hombros. Observó su rostro sonrosado que poco a poco perdía color hasta volverla pálida.

—Hinata, no es bueno que estés aquí. No pienses que me desagradas porque no es así… -se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a explicarse –Es decir, hago esto por tu bien…

Los labios de la peliazul se apretaron contra sí mismos. ¿Iba a llorar?

—Estoy bien –dijo firmemente, sin tartamudeos –Me gusta su departamento, Ibiki-taicho. Por favor, ¿podría quedarme aquí hasta que regrese Kurenai-sensei? –Sus manos temblaban, pero su voz no. Era una joven de dieciocho años hablando como una adulta.

—¿No te importa este lugar? Es decir, a pesar de lo que pasó… ¿te quieres quedar aquí? –Ibiki entrecerró los ojos en busca de algún pequeño titubeo pero…

—Sí –respondió rápidamente.

… no encontró nada.

—Solo respóndeme por qué –frunció el ceño, estaba estresándose. Hinata era un enigma para él. No podía leerla.

—Me... –su voz dulce volvía lentamente, el arranque de valentía ya había perdido su efecto –me gusta este lugar. Es… tranquilo aquí –confesó muy apenas, mientras que un dulce sonrojo empezaba a emanar de sus mejillas nuevamente.

—Última pregunta… -bueno, ella quería quedarse y él sospechaba el motivo, ahora solo había qué comprobarlo –¿Estás enfadada u ofendida por lo de ayer? Solo responde sí o no.

—No –volvía a responder rápido, sin dejar paso a las dudas. Sus pómulos estaban teñidos de rojo suave.

Él no era idiota. Era un lector de mentes, una especie de psicólogo, y entendía perfectamente que a esa chica tímida le había gustado el beso. Entendía que él no le era indiferente, de otro modo la joven habría salido corriendo con solo saber de su presencia. La niña ex Hyuga… la alumna de Kurenai, Hinata… ella… sí, Ibiki sonrió de medio lado, como burlándose de sí mismo y de aquella bizarra situación, solo alguien así de buena y tan pura como ella podría llegar a apreciarlo a través de las cicatrices feas y su aspecto de ninja peligroso.

El silencio volvía a cernirse sobre ellos, pero esta vez no era incómodo. Era agradable, como una sensación de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir, como un día de verano con una jarra de limonada fría, o un día lluvioso bajo el edredón, algo así como una risa involuntaria, una pequeña, frágil y tentadora _esperanza_.

De pronto, el sonido de una ventana abriéndose hizo que la burbuja donde se encontraban Ibiki y Hinata explotara grácilmente. El encapuchado de negro y máscara de mono levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

—Disculpe la intromisión, Ibiki-taicho –dijo el ANBU –Pero debo informarle que un cuervo ha traído un reporte sobre la presunta criminal S-07966, en minutos estará llegando al cuartel de interrogación y tortura. Es el deseo de Lord Hokage que sea usted quien se encargue de esa operación.

Ibiki se quedó tenso por un momento, y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Observó a Hinata, ésta no parecía entender lo que pasaba.

—Entendido –dijo el Tokubetsu Jonin –Puedes irte.

El ANBU no se despidió, su cuerpo se desvaneció en una nube de polvo, dejándolos solos.

—¿Es… _"esa"_ chica? –inquirió Hinata sorprendiendo a Ibiki por su propia resolución, al parecer ella sí estaba al tanto de lo acontecido.

—Sí –respondió secamente.

Hinata hizo puño su mano y la cubrió con la otra palma e hizo fuerza, estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Eso significa que… ―se mordió el labio. No se atrevió a ponerlo en palabras. Ibiki entendía lo que ella quería preguntar –Taicho… ¿Usted c-cree que… _mis ojos_ estén… bien?

—No lo sé –y era verdad, no podía asegurarle nada. El ANBU había dicho que la criminal estaba lista para ser interrogada, pero no había dicho nada respecto al Byakugan – Pero lo averiguaré –dio un paso y Hinata rápidamente avanzó hacia él para atrapar la manga de la gabardina negra con sus dedos. Ibiki observó el agarre con una ceja enarcada.

—Yo… sé que es tonto d-de mi parte p-pero… esa chica… tengo el presentimiento de que n-no es m-mala…

—¿No es mala? –el tono de voz en Ibiki estaba impregnado de incredulidad y enojo –¿He escuchado bien? Te quitó los ojos sin ninguna clase de anestesia y pisoteó a tus amigos, pero no hay problema, eso no significa que sea una mala persona, ¿verdad? –exclamó con un sarcasmo ácido.

—Lo sé… e-es tonto de mi parte. Lo s-siento –bajó la cabeza y lo soltó. Ibiki solo lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

La joven tímida sintió las manos grandes del capitán sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Hinata, eres una kunoichi. No se supone que sientas lástima por los enemigos de Konoha.

—Esa clase de pensamientos son los que han traído tantas guerras, Ibiki-taicho –lo dijo tan claro y sin ningún rastro de tartamudeo que dejó anonadado a Ibiki.

La soltó de los hombros y caminó hacia la salida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, chica pacifista –dijo mientras se alejaba –La cosa es que yo provengo de una generación diferente que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que aprender a matar desde los tres años y practicarlo. No me pidas que cambie, porque no lo haré. Y no me pidas piedad para la persona que te hizo sufrir, porque no la tendré. Nos vemos en la cena –y cerró la puerta, dejando el departamento sumido en un mutismo sepulcral.

Hinata se dejó caer en el sillón mientras pensaba en las palabras del capitán Morino.

Había sido difícil pero al parecer su relación con él seguía intacta, aparentemente.

Podía seguir viviendo en el departamento del Morino, aunque sea por un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**L**os guardias de la División le saludaron respetuosamente esa mañana. Ibiki contestó a duras penas, pues no estaba de humor. Entró por la puerta y a través de los pasillos largos y oscuros del recinto de Tortura se escuchaba el eco gótico de sus suelas contra el piso. No había ningún ruido en ese lugar, lo cual era extraño. Eran de esos días en que no había almas qué torturar hasta que dijeran la verdad, no había gritos ni suplicas, ni llantos ni el sonido de algo golpeando la piel desnuda. Nada. Pero Morino Ibiki, experto desde hace muchos años en ese trabajo, sabía que solo era una calma sumamente relativa. Lo presentía. La tormenta se acercaba y él estaría allí, en su lugar, preparando un cuarto de interrogación especial que le había pedido el Hokage.

Tobitake Tonbo se ofreció para asistirlo trayendo herramientas, pero el hombre alto y fornido negó su amabilidad, explicándole que era un sospechoso _especial_, y los miembros de la División de Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha sabían lo que era eso. Un _criminal especial_ significaba un posible detenido culpable de algún daño físico o psicológico infligido a un familiar o amigo cercano del torturador. Y eso significaba que el encargado debía preparar la sala de interrogación a su gusto. En realidad no porque debía sino porque _quería_ elegir y decorar personalmente todo.

El capitán anunció que el presunto criminal era especial para él, y todos se hicieron a un lado.

Preparó la habitación con tranquilidad.

A su maquiavélico gusto.

A lo Morino Ibiki.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**l par de ANBU's la escoltaron hacia una habitación oscura donde no se veía absolutamente nada. La empujaron y la rubia creyó que caería al suelo, pero no, parecía ser una dura silla de madera. Los ANBU's salieron, cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola con la oscuridad.

Se preguntó cuál era el paso siguiente. Si vendría alguien a interrogarla, si serían amables o despiadados, aunque apostaba por lo segundo. Nunca antes la habían atrapado. Sus ojos se quedaron encandilados cuando una fulgurante luz blanca apareció frente a ella. Por acto reflejo cerró sus orbes azules pero luego los entreabrió, observando que más allá de la luz había un rostro seco que la miraba fijamente con severidad.

Naruko gimió del susto e incluso saltó sobre su asiento. Con el paso de los segundos se tranquilizó, dándose cuenta que frente a ella había una mesa que la separaba del hombre con mirada de bestia esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. No supo ni cómo había llegado él, ni un ruido había hecho. Con el pasar de los minutos empezó a sentirse intranquila ante el silencio del hombre y miró a otro lado, pero no había nada qué ver así que regresó su vista hacia la mesa con frustración y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada hacia el sujeto moreno.

—Dime si estoy en lo correcto –escuchó la voz gutural del hombre haciendo eco en la habitación cerrada –Abandonada. Triste. Asustada. Autoestima baja. Se aprovechan de ti. Tomaste esos ojos para alguien, no para tu uso personal, pero los traes contigo así que ese "alguien" no los quiso y eso hace que te sientas rechazada. Ese alguien es muy importante para ti –Naruko desvió la vista –Ah, le tienes miedo y te avergüenzas de ti misma. Violencia. ¿De qué tipo? ¿Física o psicológica? –Ibiki entrecerró los ojos –Ambas. ¿Qué es? ¿Golpes, palabras, violación?

Naruko lo vio con los ojos aterrados y vidriosos.

—Oh, los tres. Interesante.

La rubia bajó la vista inmediatamente al sentirse expuesta.

—Y lo encubres. Eres un libro abierto, pequeña basura.

Ni siquiera le había dicho una palabra y ese hombre ya sabía toda su tormentosa vida.

—Vas a decirme ese nombre, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

—P-por favor… -tartamudeó, su voz se escuchaba débil y reseca, probablemente estaba deshidratada. Sus manos tenían un temblor notable, al igual que su labio inferior –Ya t-tienen los o-ojos… no me haga e-esto… no q-quiero h-hablar…

—Oh, pero si la tortura ni siquiera ha empezado, pequeña –ladeó una sonrisa y pronunció tranquilamente: –Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya.

Escuchó el tintineo de unas cadenas, miró bajo sus pies y vio que éstos eran enrollados por el metal grisáceo y subían por su cadera para legar hacia sus muñecas. Un cable de metal muy fino volaba a su alrededor de su cuerpo y después se reafirmó contra su piel, tan fuerte que la hizo saltar y chocar contra unas barras frías. Parpadeó y de repente ya no estaba en el cuarto de interrogación. Había allí una jaula de hierro. Bajo sus pies se abrió el suelo, dejando ver grandes engranes que al girar apretaban sus cadenas y el cable. La rubia emitió un quejido y fue presa del pánico en seguida.

Un hombre de gabardina negra apareció frente a ella, en la pared contraria de la jaula. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lucía tranquilo dentro de su presencia controladora y aplastante.

—Dime el nombre de la persona por quien robaste esos preciados ojos –le exigió.

La joven rubia se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, derramando una lágrima.

—Te recomiendo que hables, porque si se te rompe un hueso, no me voy a detener –los engranes giraron una vuelta completa, embalando los cables y las cadenas.

Naruko gritó con dolor, sus lágrimas humedecían su rostro pálido. Observó a Ibiki y lo supo. Él no iba a tener contemplación, era verdad lo que le había dicho, no se iba a detener hasta tener la respuesta. Los engranes volvieron a dar vuelta y ella chilló sin parar. Sentía los cables penetrar su blanda piel como cuchillas cortantes.

El interrogador mantenía su rostro inexpresivo. No parecía afectarle el dolor y los gritos de ella, estaba acostumbrado a ejercer la tortura hacia otros para obtener información.

—¡P…para! ¡M-me d-duele! –gritaba.

—El dolor es la forma más confiable de comunicación –le espetó Ibiki.

Los engranes dieron dos vueltas completas, enseñándole a la rubia lo que era el verdadero dolor.

* * *

.

* * *

**U**nos fuertes toquidos en la puerta la sobresaltaron. ¡Seguramente era el capitán! Apenas iba a levantarse del sillón cuando advirtió de quién se trataba.

—¡Hinata-chan! –gritaba una voz rasposa que tanto conocía –¡Hinata-chan!

"_Naruto",_ pensó sorprendida.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Soy yo! ¡He cumplido mi promesa! –seguía gritando y aporreando la puerta, pero Hinata aún estaba sentada, sin siquiera moverse.

—¡Tus ojos, Hinata-chan! ¡Están en el hospital con Shizune! ¡Los hemos rescatado! ¡Los traje para ti!

El aire en sus pulmones escapó de pronto cuando escuchó aquella noticia. Sus ojos, su preciado Byakugan estaba en Konoha. Se levantó con dificultad, a pesar de que sentía las piernas débiles. Fue hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo frío con una mano. Tan solo tenía que girarlo y recibir sus ojos pero…

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás ahí?

No quería verlo. No quería ver a Uzumaki Naruto.

"_¿Por qué?"_, se preguntó. A su memoria llegaron recuerdos, la promesa de Naruto en el hospital acerca de recuperar el Byakugan, en especial aquella lejana vez cuando eran niños y él la defendió de una panda de aprovechados. Ko había llegado y le tomó el brazo, alejándola de Naruto. Hinata giró su cabeza y vio al niño rubio quedarse solo y golpeado. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos y por muchos años lo había apreciado. Pero ahora, al recordarlo no había sentido nada, solo un vacío indiferente.

Cuando lo encontró a punto de partir a su examen chunin y pelear con su primo Neji, él le había confesado que le gustaban las personas como ella, pero ese recuerdo también lo encontraba hueco.

"_Nunca me diste una respuesta"_, pensó triste al darse cuenta.

—_Porque yo te amo… -le confesó con amor y todavía se permitió regalarle una sonrisa a pesar de que sabía que iba a morir frente a Pain. Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada porque sus sentimientos eran libres._

Quitó su mano de la perilla y dejó que él siguiera gritando y llamando a la puerta con insistencia. Lo dejó sin respuesta, como él había hecho con ella.

"_Y nunca me responderás". _

Lo sabía ahora.

"_La puerta está cerrada para siempre. Yo he encontrado otra puerta"_, aún era demasiado temprano para admitirlo en voz alta, pero ella sentía una especie de esperanza nacer poco a poco dentro de su corazón. Quería creer en él. En Morino Ibiki.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, y si has dejado review, ¡Ya sabes que te amo!**

**En este capítulo no me he enfocado**_** tanto**_** en la relación entre Ibiki y Hinata (espero que les haya gustado su encuentro, creo que debía ser tranquilo y simple), sino en el rescate del Byakugan y en la misteriosa Naruko, de ahí el nombre para el capítulo. De igual manera, espero que haya podido ser de su agrado. Algunos reviews anteriores me dijeron que querían ver a Naruko sufrir en manos de Ibiki, pues ahí está; cumplido. **

**Sin más, cuídense mucho bastante extremadamente, abrazos asfixiantes para todos los IbiHinas.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	12. Shisen

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Hola! Pues aquí tienen el capítulo 12 de este fic. Como siempre lo hago, les agradezco su preferencia y sobre todo su paciencia por esperar a que actualice. Bueno, la razón de mi tardanza fueron mis deberes escolares, eso y que estoy participando en un concurso de mi carrera, mis compañeros y yo hemos pasado dos etapas y ha sido puro estudio. Sé que me tardo bastante, lo siento. Pero tengan por seguro que nunca abandonaré el fic. Siempre habrá un nuevo capítulo.

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus bonitos comentarios:**

**fadebila**

**Verengena 20:** ¡Hola, linda! Me da gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. El reencuentro del Capitán y Hinata estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados xD Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que lo he dejado en la mejor parte, pues la relación de entre Ibiki y Hinata ha avanzado, perdóname.

**angel maria 15:** ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que le das al fic! ¡Incluso compartes el enlace en tu facebook! Eres un amor.

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**Ciielo Riin:** ¡Me quedé con la boca abierta con tu review-oneshot! xD ¡Gracias, Ciielo!

**KattytoNebel**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Nuevamente te agradezco las bonitas imágenes :) ¡Las amo!

**RankaxAlto**

**Fan Hinata Hyuug:** ¡Hola, linda! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo así como también la actitud de Hinata. Sobre Naruko, hay una escena más de ella en este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, no se me acomodaban las cosas para seguir con el fic. ¿Has hecho ya otra cuenta? ¡Cuídate!

**Nanistis**

**Lirio Blanco:** Hola, Lirio. Veo que en el capítulo pasado te gustó que Hinata haya decidido encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Ya era tiempo, creo yo. ¡Muchas gracias por lo de escritora favorita! Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Sobre tu pregunta, en sí contener lemon no, porque no me gusta escribir escenas de ese tipo, pero el fic tendrá sus momentos. Lamento mucho la tardanza. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**lavida134**

**Akemi: **¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Sobre tu deseo por más tortura para la rubia, podrás darte cuenta en el capítulo sobre lo que pasa con Naruko. En este capítulo prometo un poco más de IbiHina :)

**Chio-sempai**

**Nali-neechan**

**Guest Jun 16**

**Kandiliz25**

**mariag1994**

**Akemi:** ¡Hey! Otra vez, jaja, es la primera vez que respondo doble review. No te preocupes, la fasti soy yo que no actualizo tan seguido. Estás a punto de leer la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Crimela**

**Lux Lunar **

**También gracias a quienes me ponen en sus favoritos, son muy lindos. **

**Se quedan con el capítulo, nos leemos en las notas finales.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 12: Shisen**

* * *

**L**os gritos de miedo y dolor, angustia y tortura, provenían del cuarto de interrogación. Quienes pasaban por ahí ni siquiera tenían qué preguntar, sabían de antemano quién era el verdugo que provocaba tales terrores. No por nada había sido elegido el Capitán General del Cuartel de Interrogación y Tortura. Solo esa persona podía lograr que el edificio se llenara de suplicas, llantos y gritos de horror. Aquél día parecía que el Capitán Morino estaba de mal humor, de un muy especial mal humor. Sus subordinados sabían detectar los decibeles con que los interrogados gritaban, de ahí dictaminaban si era prudente o no acercarse al Capitán una vez que la tortura finalizara. En esa tarde específica lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de su superior.

Un cuerpo delgado y frágil cayó pesadamente al suelo. Vomitó con abundancia, teniendo que detenerse el estómago para no terminar con la cara al piso de tales arcadas que le venían. Estaba desnuda y cubierta de cadenas y cables que ya se le habían incrustado en partes de su piel debido a la presión ejercida. Naruko se dejó caer de lado cuando terminó de devolver, manchando su propio cabello rubio. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente tirados hacia atrás, su boca estaba entre abierta y su rostro lucía algo gris. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por defenderse o intentar cubrirse. Morino Ibiki la había quebrado de formas imposibles y en el proceso había extraído toda la información necesaria.

De repente la jaula de hierro donde se encontraban desapareció. Ibiki había desecho el Kuchiyose y ambos habían quedado nuevamente en la sala de interrogación que constaba de oscuridad, una mesa y una silla.

Salió del cuarto con pasos pausados. En el pasillo todos caminaron más rápido de lo normal y ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada, alejándose de él. El hombre llegó hasta un arco donde estaba un par de ninjas que lo miraban nerviosas.

―Que limpien el cuarto seis y lleven a la criminal a su celda –Les dio una orden.

―Sí, Capitán –Alcanzó a responder una.

Ibiki caminó directo a su oficina. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Dejó escapar un suspiro una vez que estuvo solo y se quedó pensando en la chica rubia.

"_Yo… sé que es tonto d-de mi parte p-pero… esa chica… tengo el presentimiento de que no es m-mala…"_.

La voz de la señorita Hinata apareció de repente en su cabeza. Ibiki casi pudo imaginarla diciéndole aquello con su rostro vendado y su vocecita pequeña. Se pasó la saliva duramente. Elevó una mano hacia su rostro y la observó con detenimiento. Ciertamente le importaba lo que esa chica pensaba de él.

―No soy tan amable como crees –dijo al aire, pensando en ella.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**H**abía un par de chicas caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Hablaban tan fuerte que era imposible escucharlas. Precisamente iban pasando por el famoso restaurant Ichiraku Ramen donde casualmente se encontraba comiendo un rubio de ojos azules.

―¿Escuchaste? El Capitán Morino y la ex princesa Hyuga están saliendo, ¡qué romántico!

―¿Romántico? iugh, él es un viejo, no digas tonterías, Maki –exclamó una de las chicas con desagrado.

Naruto se quedó serio e inmóvil cuando escuchó aquello. Miró su ramen con hastío, de repente ya no tenía apetito.

―Eh, Naruto, ¿ya no tienes hambre? Hombre, que la casa invita esta vez, te lo dije –Le sonrió el viejo Teuchi un poco sorprendido del repentino des apetito de su cliente número uno.

―Me duele un poco el estómago –Se excusó sin molestarse en fingir una sonrisa de cortesía –. ¿Me lo envuelve para llevar?

―Seguro –El encargado tomó el plato y se lo llevó dentro para vaciar el contenido para empaquetarlo.

Ayame apareció al frente del negocio en lo que su padre se ocupaba. Se estaba anudando un pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza, estaba preparándose para su labor de esa noche.

―No te ves muy bien –Contempló a Naruto con una ceja enarcada.

―Lo que me dijiste la vez pasada… era verdad –dijo con algo de abatimiento.

―¿Qué te dije? –Se extrañó. Ella no lo recordaba.

―Que Hinata-chan está en casa de Ibiki-taicho –respondió con la mirada baja –. Hoy fui al departamento de él. Nadie me abrió. La vi por la ventana. Ella… estaba ahí. Y no me abrió. No entiendo. Ella… siempre me ha sonreído. No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa –Se quejó al último, denotando una chispa de frustración.

La castaña se sintió triste al ver a ese rubio hiperactivo tan apagado. Ahora remembraba sus días de detective espiando las acciones del Capitán Morino y la señorita Hinata. Se sintió tan avergonzada.

―Deberías descansar un poco y enfriarte esa cabeza –Le recomendó intentando ser amable –. Acabas de llegar de misión. Hoy ya es tarde, mañana será un nuevo día.

―Sí, tal vez estoy cansado y estoy imaginándome cosas –Estiró una sonrisa. Se levantó al tiempo en que el señor Teuchi salía con la comida envuelta en una cajita de madera y un pañuelo –. Gracias, viejo.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha notó que había muchas parejas tomándose de las manos. Las jóvenes usaban sus kimonos más coloridos y los apuestos chicos vestían sus mejores yukatas. Todos parecían dirigirse al centro de la aldea. Naruto quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero no quería ir. No tenía a nadie con quien ir de todos modos. Lucía gris. Como si regresara a su infancia y todos lo miraran con desprecio y lo rechazaran. Así se sentía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, imaginándose que dentro de ellos estaba cierto capitán.

No soportaba la idea de que Hinata viviera con él.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**L**as instalaciones de la División de Inteligencia de Konohagakure eran oscuras y opresoras. Se dividía en varias ramas, una de ellas era la famosa sección de Interrogación y Tortura. El espacio de celdas donde se tenían a los detenidos era oscuro, frío y húmedo. Había dos hombres platicando entre sí mientras veían a la adquisición más reciente de la cárcel inconsciente.

―Así que finalmente provenía de Orochimaru –Kakashi observaba con detenimiento a la chica fatigada tirada en el suelo de su celda –. ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos? No la veo muy bien. Kotetsu, haz que le traigan un médico –indicó al pelinegro.

―Sí, Hokage-sama –asintió, retirándose del lugar. Izumo se quedó al lado del peligris.

―¿Qué más tenemos, Ibiki?

―Logré averiguar que ella tiene células de Uzumaki Naruto. Es un experimento de la serpiente.

Kakashi alzó las cejas.

―¿Cómo pasó eso?

―Supongo que de alguna manera Orochimaru se las arregló para tomar muestras de Naruto sin que se diera cuenta. Tal vez fue Kabuto, en el examen de ascenso a chunin de años anteriores, lo más seguro. El tipo pudo haber tomado muestras de todos los participantes del examen sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

―¿Tiene alguna habilidad?

―Ninguna en especial. Es un fracaso. Ni siquiera tiene chakra.

―¿Qué? –Se encontró sorprendido.

―Fue un experimento fallido de Orochimaru. Él la liberó o la abandonó, como sea. Ella no se lo tomó bien. Intentó regresar con él ofreciéndole algo valioso. El Byakugan de los Hyugas, solo que no contó con que Orochimaru fuera más inteligente, obviamente no lo aceptó por los tiempos de paz. De lo contrario sería como declararse en guerra con todas las naciones. Así que él la echó, como dirían algunos, "se lavó las manos".

―¿Cómo una persona sin chakra derrota a tres chunin? –Se quedó pensativo.

―Inuzuka lo dijo en su declaración. Ella llegó hasta ellos sin ser detectada por su falta de chakra y los desbalanceó al cortar rápidamente los párpados de Hinata. Posee un nivel de taijutsu parecido al de un Jōnin. Sabe perfectamente donde encajar un kunai. Tiene una resistencia notable, me costó quebrarla. Los emboscó y con ayuda de los otros dos ninjas con quienes se encontró en el camino los sometió. Le quitó los ojos a Hinata y les ofreció a las dos chicas como recompensa. Por cierto, ¿ya identificaron de qué nación eran esos ninjas?

―No hay registros de ellos. Aunque nacieron en Kumo jamás se matricularon como shinobis. Vivían en las ruinas de Amegakure. Lo más seguro es que eran mercenarios sin trabajo.

―Ya veo. Aún quedan muchos de esos parásitos.

―Algunos –se encogió de hombros –Lo que me llama la atención es qué demonios hacían en un lugar abandonado como la Aldea de la Lluvia.

―¿Piensas advertirles a las demás naciones?

―No quiero empezar a crear pánico sin antes investigar.

―¿A quién enviarás?

―Todavía no lo sé. No quiero que la información se esparza así que…

―Supongo que yo –completó.

―Supones bien –sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Cuándo partiré?

―Primero necesitamos que tu compañera de equipo tenga ojos –Le notificó.

Ibiki al principio no lo captó muy bien, pero luego entendió lo que el Hokage trataba de decir. Aquella noticia no le gustó nada.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**E**scuchó la cerradura de la puerta. Hinata se levantó de golpe, pensando que se trataba del Capitán Morino. Se bajó de la cama donde momentos antes estaba descansando y caminó rápido, sin tantear las paredes con sus manos. Desde la entrada Ibiki la observó salir precipitadamente de la habitación.

―¡Ibiki-taicho! –Corrió sin fijarse, tropezándose con la esquina del marco de la puerta, cayó al suelo de manera graciosa, apenas y había alcanzado a poner las manos. Ibiki abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a socorrerla.

―¡¿Acaso intentas suicidarte o algo parecido?! –La regañó mientras la levantaba estirándola de los codos.

―L… Lo siento. No pude contenerme – Hinata solo sonrió de manera graciosa.

―Buenas noticias –anunció mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y la guiaba hasta la cocina –Tus ojos están bien preservados. A la brevedad posible se preparará todo en el hospital para tu operación.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Aunque ya lo sabía, pues el mismo Naruto había llegado anunciando que él había rescatados sus ojos, el que Ibiki confirmara esa noticia con su seriedad le hacía sentir emocionada y más segura. ¡Sus ojos, su Byakugan! Podría volver a ver. Se le hacía tan raro. Se había imaginado ciega por el resto de su vida, y ahora aparecía una nueva esperanza.

Ibiki la vio feliz. Radiante. Parecía exhalar luz propia, su piel estaba luminosa y tenía el cabello brilloso, o tal vez era maquinaciones suyas. Pero estaba feliz.

―¿Tienes hambre? Traje algunos platos de Barb Q. Aquí está la silla –le indicó. Hinata tomó asiento.

―Tenía un poco pero ya se me quitó –hablaba con fluidez. Parecía cómoda hablando con él y, ciertamente, él había terminado por acostumbrarse a ella. Era irónico. Los primeros días lo sacaba de quicio con sus tartamudeos y su vergüenza. Ahora nada de eso existía.

―¿Para cuándo es la operación? –Quiso saber ella.

―Supongo que todo estará arreglado para hoy en la noche.

―¿Hoy en la noche? –Levantó las cejas, asombrada. No pensó que fuera algo tan repentino.

―En cuanto más pronto mejor. El Hokage te ha asignado una misión conmigo en Amegakure –decía mientras servía la comida en dos platos y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

―Gracias –dijo Hinata cuando escuchó el ruido del plato contra la mesa de madera –. ¿Amegakure no Sato? –su euforia se vio disipada por la curiosidad en cuanto a su nueva misión. Para empezar nunca se le cruzó por la mente que la necesitarían en servicio tan rápido, mucho menos que por ese motivo las preparaciones para su operación ocular estuvieran tan agilizadas –. Pero es una aldea abandonada. ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer ahí?

―Eso parece, pero hay que verificarlo. Hay pruebas que indican que los ninjas que atacaron a tu equipo venían de Ame. No seremos los únicos, se unirán un par de ninjas, probablemente ANBU's, vamos a conformar un gran equipo de elite para ir a investigar. Estamos esperando a que recibas tus ojos y estés bien. Necesitamos tu Byakugan –tomó la mano de Hinata y le dejó los palillos de madera sobre la palma –. Es carne condimentada y arroz. Come o se enfriará –le ordenó.

Hinata tanteó un pedazo de carne con los palillos y se lo llevó a la boca, estaba delicioso. Empezaron a comer en silencio.

―Ibiki-taicho… sobre la chica que nos atacó a mis amigos y a mí… ¿Qué pasó con ella? –preguntó mientras hacía una pausa en su comida.

Ibiki se le quedó viendo mientras masticaba la carne blanda y tragó el bocado duramente.

"—_Yo… sé que es tonto d-de mi parte p-pero… esa chica… tengo el presentimiento de que n-no es m-mala…__"._

―Vaya, pensé que ese tema ya estaba olvidado. Veo que no, señorita benevolencia –musitó con sarcasmo. Hinata se sintió un poco culpable, lo último que quería era arruinarle la comida –. Ella ya fue interrogada y dijo lo que tenía qué decir. Tendrá algunos años de prisión por robo y daños físicos a miembros del sistema shinobi. No verá la luz del día en un buen rato.

El Morino estudió a su inquilina, no se veía triste por la rubia, aunque tampoco feliz.

―¿Entiendes que debe tener su merecido, no? –le habló fuerte y grave.

―Sí… lo entiendo –dijo seriamente y mejor volvió a comer.

Cuando terminaron Ibiki retiró los trastos y comenzó a lavarlos. Hinata se quedó sentada frente a la mesa pensando aún en la muchacha rubia que tanto parecido tenía con Naruto. Ibiki no era un hombre de muchas palabras y por lo tanto podía asumir que le había entregado la versión resumida del caso, ya más tarde ella se encargaría de pedir un informe. Ahora sentía que ibiki se había quedado más serio de lo normal por traer de vuelta el tema a la rubia así que decidió arriesgarse y platicar con él sobre alguna cosa trivial.

―Ibiki-taicho –lo llamó en un tono sencillo y hasta casual –. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

¿Su cumpleaños? Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa totalmente, tanto que Ibiki dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

―¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –elevó una ceja.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

―Solo… quiero saber –dijo como si nada.

Hubo un silencio de voces. Lo único que se escuchaba era el choque de los trastos de vidrio y el agua corriendo porque Ibiki había reanudado su tarea.

―8 de marzo –contestó al fin.

―Ya veo… es decir, en sentido figurado –sonrió y esperó un momento. Como él no preguntaba, ella se adelantó –. Yo cumplo el 27 de diciembre.

Solo escuchaba los trastos, la voz de Ibiki no se oía. Tampoco es como si le hubiera preguntado algo. Ella solo quería hacerle plática.

―Ibiki-taicho –Volvió a intentar.

―¿Ahora qué? –resopló ligeramente, como cansado.

―Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

Ibiki detuvo sus manos y volteó a verla. Pensó en sus labios involuntariamente y tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento lo desechó, negando con la cabeza. Volvió a los trastos.

―Lo hago porque de lo contrario Kurenai me mataría –respondió con una media sonrisa.

Hinata, sin saberlo, imitó su gesto también. Siempre decía eso.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**l aire en ese pequeño recinto de la mansión Hyuga parecía agotarse rápidamente y no entrar en sus pulmones. Hanabi sentía ganas de hiperventilar pero mantenía una postura firme. Por debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños, encajándose las uñas. Tenía que aguantar todo el protocolo para que al final le dijeran su respuesta.

Hinata regresaba como miembro del clan y se eliminaba la diferencia entre ramas.

O Hanabi; actual líder, renunciaba a su cargo.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma, tenía miedo. Se sentía sola y desprotegida, sin nadie en quién apoyarse.

Sentados a sus flancos, los ancianos hablaban entre ellos. Su padre; Hiashi, la miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, impasible. Hanabi también lo observaba fijamente, afilando su mirada. A veces algún anciano le hablaba a su progenitor y éste le contestaba sin voltearlo a ver.

―… Por lo tanto la decisión del consejo Hyuga es la siguiente –Los miembros del clan se levantaron. Hiashi y su hija así lo hicieron también. El miembro más longevo carraspeó ruidosamente –Hinata regresa al clan Hyuga y se eliminará la diferencia entre ramas –por un momento los ojos de Hanabi brillaron –Esa propuesta es denegada.

Hanabi sintió que el aire en sus pulmones moría.

―Hyuga Hanabi es destituida como líder del clan Hyuga por su incompetencia y desacato a las leyes más antiguas de nuestra familia. Hyuga Hiashi es reelegido como nuevo líder del clan.

Abrió grandes los ojos y se le secó la boca. Estaba petrificada. Ella debía abandonar su liderazgo y su padre tomaría de nuevo las riendas del clan. Giró sus ojos y vio a su padre. Le sonreía de medio lado.

"_Qué buena jugada, padre"_ alcanzó a pensar antes de que un par de Hyugas la sacaran del salón.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**H**inata se sentó donde Sai le indicó. Palmeó la orilla de la cama y se encontró con la mano de Ino. Sai había dicho que la tuvieron que sedar hace una hora por un dolor fuerte en las costillas. Recargado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el cuerpo colosal de Ibiki Morino. Los veía a lo lejos con actitud tranquila.

Habían llegado al hospital una hora antes de lo acordado porque Hinata quería visitar a la Yamanaka.

―Lo siento por no venir antes –Se disculpó la ojiluna.

―Descuida, tienes tus propios problemas –Sai le palmeó el hombro un par de veces –. Ella lo entiende. Sabe lo que te pasó. Estábamos hablando de ti justamente hoy. Los dos esperamos que tu operación sea un éxito.

―Gracias, Sai-san.

Salieron rumbo al cuarto catorce, donde prepararían a la paciente. Hinata entró al baño y se puso una bata blanca. Cuando salió, Ibiki la guió para que se recostara en la cama. Había silencio pero no era incómodo sino algo nostálgico. El hombre recordó aquella fatídica noche en que ella ingresó grave al hospital. Le habían quitado los ojos esa vez, ahora iban a devolvérselos. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un pelinegro con rostro inexpresivo.

―Uchiha –Ibiki lo miró sorprendido.

―Morino, Hinata –saludó Sasuke sin alguna emoción aparente –. Estaba aburrido en mi casa así que he venido.

―Me alegra, Uchiha-san –sonrió la paciente.

―¡Hinata! –la puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez estrepitosamente. El muchacho corrió hacia Hinata, la tomó por los hombros –Estarás bien, lo sé, tienes que estar tranquila, ¡Hinata, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, tienes que tener fe!

―Solo la estás asustando, Inuzuka –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Tú! –Lo apuntó con el dedo –. Oh, Sasuke, ¿pero qué no deberías estar refugiado en el distrito Uchiha?

―Métete en tus asuntos, perro –se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano.

―¿Quieren callarse? Hinata necesita tener tranquilidad –los regañó Ibiki.

―Sí, por eso he venido –contestó Kiba con obviedad. Ibiki y Sasuke rolaron los ojos.

Una enfermera amable había entrado para colocarle la anestesia a la paciente. El pinchazo le dolió a Hinata hasta llegar a emitir un quejido. Nunca le habían gustado las inyecciones.

―Listo, dentro de poco te llevaran al quirófano. No estés nerviosa –Le sonreía –. Es una operación muy fácil y además serás atendida por grandes doctoras; Shizune-san y Sakura-san.

Hinata agradeció el gesto y la enfermera los dejó solos.

―¿Estás nerviosa? –le preguntó Kiba.

―Un poco, no puedo evitarlo –agregó con la voz intranquila.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por cuarta vez dejando pasar a una castaña de chonguitos. TenTen entró nerviosa y luego avanzó hasta Hinata. La muchacha no tenía qué decirle su nombre, Hinata podía identificarla por la calidez de su chakra y su olor, TenTen siempre olía a metal recién pulido.

―Lo siento, por poco y no llego a tiempo –se disculpó mientras colocaba un ramillete de lirios en el jarrón cristalino que estaba sobre la mesita –. ¿Cómo estás, Hinata?

―Estoy bien, TenTen-san, gracias por venir.

―No hay de qué. Lee pide disculpas, de último minuto le ha surgido una misión en Suna.

―Espero que se encuentre bien.

―Descuida, ese ojón sabe cuidarse solo –Se rió ligeramente, contagiando a Hinata y Kiba, aunque no llegando tan lejos para hacer siquiera sonreír al Morino y al Uchiha.

Entraron un par de enfermeros anunciando que la tenían que trasladar al quirófano. Sus amigos se despidieron de ella, Sasuke con unas palabras de aliento, Kiba y TenTen la abrazaron, pero con Ibiki fue diferente. El hombre le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la observó.

―Estaré bien… Ibiki-taicho –levantó las comisuras de sus labios levemente.

―Claro que sí –Le aseguró ―. Todo saldrá bien –se despidió el Capitán.

Hinata fue trasladada en una camilla.

En el quirófano iluminado por grandes lámparas blancas, había un grupo de médicos yendo y viniendo. Las herramientas necesarias para la introducción ocular estaban esterilizadas y listas. Sakura se encargaba de volver a contarlas todas para verificar que no faltase ninguna. Shizune estaba terminando de amarrarse la bata por detrás y luego tomó un cubre bocas. Por la puerta entró cuidadosamente la camilla que transportaba a la paciente. La colocaron bajo esas lámparas brillantes que podrían dejar ciego a cualquiera menos a los médicos.

―Hola, Hinata –saludó Sakura alegremente –. No te preocupes. La anestesia no tarda en hacer efecto.

Era verdad. Hinata empezaba a sentirse muy tranquila, tanto que incluso temió no poder dormirse. Pero ese pensamiento no llegó siquiera a la mitad cuando de pronto no supo más de sí misma.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**U**na de las cosas más exasperantes en la vida, según Morino, era tener que estar en una sala de espera, sentado en una insípida silla acojinada, con el color blanco por todos lados y el característico silencio sepulcral que contenía ese lugar del averno. TenTen se había ido minutos después que Hinata entrase al quirófano, pues tenía unos pedidos que entregar de su tienda, así que dejó solos a los tres hombres. Sasuke no era el problema, él estaba inmóvil en su asiento, al igual que Ibiki. Pero Kiba era un gusano sobre carbón caliente, retorciéndose una y otra vez en su jodido asiento. Se movía para un lado, cruzaba la pierna, hacía ruiditos con la boca y encima olía a perro.

Un movimiento más y el equipo de los _serios_ iban a matarlo.

―Hola, Ibiki, me enteré sobre Hinata –Saludó una mujer voluptuosa que llegó a la sala. En cuanto la vio, Ibiki sintió pesar y un estrés que le volaría la cabeza –. Hola, Uchiha-sexy –le dedicó una miradita sugestiva al pelinegro y después se sentó al lado del Tokubetsu Jōnin.

―¿Qué no me saludas a mí, Anko-sensei? –Se enfurruñó Kiba. Él también quería que le dijeran sexy.

La Mitarashi asomó la cabeza y observó al castaño con algo de indiferencia.

―Hola, perro.

―¡¿Por qué todos me dicen perro?!

―¿Quieres cerrar tu maldito hocico canino? –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Será una espera larga, larga –opinó Ibiki con actitud fastidiada.

La operación de Hinata duró cerca de cuatro horas. Para ese tiempo ninguno de los cuatro había abandonado la sala de espera. Observaron que Shizune se dirigía a ellos mientras se iba quitando los guantes de hule por el camino. Todos en la sala se levantaron en seguida para escuchar los resultados.

―Tranquilos –dijo con voz dulce –. La operación fue un éxito.

Ibiki y Kiba fueron los únicos que sentían que el alma les regresaba al cuerpo. Anko y Sasuke se mantuvieron neutrales.

―Hinata está descansando en su cuarto. Aún está sedada. Mañana por la mañana se le retirarán las vendas. Solamente se puede quedar una persona cuidándola, en este caso, Morino-san ya que él es el contacto de emergencia de Hinata. Estoy cansada –suspiró –. Debo ir a casa, no he dormido en dos días. Buenas noches.

Los presentes se despidieron de ella educadamente.

―Yo también estoy cansado –bostezó Kiba, pues ni bien había terminado la misión fue a su casa para comer algo rápido cuando ya estaba lanzándose al hospital para ver a Hinata –Morino-taicho, por favor cuide de ella –le dio una leve reverencia –Vendré a verla mañana a primera hora.

―Yo también me voy –anunció Sasuke sin alguna emoción aparente.

―Yo te acompaño –Le sonrió Anko Mitarashi –. Ibiki-baka, mañana vendré a ver a Hinata-chan –prometió, aunque Ibiki se lo tomó como una advertencia de peligro.

La mujer y los chicos abandonaron la sala juntos, dejándolo solo. Aprovechó su soledad para estirar los brazos y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro, tronándose los huesos. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Hinata. Entró en silencio y se paró a un lado de la cama, observándola. De vista parecía igual que hace unas horas, ya mañana vería la diferencia. Estaba cansado así que se dirigió al sofá medio largo. Se recostó, las piernas le quedaron colgando, era demasiado alto.

Durmió en seguida.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**C**uando el reloj de la pared marcó las seis de la mañana, un par de ojos oscuros se abrieron de inmediato. Ya era costumbre, tenía una especie de alarma natural en su cuerpo. Ibiki se desperezó, estirando sus brazos. Por la ventana podía verse que el sol aún estaba oculto, y las penumbras reinaban todavía. Caminó hacia la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sentó. Hinata aún no despertaba, seguía sumida en un sueño profundo. Seguía con la sábana tapándola hasta la mitad del cuerpo, sus manos descansando sobre sus costados y el área ocular cubierta por una venda ligera.

De repente la puerta se abrió en un movimiento rápido e Ibiki escuchó una respiración que hiperventilaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo una gran distancia.

―¿Qué hace usted aquí? –gruñó una voz media rasposa.

Ibiki volteó a verlo por unos segundos y luego retornó a su posición; ignorándolo. Naruto frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula.

―¡Estoy hablándole!

―Deja de gritar, imprudente –le contestó con su típico tono ronco y gélido. Naruto casi pudo recordar su examen teórico de ascenso a chunin y el pavor que ese hombre de gabardina negra causaba en los menores –. Estás en un hospital. Guarda silencio.

Naruto dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

―Sé que Hinata-chan está viviendo con usted y que ella renunció a su clan, pero quiero que sepa que a pesar de ello, Hinata tiene quién la respalde y la defienda.

―¿Tú? ¿El que no pudo ni verla cuanto no tenía ojos? Valientes amigos tiene la chica –se burló agriamente –. Sasuke, que no es su amigo, ha pasado más días con ella que tú. Deberías reformularte mejor el concepto de amistad.

Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos y después contraatacó.

―¡Yo recuperé sus ojos! ¡Por eso no podía visitarla tanto!

―¿Tú recuperaste sus ojos? –Eso sí lo había molestado. Giró su cabeza, mostrándole una mirada hostil marca Morino –. Deja de tener delirios de grandeza. Shikamaru, Choji y el chico perro también estaban en el equipo, no les quites el mérito.

El rubio boqueó al querer decir algo y no encontrar nada qué expresar. Cerró la boca con fuerza y apretó los puños. El tema quedó zanjado cuando escucharon que la puerta del cuarto volvía a abrirse, dejando pasar a una mujer castaña.

―Lo siento, Capitán –se disculpó Shizune riendo nerviosamente –. Ah, hola, Naruto. Estaré ocupada todo el día con unas muestras de laboratorio, así que he venido temprano para ver a Hinata personalmente. Tendré que despertarla –dijo con algo de culpa. Se acercó a la cama y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de la jovencita. Ibiki se levantó de su asiento y se quedó de pie –. Hinata-chan, despierta ya.

―¿… Mamá?

Shizune sonrió dulcemente, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

―No, soy yo, Shizune.

La peliazul dejó salir un bostezo, tapándose la boca con educación.

―P… Perdón.

―Voy a quitarte los vendajes, ¿estás bien con eso?

Hinata tardó en contestar.

―¿Dónde está… Ibiki-taicho? –preguntó somnolienta.

―Está a un lado tuyo.

Las miradas de Shizune e Ibki se encontraron, la primera un tanto curiosa. Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente para espabilarse un poco. Se concentró y pudo oler el aroma de Ibiki; pino y menta. En ese preciso instante la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse dejando ver que se trataba del resto del equipo 7; Sasuke, Sai y Sakura.

―Hinata –la saludó Sai con un tono agradable.

―¿Necesita que le ayude en algo, Shizune-san? –se ofreció Sakura, poniéndose al otro lado de la cama.

―Estoy bien. Puede que Hinata-chan esté nerviosa, tómale la mano. Y ustedes –se dirigió a los hombres –Aléjense un poco, no quiero que le roben oxígeno a mi paciente –le había molestado tanta concurrencia en el cuarto, lo dejaría pasar por alto en vista de que eran amigos de Hinata y deseaban verla recuperada. Sakura tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, intentando trasmitirle calma ―. Debo darme prisa, tengo mucho trabajo.

―Uhm, sí, adelante, Shizune-san –Hinata se levantó a la mitad y se dejó hacer.

La médico empezó a quitarle las vendas con cuidado. Cuando terminó, Hinata tenía los parpados hacia abajo, protegiendo su vista recientemente operada.

―Bien, Hinata-chan, puedes abrir los ojos con mucho cuidado, poco a poco. Muy, muy despacio–le recomendó en voz clara y lenta.

Hinata sintió miedo. ¿Y si la operación no había resultado? ¿Y si sus ojos se negaban a servirle? ¿Y si se quedaba ciega para siempre? Inconscientemente apretó los ojos.

―¡Vamos, Hinata-chan, abre tus ojos! –la animó Naruto.

―¡Cállate, Naruto! –gritaron Shizune y Sakura al unísono.

―No la presiones –sugirió Sasuke a su lado.

Se mordió el labio, intentando liberar presión por ese medio. Apretó la mano de Sakura con fuerza. Sus parpados empezaron a elevarse lentamente, sus largas pestañas negras hicieron sombra pero definitivamente fueron dejando ver un par de ojos lila pálido que tanto tiempo habían sido añorados. Los presentes se quedaron petrificados, viéndola fijamente. Hinata dejó los ojos fijos, no los movió. Shizune frunció el ceño.

Veía todo borroso. Podía apreciar una masa naranja y rubia frente a ella, más allá había alguien de gran altura que vestía de negro. Hinata no tenía que ver perfectamente para reconocer de quién se trataba. Se sintió mejor al saber que el Capitán Morino estaba cerca. Podía ver vagamente dos figuras más. Volteó de lado y se topó con una mata rosa, y al otro había alguien de cabello castaño. Volvió su rostro al frente, viendo a alguien en específico. Levantó los dedos y después todo el brazo en dirección a él. Naruto sonrió y estaba por tomarle la mano cuando vio en qué dirección apuntaba Hinata. Lo estaba dejando de lado. Ibiki sintió la tensión en el cuarto, todos se preguntaban por qué ella lo buscaba a él. Sasuke, inteligente como siempre y al lado de Ibiki, se adelantó de su lugar y tomó la mano de Hinata para tranquilizar la situación del cuarto.

―Hinata, ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos –declaró el pelinegro con voz monótona. Los demás parecieron relajarse, excepto Naruto.

―N… no puedo ver muy bien –confesó un poco asustada.

―Es bastante normal –Le explicó Sakura con una sonrisa, y acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla –. Vas a tardarte unos cuantos días. No pasa nada.

―De todas maneras voy a recetarte algunas gotas –agregó Shizune –. Es necesario que te quedes en casa. El aire podría infectar tus ojos. Voy a proporcionarte unos lentes, no tienen aumento, es solo para proteger tus ojos –sacó unas gafas de montura negra y con cuidado las puso en el rostro de su paciente –Ahí está. Te quedan bien.

―Gracias, Sakura-san, Shizune-san –sonrió ampliamente y sintió que sus orbes ardían. Quería llorar de felicidad. Ya no tenía qué preocuparse por si las lágrimas le saldrían o no. Podía llorar con seguridad todo lo que ella quisiera. –Puedo… ver. Puedo verte, Uchiha-san, Sai-san, Naruto, Ibiki-taicho –dijo al último con una suave nota.

―No tienes qué agradecer –sonrió la ninja médico.

―¿P… Puedo irme a casa?

"_¡Casa!"_, resonó en la mente de Ibiki. Ella había dicho _"casa"_.

―Sí, claro –accedió Shizune

―Puedes quedarte conmigo, Hinata-chan –se adelantó Naruto, regalándole una sonrisa de sol.

―Gracias –asintió –Pero en lo que Kurenai-sensei regresa de su misión estoy quedándome donde el Capitán Morino –informó.

Naruto deshizo su sonrisa lentamente. Los presentes se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

―¿En casa del Capitán? –Se sorprendió Shizune. Sakura también parecía recién enterada.

―Uhm, la mayoría de las personas aún no lo saben –confesó con algo de vergüenza –Pero he salido del clan Hyuga por voluntad propia.

―¿Hiashi-san te ha hecho daño? –Naruto frunció el ceño. Las doctoras solo alzaron sus cejas.

―No –negó con la cabeza –Lo s-siento. Razones personales –bajó una barrera entre las personas y ella. Naruto se llevó tal impresión que hasta se hizo para atrás involuntariamente. Ella, respondiéndole así de frío, le parecía increíble.

Shizune tenía prisa así que solo le dio un beso en la sien y le advirtió que le dejaría los medicamentos prescritos en la farmacia, luego de eso tuvo que correr.

―¿Pueden salir un momento? –abordó Sakura –. Ayudaré a Hinata a cambiarse.

Los hombres abandonaron el cuarto en ese momento, dejando solas a las chicas.

―Traeré tu ropa –le anunció amablemente y luego volvió. Hinata ya estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. Sakura le estaba desatando la bata blanca mientras mantenía una sonrisita ladina en su rostro. Hasta Hinata podía notar eso al tenerla tan cerca –Hinata-chaaan –canturreó.

―¿Q-Que sucede?

―No lo sé, dímelo tú –se encogió de hombros y le quitó la bata por arriba. Hinata se cubrió, sentía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sakura le dio la espalda, indicándole que se fuera poniendo la ropa de arriba –. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo así como un enamorado, es un poco mayor que yo pero… bueno, es guapo. Lo conocí en la guerra, él había ido al campamento médico. A pesar de que es de Iwagakure sigue escribiéndome cartas. A lo que me refiero es que no está mal que tengamos gustos por hombres mayores…

―Sa… Sakura-san… no entiendo por qué me platicas e-esto –la interrumpió con algo de nerviosismo. Había terminado de ponerse el sostén y la blusa así que se levantó para colocarse la demás ropa.

―Sí lo sabes –dijo en un tono juguetón –A mí no me engañan. Desde que los vi juntitos en mi consultorio la vez pasada…

―¡Q… Qué! –gritó Hinata sonrojada – ¡P… Para!

Sakura lanzó una risita amigable.

―No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no es algo malo.

―Estoy… lista. D… Debo ir a casa.

Hinata pasó por un lado de ella pero no terminó de dar tres pasos cuando se sintió profundamente mareada y Sakura corrió para detenerla. La médico alargó un brazo y abrió la puerta. En seguida los varones se dejaron ver.

―Morino-san, me temo que tendrá que cargarla –anunció la pelirosa con una linda sonrisa –Está muy mareada…

―Descuida, la cargaré yo… -Naruto hizo amago de cargarla pero Sakura le dio una patada en la rodilla que lo hizo caer al suelo dolorosamente.

―¡Momento, idiota! Hinata tiene que descansar, Morino-san se encargará de cuidarla. Entiendo que es tu amiga pero ella en verdad necesita reposo.

Sasuke bufó, Sai mostró una sonrisita y Naruto frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

―Por favor, Morino-san –le indicó Sakura.

Un poco incómodo por la situación –y por ser el único adulto allí-, el imponente hombre de gabardina negra cargó a la frágil chica con suma facilidad cual si fuera una delicada pluma. Hinata sintió los fuertes brazos bajo su espalda y sus rodillas que la levantaban del suelo, podía sentir los dedos de él contra la piel desnuda de sus piernas, acto que le provocó un estremecimiento, no pudo evitar que el calor subiera hasta sus pómulos al sentirse cerca del pecho masculino. Ibiki era un poco más frío en ese sentido, para él cargarla era una acción normal y no le había hecho sentir algo especial, al menos no en ese momento rodeado por tantos jóvenes.

―Más tarde enviaré a Sasuke-kun con las medicinas –les dijo la doctora. Uchiha volvió a bufar y se cruzó de brazos.

―Sai-san –habló Hinata antes de irse –Por favor… mándale mis saludos a Ino-san.

―Así lo haré, bonita –le prometió con una sonrisa amable.

Naruto casi echó espuma por la boca. Hoy todos estaban en su contra.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**U**tilizó un _Shunshin no Jutsu_ para poder transportarse rápidamente a su sencillo departamento. De esa forma llegarían más rápido y además, nadie los vería transitar por las calles. Dejó a Hinata de pie y buscó la llave en su bolsillo.

La sonrisa de Hinata amenazaba con quedar perenne en su rostro. No supo por qué pero le alegró poder ver el color café perteneciente a la puerta de madera del departamento de Morino. El hombre abrió la entrada y extendió un brazo, cediéndole el paso. Hinata sintió que revivía el primer día como inquilina de Ibiki. Observó el piso de madera vieja pero limpia y los sillones de un verde gastado. Se sentía como en casa.

―Sigue tan destartalado como siempre –arguyó Ibiki, cerrando la puerta.

―A mí me gusta –Pasó a sentarse, pues su cabeza no tardó en darle vueltas. Contempló el sillón largo que estaba frente a ella, en el que Ibiki dormía desde que ella hizo acto de presencia. Le invadió un deje de nostalgia al recordar cuando hace unos días ella partió de misión y fue testigo nuevamente de las cicatrices profundas en la cabeza del Capitán. Pasó la saliva duramente al sentirse un poco culpable de verlo sin su permiso.

―¿Necesitas algo? –se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Hinata admirando los rincones de la casa con algo de dificultad e Ibiki intentando no voltear a verla –Aún es de madrugada, tal vez quieras dormir.

Ibiki levantó la mirada y la observó toda nerviosa y sonrojada, toda ella, porque él la estaba mirando.

"—_Última pregunta… ¿Estás enfadada u ofendida por lo de ayer? Solo responde sí o no._

—_No –volvía a responder rápido, sin dejar paso a las dudas. Sus pómulos estaban teñidos de rojo suave."_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de esos pensamientos. No era bueno pensar en eso mientras la tenía tan cerca y a solas. Pero volvió a verla con esa mirada intensa que solo él podía provocar con sus ojos oscuros y su rostro serio.

―N-No tengo sueño –respondió la ojiluna.

―Aun así debes descansar –Se levantó, caminando hacia ella y le ofreció la mano –. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

Si antes Hinata estaba sonrojada… ahora era un auténtico tomate.

―Eh… no lo malentiendas –reclamó Ibiki volteando a otro lado pero dejando su mano hacia ella –. No lo dije en ese sentido.

―L-Lo… Lo… Lo s-se… -tartamudeó considerablemente. Ibiki quería golpearse a sí mismo. Con suma vergüenza aceptó la mano que le ofrecían. Era más grande que la de ella, y era fría. Caminaron hasta la habitación, que no estaba muy lejos, y Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama, desenlazando su mano.

Ibiki se quedó de pie y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Llevaba pensándolo mucho rato y a él le gustaba comprender las cosas o morir en el intento. No era un hombre que guardara sus dudas y sus inquietudes en el silencio.

―De verdad que no lo entiendo. No sé por qué te agradó _lo de antier_. Soy mucho mayor que tú; trece años si somos exactos, y no soy el arquetipo de hombre que prefieran las mujeres, menos las señoritas como tú.

Hinata bajó la mirada, no podía verlo directamente, no cuando se trataba de ese tema. Hinata no sabía cómo explicarlo tampoco. Era algo que se daba, le gustaba estar con él y ya. Hasta tiempo después descubriría que había sido la madurez y la estabilidad de Morino Ibiki lo que le había atraído.

Ibiki la observó pensativa. No podía negarlo, ella era bonita. Con la luz plateada de la luna y las penumbras hacían de ella un ser misterioso y lleno de tinieblas inexplicables. Llevaba tanto tiempo solo que se había desacostumbrado a ver con detenimiento a una mujer, los besos se le hacían extraños y las caricias eran algo que ni siquiera recordaba. Pero ahora ella vivía bajo su techo… y si a ella no le molestaba, a él tampoco. Flexionó una rodilla, postrándose frente a ella para nivelar sus alturas, le tomó la muñeca izquierda de la mano y la estiró levemente, indicándole que se acercara. El corazón de Hinata estalló en latidos fuertes y rápidos, lastimándole el pecho. Ibiki la estaba estirando, parecía decirle "ven" con los ojos. Hinata se sintió débil pero aun así se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, la mano libre de Ibiki le recibió el rostro, tocándole una mejilla. Los dos cerraron los ojos y finalmente se encontraron uniendo sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con lentitud y calma. Él iba abandonando la mejilla de ella, pasándola por su cuello. Hinata se estremeció en seguida y apretó los ojos. La mano de Ibiki descendió hasta el hombro, pasó por el antebrazo y luego la metió entre el hueco que dejaban el codo y las costillas. La peliazul sintió que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, con sus manos tomó las solapas de la gabardina negra y las estrujó con fuerza. La mano de Ibiki se posicionó por detrás de la espalda de Hinata.

Cuando se separaron, Ibiki no se alejó mucho. Podía verla respirar irregularmente y sus ojos lila suave parecían brillar. Él quería besarla otra vez, se pudo controlar cerca de dos segundos y luego volvió a capturar sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue más corto y ella fue quien se alejó. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba entre nervioso y acelerado. Ibiki observó sus labios entre abiertos y quiso acercarse, pero se dijo que era suficiente por ese día.

―Necesitas dormir –Se puso de pie mientras le soltaba la muñeca de la mano. La observó un momento y luego se retiró del cuarto, dejándola hecha nudos.

Hinata dejó caer su espalda contra la cama, intentando regular los latidos de su corazón afectado. Veía el techo blanco pero se imaginaba estrellas. No podía dejar de sonreír, primero leve y después ampliamente.

Estaba loca. Estaba enamorada.

Era vergonzoso.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**L**a noche oscura y sin nubes dejaba ver un cielo limpio, poblado de brillantes estrellas plateadas. Aquellos misteriosos astros eran contemplados por un joven pelinegro que estaba sentado en el tejado de su casa. Sasuke tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se sentía un poco aburrido. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse ahí mismo pero una presencia naranja lo alertó en seguida. De repente había un rubio al lado de él. Naruto estaba de pie y miraba hacia la lejanía con aire ausente. El Uchiha lo vio de reojo y luego volvió a apagar su mirada.

―Sasuke –lo llamó Naruto –. Creo que haré una estupidez –declaró con seriedad.

El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja, confundido.

―¿Es sobre _ella y él_, verdad?

―Sí –Naruto no volteaba a verlo. Era como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**L**a tranquilidad de su sueño fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de la madera crujiendo en pedazos. Ibiki se despertó alarmado y observó que la puerta de su departamento caía al suelo y rebotaba, dejando escapar algunas astillas. El dueño de aquél ataque se vislumbró entre la penumbra. Aquellos ojos azules refulgían entre la oscuridad.

―¡Ibiki-taicho! –se escuchó la voz histérica de una señorita al fondo del pequeño recinto.

―¡Déjala en paz! –rugió el rubio con la voz grave y fría, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras los colmillos de sus dientes sobresalían –. ¡Deja de meterte con Hinata!

―¡Naruto! –la voz de Hinata se acercó. Tenía puesta una bata blanca de manga larga que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas. Al ver eso, Naruto enfureció aún más.

―¡¿Por qué estás con él?!

―¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió con la voz un poco más calmada, aunque no por eso dejó de sentir pánico al ver la puerta destruida.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú?! –le espetó fuera de sí.

―Has perdido la razón –con la voz un poco quebrada Hinata se adelantó de donde estaba para llegar a la sala.

Naruto volteó de lado y observó a Ibiki de pie. Hasta ahora no lo había visto bien. El hombre portaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta de resaque blanca que dejaba ver sus músculos, estaba frente al sofá y su estatura le hizo elevar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verlo de frente. Cuando miró su cara se encontró con su cabeza descubierta, dejando ver sus fuertes cicatrices de batalla. La mirada de Ibiki era severa y llena de molestia.

―Me has destrozado la puerta, maldito imprudente –siseó en voz baja, como conteniendo su ira.

Naruto no se dejó amedrentar, apretó la mandíbula y juntó fuerza en su mano buena, listo para atacar.

―¡Alto! –Hinata había podido ver a través de ese par de miradas encontrándose. Corrió a tiempo y se colocó en medio, frente a Ibiki, dándole la cara a Naruto –. P…Pensé que me co-conocías –tartamudeaba pero no por ello iba a dejar de hablar, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido –. No soy tan… tan tonta como para dejarme manipular. Ibiki-taicho no… no está haciéndome ningún daño. Al contrario… me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

―Ya te lavó el cerebro con sus trucos mentales, ¿no es cierto? –repuso el rubio con acidez –Hinata, él solo busca aprovecharse de ti. Yo conozco a los de su tipo… solo quiere llevarte a la cama.

El rubio sintió que de repente su rostro se volteaba a un lado. Apareció un ardor en su mejilla que lo destanteó de todo. Elevó su mano para colocarla donde le dolía y luego volteó a ver con incredulidad a la chica que lo había abofeteado. Hinata estaba sonrojada y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Observó que las lágrimas caían por sus pálidos pómulos.

Él la había hecho llorar.

―Eres una persona muy cruel –sollozó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma –. Has cambiado, Naruto.

Sintió que su corazón se helaba por completo. Abrió grandes los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**H**abía una extraña estrella roja en el cielo. Aún podía verse a pesar de que las tenues luces naranjas de la mañana estaban empezando a tomar posesión del horizonte. Sasuke pensó que la estrella roja seguramente iba a explotar o algo así. Recordaba que Itachi le había explicado algunas cosas sobre el misterioso universo, pero no lograba recordarlas del todo. Seguía descansando en el tejado con una actitud tranquila.

―Itachi… a veces aprendemos cosas por medio del dolor… ¿verdad?

Sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

**.o**

* * *

**L**os inquilinos del edificio comenzaron a salir por el pasillo, aturdidos por el fuerte golpe que se había escuchado en el segundo piso. Lo único que fueron capaces de ver fue un borrón amarillo desapareciendo del lugar y a Ibiki levantando la destartalada puerta en su lugar, poniéndola sobrepuesta.

―Está en muy mal estado, tendré que comprar otra –dictaminó el hombre alto –Al menos servirá para mantener a los vecinos a raya.

Detrás de él, Hinata se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para que no la viera llorar cuando se girara, aunque él ya sabía lo que sucedía.

―Esto es lo que pasa por querer estar con un hombre como yo –se rascó detrás de la oreja, mirando la puerta arrancada de sus goznes.

Hinata se mordió el labio para silenciar sus hipidos traicioneros. Se había asustado. Pensó que realmente iban a pelearse violentamente frente a ella. El solo hecho de que alguno resultara lastimado la había angustiado mucho. De pronto el ninja se volteó. Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo inmediatamente para que no viera sus ojos rojos.

―Esto está mal –negó con la cabeza y fue hasta la peliazul. Se inclinó un poco y tomó la barbilla de Hinata, alzándola –. No deberías llorar. Puedes dañarte los ojos.

Se quedó seria, contemplando lo tranquilo que estaba él. De repente no soportó más, abrió los brazos y los pasó por los costados de Ibiki, abrazándolo. El Morino se quedó sorprendido ante ese acto, con las manos levantadas sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Hinata estaba ahí, llorosa y abrazándolo.

Ibiki se quedó serio, empequeñeció su mirada y observó fijamente algún punto en la pared. _"Así que esto es más serio de lo que pensé"_, se dijo en su interior, calculadoramente. Bajó sus ojos hacia la peliazul que se refugiaba en él. Movió un brazo y lo puso sobre la espalda delgada de ella. La comisura izquierda se elevó en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**E**l sol alumbró Konoha muy temprano, iluminando el cielo cálidamente. Sobre la azotea Ibiki se sentaba en el borde y Hinata estaba de pie, frente a él, con un libro grueso entre sus delicadas manos, leyendo lo mejor que podía. Las clases sobre confianza en sí misma habían regresado y, terminando de almorzar, habían subido al techo del departamento.

―Más fuerte y claro –Le pedía el capitán.

―Amegakure fue la sede principal de la tercer guerra ninja, el lugar quedó tan devastado que la posibilidad de restablecer la aldea fue totalmente imposible… ―leía recorrido.

Preparándose para su próxima misión.

Parecía que los días normales volvían a resurgir.

* * *

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta, éste capítulo fue dedicado para la recuperación de Hinata. El nombre del capítulo **_**Shisen**_** significa **_**ojos**_**. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustó y qué no? ¿Qué opinan de Naruto? Por cierto, pudieron ver por ahí a Sasuke, Ayame y Anko haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente, jaja.**

**Sobre Hanabi, bien, ella seguirá saliendo. Todavía no me animo del todo pero posiblemente ocurra algo en el clan Hyuga, algo que he estado pensando por mucho tiempo. ¿Les gustaría a alguien especial para Hanabi? ¿Con quién les gustaría ver a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto? **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por su infinita paciencia!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	13. Habladurías

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Hola, IbiHinas! Nuevamente les agradezco por seguir con la historia :D Por cierto, sobre los reviews del capítulo anterior, me dio mucha risa que no bajaban a Naruto de pendejo e imbécil, jaja. En cuanto a las parejas… la mayoría quiere a Sasuke de soltero codiciado o con alguna aldeana que no tenga que ver con los shinobis. También me dijeron que deje a Sakura sola, realmente no sé si voy a ponerlo pero quiero dejarla con ese misterioso ninja de Iwagakure. Sobre Hanabi… ya me inventé algo. Y en cuanto a Naruko, todavía no sé qué haré con ella pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto sigue en la cárcel.

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus bonitos comentarios, también agradezco los favs y follows que le dan al fic y a mí como autora:**

**vdevenganza: **¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Me gustó tu idea de no dejar parejas canon, aunque creo que el SaiIno ya es un hecho desde varios capítulos atrás. ¡Adiós!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**lavida134**

**fadebila**

**angel maria 15**

**wichipown**

**Verengena 20: **¡Hola, Vere! Gracias por comentar. El capitán Morino tiene enamoradas a todas, jaja. Sobre Naruko, lo estoy pensando. Me da gusto que éste capítulo te haya quitado un poco la tristeza del fic KisaHina. ¡Adiós!

**Nanistis**

**RankaxAlto**

**Akemi: **¡Hola, Akemi! Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro que el capítulo te agradó, sobre todo los besitos IbiHina, jaja.

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**Zumekqi**

**kandiliz25**

**FanHinata Hyuuga: **¡Hola, linda! Gracias por leer y comentar. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sobre Naruto, sí, le afectó que Hinata ya no esté detrás de él, jaja. ¡Cuídate también!

**Lirio Blanco: **¡Hola, Lirio! Gracias por dejar un bonito comentario. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por amar el fic! Por un lado, se arreglan unas cosas y se descomponen otras, jaja. Sobre tus preguntas, todas esas dudas se irán resolviendo conforme avance la historia. ¿Naruko y Lee? ¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba! Me despido.

**Florencia: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. Saludos desde México.

**Hotaru:** ¡Me encanta tu nombre! ¡Gracias por tu review! :D

**Nana:** Hola, Nana. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, linda.

**Y bien, con ustedes…**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 13: Habladurías**

* * *

**Observó **con ojo analítico el reporte de la interrogación de la rubia llamada Naruko. El informe detallaba que no poseía chakra, pero en cambio tenía grandes habilidades de taijutsu. _Sangre_. El recuerdo del kunai acercándose presuroso contra sus ojos revolvió la mente de Hinata, colocándola en un pequeño trance. Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente para despejar esos recuerdos. Siguió leyendo y descubrió que la joven de ojos azules había sido un experimento de Orochimaru llevado a cabo con ADN de Naruto. Ahora entendía la razón del parecido entre ellos.

―¿Qué estás leyendo? –inquirió Ibiki desde su escritorio, mirándola inquisitivamente con los ojos empequeñecidos.

Hinata, sentada en el suelo a unos pasos del escritorio, se puso derecha como un roble y sintió que la mirada del capitán le taladraba la espalda violentamente. A pesar de que llevaba conviviendo con él cerca de un mes, su tono de voz grave seguía imponiendo un severo respeto sobre ella.

―N-Nada ―Negó frenéticamente, guardando la carpeta del informe dentro de la caja de archivos lo más rápido que pudo ―. S-sigo ordenando las cosas.

Ibiki lanzó un gruñido y regresó al papeleo que tenía en frente. Sus vacaciones habían terminado y era momento de regresar a sus rutinas de trabajo. Aquella mañana parecía normal. Hinata le había pedido permiso de acompañarlo al trabajo y él aceptó sabiendo de antemano la montaña de papeleo que le esperaba pacientemente. Tomaron un desayuno rápido conformado por sopa de soja y algo de arroz blanco, después partieron muy temprano rumbo a las oficinas de la División de Inteligencia. Las nubes densas se alzaban en el cielo e indicaban una posible lluvia y a pesar de eso había un insoportable bochorno en el ambiente. Últimamente había días así en Konoha debido al extenuante calor de la región.

―Ibiki-san ―Empezó a amarrarse el cabello con una liga para liberar su cuello de tanto calor. El abanico de techo en vez de refrescarlos parecía lanzar llamas del infierno. El aludido levantó la mirada hacia ella, quien sentada le daba la espalda ―, he estado pensando en visitar a mi hermana antes de irme de misión ―decía con claridad, de alguna manera el no hacer contacto visual lograba que ella hablara con más fluidez y sin tantos tartamudeos ―, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi padre… dudo que me deje v-verla.

Ibiki se rascó la barbilla, relajando su mente.

―Es un poco difícil siendo ella la líder del clan. ¿Por qué no le escribes una nota para que te vea en alguna parte? Me encargaré que alguien de la oficina se la entregue personalmente.

Hinata se giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Ibiki-taicho. ― Sabía que él podría ayudarla.

―No es nada. Deja de distraerte y termina ese montón de carpetas.

―¡Sí! ―musitó, volviendo al trabajo con más energías.

Ibiki la observó un momento sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sonrió de medio lado. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Se dejó de cosas y mejor reanudó sus deberes. Aún faltaba mucho para poner esa oficina en orden.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Se **levantó de la cama sin problemas a pesar de que Sai le insistía en que fuera cuidadosa. Ino lo empujó con la mano para que la dejara sola, quería caminar por sí misma. Había estado cerca de semana y media acostada así que lo último que quería era una muleta humana.

―Ya te dije que estoy bien ―Se rió la rubia de ojos verdes mientras se calzaba por sí misma unas sandalias ―. Por favor sal un momento, necesito cambiarme la ropa.

En lo que ella terminaba sus cosas Sai estaba pagando la cuenta del hospital. Tenía que firmar algunas formas donde se hacía cargo del estado de la paciente, así que demoró tanto que incluso Ino ya había salido del cuarto. Vio que su amigo aún estaba ocupado así que decidió tomar asiento en un sillón cercano donde se hallaban un par de chicas ahí. Las saludó amablemente, pues las conocía de vista porque iban a comprar flores en su negocio, ellas correspondieron sus gestos y también le preguntaron por su salud.

―Por cierto, Ino-san, tú que estuviste en el hospital, ¿los viste? ―Se rió la chica de cabello café nerviosamente.

―¿Eh? ¿Ver a quién? ―inquirió Ino animada, le gustaba echar chisme después de todo. Las jóvenes se rieron y una de ellas se acercó al oído de la Yamanaka para susurrarle al oído.

―A Ibiki Morino y Hinata-chan.

Ino se quedó con la sonrisa petrificada, y confundida.

―¿Ellos qué?

―Ay, Ino, ¿qué no estás enterada de los últimos acontecimientos de Konoha?

―Idiota, ella estaba en terapia intensiva ―Le reclamó la otra.

―Oh, Ino-san, lo lamento. Bueno, sucede que Hinata-chan fue expulsada de su clan…

―Uh, sí, Sai me lo dijo. Una pena. ―Se sintió repentinamente triste por ella, después de todo, aunque no eran muy amigas, sí habían tenido que participar juntas en algunas misiones.

―No es todo ―Se rió ―. Adivina quién le ofreció su departamento, y de paso su corazón, a la pobre niña. Ibiki Morino.

―¡Ibiki-taicho! ―gritó sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las enfermeras que se encontraban en caja le llamaron la atención. Sai volteó, interesado. Las chicas se rieron e Ino se quedó estupefacta, parecían divertirse con el chismorreo, la rubia al contrario, se preocupó. Conocía al capitán Morino, su fallecido padre había trabajado para él por varios años en la División de Inteligencia. Algunas veces incluso se habían reunido en casa de Inoichi para hacer una parrillada por el cumpleaños de algún miembro del cuartel. Lo recordaba como un hombre serio y un tanto arisco, siempre frío. Inoichi le había dicho muchas veces que el día que él llegara a faltar en la vida de la rubia, que no dudara en acudir a los miembros de la División de Inteligencia, en especial con Morino Ibiki. Ino siempre se rió de él y le contestaba que no haría falta, porque iban a estar juntos por muchos años. Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y ahora se encontraba sin su padre. Recordaba al capitán en el funeral de su padre. Se había acercado a ella, le había dado sus condolencias y ella había llorado. No lo volvió a ver hasta una semana después cuando el mismo capitán se presentó en la entrada de su casa, entregándole un sobre con bastante dinero. Ino por supuesto no lo aceptó, pero Ibiki alegó que Inoichi había dejado ese dinero en la División y como ella no podía comprobarlo, terminó aceptándolo, aunque no le creyó ni media palabra al capitán. Ese dinero la ayudó bastante a pesar los días, pues no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para ocuparse de su deber como kunoichi.

Su amigo pelinegro terminó de saldar la cuenta y cuando salió con Sai del hospital no dudó en bombardearlo con preguntas.

―¡Dimelo, Sai! ¿Es verdad que Hinata está liada con el capitán Morino? ―decía en voz baja, jalando el brazo del pelinegro.

"―_Sai… ¿sabes algo más de Hinata? –su mirada se ensombreció._

―_Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasó con ella, ¿verdad? –Ino asintió apesumbrada – Fue dada de alta antier. El Capitán Morino se está haciendo cargo de ella._

―_¿El Capitán Morino? –arqueó las cejas._

―_Sí, dicen que antes de que se fuera de misión fue expulsada de su clan y desde entonces el capitán la ha cuidado._

―_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y Kurenai-sensei? No entiendo nada."_

―No sé de qué hablas. He estado todo el tiempo en el hospital, contigo.

―Uh, es verdad ―No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la declaración del muchacho, aunque para él eso le parecía muy normal ―. Oye, gracias por pagar la cuenta. Las ventas en la florería han estado algo bajas pero en cuanto se recuperen…

―Tranquila ―Extendió una sonrisa marca Sai por su rostro ―, no te estoy cobrando.

―Aun así ―Insistió.

Siguieron caminando lentamente debido a las condiciones de la rubia, hasta que ésta se detuvo abruptamente.

―No voy a ir a mi casa.

―¿A mi departamento, entonces?

―¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ―Se escandalizó, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo por segunda vez en el día ―. Quiero visitar a Hinata-chan.

―Pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra el departamento del capitán Morino.

―Yo sí, una vez fui con mi papá a dejarle unos papeles, vamos.

―Pero Ino…

―¡Vamos! ―Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi en rastra a pesar de que recién había salido del hospital.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Percibió **un olor a tierra húmeda. Hanabi abrió lentamente sus ojos pálidos y se quedó mirando el techo como si su cuerpo no tuviera vida propia. Estaba encerrada en su habitación y no podía salir. No porque se sintiera mal ni nada, era que había un par de guardias afuera de su puerta corrediza. Hiashi había dado la orden de encerrarla hasta que reflexionara sobre su comportamiento, los miembros más antiguos querían castigarla físicamente pero el líder del clan por alguna razón seguía protegiéndola. La castaña se preguntó el motivo. Ciertamente su padre no era hombre sentimental.

Suspiró con cansancio al sentirse sola. Pensó en su hermana que estaba lejos de ella viviendo en compañía de un Jōnin. Ko ya le había dado la noticia de que había recuperado la vista y eso la animó un poco por varios días, pero gradualmente el efecto se fue difuminando, dejándola igual de sola. Si tan solo su hermana mayor estuviera ahí con ella.

―No ―Negó con la cabeza y apretó la quijada ―. Por el momento, Hinata está donde debe estar. Es mejor que se quede con el capitán a que esté en la mansión sin mí siendo líder.

De pronto la sorprendió el ruido de la puerta corriendo. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tuvo miedo de que fuera su padre. No lo era. Una anciana entró con una charola de comida para ella. Le dio una leve reverencia a como pudo y dispuso los alimentos en una mesita cercana.

―Nos apena mucho su situación, Hanabi-sama ―Confesó la viejita arrugada con voz baja ―. Por favor tome la sopa, le hará bien. La sopa la hice especialmente para usted. Con su permiso.

Se retiró dejándola sola. Por momentos vio de soslayo a uno de sus guardias. Se trataba de Hashimoto, de los más fieles a Hiashi; uno de los favoritos de él por su increíble rudeza y frialdad. Éste le dedicó una mirada gélida y Hanabi sintió que su sangre se helaba por momentos. En seguida cerraron la puerta, haciéndola sentir más segura. Volvió a recostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que la anciana había repetido "sopa" dos veces. Le pareció muy extraño. Se levantó rápidamente y se quedó observando el platito de porcelana blanca. ¿Estaría envenenada o algo así? Hanabi tomó el recipiente y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo cuando, entonces, se percató de que había un pequeño papelito café que había estado debajo del tazón. Era del tamaño de su meñique, lo desdobló, leyéndolo.

"_La segunda rama está con usted"_.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Se preguntó, confundida, sintiendo que una extraña sensación emergía de su corazón.

Era angustia.

Pensó en muchas cosas, en muchas posibilidades, pero no había salida. No tenía que pensarlo tanto.

Se iban a sublevar.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

―¿Segura que es aquí? ―Le preguntó Sai antes de que la rubia llamara a la puerta.

―Te digo que sí.

Aporreó la puerta en unos segundos y Sai le detuvo los brazos con rapidez.

―¿Qué haces? Los vecinos pueden molestarse. La gente normal llama a la puerta solo un par de veces.

―Lo siento, estoy nerviosa ―Se justificó. En esos microsegundos podía recordar el impulso de la ninja rubia hacia Hinata, la sangre brotando de los párpados de la peliazul, los golpes. Akamaru gruñendo y luego lanzando un alarido de dolor. Kiba gritando que mataría a todos mientras ella intentaba calmar sus manos para emitir chakra curativo a los ojos de Hinata. De repente un golpe en la costilla la derribó y siguieron otros más. Pudo ver por sí misma cómo le extraían los globos oculares a su compañera, Hinata gritaba con histeria y no era para menos. Esos gritos no los olvidaría nunca. Se quedó tan sumida en ese recuerdo que no notó cuando abrieron la puerta y alguien se lanzó para abrazarla. En ese momento despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta que era Hinata.

―Estoy tan f-feliz de que e-estes bien ―La joven se separó de ella y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ino le sonrió cándidamente.

―Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Hinata.

―¿Puedo usar el baño? Quiero hacer pipí ―Intervino Sai con su sonrisa falsa. Aquello rompió totalmente el ambiente.

3… 2… 1…

―¡ESO NO SE DICE EN FRENTE DE MUJERES! ―gritó enojada. El puño de Ino se estampó de lleno en la quijada del _sonrisitas_, desbalanceándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, adolorido.

―Tomaré nota ―Prometió el muchacho mientras comprobaba que sus muelas siguieran en su lugar.

―Pue-den pasar. N-No creo que a Ibiki-taicho l-le moleste ―Les abrió la puerta cordialmente, invitándolos a pasar. Los había invitado a pasar porque no estaba en su sistema ser descortés pero, en cambio, sí sentía que era una grosería meter a sus amigos a un piso que no era suyo.

―Según mis libros, el baño siempre se encuentra al fondo a la derecha, ¿es así, Hinata?

―Sí, p-pasa, Sai-san.

El pelinegro se perdió en el fondo, dejando a las chicas solas. Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata sin detenerse a observar el departamento.

―Mírate ―Ino le tomó el rostro y la observó de cerca con escrutinio ―, tus ojos están perfectos, como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado allí. Me apuesto a que Shizune-sensei te operó porque no veo ninguna cicatriz.

―Sí, fue ella. Y también Sakura-san.

―Claro, tenía que meterse la frentona, como no estaba yo ―Presumió con una sonrisa brillante y una risita. Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

―Lamento no haber s-sido de m-mucha ayuda en l-la misión, Ino-san.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

―Hinata, me canso de decirte que me llames solo Ino. Ino es para los amigos, y tú eres mi amiga. Y no te preocupes por la misión, eso ya pasó. Estoy segura que pronto vendrá otra misión y se nos olvidará todo. Lo importante es que los perros, tú y yo estamos bien.

A lo lejos se escuchó la cadena del baño y Sai salió segundos después. Se acercó a ellas y se sentó al otro lado de Hinata, estudiándolas con la mirada, pues le parecía interesante ver cómo se comunicaban las adolescentes.

―Uhm, Sai, ¿nos puedes ir a comprar unos dangos? ―Le pidió la rubia con los ojos brillosos.

―Pero están casi al otro extremo de la villa.

Ino puso sus manos juntas sobre su mejilla, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Parecía un borreguito degollado al que estaban por aniquilar sus sueños.

―Ya entiendo ―declaró un poco nervioso ―, hasta yo sé cuándo las mujeres necesitan hablar de sus cosas así que, ¿por qué no mejor espero afuera del edificio?

―¡Gracias, Sai!

El aludido se fue.

―Pero sí quería dangos. ―Lamentó Ino. Hinata emitió una pequeña sonrisa ―. Bueno, tenemos que hablar de lo que interesa ―Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

―¿De q-que?

Ino se dejó de sonrisas y se puso seria.

―En el hospital escuché a unas personas hablar sobre el capitán Morino y tú. Mientras pasaba por las calles también escuché algunas cosas.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, sonrojándose. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

―Yo… el capitán y yo n-no somos nada.

Ino la vio con ojos algo fríos y Hinata sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

―Te estás liando con un hombre mucho mayor que tú, ¿lo sabes?

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco ante el poco tacto de la rubia.

―Yo… ―Ino cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, Hinata se preparó para el ataque de furia ―, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Hinata-chan! ―gritó emocionada, con los ojos alegres y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tanta emoción dejó a Hinata pasmada, sin poder moverse ―. No te conocía esos gustos, pero ¿sabes? Dicen que los hombres maduros son muy buenos…

―¡Ino-san!

―¡Cocinando! ―Se rió como un sol. Hinata bajó los ojos, avergonzada ―. ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¿Ya se besaron?

―¿Pero qué?! ―Se sonrojó súbitamente.

―¡Con que ya!

―N-No…

―No intentes engañarme, Ino Yamanaka tiene un ojo agudo.

Ino estaba riéndose cuando en ese momento, un hombre alto y fornido apareció por la puerta de la cocina. A la Yamanaka quiso darle un infarto inmediato, casi metió la cabeza contra el suelo al ver la mirada severa con que el Morino la observaba. ¿Había escuchado todos sus griteríos? ¡Qué vergüenza! Encima se lo había echado de enemigo. Ino se dijo que ahora la mataría para encubrir su romántico secreto.

―I… Iba a decirte que Ibiki-taicho e-está e-en casa ―agregó Hinata mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y miraba sus rodillas, sin poder voltear a ninguna otra parte.

―¡Debiste decirlo antes! ―Le reclamó Ino, levantándose de su lugar y tomando su distancia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

―Veo que saliste del hospital, chica de las flores ―exclamó Ibiki sin ningún humor aparente.

―Sí, capitán.

―La cuenta ―Le exigió saber ― ¿Cuánto fue?

―Está todo bien. Sai lo pagó, le devolveré el dinero en otro momento.

―¿Sai? ¿El pequeño ANBU?

―Sí, ese mismo. Está afuera ahora.

―De acuerdo. La comida estará en cinco, por si tienen hambre ―Les informó, yéndose por donde vino. Volvió a entrar en la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

Ino lanzó un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Hinata, quien seguía con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Después la rubia solo le sonrió.

―Creo que ya debo irme. He visto que estás muy bien así que ya estoy más tranquila ―decía, acercándose a la puerta de salida ―. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, ya sabes dónde está la florería ―Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y salió por sí misma del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por otra parte, Hinata seguía sin poder creer la escenita que había montado junto a Ino. Sentía que no podría ver a Ibiki de tanta vergüenza.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Ahora** lo que tenían ellos ―ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarle relación, porque eso sería casi suicida y además él nunca le había pedido que fueran novios porque para él esas cosas eran ridículas y cursis ― ya parecía estar en boca de todos. Lo sabía Anko, el Uchiha, el imbécil de Naruto y ahora también Ino. Y sospechaba que la doctora Haruno ya se daba una idea después de la manera en que los encontró en su consultorio hace varios días atrás. Si no tenía cuidado, aquella noticia se iba a extender más, sería de dominio público y no quería eso pero… de otro modo, ¿es acaso que estaba intentando esconderse? _Por supuesto_, se dijo Ibiki. La sociedad en Konoha era estricta, no por nada aún se regían por clanes y herederos. Tenía miedo no por él, sino por ella. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era fuerte, pero si se le maltrataba psicológicamente no aguantaría mucho, ella tenía una psique frágil. Soportaba, claro, pero en algún momento se iba a quebrar.

El clan Hyuga se le echaría encima si es que descubría esos extraños acercamientos que mantenía con él, eran capaces de aceptarla de nuevo en el clan con tal de mantenerla alejada y controlarla para no deshonrar el apellido. Besar a Hinata era como besar el infierno, nunca sabría cuando iba a calcinarse. Era peligroso estar con ella, y lo sabía, y siempre lo supo pero no le importó. Ya no podía dejarla, al menos no hasta que Kurenai regresara. Y cuando ella volviera, ¿qué iba a pasar? Hinata se iría de su departamento, ¿qué es lo que harían después? El futuro era incierto para ellos.

―Le ayudo a poner l-la mesa, Ibiki-taicho ―Ella entró a la cocina sin voltear a verlo, dirigiéndose al estante donde estaban los platos. La observó caminar por un lado de él, tan pequeña y delgada, con su largo cabello y su piel tersa. No. No podía dejarla. Tenía ganas de acercarse a ella, abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso donde fuera, en la mejilla, en el cuello… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa chica? Ibiki dejó de mirarla y se concentró en el guiso que estaba cocinando en el sartén.

―Se terminó la salsa de soya, voy rápido a comprar una ―anunció Ibiki mientras apagaba el fuego.

―No s-se preocupe, yo voy a comprarla ―Ofreció Hinata, dejando los platos y los vasos puestos ―Tengo q-que ir a comprar a-algo p-personal.

"_Algo de mujeres"_, pensó Ibiki, así que no la contradijo. Se metió la mano al bolsillo pero Hinata alegó que ella traía dinero suficiente, pues no había gastado nada del sueldo pagado por su última misión. Cuando se fue de su departamento, a pesar de que el lugar era bastante pequeño a Ibiki le parecía demasiado grande.

Hinata se le había metido tan adentro que ya no podría sacarla.

_Eres mayor que ella_, le había dicho Anko hace varias lunas atrás, _eventualmente todo eso se terminará por la diferencia de edad. Así que mejor aprovecha todo de ella mientras estén juntos._

―Tiene que ser diferente ―Las palabras de Anko se alejaron de su mente.

¿De verdad la diferencia de edad iba a terminar con todo en algún momento?

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Caminó **por los estantes de la tienda, intentando decidirse entre _"con alitas"_ o _"sin alitas"_, era algo que no le gustaba hacer por sí misma, hasta ahora siempre había contado con toallas sanitarias en su mansión, no tenía que preocuparse por nada pues todo estaba en su cuarto. Sentía que las personas se le quedaban viendo y volteaba para todos lados, descubriendo que ella era la única en el pasillo. De repente un hombre pasó por un lado de ella dirigiéndose a los jabones y Hinata, en una acción rápida, tomó un paquete y corrió fuera del pasillo. Estar pagando en la caja era otro suplicio para ella. Cuando tocó su turno puso la salsa de soya y las toallas sanitarias con suma vergüenza.

―Aquí tiene su cambio, Morino-san ―Le entregó la joven cajera. Hinata se quedó pasmada por unos segundos y después aceptó las monedas, escuchando unas risitas detrás de ella.

―Mi… Mi… apellido es…

―¿Sí? ¿No está bien el cambio? ¿Me faltó dinero? ―La cajera se hacía la desentendida y le sonreía burlonamente. Hinata se sintió mal, burlada. Quería decirle que su apellido era Hyuga, pero entonces recordó que decir eso sería una gran mentira. No supo qué decir.

―Oye, idiota, su nombre es Hinata, ¿estás pendeja o qué, estúpida perra? ―escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ella. Hinata volteó y observó a una mujer con una casaca beige que estaba terminando de comerse unos dangos.

"_¡Anko-sensei!"_, la observó Hinata, sorprendida.

―Ah, sí, sí, lo siento ―La señorita bajó la mirada con vergüenza, temiendo que llamaran a su jefe.

―Algunas personas no tienen educación ―Anko le quitó la carga a Hinata y comenzó a andar sin pagar los dangos que se estaba comiendo, la peliazul solo atinó a seguirla hacia la salida de la tienda.

―Ve con cuidado ―Le entregó la bolsa de las compras.

―Gracias por lo de hoy, Anko-sensei ―Le dio una pequeña reverencia y se dio media vuelta.

―Oye ―La detuvo antes de que se alejara ―, creo que eres buena para él. Es decir, creo que le gusta estar contigo ―musitó con una extraña seriedad en ella. Hinata parpadeó dos veces, un poco confundida. La profesora se giró, caminando por su lado.

Hinata se sintió sumamente nerviosa y mejor echó a andar, alejándose de esa tienda a la cual juró jamás volver. ¿Por qué la cajera se había burlado así de ella? ¿Por qué le había dicho Morino-san? ¿Qué era lo que sabía ella? ¿Y qué pasaba con las chicas detrás de ellas que también se rieron?

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Observó** que la puerta norte estaba por cerrar así que se apresuró a correr para alcanzar a entrar.

―¡Oh, está de suerte! Ya casi cerrábamos ―musitó Izumo con una sonrisa a la ANBU con la máscara de gato. Su cabello largo la identificaba como una mujer al igual que su cuerpo.

―Sí, lo siento ―Se quitó la máscara ante los guardias, revelando un hermoso rostro blanco de pómulos altos y ojos cafés, además de unos labios rojos bien pintados.

―¡Yūgao-san! ―Se sorprendió el guardia ―. Se suponía que llegarías dentro de una semana más.

―Lo sé, pero he terminado el trabajo antes, ya quería llegar a casa ―sonrió ligeramente. Los guardias se sonrojaron un poco ante ese estiramiento de labios y su mirada penetrante. Por donde se viera, Uzuki Yūgao era hermosa y sensual, el tipo de mujer que cualquier ninja desearía. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, una cara linda pero no conforme era tan inteligente que había logrado llegar a ser uno de los miembros más importantes en ANBU y eso no cualquiera lo lograba, mucho menos una mujer ―. Buenas noches, caballeros.

Se despidió cortésmente al tiempo en que reanudaba su marcha en dirección al restaurant que estuviera abierto, moría de hambre. Además por la posición de la luna sabía que no cualquier civil andaba fuera, solo los ninjas que habían terminado su trabajo hasta tarde. Caminó cerca de cuatro cuadras enteras y no se encontró con nadie. A lo lejos observó que la luz de Ichiraku Ramen seguía encendida y corrió para alcanzar algún platillo.

―¡Hola, buenas noches! ¿Aún pueden atenderme? ―Se adentró al puesto y tomó asiento en un banco de madera. En seguida una castaña de ropa blanca salió a su encuentro y los ojos se le llenaron de felicidad.

―¡Pero si eres tú, Yūgao-chan! ―Ayame sonrió ampliamente ―. ¿Acabas de llegar, verdad?

―Sí ―admitió viéndose a sí misma su uniforme ANBU con algo de tierra y manchas ―. Espero no causar problemas viniendo tan tarde.

―Claro que no, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

―Lo que sea con carne, tengo mucha hambre.

―Por supuesto ―Asintió Ayame y rápidamente se puso a filetear algo de salmón.

―¿Cómo van las cosas en Konoha? Me he ido por mucho tiempo.

―Ah, pues todo muy bien. Muy pacífico.

Mientras cortaba la carne, Ayame observó a la mujer de cabellos púrpuras. Se había quedado pensativa sin darse cuenta, mirando la barra del puesto. Ayame sabía de antemano que a ella no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en Konoha, le traía malos recuerdos por la muerte de su novio, así que cuando no se la pasaba ayudando en los casos criminalísticos de la División de Tortura con Morino Ibiki, se enlistaba en misiones largas, todo eso desde que Hayate falleció.

―El capitán Morino estará feliz de verte ―opinó Ayame mientras vertía algunos fideos en la olla con agua caliente.

Aquello sacó a Yūgao de sus pensamientos.

―¿Cómo dices? ―inquirió, pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal.

―Ya sabes lo que la gente cuenta.

Yugao chasqueó la lengua.

―La gente no sabe nada. Me he cansado de desmentir esos rumores, y lo sabes.

―Claro. Repítelo hasta que te lo creas ―sonrió Ayame al tiempo en que metía algunas verduras en la olla y revolvía todo con una cuchara de madera.

―Estoy hablando en serio ―Quiso sonar severa pero se le escapó una risita ligera.

A los pocos minutos Ayame le sirvió un suculento plato que incluía pasta, verduras y carne, mucha carne, acompañado por una taza de té rojo.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Dormía **plácidamente hasta que de repente, y no supo por qué, despertó de pronto, mirando el techo de su departamento. Se sentía extraño. Algo pasaba en Konoha. Era como si alguien le estuviera llamando.

Estornudó fuertemente y temió haber despertado a Hinata. Se tapó la boca y esperó unos segundos, no escuchaba ningún ruido por lo que supuso que todo estaba bien. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pero por alguna razón esa noche no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Hanabi **leyó la nota sintiendo que a su lado, Hashimoto la destruía con la mirada. Lo habían elegido como su nuevo guardián, aunque a la castaña le parecía más como una especie de sombra para saber sus movimientos y decir con exactitud hasta cuantas veces había parpadeado en el día. Aunque se mostró molesto por la intrusión del ANBU que le enviaba una nota a Hanabi, no pudo hacer nada cuando vio que la nota estaba en un sobre donde firmaba el departamento del capitán Morino Ibiki como un asunto particular de la señorita Hanabi.

"_Hana-chan, espero que estés bien. No sé si has sabido noticias de mí, pero déjame decirte que estoy muy bien, no tienes qué preocuparte por mí. ¿Cómo has estado, hermana? Espero que muy bien. Por favor, si tus responsabilidades te lo permiten, reúnete conmigo en el café de la tercera calle, el jueves a las tres de la tarde. El viernes estaré saliendo de misión y antes de eso quisiera verte._

_Te quiere, tu hermana Hinata."_

―Gracias por avisarme ―dijo Hanabi al ANBU.

―¿Desea transmitir algún mensaje, Hanabi-sama?

―Ninguno. Gracias por molestarse en venir hasta mí.

―Son solo ordenes, Hanabi-sama. Con su permiso.

―Espera ―El ANBU dio media vuelta y la observó ―Destruye esto por ti mismo, es una orden.

―¿Pero qué… ―Hashimoto se mostró molesto, pues había estado planeando esperar a que el ANBU se fuera para quitarle la nota a Hanabi y comunicarle todo a Hiashi.

―No te metas, son cosas de Konoha que no tienen nada que ver contigo ―Le dirigió una mirada agria a su cuidador.

El ANBU tomó el sobre con la nota y se retiró de allí. Hanabi volvió a quedarse sola, a merced del clan Hyuga. _"Prefiero no meterte en problemas, hermana"_, pensó. Se convertiría en el pájaro enjaulado favorito del clan con tal de devolverle a su hermana mayor algo de la felicidad que el clan y ella misma le robaron en su infancia. Sentía alas crecer de su espalda, alas encadenadas. Se giró para observar a Hashimoto. Él era de la rama secundaria. ¿Estaría él también formando parte del levantamiento de la segunda familia?

Hanabi sabía que era cuestión de días para que iniciara la rebelión. Y ella estaría en medio. Y nadie podría salvarla. Lo sabía.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Hinata **terminó de meter todo lo necesario en su mochila y se la colgó sobre la espalda. Se quedó pensando en su hermana, quien no le había contestado la nota desde hace varios días. Tal vez estaba muy ocupada así que mejor dejó de pensar en eso y se ajustó los tirantes de la mochila y se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado. Comprobó su vestuario. Botas negras de montaña, pantalón ninja largo que se metía entre las botas, y una blusa negra de licra de tres cuartos, además un chaleco verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Lucía como una verdadera chūnin profesional. Se sonrió a sí misma y salió de la habitación. Observó que Ibiki estaba terminando de ponerse la gabardina negra. Aquello la confundió un poco pues esperaba que llevara el uniforme estándar de Jōnin. Entonces vio que se colgaba una mochila negra cruzada.

―¿Estás lista?

Hinata asintió. Pronto estuvieron frente al Hokage para recibir más instrucciones acerca de su nueva misión en Amegakure.

―Como les dije en el pergamino, se anexarán dos ANBU's como apoyo.

Como si esperaran esa línea, el par de ninjas especiales aparecieron en el marco de la ventana y luego entraron a la oficina, quedándose al lado de Kakashi. Era un hombre de cabello café con máscara de mono y una mujer de largo cabello púrpura que ondeaba un poco con el aire que entraba por la ventana, y que además traía su característica máscara de gatito. Ibiki Morino conocía perfectamente ese cabello y esa máscara.

"_Yugao"_, pensó sorprendido. No se esperaba que ella fuese su compañera de equipo.

―Buenos días, _Ibiki-taicho_ ―Saludó con voz agradable.

Hinata notó el tono de confianza con el que la ANBU había saludado a Ibiki, haciéndola sentir un poco extraña, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado.

―Así que eres tú, _pequeña_ ―Ibiki correspondió un poco alegre y hasta se permitió sonreír de medio lado.

―Ya no soy tan pequeña, se lo he dicho muchas veces, capitán ―reclamó divertida.

―Dejen de molestarme y vayan a cumplir con su trabajo, ¿quieren? ―Los detuvo Kakashi mientras se masajeaba una sien ―. Vayan y descubran qué está pasando en Amegakure y regresen sanos y salvos a Konoha, ¿entendido?

―¡Sí, señor! ―respondieron todos al unísono, abandonando la torre Hokage con rapidez.

* * *

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso creyeron que Anko sería la tercera en discordia? ¡Pues no! Les di algunas pistas en capítulos anteriores, ¿se acuerdan que Ayame fantaseaba con el capitán y Yugao? Siempre fue la Uzuki quien estuvo en mi mente para poner las cosas patas arriba. Ella es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Cambiando de tema, ¿se acuerdan que tenía preparado algo para el clan Hyuga pero que no estaba segura de ponerlo? Pues me decidí a escribir esa pequeña trama. ¿Ya saben de qué va todo esto? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? *Lu ríe maléficamente* Es broma, jaja.**

**Cualquier error ortográfico y de narración no duden en decírmelo porque la verdad no revisé el capítulo minuciosamente, de lo contrario estaría subiendo la actualización hasta agosto. **

**Gracias nuevamente por su paciencia con este fic, sé que no soy la reina de las actualizaciones pero créanme que hago lo que puedo. Dos capítulos en este mes de julio, deberían darme un reconocimiento, jaja, hasta yo me sorprendí. ¡Que tengan un bello lindo día!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	14. Murasaki

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Hello! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ah, ahí estás, jaja. ¡Hola! Toma asiento, por favor, estás a punto leer drama, mucho drama. Ya hablando en serio, lamento con toda mi alma esta enorme y larga espera que les hice pasar para subir un nuevo capítulo, todo se me ha complicado (residencias, internet, inspiración, falta de tiempo, visitas familiares, mi viaje al concurso), ha sido un total desajuste estos meses. En verdad reciban una disculpa sincera de mi parte. Sé lo que se siente que un fic al que sigues no se actualice en tanto tiempo, lo sé, es horrendo, pero a veces por más que quiera no puedo escribir o subirles el capítulo. Créanme que no me olvido del fic ni de ustedes, gracias por la paciencia que me tienen. ¡Las/los quiero mucho!

**Agradecimientos por sus siempre bellos reviews y su apoyo al fic:**

**Carolina15234 K.H**

**Verengena 20**

**angel maria 15**

**RankaxAlto**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**calabazita**

**kandiliz25**

**Lirio Blanco:**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mariag1994:**

**Fadebila**

**Nanistis**

**lavida134**

**vdevenganza**

**andy'hina**

**Nali-neechan**

**Wichipown**

**Akemi**

**RankaxAlto (again, jaja)**

**Sagakami**

**KattytoNebel**

**En verdad muchas gracias, sus palabras significan mucho para mí. **

**También agradezco a los que le dan Fav y Follow al fic. No los interrumpo más, vamos a por lo que vienen ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 14: Murasaki**

* * *

**Purpura.** Hinata pensó que si había un color que definiera a Uzuki Yugao, ese sin duda era el color púrpura, como una flor, un hematoma, como su cabello largo y sedoso, como sus labios gruesos pintados con labial del caro. Pensó que si debiera elegir un color para el capitán Morino, ese sería el negro, tan oscuro como su gabardina. Y ella… ella era de color azul, aunque no sabía exactamente qué tonalidad, si una muy baja o muy fuerte. Un azul celeste, o un azul rey. El color de su cabello le indicó que era azul rey. Bah, estaba pensando en tonterías. El chaleco verde empezaba a calarle en el cuello, no estaba acostumbrada a él de ninguna manera y eso la hacía sentir débil. En cambio, miraba a Yugao correr como el viento, con su uniforme de ANBU pegado como una segunda piel, ella era tan hermosa y ágil, sus movimientos eran finos y sutiles, como una kunoichi profesional. Era una mujer ANBU y eso era muy raro de verse en Konoha.

De repente, por andar de distraída, su pie resbaló de la rama y su rodilla se flexionó, pero en un movimiento rápido Ibiki llegó detrás de ella y la sostuvo del brazo, regresándola a la gruesa rama del árbol con un leve empujoncito en la cadera. Hinata se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano del capitán tocar su antebrazo sin manga e intentó no verlo, hacerse la desentendida.

―¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó el ANBU de la máscara de mono. Ibiki solo la soltó, observándola con escrutinio.

―Me parece que llovió hace poco, las ramas aún están húmedas. Deberíamos descansar un momento y comer. ―Sugirió Yugao, viendo a los dos hombres por los agujeros de su máscara de gato.

―Creo que es una buena idea. ―La secundó Ibiki y pronto los tres bajaron al suelo. Hinata se movió rápido para darles alcance, concentrándose en tener un salto decente hasta el suelo. Lo logró, cayendo con una rodilla flexionada.

La mujer ANBU se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Los dos hombres tomaron asiento sobre unas raíces y empezaron a sacar sus alimentos de las mochilas.

―¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo? ―Le preguntó Yugao con amabilidad, invitándola a sentarse con ella.

―Uhm, arroz y un guiso de carne con pimiento. ―Abrió la cajita blanca y le mostró su pequeño obento.

―Se ve muy bonito, se nota que sabes cocinar. ―sonrió, mostrándole su cajita del almuerzo que consistía en tres onigiris ―. Como podrás ver yo no tengo muchas habilidades culinarias.

―E… Estoy segura que esos o-onigiris s-saben muy bien.

―¿Quieres uno? ―Le ofreció.

―Muchas gracias, Y-yūgao-san, pero es su almuerzo.

―No me importa, siempre intercambio mis onigiris por algo de comida decente ―Se rió un poco y luego se levantó en dirección al Capitán ―. A ver, Ibiki-taicho, ¿qué has traído de almuerzo? ―Llegó hasta él y observó lo que comía ―. Vaya, qué coincidencia, estás almorzando lo mismo que Hinata-chan ―dijo nerviosa ―. ¿Me das poquita carne y te doy un onigiri?

―¿Qué más da? Siempre haces cambio ―El Capitán le ofreció su cajita mientras ella le daba una bola de arroz ―. ¿Al menos tiene relleno de camarón?

―Claro que sí, ¿acaso piensas que soy una aprovechada? ¡Ah, pero qué rica carne! ¿Desde cuándo cocinas así, Ibiki-taicho?

―Deja de meterte en mis asuntos y come. ―gruñó severamente a lo que Yugao solo rió ligeramente y volvió a sentarse con Hinata.

La chica del cabello azul observaba de reojo cómo degustaba el guiso que ella misma había preparado para el almuerzo del capitán y el de ella misma. Se sentía un poco incómoda de que la ANBU comiera lo que Hinata hizo para Ibiki. Era un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había experimentado. Como un malestar en el pecho. Por el resto del almuerzo todo continuó normal hasta que reanudaron la marcha, esta vez caminando tranquilamente por el terreno boscoso. Era Ibiki quien llevaba la delantera por ser el líder de la misión, después iban Yūgao y Hinata en el medio, y tras ellas el ninja de la máscara de mono. De repente Yūgao pescaba a Hinata mirándola, la joven se sonrojaba y ella le sonreía amablemente, luego volvía su vista al frente. Se sentía tan intimidada por esa mujer, ella tenía un aura enorme que la hacía sentir pequeña. No podía evitar pensar en la familiaridad con que se hablaban Ibiki y la ANBU. Hinata empezó a llenarse la cabeza de dudas, preguntándose cuándo se habían conocido, si habrían tenido alguna clase de acercamiento o relación, si eran amigos o algo más que ella no sabía. Lo peor de todo era que Ibiki parecía estar evitando a Hinata, la miraba poco, y mejor ni hablar sobre la comunicación entre ellos, pues desde que salieron esa mañana del departamento, ésta fue nula. Era una misión tan incómoda.

―¿Te sucede algo, Hinata-chan? ―La voz de Yūgao la sobresaltó, pues se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

―Nada. ―Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada.

―Te veo un poco distraída ―Opinó la mujer ―, tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Tenemos a Ibiki como capitán y además estamos dos ANBU's ―Le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego le sonrió dulcemente, siguiendo su camino.

"_Yūgao-san es perfecta"_, pensó Hinata, _"Es una persona fuerte, y además es muy cándida"_. Era una mujer perfecta, era ANBU, la mejor, sin dejar de ser una fémina dulce. Su cuerpo curvilíneo tenía todo bien definido y en su lugar, era madura y atractiva, y no parecía sentirse incómoda con ello. Hinata no dejó de preguntarse si la señorita Uzuki sería el tipo de mujer que Ibiki estaba buscando.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Hanabi **vio la sangre roja en su plato de sopa como un presagio de que la sublevación estaba por empezar. Sabía que era cuestión de días, pero no pensó que fuera a ocurrir en ese preciso momento. Los miembros de la primera rama vieron sus platos con sorpresa y furia.

―¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?! ―rugió Hiashi a los sirvientes de la segunda rama, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular. Hanabi, a un lado suyo, casi lo vio con compasión mientras sentía que su corazón latía más rápido, entre nervioso y aterrado.

―Es la sangre inocente que han derramado de nuestra rama ―contestó una sirvienta que rápidamente tomó el cabello del anciano mayor y amenazó su cuello con un cuchillo afilado, tan cerca de su piel que aun si activaban el sello opresor alcanzaría a cortarle el cuello sin problemas.

―Detente o ya sabes lo que pasará ―amenazó el anciano a la sirvienta.

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a visitarme a mi cuarto como todas las noches? ―Ella lloró ahí mismo.

Hiashi frunció el ceño y activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado en la joven, ésta lanzó un grito de dolor pero aun así, como Hanabi lo previó, logró enterrar el cuchillo en el decrépito cuello del anciano; su abuelo. La sangre manchó la ropa blanca de él y los de su alrededor. En seguida los demás miembros de la primera rama intentaron ponerse de pie, pero muchos cayeron rápidamente cuando una turba de miembros de la segunda rama entró al comedor principal armados, aventándose sobre sus opresores. Los miembros de la rama principal no pudieron contenerlos a todos.

Los ojos de Hanabi temblaban ante el panorama que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Los kunais se clavaban fácilmente en los cuellos y entre las cuencas de los ojos, la sangre surcaba los rostros de la familia _real_.

―¡Hanabi-sama!

―¡Ko!

El joven ninja entró corriendo en medio del caos que se hallaba el recinto, sin importarle que saliera herido. Hanabi sintió que la garganta le raspaba cuando gritó su nombre, era un llamado de "vete, lárgate de aquí". Frunció el ceño y por fin tuvo la voluntad de levantarse y alcanzar a Ko para sacarlo de allí a como diera lugar pero en eso sintió que una mano fuerte la estiraba con violencia, alejándola del lugar y por consiguiente del inocente Ko. Hanabi intentó zafarse del agarre sin saber de quién se trataba mientras veía con pesar cómo el joven castaño era asesinado entre dos miembros. Cuando se alejaron del comedor, entraron por un pasillo apenas iluminado, la persona que la sostenía la empujó contra la pared, haciéndola tropezarse hasta el suelo. Cuatro personas de un sello verde en la frente salieron como furias del gran comedor, pero el hombre de largo cabello castaño rápidamente contuvo a dos con haciendo uso del poder del sello y a los restantes los remató con un golpe al corazón a cada uno, provocando que saliera abundante sangre por sus bocas.

―Padre…

La voz de la joven apenas y pudo salir como un susurro débil y sorprendido. Era Hiashi quien la había sacado de ese salón de masacre. Su padre se volvió hacia ella y de un estirón en el antebrazo la levantó, continuando su camino con pasos firmes.

―Muévete rápido ―Le dijo Hiashi con voz tranquila. Hanabi le admiró el temple que tenía, no por nada había sido elegido dos veces como líder del clan, ahora lo sabía. Continuaron caminando con rapidez entre los pasillos, entrando por las puertas corredizas en un sinfín de pasadizos hasta que al llegar a la salida se encontraron con un hombre más alto que Hiashi, de cabello blanco y ojos lila suave de apariencia gélida.

―Hashimoto ―Tembló Hanabi al ver al segundo mejor miembro de la clase secundaria, después de su primo Neji. El llamado _segundo genio_.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**B**ostezó mientras escuchaba el sonido de un búho cercano, posiblemente estaba sobre el árbol donde su equipo descansaba de un largo día de viaje. La fogata aportaba el calor necesario para sentirse adormilado, pero Ibiki no se dejó arrastrar por el sueño, pues le tocaba hacer guardia por las primeras tres horas. Escuchó que Hinata se daba vuelta en la colchoneta, estaba profundamente dormida. Ibiki se dijo que tal vez debió haber anunciado el descanso una hora antes para que no estuviera tan cansada, después de todo, la peliazul seguía estando bajo su cuidado en esa misión. A la derecha de Hinata se hallaba la mujer de largo cabello purpura durmiendo pacíficamente, sin moverse, casi respirar. Parecía ser una muerta solamente. Así se les enseñaba a los ANBU, pensó, a ser nada más que meras estatuas. Afortunadamente Yūgao no se vio tan afectada gracias a que Hayate siempre la mantuvo con los pies en la tierra. Y aun después de la muerte de su amigo y ex compañero de equipo genin, ella siempre supo comportarse.

Ibiki le preguntó muchas veces; cuando coincidían en la tumba de Hayate, si se encontraba bien. Incluso llegó a preguntarle si tenía algún plan de ataque hacia Konoha por haber dejado impune la muerte de su novio Hayate, al igual que muchos otros.

―_Konoha se hizo amiga de Suna. Si atento contra Konoha, sería atentar contra el mismo Hayate. _―Le había respondido con una sonrisa pequeña y débil.

Ibiki nunca supo cómo fue que ella logró superar el recuerdo amargo de su novio. Pero ahí estaba, feliz, siguiendo al servicio de Konoha, siendo una ANBU excepcional. Sin darse cuenta se halló sonriendo mientras veía a Yūgao dormida.

―_Sé que Hayate te hizo prometer que me cuidaras, pero no necesito tu protección, Ibiki, yo sé cuidarme sola_ ―dijo ella hace muchos años. No supo que su memoria almacenaba todavía ese recuerdo antiguo.

Ibiki ahora estaba seguro de eso, Yugao era sanguinaria cuando se lo proponía. No tenía comparación con alguna otra kunoichi al servicio de Konoha por la única y sencilla razón de que el propio Danzo Shimura fue su sensei en su niñez, incluso cuando Danzo no pudo entrenarla por estar muy ocupado con la nueva generación de ANBU's, Yugao fue entrenada dos años más por el mismo Ibiki. Con eso decía todo. Pero luego volteaba hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con Hinata. Vio debilidad en ella. Si se concentraba podía encontrar muchas desventajas en su pequeña huésped. Tal vez la chica no tuviera a su familia para respaldarla, tal vez su propia maestra ninja no había logrado explotar el potencial de Hinata, pero ya venía siendo hora de que alguien lo hiciera. Ella necesitaba renacer como kunoichi. Y él seguiría ayudándola con eso.

―Muy pronto ―Le prometió Ibiki sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de Ibiki tocó el turno de Yugao para la guardia. No se dirigieron ninguna palabra, el hombre alto se dejó caer en su colchoneta rápidamente para descansar de inmediato y recuperar las fuerzas. Durmieron seis horas y ni bien había salido el sol cuando ya todos estaban desayunados y a punto de partir del improvisado campamento.

―¿Necesita ayuda, Hinata-san? ―exclamó el ANBU de la máscara de mono, tendiéndole una mano a la peliazul, quien solo lo vio con sorpresa y confusión.

―Es usted muy amable ―Sonrió levemente ―, pero estoy bien. Gracias.

El ninja asintió y la dejó pasar. Hinata alcanzó a Yugao, quien ya iba algunos pasos adelante. La mujer estaba terminándose un durazno cuando le dedicó una sonrisa de buenos días y le dio una manzana roja.

―Gracias.

―Ibiki-taicho va muy adelantado ―Opinó la Uzuki ―. Siempre es así en las misiones. Es muy entregado con su trabajo. Es un buen hombre en general. ¿Tú qué piensas de él?

―¿Eh? ¿Yo?

―Sí, tú. No veo a otra chica aquí ―Se rió ―. Me dijeron que vives con él. ―Cuando dijo lo último su rostro se volvió serio y no pudo hacer contacto visual con Hinata. La ex Hyuuga lo notó en seguida.

―Sí, solo por el momento. Estaba viviendo con Kurenai-sensei pero ella tuvo una misión de alto rango y me encargó con él.

―Sí, escuché lo de tu salida del clan Hyuuga. Lo siento por eso.

―Estoy bien ―Le aseguró con firmeza.

―Y… ¿Cómo es vivir con el capitán Morino? ―No pudo evitar que una sonrisita ladina se le formara nuevamente.

―Pues… es una persona muy tranquila.

―¿Solo eso? Vamos, cuéntame más.

―Hmm… bueno, es muy agradable. Está e-enseñándome a l-lo que hace en el cuartel. Y fue muy amable de su p-parte darme alojamiento m-mientras Kurenai-sensei r-regresa.

―Las dos a callar ―Las regañó Ibiki con tono arisco mientras giraba la cabeza hacia atrás ―, vamos a correr a partir de aquí hasta que nos dejen de funcionar los pulmones, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Sí! ―gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y emprendieron el recorrido a toda velocidad detrás del capitán.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**S**asuke rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando vio que Naruto entraba como rey por su casa, sentándose en la mesa donde el pelinegro se hallaba degustando unos huevos fritos con salsa de soya. El rubio puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su frente contra sus brazos en señal de cansancio. El Uchiha elevó una ceja al verlo tan alicaído pero luego continuó comiendo. Naruto gruñó y levantó la vista rápidamente.

―¡¿No me vas a preguntar qué me pasa?! ―reclamó enojado, haciendo su voz más estridente de lo normal.

―Lo que debería de preguntar es quién te dio permiso de entrar a los dominios Uchiha ―dijo con molestia.

―Sabes que Hinata-chan vive con el tipo ese, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―contestó en un tono tranquilo y miró el plato con su alimento.

―¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes estar pensando en comer mientras Hinata vive con él!

―¿Por qué no? ―Lo observó con duda.

―Creo que ellos tienen algo ―Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su amigo.

―Yo también lo creo.

―¡¿Pero qué?! ―gruñó Naruto y volteó con Sasuke, quitándole el tenedor de la mano y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación ―. ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente?

―Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? Siempre te ha gustado Sakura, ¿no?

Naruto se quedó pensativo y no dijo nada, Sasuke tampoco.

―¿No me vas a dar un consejo o algún sermón?

―Claro. Que no deberías entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso.

―¡Sobre el pervertido y Hinata!

―Ah. Mi consejo es que dejes de meterte en la vida de las personas. Si Hinata está con él entonces… ―Se encogió de hombros ―, déjala estar con él.

―No voy a hacer eso.

―Entonces sufre en silencio ―Se levantó para ir en busca de otro cubierto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, más no hizo amago de querer refutar el comentario de Sasuke. Su mirada azul estaba triste y frustrada, negó levemente con la cabeza, levantándose para salir de ahí. Caminando lentamente por los dominios Uchiha se planteó la posibilidad de dejar que el tiempo pusiera las cosas en su lugar, pero se conocía perfectamente como para saber que él no esperaría al tiempo. Iría contra todos por ella. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos se volvieron más firmes y rápidos, como si supieran exactamente a donde ir.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**E**l grupo se hallaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo al correr a gran velocidad por el bosque húmedo. De pronto hubo que detenerse ante la señal del líder.

―Desde aquí nos separamos ―anunció. El par de ANBU's enmascarados asintió en seguida y desaparecieron en un parpadeo que sorprendió a Hinata ―. Ellos estarán cuidándonos entre las sombras. Nosotros a partir de ahora somos ninjas de la Alianza Shinobi que viene a supervisar la Aldea. Hay civiles y pocos ninjas, según se cree, por lo que es mejor no hacernos pasar por simples civiles, ya que nos descubrirían y podrían pensar que estamos intentando algo malo ―Ibiki continuó caminando y Hinata se apresuró para seguirlo.

Estuvieron transitando por ese viejo camino de tierra lodosa hasta que empezaron a vislumbrar unas montañas. Una lluvia constante los apresó por el resto del trayecto. Hinata ya tenía entendido el tipo de clima al que se enfrentarían así que sacó una sombrilla portable de su mochila, extendiéndola. Con timidez levantó el brazo para intentar meter a Ibiki bajo la protección del paraguas, pero no lo alcanzaba, él era demasiado alto. Ibiki la vio de reojo y sin más tomó por sí mismo el objeto protector de lluvia, quitándoselo de las manos para elevarlo entre los dos.

―Gracias ―dijo Hinata con la voz casi inaudible. Ibiki no le contestó nada, solo siguió el resto del trayecto en esa expresión seria y distante que se cargaba para con Hinata desde que salieron de Konoha.

De vez en cuando ella levantaba la mirada hacia él para buscar alguna señal, algo que le indicara cualquier cosa, pero siempre lo encontraba concentrado hacia el frente. Hinata bajaba los párpados hasta el suelo, donde se dedicaba a contemplar las gotas de lluvia en los charcos. Les tomó alrededor de treinta minutos llegar a una casa de apariencia destartalada.

―Buenos días ―saludó la señora del delantal blanco a pocos pasos antes de que llegaran hasta ella ―, ¿qué hacen aquí unos ninjas de Konoha? ―preguntó mirándolos ceñuda al percatarse de la banda ninja en la cabeza de Ibiki.

―Buenos días, señora. Somos ninjas de Konoha, como usted lo dijo, pero venimos en nombre de la Alianza Shinobi ―De su bolsillo en el pantalón sacó una banda ninja con el sello de la Alianza, entregándosela a la mujer quien la vio despectivamente y se la regresó tan pronto la tomó.

―¿Y qué hacen por aquí unos ninjas de Konoha? ―preguntó un anciano, saliendo de la casa para colocarse a un lado de su mujer.

―No queremos problemas. Estamos en una misión de investigación. Hace un par de semanas hubo un incidente grave causado por ninjas provenientes de Amegakure. Teníamos entendido que no quedaban ninjas radicales aquí.

―Como si la peste de los ninjas algún día se fuera a acabar ―La señora bufó mientras hablaba con sarcasmo y hacía un gesto de molestia ―. Escuche, como sucede desde hace varios años, Amegakure sigue dividida…

―¡Mujer! Calla o nos meterás en problemas.

―Les prometemos que no es nuestra intención lastimar a nadie. Solo queremos saber cómo está la situación de Amegakure. Su inasistencia en la cuarta guerra ninja dio mucho de qué hablar, se rumoreó que la aldea estaba vacía.

―Pues no lo está. Nosotros estamos aquí ―dijo el viejo, mostrándose firme.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―Ibiki empequeñeció sus ojos y observó al hombre intimidatoriamente.

―Eso quiere decir que si quiere alguna información de Ame, tendrá que conseguirla por sí mismo. Nosotros no queremos problemas.

El viejo e Ibiki intercambiaron miradas serias por unos momentos haciendo que Hinata se sintiera un poco tensa. No tardaron mucho en cortar las miradas asesinas y volver a lo suyo. Ibiki les podría sacar información sin problemas, pero tampoco se trataba de torturar mentalmente a un par de viejitos.

―Está bien, gracias por su información, l-lamentamos l-los inconvenientes ―habló Hinata con su voz dulce, dando una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

Continuaron con su camino cuando de repente

―Oigan ―Ibiki y Hinata voltearon con la señora ―, apuesto a que en el bar Tezuna pueden encontrar la información que buscan, pero nunca vayan a la torre más alta de Ame, es peligroso si solo van ustedes dos, incluso si van los cuatro.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos. La señora sabía de la presencia de Yugao y el ANBU con máscara de mono.

―Suerte en su investigación ―Les dijo adiós con la mano y junto a su esposo, se metió dentro de la casita.

―¿Cómo supieron de Yugao y…

―Por la lluvia ―La interrumpió Ibiki, levantando la palma abierta de su mano para sentir la lluvia caer ―. A través de la lluvia ellos saben quién entra y quién sale de la aldea, es como si tuvieran percepción o algo así, la lluvia es como su sangre. Desde ahora saben de nuestra presencia así que hay que ser precavidos.

―¿Y q-quiénes son los que saben que estamos aquí a-aparte de ellos? ―inquirió, preocupada.

―Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Continuaron caminando por una senda casi intransitable. Por suerte Hinata iba preparada con unas botas de montaña bastante resistentes, sin embargo a pesar de que ambos llevaban impermeables, éstos se iban poniendo cada vez más fríos por la insistente lluvia. Las torres grises y altas de Ame se encontraban tan cerca que incluso podían ver sus cimientos, estaban perpetrando en la ciudad de metal, la industrializada Ame, la ciudad prometida, la antigua sede de las tecnologías que fue masacrada por ser el campo de batalla de una de las guerras más sangrientas en la historia ninja.

Transitaban por lo que era la calle principal. Estaba llena de negocios como los que había en Konoha, salvo que éstos estaban desérticos y vacíos en cuanto a mercancías. Las ventanas estaban sucias y quebradas, los carteles viejos y desgastados por el paso del tiempo. Era una especie de pueblo fantasma. Un poco más adelante se encontraron con el nacimiento de las altas torres que tan famosa harían a su aldea. A lo lejos estaba la tan conocida torre más alta de Ame, la que apodaban singularmente como "la torre de Pain" en los libros de historia.

Hinata se quedó observando el monumento con suma atención, parecía ser una cabeza de un ninja enojado color gris metálico que sacaba una lengua puntiaguda y peligrosa, detrás de sus mejillas y bajo éstas se injertaban una serie de cables inconexos de diferentes grosores. Por alguna razón ver aquella torre le hacía sentir frío y soledad. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando darse calor entre aquella lluvia helada. Estar en esa ciudad fantasma la asustaba un poco, tenía qué admitirlo.

"_Hinata"_, destiló el viento un pequeño susurro.

La ninja se sobresaltó y pareció despertar de su ensoñación con alerta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había quedado viendo la torre? Apretó los ojos y luego los abrió, enfocando que Ibiki avanzaba sin ella. Hinata se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

―Esta ciudad no me gusta ―agregó en voz baja y alarmada, sin tartamudear.

Ibiki la miró desde arriba, levantó una ceja y dirigió su vista al frente otra vez. Así que incluso Hinata lo notaba.

―Busquemos un lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia, de esa manera no podrán ubicarnos tan fácilmente.

Al poco tiempo entraron en una casa de apariencia abandonada. No era de noche, pero el cielo estaba tan nublado y oscuro que parecía lo contrario al día. Esperarían a que la tormenta pasara un poco. Sería muy bueno tener un fuego, pero no querían delatarse así que solo se quedaron dentro de la casa fría. Se quitaron los fríos impermeables cuando entraron y luego se sentaron en sobre un sillón de aspecto terrible y polvoso.

―¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre?―Le preguntó Ibiki más por cortesía que porque le importara, mientras tanto él sacaba lo que parecía ser una botella con agua. Ella no le respondió por unos momentos.

―Tenemos s-suerte de tener a Yugao-san en n-nuestro e-equipo ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Ibiki no le siguió el juego, solo se limitó a seguir revisando sus pertenencias dentro de su mochila en silencio. Hinata lo miró de reojo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo observándola también. Ella retiró su mirada de inmediato, nerviosa. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos ―, p-parece que usted y ella s-se llevan bien ―Aquello le parecía a Ibiki más un comentario que alguna pregunta, por lo que se limitó a cerrar la mochila y abrir un pergamino que empezó a leer concentrado ―…q-quisiera ser como ella, t-tan fuerte.

―Cada quién es diferente, cada quién es como quiere ser ―respondió con seriedad, sin mirarla ―Yugao es fuerte porque desde niña se metió en la cabeza querer ser ANBU. Somos lo que pensamos de nosotros mismos.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Sí, ella sabía que por fuera se veía débil, pero por dentro estaban sus sacrificios, sus duelos personales consigo misma, las lágrimas y los recuerdos, los dolorosos fracasos, los castigos de su clan, los golpes de su hermana y su decepción. Frunció levemente el ceño, casi tenuemente. Se levantó de repente, sin previo aviso, y fue hacia uno de los cuartos, dejando la puerta abierta más para comunicación profesional que porque quisiera. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y sentía enojo. Quería ser reconocida por él, ¿por qué? Se reprochó ser una egoísta y el enojo se convirtió en vergüenza. No supo por qué sus ojos de repente ardían como si quisiera llorar.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo escondiéndote aquí? ―reclamó, tomando la muñeca de ella.

―S-Suélteme ―Forcejeó para alejarlo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Estamos en una misión, no en la academia para que armes un drama ―gruñó, sujetándola ahora de los brazos con algo de fuerza y la empujó contra la pared sin el menor cuidado ―, no te olvides de lo que vinimos a hacer en esta aldea. Estamos investigando a los ninjas que te quitaron los ojos, por si lo olvidas.

―N-No lo he olvidado ―Su voz era rápida y temblorosa. Bajaba la mirada o la desviaba, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa.

―Pues parece que sí lo haces.

―¡N-No lo hago!

―¡Entonces deja de hablarme de Yugao! ―Le exigió sin saber que había empezado a gritar también. Hinata se le quedó viendo confundida sin entender su punto, sin embargo, el hecho de que mencionara a la mujer del cabello purpura dolía en el corazón como un pinchazo de aguja filosa.

―Est… Está l-lastimándome… ―Ibiki bajó la vista hacia los brazos de la chica y los soltó en seguida, dándose cuenta de las marcas rojas que le había dejado en su blanca piel.

―Lo siento. No me gusta que menciones el nombre de ella ―exclamó con aparente molestia, mirando hacia otro lado.

―¿Por qué?

Ibiki dirigió su vista hacia ella esta vez. Hinata no sabía cómo determinar la manera en que la observaba. Era misterioso y serio, reservado y a la vez con un destello de anhelo. Ella sintió una mano repentina sobre su cintura que la hizo estremecerse, que todos los vellos en su cuerpo se crisparan. La mano de Ibiki viajo detrás de su espalda y éste se inclinó lentamente.

―¿Por… qué… ―alcanzó a decir Hinata como autómata. La pregunta había quedado bailando en su cerebro y ella solo la estaba repitiendo por inercia.

―Deja de hacerme preguntas ―Se quejó con una voz ronca y baja, callándola con sus propios labios. Llevó su otra mano hacia su espalda baja y la apresó con sus brazos hacia él. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca sabía acostumbrarse a Ibiki, a momentos era lento, en otros era rápido y profundo. Aprovechando que él había metido sus brazos por debajo de ella, Hinata llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de Ibiki. Si él era lento, las manos de Hinata seguían escalando tímidamente hasta el cuello del Morino, si él era rápido ella se detenía con inseguridad hasta que él volviera a ser tranquilo. De pronto se encontró abrazando a Ibiki del cuello, desconectada de sí misma.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía miedo. No era la primera vez que se besaban y sabían que no sería la última.

Con ambas manos Hinata tomó el rostro de Ibiki, sorprendiéndolo ante su repentina confianza hacia él, en modo de respuesta el Morino la abrazó más contra sí mismo. Ibiki no comprendía qué era lo que Hinata le provocaba, sea lo que fuera hacía que cada vez le resultara más difícil dejarle en paz los labios. Por otro lado, Hinata era un universo en expansión, sentía que dentro de sí misma explotaban sentimientos que nunca creyó poseer. Escuchó el ruido que hacía el zipper de su chaqueta cuando se bajaba completamente, empezó aponerse nerviosa cuando sintió que las manos de Ibiki la desproveían de su abrigo, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo. Hinata sintió frío en sus brazos, sus vellos se erizaban al igual que su piel. Mientras él seguía besándola, Hinata abrió los ojos y lo contempló. Ibiki no parecía darse cuenta del nerviosismo de ella y Hinata temía molestarlo con sus inseguridades, pero estaba asustada. Con sus manos alrededor del cuello de él intentó alejarlo un poco, apenas fue un pequeño empujón, sin embargo aquello pasó desapercibido por Morino.

Inesperadamente Ibiki se inclinó más hacia ella y la apretó contra él, los pies de Hinata de repente ya no sintieron el suelo cuando él la levantó. ¿Cómo podía con ella? Sentía los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Ibiki al lado de sus costillas. De pronto su espalda cayó suavemente contra una cama llena de polvo. Observó que Ibiki lucía igual de serio que siempre. Se separó de ella, sin mirarla. Le dio la espalda y se empezó a quitar la gabardina. Hinata empalideció de inmediato. El hombre se había quedado únicamente con los pantalones. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pectorales…

La joven de ojos perlados dobló las rodillas y se alejó hasta la orilla extrema de la cama, entre asustada y nerviosa.

―¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacer esto? ―Le preguntó en un tono medio áspero y sin sentimientos. Así era Ibiki.

―Yo… pero… s-se supone que e-eso… s-solo las parejas… l-lo hacen ―Ella tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y bajo ningún concepto podía verlo a la cara, ni siquiera de reojo.

―Bueno, no precisamente solo las parejas ―contestó mientras alargaba una mano para alcanzar la playera de resaque. Hinata se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando él se la puso.

―¿Q-Que significa eso?

―Significa lo que significa.

Ibiki se quedó acostado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. No parecía que fuera a moverse por un largo rato.

―I-Ibiki-taicho ―Tenía qué decírselo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerle esa pregunta que la estaba matando de a poco todos los días ―, ¿q-que somos nosotros?

―Somos ninjas ―contestó con seriedad.

Los hombros de Hinata parecieron decaer, abatida por la fría respuesta. Se preguntó si él no se estaría burlando de ella. Ibiki lanzó un bufido de aburrimiento.

―¿Qué quieres que seamos exactamente? ―exclamó luego de un largo minuto. Era una pregunta que Hinata no se esperaba. Volteó el tórax hacia él, encontrándolo dormido aparentemente. Ella tomó un respiro profundo y luego sonrió de medio lado, casi levemente. Era Ibiki y sabía que nunca iba a cambiar ―. ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes? ―preguntó, abriendo un ojo.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su chaqueta, poniéndosela ahí mismo, frente a la sucia y resquebrajada ventana. Se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía ser un ninja en el tejado de la acera de enfrente. Por un momento se alertó, pero luego reconoció a una persona en cuclillas con el uniforme de ANBU, la máscara de gato y el largo cabello púrpura inconfundible echado hacia delante de los hombros. Parecía mirarla fijamente desde donde estaba. Y no hubo ninguna seña de camaradería ni un saludo, la ANBU se puso de pie y desapareció en un parpadeo.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Ibiki, colocándose tras su espalda, mirando por la ventana con curiosidad.

―No… No era nada.

―Voy a dormir una hora, te quedas vigilando ―Le ordenó mientras se iba.

―Sí… taicho ―musitó media ida aun mirando el tejado vacío, pensando en qué tanto habría visto Yugao Uzuki. Cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a Ibiki nuevamente tumbado en la cama. Parecía realmente cansado. Se quedó viéndolo con detenimiento.

"_¿En verdad me gusta él?"_, se preguntó mentalmente. Se contestó al siguiente segundo que no se podía engañar ella misma. Suavemente cerró los ojos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Decidió que le gustaba estar con él, que la llevara a su oficina para leer y ordenar los expedientes, que le enseñara a no ser tan tímida y a ser fuerte, que no la tratara como una "princesa Hyuga", sino como una kunoichi de verdad. Él no representaba algo inestable como el viento, él era algo seguro, como los pies sobre la tierra, o como un puerto siempre firme en la orilla; algo que siempre estaba ahí, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Abrió los ojos de más cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Era acaso que estaba enamorándose? ¿Ella enamorada de Ibiki? Entreabrió la boca, sorprendida por su reciente descubrimiento. No pudo evitar que simultáneamente una comisura de sus labios se elevara. Estaba cambiando, y ella estaba preparada para ese cambio.

―¿Quieres ser mi… ―Hinata creyó que ella había hablado, pues precisamente estaba pensando en esas palabras, pero no era su voz, era Ibiki quien de espaldas, le hacía una pregunta ―, quieres que te diga esas cosas sentimentalistas que les gustan a las mujeres? ―preguntó incómodo y hasta un tanto enojado. Hinata se quedó en silencio. De pronto el hombre alto se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, quedando a medio metro de distancia ―. No me gusta decir cosas ridículas de amor, ni dar detalles, tampoco soy bueno para acordarme de las fechas especiales, además soy mucho mayor que tú, así que teniendo eso en cuenta, de alguna extraña manera tú… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

Esa era la declaración más severa, seria, directa y fichada en puntos como si de un contrato se tratara que Hinata había escuchado, y ciertamente era la única declaración de "amor" que había recibido en su vida, así que como no tenía ninguna referencia en la cual basarse, ella solo atinó a sonreír sin poder evitarlo mientras sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono sonrosado.

―Yo… ―Cubrió su boca con las manos en un gesto de emoción. Empezaba a ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

―Oye… ¿qué te pasa? ―Ibiki levantó una ceja al verla nerviosa y con un sonrojo endemoniado.

Hinata balbuceó un par de veces y luego cerró los ojos, sus rodillas se doblaron, perdiendo todo el equilibrio. El Capitán Morino la atrapó al vuelo, con un brazo tras la espalda y el otro sobre el abdomen. Puso los ojos en blanco ante el repentino desmayo de Hinata. Ni que hubiera sido la declaración del año, y menos considerando que era él quien la había dicho. La cargó de manera correcta y la puso en la cama.

―Tenías que ser tú ―Se rió ligeramente, de buen humor. Fue por su gabardina negra que yacía al otro lado de la cama y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la joven ninja.

Vaya, ahora tenía una novia. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía qué hacer? Decidió no darle mucha importancia, después de todo era Hinata, era alguien tranquila. Nunca había pasado de tener a alguien más allá del amanecer, no era hombre de estar atado a una mujer, pero tal vez ya era tiempo de que dejara de estar solo y que ella también dejara de estar tanto tiempo sola.

Tener una pareja no podía resultar tan difícil, ¿no?

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**E**lla no podía comprender qué era lo que le pasaba. Sobrecogida por la fría lluvia de Amegakure, la mujer del cabello purpura volvió al árbol donde se encontraba su compañero ANBU.

―¿El Capitán y la chica están bien? ―preguntó el de la máscara de mono.

―Sí… bastante bien ―Su voz se oía como raspada y distante. No era como si tuviera alguna relación cercana con Ibiki Morino, tampoco eran algo así como amigos pero siempre se habían visto mutuamente a causa de Hayate, si era así entonces, ¿por qué se sentía rara al haberlos visto juntos en aquella casa abandonada? ¿Por qué se había dejado ver por Hinata si era una ANBU invisible prácticamente? ¿Intentaba demostrarle algo?

Culpó el funesto clima, seguramente sus sentidos estaban embotados y aletargados. No se sentía ella misma. Se acurrucó como pudo entre unas ramas gruesas, intentando descansar. Dejó que las imágenes volaran por su cerebro, los recuerdos se esparcían como enredaderas. _Esa noche. Esa noche._ Ibiki Morino y ella.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!, y si dejas review ya sabes que… te… ¡amo!**

**No sé si lo último me quedó OoC, ¿pero saben qué? No me importa, porque era eso o se morían separados de por vida. ¡Punto! Jajaja. **

**Ahora sí hablando seriamente, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les gustó y qué no? ¿Cómo ven las situaciones que están pasando Hinata y Hanabi? ¿Creen que Hashimoto; el segundo genio del clan, es bueno o malo? ¿Qué opinan de Yugao? ¿A quién le agrada y a quién no?**

**Cuídense mucho bastante, tengan un bonito día.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	15. Hilvanando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Hola a todas/todos! Ya saben que aquí es rutina que yo me disculpe por la tardanza, ¿verdad? Ahh~ la verdad es que las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles en la oficina donde hago las prácticas profesionales. En fin, a base de sangre y esfuerzo les traigo el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y dejar sus comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho cuando emiten su opinión sobre el capítulo.

También algo importante que quería decirles sobre el fic: Sobre Amegakure estuve leyendo algunos datos. Entre ellos, ustedes saben, fue el escenario de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi por lo que la aldea quedó devastada. Y luego del show con Salamandra Hanzo, la iniciación de Akatsuki, que Pain le mató a toda la familia a Hanzo… yo no sabía a ciencia cierta si había personas en Ame. Según leí, en una novela de Shikamaru, aparece que sí hay gente viviendo ahí. Esta aldea la han dejado tan de lado que yo no sé en qué creer así que para referencias (referencias everywhere, Nozaki-kun) y aclaraciones, aquí en el fic manejo que la población de Ame es incierta. Cualquier duda que les llegue a surgir del fic no duden en preguntarla.

Otra cosa muy importante son las edades de los personajes. Sepan que el fic está pasando en la línea temporal de The Last, por lo que Ibiki tiene 33, Hinata 18 y Hanabi 13. Si en algún momento me han fallado los números discúlpenme, lo corregiré cuanto antes, lo prometo.

**Agradecimientos por sus siempre bellos reviews y su apoyo al fic:**

**Call me Hibari-chan**

**RankaxAlto**

**wen vallejos**

**Zumekqi**

**fadebila**

**lavida134**

**Mimi Tachikawa**

**Ashabi**

**Nali-neechan**

**mariag1994**

**angel maria 15**

**Verengena 20: **¡Hola, Veren! Gracias por esperarme y saltar de alegría, gracias por leer, yo también extrañaba volver con este fic para ustedes y leer sus reacciones, nuevamente fueron semanas eternas por éste capítulo, lo siento. Ibiki también tiene sus amenazas, Naruto se demostró en capítulos anteriores... pero otras personas también. ¡Abracito fuerte para ti!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Lirio Blanco: **¡Hola, Lirio! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer. Me da gusto saber que el capítulo te agradó. Tu frase, "parece que se vienen muchos sufrimientos para Hinata", uff, no te imaginas, jaja. Y la cosa se pondrá más buena aún, yo sé lo que te digo. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Nanistis **

**Akemi: **¡Hola, Akemi! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por leer el fic. Ibiki es reacio y no demuestra lo que siente con facilidad, ya sabes, es una cebollita que hay que pelar capa por capa. Hinata realmente aprecia al capitán. Yugao, Yugao, no se sabe qué pasará con esa mujer. La razón de por qué Ibiki no quiere hablar de Yugao se sabrá pronto ;) ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**KattytoNebel**

**FanHinataHyuuga: **¡Hola, FanHinata Hyuuga! ¡Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti! Muchas gracias por continuar en el fic y leerlo, además de dejar tus comentarios. Me encanta, me encanta tu capacidad de deducción. ¡Por fin alguien me pregunta qué onda con el ANBU con máscara de mono! ¡Ah que lo descubres en éste capítulo! Dentro de lo que escribes en tu comentario, hay muuuuchas cosas ciertas ;) Las cosas entre Ibiki y Yugao se aclararán próximamente. Disculpa por matar a Ko, soy mala, lo acepto. ¡Hasta luego, cuídate!

**Les agradezco mucho sus palabras, significan mucho para mí. Gracias por dedicarle un ratito de su tiempo al fic, por ese Fav o Follow que le dan a la historia y a ésta autora. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 15: Hilvanando**

* * *

**El** tierno olor a la sangre parecía impregnar los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, provocando que al ingerir aquél aliento de muerte Hanabi sintiera ganas de vomitar. De pronto su padre, contra todo pronóstico, la había defendido heroicamente para sacarla del recinto peligroso. Cuando llegaron afuera se toparon con Hashimoto; el guardia de la rama secundaria que por algunos días vigiló que Hanabi no saliera de su habitación cuando fue descoronada como líder del clan. Él pertenecía al bouke, debería estar matándolos pero no. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia ellos a modo de reverencia, con prisa, y luego se enderezó.

―Hiashi-sama, espero sus órdenes ―La voz gruesa de Hashimoto tomó a Hanabi por sorpresa. ¿Él, un miembro de la rama secundaria, los estaba defendiendo?

Tras ellos venía un grupo de Hyugas con toda la intención de dañarlos. Hiashi frunció el entrecejo y adquirió un rostro decidido. Hashimoto se puso en posición de ataque pero el líder del clan colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sin mirarlo.

―No, tú llévate a Hanabi a un lugar seguro ―Ahí estaban las órdenes que el segundo genio pidió. El ninja de cabello color miel lo miró sorprendido, no podía dejarlo, no a su líder, no a quien juró proteger.

―¡Pero, padre! ―gritó Hanabi consternada.

―¡Hashimoto! ―dijo Hiashi alterado.

El aludido solo asintió y cargó a Hanabi en brazos contra su voluntad, empezando a correr con ella velozmente por los tejados de las casas.

―¡Padre! ―vociferó ella, estirando sus manos hacia su progenitor como si quisiera alcanzarlo. El líder del Clan volteó hacia los rebeldes y elevó una comisura de sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

―Bestias indisciplinadas, les mostraré el motivo por el que soy… ¡El líder del clan Hyuga! ―gritó en alto, lleno de honor mientras abría sus ojos blancos y su Byakugan era tan fuerte que las venas alrededor de sus ojos eran más gruesas de lo normal, llevaba el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados en una mueca de sonrisa. Les demostraría lo sangriento que podía ser el puño suave.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

"_Apuesto a que si van al bar Tezuna encontrarán la información que buscan"_, había dicho la anciana que vivía en la entrada de la aldea. Aquél pensamiento surcó la mente de Ibiki mientras esperaba a Hinata en la puerta de la casa. La kunoichi anunció que estaba lista y juntos partieron en busca de ese misterioso lugar. Por suerte la lluvia no estaba presente, aunque sí los nubarrones oscuros que amenazaban constantemente. La humedad de la tierra le picó a Hinata, haciéndole estornudar un par de veces.

La noche anterior Ibiki le había preguntado formalmente si quería salir con él. Hinata no podía reprimir una sonrisa dulce mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Caminaba con pasos largos al lado del hombre alto con gabardina negra. No se sentía incómoda como otras veces cuando caminaba con él, cuando apenas se conocían. Ahora era diferente. Había una atmosfera más liviana, más llevadera, un poco más suave. Ella no estaba tan nerviosa como otras veces ante la presencia de él, ahora sentía que podía caminar a su lado como su igual, como alguien que era parte de su vida. Porque ella era su novia. La novia de Ibiki Morino. La sola idea le alborotaba el corazón, haciéndolo latir aceleradamente.

―Ahí ―Le indicó Ibiki con la barbilla el anuncio casi añejo y a punto de caerse donde se leía "Tezuna Bar".

Hinata dejó de sonreír. Iban a entrar en acción, tenía que tener cuidado y convertirse en la kunoichi que sabía que era. Poco antes de pasar al bar no supo qué le dio por voltear hacia una azotea lejana donde en la cima pudo ver perfectamente la figura curvilínea de Yugao Uzuki mirándola fijamente a través de su máscara de gato, con las manos hacia atrás y el cabello ondeando con el aire. Hinata en respuesta activó su Byakugan y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se crisparon, como enfrentando sutilmente la mirada de la ANBU para después volver hacia el frente sus orbes y continuar con su misión. Ibiki entró primero, analizando el lugar, luego volteó hacia Hinata que con la mirada le indicó que sí había ninjas de acuerdo al chakra que vio. Rápidamente deshizo el Byakugan y siguió caminando junto al capitán. Dentro la luz era opaca y no había muchos clientes, solo simples personas con apariencia de civiles.

"_Mentirosos"_, pensó el Morino. No llevaban ninguna insignia de pertenecer como ninjas de Amegakure, ninguna banda ninja, ningún kunai. Con paso firme se sentó en la barra, Hinata también.

―¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? ―inquirió el cantinero con actitud reticente, mirándolos tan mal como si fueran lacras.

―De Konoha. Estamos de paso, vamos a Ishigakure para una misión ―exclamó Ibiki en tono grave. No podía decirle toda la verdad; que iban en una misión de búsqueda y captura, como a los ancianos que vivían en la entrada, pues éstos eran ninjas encubiertos, shinobis desconfiados.

―¿Solo por una misión? ―El señor ahora parecía triste. Tomó un vaso de cristal y empezó a limpiarlo con un trapo blanco serenamente.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? ―preguntó Ibiki, analítico.

El cantinero miró a las personas que estaban distribuidas entre las mesas de metal, como preguntándoles si debían decir algo o simplemente quedarse callados.

―Ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada. Los matarán tan pronto intenten salir de la aldea ―dijo el señor dejando el vaso en la barra para tomar otro.

―No es posible ―Negó Hinata en voz medio alta ―. Pudimos entrar como si nada, ¿p-por qué no nos dejarían salir?

―Así son las cosas en Ame. Cualquiera entra pero nadie sale.

A Ibiki no le gustaba irse por las ramas, decidió ir al grano. Después de todo tenía a dos grandes ANBU's que les estaban cuidando las espaldas, uno de ellos incluso había sido su alumna por unos años. Podía arriesgarse todo lo que quisiera. Confiaba en ella.

―¿Sabe? También somos miembros de la Alianza Shinobi, cualquier problema que tenga Amegakure, la Alianza los apoyará.

―Solo son dos, ¿por qué ustedes marcarían la diferencia? ―El cantinero mal disimuló una sonrisa burlona.

"_Solo dos"_, pensó el Morino con rapidez. No podía ser que dijera eso. Recordaba perfectamente que los ancianos de la entrada identificaron que eran cuatro ninjas de Konoha a pesar de que los ANBU's estaban escondidos. ¿Cómo unos simples ancianos habían comprendido que eran cuatro ninjas en el equipo y éstos hombres no? El Tokubetsu Jōnin se preparó mental y físicamente para una pelea. Ellos estaban mintiendo. Ya no tenía caso ocultar el verdadero motivo por el que estaban en Ame.

―¿Qué es lo que hay en la torre de Pain? ―abordó empequeñeciendo los ojos, como queriendo ver a través de sus mentiras. El cantinero casi se puso blanco y sus ojos saltaron. Hinata le mandó una mirada de reproche a Ibiki por su pregunta tan directa.

―Salamandra Heiwa ―respondió alguien detrás de ellos, sentado en una de las mesas. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el joven de cabello castaño y corto ―. La hija de Salamandra Hanzo ―explicó.

―¿Hija de Salamandra Hanzo? ―Ibiki, lo observó directamente sin detenerse a parpadear.

―Ella mantiene todo en constante vigilancia a través de la lluvia ―exclamó mientras giraba los ojos hacia la derecha y luego regresaba para mirar a Ibiki ―. Hay guardias por todos lados, permiten entrar pero no salir.

―¿Cuántos son? ―preguntó Hinata.

―No lo sabemos, después de la muerte de Hanzo muchos de sus seguidores se ocultaron para esperar la caída del chico del rinnegan y el ángel de papel. Cuando ocurrió, la hija de Hanzo se levantó para gobernarnos. Ni siquiera nos permitió participar en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

―¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? ―preguntó Hinata preocupada, levantándose de su asiento para ir con el castaño. Ibiki frunció el ceño al verla tan ingenua y también se puso de pie para acompañarla, posicionándose detrás de ella.

―Nadie puede ayudarnos, señorita. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es intentar irse ahora que no llueve. Puede que todavía tengan posibilidades de salir vivos. Si se van por la torre más alta de Ame podrán encontrar una salida más cercana.

"_Nos dirige hacia la torre que los ancianos nos advirtieron no ir"_, el Morino no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Ese sujeto de tez nívea, cabello y ojos chocolate, apariencia fuerte y ropas de cazador era joven y por lo visto tenía a Hinata en sus manos.

―No se preocupe. Lo que p-podemos hacer es regresar a Konoha p-por ayuda, ¿verdad? ―Volteó hacia Ibiki, observándolo con sus ojos suplicantes llenos de misericordia.

―Sí, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ―Asintió el shinobi alto y con la mano estiró a Hinata para que salieran, no sin antes volverles a prometer a los hombres que traerían ayuda.

En cuanto salieron de ese bar de mala muerte Ibiki empezó a caminar con pasos agigantados provocando que Hinata tuviera que trotar para seguirle la marcha. Se había enojado con ella, no podía ser posible que se hubiera dejado embaucar tan sencillamente por un desconocido, es decir, él sabía lo buena y noble que era Hinata, pero confiar en las palabras de una persona que acababa de conocer era el colmo.

―No les cree una palabra, ¿o sí? ―arguyó Hinata. Ibiki se detuvo de inmediato, observándola sorprendido. Ella sí se había dado cuenta.

―Por supuesto que no les creo. Dime tus deducciones, chica lista ―exigió.

―B-Bueno… ellos mienten. ¿Por qué nos dirigirían a la torre más alta de Ame si es el lugar más peligroso de la aldea? ¿Y por qué dijo que solo éramos dos ninjas? Ellos saben qu-que somos cuatro porque pueden sentir a las personas por la lluvia.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez no era físicamente fuerte para estar a un nivel que él se sentiría orgulloso, pero era analítica.

―Bien dicho ―Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, alborotándole el cabello con gesto amable. Hinata se quedó un poco confundida pero luego también sonrió sin poder evitar que el rojo subiera hasta sus mejillas ―. Nos reuniremos con los demás para detallar un plan de ataque o defensa, según sea el caso.

Hinata perdió su sonrisa casi al instante al escuchar que el equipo se reuniría completo. Se sentía insegura de encontrarse con Yugao, porque verla era recordarse sus carencias personales y el enfado que Ibiki sentía cuando se hablaba de esa mujer. ¿Por qué no le gustaba que Hinata mencionara el nombre de Yugao? Aún tenía dudas y sentía miedo de aclararlas.

Ibiki y ella saltaron por los húmedos tejados de las casas hasta encontrarse con Yugao y el ANBU con máscara de mono. En cuanto se acercaron, inmediatamente Yugao se quitó la máscara de gato, reluciendo su piel tersa y el labial púrpura. Su expresión era seria y un tanto fría. No era nada amable como el primer día de misión, cuando le regaló una manzana roja mientras platicaban en el bosque.

―¿Hay información, _Capitán_? ―preguntó la ANBU, pronunciando lo último en un extraño tono de desdén que hizo a Ibiki fruncir el ceño.

―Al parecer tenemos a unos ninjas de Ame que dicen que los gobierna la hija de Salamandra Hanzo, que nadie sale vivo de la aldea y que el camino más rápido para salir de Ame es la torre más alta ―Lees informó resumidamente el Tokubetsu Jōnin.

―¿Hija de Salamandra Hanzo? Imposible ―dijo el ANBU ―, toda la familia Salamandra fue asesinada por Pain. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

―¿La torre de la lengua? ―Yugao se cruzó de brazos, como mostrando su inconformidad ―. ¿Y cómo que nadie sale? De otra manera, ¿cómo salieron los ninjas que atacaron a la chica? Están mintiendo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Vamos a jugar su juego? ―dijo sin ver a Hinata, refiriéndose a ella simplemente como "la chica".

―Pensemos un poco ―La tranquilizó Ibiki con voz seria ―. Los ninjas que atacaron a Hinata e Ino querían aprovecharse de ellas.

―Tratantes de blancas, ¿tal vez? ―Sugirió el ANBU con máscara de mono.

―Puede ser. Esos criminales salieron de aquí con un objetivo ―puntualizó Morino.

―Tal vez no tenían ningún objetivo ―pensó Yugao en voz alta ―. Tal vez ni siquiera tienen un régimen o reglas en esta aldea. Lo que sea que estén escondiendo lo tienen en la torre de la lengua. La pregunta es, ¿vamos por ello?

―Hinata y yo podemos seguirles el juego mientras ustedes nos cubren ―musitó Ibiki.

―Ellos saben que somos cuatro ―intervino Hinata, esforzándose por hablar claro y sin tartamudeos ―. Lo más seguro es que piensen que escaparemos los cuatro juntos, si escapamos solo el capitán y yo, ellos verán a través de nuestro engaño.

―Es verdad. Tenemos que destantearlos o actuar de otra manera ―Ibiki asintió.

―¿Secuestramos a alguien? ―propuso el mono de manera tan casual como si fuese una actividad de todos los días. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Hinata cuando escuchó eso. _"Son ANBU's, ellos saben lo que hacen"_, se recordó.

―Había un ninja en el bar al que fuimos. Un castaño. Creo que él debe tener mucha información. Yugao, eres la damisela en aprietos, atrae al ninja a un lugar lejano y nosotros lo atrapamos ―dijo Ibiki.

―¿Yo? Ya casi no me sale la mirada inocente, capitán, mi rostro demuestra que estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿No sería mejor que Hinata lo hiciera? ―sugirió la pelipurpura.

Ibiki se quedó sin habla por unos segundos.

―Si quieren puedo transformarme en mujer ―El ANBU mono levantó la mano para ayudar.

―No ―Hinata negó con la cabeza ―. Yo lo haré.

―¿Estás segura? ―Le preguntó Ibiki. Hinata solo asintió una vez firmemente.

Bien, era hora de probar de qué estaba hecha y ayudar al equipo. La mitad de la misión recaía en ella y no los iba a defraudar, mucho menos con Ibiki viéndola.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**¿**Por qué Yugao había cambiado su actitud para con ella de la noche a la mañana? Eso era lo que Hinata se preguntaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el bar Tezuna con algo de nerviosismo. Nunca le había gustado tener que actuar de damisela en apuros en las misiones, lo encontraba desagradable pero lamentablemente ella tenía cara de inocente y el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Inhaló aire para sus pulmones y así prepararse para su papel de niña débil, uno que hace muchos años había dejado de interpretar por voluntad propia.

―Ho… Hola ―Aplanó sus cejas hacia abajo, mostrando una expresión de estar asustada cuando entró al establecimiento semi oscuro. Todos los hombres enseguida voltearon a verla, algunos con curiosidad, otros con esperanzas de acostarse con ella.

―Hey, linda señorita, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está tu compañero? ―El sujeto de cabello castaño fue el primero en levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse hacia Hinata.

―Creo que me han abandonado―Sus ojos empezaron a verse acuosos ―, me torcí el pie intentando alcanzar a m-mi compañero… no sé qué hacer, no soy ninja médico. Me duele mucho. ¿Hay algún hospital aquí?

La mitad de los presentes se rieron ante la posibilidad de un hospital en Amegakure. El castaño frunció el ceño y les dedicó una mirada cansada.

―Se dónde hay uno, yo te llevo.

―No te preocupes, Shin, yo la llevaré ―Se levantó un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello blanco y el olor a cerveza saliendo de todos sus poros. El joven de rostro afable solo lo ignoró y le indicó a Hinata que saliera ella primero.

―No hagas caso y no te asustes, solo está borracho. Todos aquí son buena gente, o bueno, la mayoría. Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Yug… Yuka ―Logró corregir en seguida, asustada de casi mencionar el nombre de Yugao, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

―Bien, Yuka. No te preocupes, te llevaré directo al hospital ―En gran parte del trayecto Shin ni siquiera la miró de reojo. A lo lejos y escondido, Ibiki no entendía su comportamiento. ¿Tal vez él sabía que estaba siendo vigilado? Lo más seguro era que sí lo sabía, de ser así no entendía por qué había aceptado salir del bar para ayudar a Hinata. Abrió grandes los ojos y le hizo una señal a Yugao y al chico con la máscara de mono.

Al siguiente segundo los tres estaban rodeados por una docena de ninjas amenazándolos con espadas largas y gigantes Fūma Shuriken. Yugao estiró su mano detrás de su espalda para sacar su espada y blandirla justo a tiempo para defenderse de un ataque y al mismo tiempo desviar un kunai que iba directo a Ibiki.

―Parece que tenemos algo de actividad por aquí ―Opinó la mujer con algo de broma cuando de un movimiento le bastó para defenderse de algunos shurikens pequeños y cortarle la garganta de tajo al que se atrevió acercarse de más a la formación Manji que mantenían los de Konoha.

―Yugao, sal a proteger a Hinata ―ordenó Ibiki con voz autoritaria.

―¿Qué? ―Soltó casi indignada sin poder esconderlo. Era la primera vez que no decía un firme sí cuando le daban una orden directa ―. Es decir, son doce, no puedo dejarlos. Lo mejor… ―Se mordió el labio con algo de molestia pero ante todo era una profesional, tenía que decirlo ―. Capitán, deberías ir tú. El chico y yo podemos encargarnos de estos ninjas.

Él entendía las palabras de la Uzuki. Ibiki por su cuerpo alto y fornido no era tan ágil en sus ataques, lo mejor sería que fuera él mismo quien ayudara a la joven del Byakugan. Lejos de molestarse, Ibiki solo abandonó la posición y en cuanto lo hizo, los ninjas de Ame se lanzaron al ataque como demonios de sangre, Yugao cubrió la huida del capitán como una diosa de la espada, rebanando y sacando sangre. El ANBU hombre solo levantó las manos liberando un enjambre de insectos para su ataque y defensa.

Ibiki movió sus piernas lo más rápido que podía para localizar a Hinata. No podía ubicarla y la copiosa lluvia que empezó a caer de repente solo logró dificultarle más las cosas. Los guturales truenos rugían furiosos y los relámpagos casi lo cegaban por completo, pero él seguía adelante sin poder parar hasta encontrarla. Se detuvo ipso facto al notar a dos personas luchando entre la lluvia tupida y violenta. Hinata peleaba férreamente, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, atacaba con el dedo índice y el de en medio impactándolos contra la piel del sujeto castaño hasta que terminó bloqueándole el chakra de los brazos, dejándolos caídos y sin poder moverse. El hombretón intentó patearla pero en eso el cuerpo grande de Ibiki apareció sorpresivamente frente a ella con ayuda de un _Shunshin no Jutsu_ y paró la patada con una mano. Le apretó el pie y bruscamente se lo dobló para hacerle una llave, tirándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente sacó una aguja del bolsillo de su gabardina, picó al muchacho y luego este se quedó profundamente dormido.

―La captura de nuestro rehén fue un éxito ―informó Ibiki con orgullo. No fue hasta que el ninja estuvo inconsciente que notó la mejilla rasgada de Hinata. Su perfecta piel se vio manchada por un fino hilo de sangre ―. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió firmemente, tallándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano para quitarse la sangre.

―No me pasa nada ―Le aseguró con una sonrisa amable y empezó a concentrar chakra en su mano para sanarse a sí misma cuanto antes.

―Camina, tenemos que ayudar a los ANBU's ―Él no le contestó el gesto y solo se limitó a emprender el regreso con rapidez mientras se echaba al castaño sobre el hombro; cargándolo. A Hinata no le importó mucho y lo siguió. Pronto llegaron a la azotea donde al parecer la bella Yugao le daba la última estocada a un ninja mientras el ANBU mono estaba sentado en el suelo con actitud aburrida.

―¿Están bien? ―inquirió Yugao cuando los vio. Ibiki solo asintió y dejó caer al inconsciente ―. ¿Hinata? ―La pequeña kunoichi se desconcertó cuando la mujer le habló por su nombre―. ¿Estás bien?

―Oh, sí, sí ―contestó rápido y nerviosa. Yugao asintió y se volvió hacia los cadáveres que había regados entre sus pies.

―Tal vez pudiste haber dejado a uno que otro vivo ―opinó Ibiki. La Uzuki lanzó una ligera risita en señal de complicidad.

―Alguien me enseñó que no deje cabos sueltos ―Caminó hacia él y le dio un pequeño golpe en un hombro. Ibiki sonrió de medio lado.

Aquello fue un pinchazo en el interior de Hinata. Él sonreía para ella, para Yugao. Prefirió voltearse a otra parte, esperando a que dieran alguna orden.

―Deberíamos tomar otro rehén y regresar a Konoha ―exclamó el ANBU, levantándose.

―Esperaré a que el bastardo despierte para hacerle unas preguntas, después de eso determinaré si necesitamos otro rehén o no. Mientras tanto debemos evitar que alguien nos vea. Saldremos en este momento fuera de Amegakure para evitar conflictos, ¿queda entendido? ―dijo Ibiki.

Todos dijeron que sí al unísono. El ANBU se encargó de sujetar las extremidades del rehén con algunas herramientas y le tapó la boca, cuando terminó se echó el cuerpo sobre el hombro, cargándolo. El capitán dio la orden de avanzar y en seguida los cuatro ninjas de Konoha emprendieron la retirada, saltando de la azotea hacia la tierra, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

Dentro de poco estarían finalmente fuera de Amegakure, la aldea de la lluvia eterna.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**H**ashimoto y Hanabi llegaron a un departamento. Él se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, con la espalda recargada contra la cama. Hanabi lo contempló, decidiendo imitar su comportamiento, solo que alejada un metro de él. Observó sus manos de reojo, sus yemas estaban enrojecidas, probablemente también había tomado parte en la pelea para la defensa de la rama principal.

―¿Por qué estás con nosotros? Es decir, no eres de la rama primaria.

―¿Intenta insultarme de una manera elegante, Hanabi-sama? ―Elevó una ceja y la observó de reojo.

―Es solo que me sorprendió que nos ayudaras. Yo; en mi confinamiento cuando me quitaron el título de líder, creí que me odiabas.

―Yo no la odio, Hanabi-sama. Para mí el odio es una manera estúpida de perder el tiempo.

―¿Entonces por qué me salvaste?

―Por Hinata-sama.

Hanabi sintió temor de estar a solas con él y que incluso ese hombre de cabello largo y color miel hablara de su hermana. Se levantó de inmediato, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

―¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?

―Ella siempre fue muy amable con todos ―dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sin ver a Hanabi ―. Y cuando ella se fue, me pidió que protegiera a su querida hermana menor ―musitó, viendo a Hanabi directamente ―. Aunque confieso que también fue una cuestión personal. Quería proteger la existencia de un clan milenario, del mejor clan con el que cuenta Konoha, preservar la belleza de la rama principal ―Se acercó a ella, acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, deslizando su dedo índice hasta el final del cabello.

―No confío en ti ―Emitió insegura.

―¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer para que confíe en mí, Hanabi-sama? ―Se puso de rodillas ante ella, suavemente tomó su delicada mano, depositando un caso beso en los dedos. Hanabi casi hiperventiló cuando los labios de él hicieron contacto con su piel. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y luego volvió a mirar a Hashimoto.

―¡Empieza por no tocarme sin mi permiso! ―Se soltó del agarre y con esa misma mano le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Se dirigió enojada hacia la otra orilla del cuarto, sentándose sobre una silla, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Seriamente Hashimoto se levantó, acomodándose en el suelo, atento a los movimientos de su ama.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**E**ntre el espeso bosque escurridizo y húmedo corría el cuarteto de ninjas de Konoha. Hinata sabía que pronto pasarían cerca de la casa de los ancianos que vivían a la entrada de la aldea, no supo por qué pero activó su Byakugan sin tener que hacer el sello, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección en particular y dio un vistazo rápido, le preocupó en sobremanera no encontrar los chakras débiles de los ancianitos. Tuvo una opresión en el pecho en ese momento, fue como una advertencia de que no se podía salir tan fácilmente de Amegakure y de que efectivamente la lluvia comunicaba todo a todos. Escuchó algo detrás de su cabeza, el sonido de un filo cortando el viento y a pocos segundos de voltear observó que Yugao daba media vuelta con rapidez y se tiraba al suelo junto a ella. Un enorme Fuma Shuriken pasó por encima de sus cabezas con una rapidez endemoniada, cortándoles algunas hebras del cabello.

Su pequeño corazón latió aceleradamente, asustado. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lo único que percibió fue que Ibiki y el ANBU regresaban sobre sus pasos con un kunai en cada mano, pasando de las chicas hasta encontrarse con cinco ninjas que tenían toda la pinta de ser radicales de Amegakure. Poseían esas máscaras raras que les permitían respirar con facilidad a pesar de la permanente lluvia fría. Escuchó el choque de metales y luego volteó hacia donde estaba la pelea. Yugao se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con severidad.

―¡Llévate al muchacho rápido, nosotros te cubrimos! ―espetó, indicándole con el dedo índice al chico de cabellera castaña que estaba tirado a unos metros de ellas; el rehén.

La Uzuki se levantó, corriendo y al mismo tiempo sacando su espada, blandiéndola ágilmente en el camino. Hinata los observó pelear como unos verdaderos profesionales. Apartó su vista de la sangre y se gritó mentalmente que corriera por el chico antes de que alguien lo recuperara. Cuando llegó hasta él intentó cargarlo pero estaba pesado, usó todas sus fuerzas para sostenerlo por debajo de los hombros, aunque fuera a rastras lo llevaría lejos. Empezó a correr, acumulando chakra en sus pies para lograr escapar y perderse entre los árboles. Pensaba que la seguían pero prefirió no voltear y seguir su camino zigzagueante para que le perdieran el rastro. El maldito fango le estaba haciendo trastabillar varias veces hasta que después de unos quince minutos finalmente se resbaló hacia atrás al momento en que un trueno horrible lastimaba sus oídos. Estaba totalmente empapada. Tomó a su rehén de los brazos, estirándolo para quedar detrás de un tronco hueco.

Ya había corrido lo suficiente y no podía más, tendría que esconder a su rehén y mantenerse alerta con el Byakugan activado y un kunai en sus manos. Hinata hiperventilaba violentamente, intentando controlar su ritmo cardiaco que estaba a niveles estrambóticos.

Ahora tenía que esperar por ellos, por sus compañeros y su capitán.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**La **lluvia no les dejó conservar la sangre en sus cuerpos cansados sino que los limpió perfectamente.

―Tú ―Ibiki le habló al ANBU ―, localiza a Hinata. Yugao, remátalos.

Los dos asintieron ante la orden directa de su capitán. Un enjambre de insectos voló por los alrededores del bosque mientras Yugao encajaba su espada larga contra los cráneos de los shinobis que estaban en el suelo. Ibiki observó el entorno con sus ojos negros y analíticos. De cierta manera se esperaba un ataque sorpresa e incluso intuía que llegarían más. No los dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Tenía que interrogar al muchacho rehén cuanto antes y determinar si realmente valía la pena trasladarlo a Konoha. El ANBU les pidió que lo siguieran cuando encontró la ubicación que le pedían. Fue cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a Hinata, ésta los amenazó momentáneamente con el kunai pero luego identificó sus chakras y bajó el arma, era culpa de la molesta lluvia que no la dejaba ver.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Le preguntó el capitán, ella solo asintió mudamente. El Morino pasó por un lado de ella para despertar al muchacho y empezar el interrogatorio ahí mismo.

―Vigilaré desde el cielo ―anunció el ANBU saltando hacia las ramas de los árboles y perdiéndose entre ellas.

Yugao le dio la espalda a Hinata, indicándole que ella misma vigilaría por tierra. Hinata no sabía exactamente cómo agradecerle, sentía que ya no le agradaba a la ANBU.

―¿Q…Qué pasó? ―El joven de cabello castaño despertó completamente confundido. Ibiki lo había sentado contra el tronco del árbol.

―No intentes moverte, estás arrestado hasta nuevo aviso ―exclamó Ibiki con el rostro inexpresivo, observándolo fijamente ―. Estoy harto de esta maldita lluvia así que quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. Te lo diré de una vez, soy un interrogador profesional, me especializo en tortura tanto física como mental así que de ti depende mi comportamiento. Dime lo que necesito y salva tu cordura, o hazlo difícil y no habrá vuelta atrás, no para ti. ¿Qué hay en la torre más alta de la aldea?

―No voy a decirte nada, maldito hijo de bastardo.

―Atacaron a unas kunoichis hace algunos días, fueron ninjas de Ame, ¿sabes algo de eso?

―¡Jódete!

―Lo sabes, qué interesante ―Elevó las cejas ―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Bastardo hijo de puta, ese es mi nombre ―Se rió con diversión.

―Shin ―Intervino Hinata ganándose una mirada furiosa del rehén.

―¡Perra mal parida!

―No parece que hayas tenido una madre que te enseñara buenas palabras, Shin ―opinó Ibiki, cruzándose de brazos ―. ¿Adoptado? ¿Abandonado? ¿Padres muertos? ¿Padres abusadores? Vaya, padres abusadores, ¿quién? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Papá, ¿verdad?

―¡Cierre su pútrida boca, usted no sabe nada de mí, no intente engañarme!

―Puede que no sepa nada de ti pero eso lo resolveremos en unos segundos más, tengo que encontrar algo que te quiebre, tu recuerdo más doloroso. Asumiré que tuviste una vida miserable, después de todo esta aldea fue el escenario de la tercer guerra shinobi, debieron pasar por mucha pobreza y probablemente tuvieron que hacer de todo para ganar dinero.

―No voy a decirle ni mierdas, ¿me escuchó viejo cabrón?

―No creo que el ambiente sea muy cómodo para estar interrogando ―dijo Ibiki pasándose una mano por su rostro para quitar el exceso de agua en sus pestañas ―, así que iré directamente a la tortura física ―Sacó un kunai y se acercó a él.

Hinata prefirió voltearse para no ver. Escucharon gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, alaridos de súplica y cortes, el metal hundiéndose en la piel, debajo de las uñas y recorriendo finamente todo el tórax. Observó a Yugao de reojo, ella parecía imperturbable, mirando hacia el bosque tranquilamente. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa cuando el rehén finalmente habló.

―¡Es una red de prostitución!

Hinata sintió un temblor que le hizo encorvarse un poco, abrazándose a sí misma. La piel se le puso de gallina al escuchar la resolución de la tortura física. Una red de prostitución de mujeres. Ella e Ino pudieron haber caído en eso. La sola idea le provocó miedo. ¿Qué tanto habría podido defenderse sin sus ojos? El trauma que se llevaría si despertara en la torre de Pain sin ojos y aparte siendo víctima de la trata de personas. Su trance pareció apagarse cuando sintió una mano cálida y grande sobre su hombro. Ella volteó, encontrándose con la mirada firme y protectora de Ibiki. Atrás se escucharon los alaridos del rehén siendo atravesado por la espada de Yugao.

―No te hagas ideas raras, no pasó y punto. Estás aquí, conmigo ―exclamó el Morino, viéndola fijamente. Hinata asintió con algo de timidez y dejó de pensar en el _hubiera _donde Ino y ella eran lastimadas.

Yugao regresó al frente y también lo hizo en ANBU. Ahora estaban nuevamente los cuatro juntos.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora, capitán? ―inquirió el de la máscara de mono.

―Hemos descubierto lo que hay en la torre de Pain, pero no tenemos la certeza de que esa organización sea la responsable del daño hacia Hinata e Ino. Esta misión de rango B que consistía en búsqueda e investigación pasa a convertirse en rango A si decidimos ir a la torre de Pain, sin embargo nos faltan ninjas para pelear, así que yo sugeriría regresar a Konoha y reportar lo que hemos descubierto. Pero a pesar de que yo soy el capitán, ustedes también tienen voz en la misión. ¿Nos quedamos y nos arriesgamos con la organización o regresamos a Konoha por refuerzos?

―Voto por regresar a Konoha ―El ANBU levantó la mano.

―Yo también ―Yugao se encogió de hombros sutilmente ―, no podemos nosotros solos. No sabemos de qué magnitud resulte ser la organización, pero no olvidemos que tenemos algo en contra. Ellos saben que nosotros sabemos de ellos.

―No nos ordenaron pelear, solo investigar y reportar ―exclamó el ANBU ―. De todas maneras tenemos información valiosa de Amegakure. Se creía que era una aldea muerta y ya comprobamos que no es así.

―Ellos saben que regresaremos con más ninjas ―musitó Hinata con algo de preocupación.

―De todas maneras no podemos enfrentarnos nosotros cuatro contra todos ellos ―habló Yugao ―. No nos sintamos mal. Véanlo de esta manera, si los enfrentamos y nos matan, Konoha no tendrá nada de información.

―O podemos dividirnos ―sugirió el chico mono ―. La señorita Uzuki y yo podemos desperdigarnos por el área y vigilar si alguien entra o sale del perímetro mientras el capitán y Hinata regresan a Konoha.

Yugao torció la boca pero finalmente asintió. Era un buen plan.

―Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos ―exclamó Ibiki una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan ―Cuídense ―les dedicó una mirada de advertencia, entonces comenzó a caminar y Hinata lo siguió. A pocos cinco pasos Ibiki se volvió para mirar a Yugao por última vez ―. Cuídate ―le dirigió personalmente y luego volvió al camino. Sentía la mirada confusa y frustrada de Hinata sobre él pero no le dio importancia, tenía que concentrarse, estaba en una misión y la chunin era su responsabilidad, el grupo aminoraba a solo dos personas y tenía que poner toda su atención a su alrededor. Comenzaron a correr como el viento cortante, empecinados en llegar a salvo hacia la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Konoha **estaba conmocionada por la noticia de la rebelión del clan Hyuuga, a pesar de que la familia del ojo blanco manejaba eso como un simple accidente de infiltrados, la sociedad sabía de antemano lo que había sucedido en realidad. La familia secundaria se había rebelado para asesinar a sus opresores. Era cuestión de tiempo decían unos, porque eran tiempos de paz y nadie quería vivir en los viejos regímenes del mundo ninja antiguo.

Hiashi estaba terminando de ser atendido en la casa del Hokage por una chica pelirosa. Hanabi estaba en la sala esperando pacientemente junto a un aburrido Hashimoto; el ninja de cabello color miel y ojos lilas. Habían sido recibidos en casa del Rokudaime en las primeras horas de la madrugada para ser protegidos y auxiliados en cuanto al servicio médico. El castaño líder no soportaba tal humillación y lo dejaba entrever con su ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida en resquicios del pasado. Por otro lado, Hanabi estaba más tranquila ahora que estaban bajo el resguardo de Hatake Kakashi, quien tenía a un montón de guardias custodiando su mansión mientras que él personalmente se había trasladado hacia los territorios Hyuuga para evaluar lo que había acontecido con sus propios ojos.

―¿Cuántos miembros del clan habrán quedado? ―Se preguntó la jovencita pensativamente al momento en que observaba su taza de té en la mano.

―Los que hayan quedado ya no son puros, ya no son de fiar. Tenemos que restablecer el clan y tú aun eres muy pequeña, Hanabi.

―Papá, ya no soy pequeña ―puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

―Es hora de que Hinata regrese al clan y tenga hijos con Hashimoto cuanto antes. Nos lo debe.

Hanabi casi soltó la taza de té. Su rostro estaba desencajado ante las palabras tan directas de su padre. Dejó sus manos libres y frunció el ceño.

―¡No nos debe nada! Se fue del clan por voluntad propia.

―Precisamente por eso nos lo debe. Cuando se fue del clan, seguramente el bouke pensó, "si la heredera puede salir del clan, ¿por qué nosotros no?"

―No metas en esto a Hinata, padre. Ella ha sufrido demasiado. Déjale en paz. Dejaste que se fuera del clan sin nada, incluso sin su apellido. ¿Y ahora quieres regresarla solo para que tenga hijos? ¿Es enserio papá? ¿Es enserio? ―Hanabi empequeñecía los ojos, incrédula ante los pensamientos de su progenitor.

―Lo entenderías si fueras un poco madura como Hinata o yo. Incluso ella lo entenderá.

―Tengo 13 y caderas estrechas, yo puedo tener hijos si es lo que deseas. No me importa liarme con alguien tan feo como Hashimoto.

El aludido carraspeó, indicando que estaba presente, por si acaso lo habían olvidado.

―¡Cállate, insensata!, ¡¿qué pensará de ti la sociedad siendo madre tan joven?! ¡Primero aprende a comportarte y no a decir esas majaderías! ―Se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario tan sugerente de su hija menor.

―Hinata no tiene ni 20, papá ―puntualizó enojada.

―Deja de discutir y acata mis órdenes, malcriada.

Hanabi tenía algo claro, su padre era un verdugo y Hinata su víctima favorita. ¿Tendría ella que volver a poner las manos al fuego por Hinata? A veces odiaba que su hermana fuera de carácter tan débil, aquello solo le dificultaba las cosas. Soltó un sonoro suspiro lleno de preocupación. Una vez más tenía que ingeniárselas para defender a su hermana mayor.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**S**entía que sus pulmones se quedarían sin aire y que las costillas se le quebrarían por el cansancio cuando de pronto observó que a lo lejos se encontraba la puerta este de Konoha. Hinata casi quiso sonreír pero sabía que incluso eso le dolería, Ibiki no había querido detenerse a descansar ni por un momento. Llegaron a la aldea cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Ibiki se detuvo para firmar la hoja de entrada en la caseta mientras que Hinata se desplomó en el suelo terroso sacando la cantimplora para beberla por completo. Su estómago pedía comida, lo que fuera, se comería hasta la misma tierra bajos sus piernas. Cuando Ibiki regresó hacia ella la levantó en vilo y la cargó en brazos, comenzando a correr rumbo a la torre Hokage. Hinata se sonrojó al sentir sus manos bajo sus piernas, pues llevaba un short corto pero estaba tan cansada que no opuso resistencia. Lo único que se preguntaba era si Ibiki era una especie de autómata o inhumano, porque tener esa entereza no era normal, al menos no para ella. De ágiles movimientos saltaron por la ventana de la oficina perteneciente al Rokudaime.

Kakashi se sobresaltó al verlo y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, ocultando unas fotografías regadas por su escritorio con ayuda de unos pergaminos desdoblados.

―Que sorpresa. ¿Dónde están los ANBU's?

―Hokage-sama ―Los dos le dieron una respetable reverencia y luego Ibiki continuó hablando ―. Tuvimos que regresar solamente Hinata y yo. Los ANBU's se quedaron en posición de vigilancia. Definitivamente aún hay personas viviendo en Amegakure, descubrimos una organización de prostitución, aunque no pudimos concertar el tipo de personas que utilizan. Creemos que los radicales que atacaron a Hinata e Ino provienen de esa organización, sin embargo, por falta de personal no pudimos extender la misión y decidimos regresar.

―¿En verdad sigue gente viva en esa aldea? ―Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como pensando ―. Gracias por su información. Pueden descansar, enviaré diez escuadrones de ANBU's para asegurar la misión.

Los ninjas agradecieron con una reverencia e iban a retirarse cuando Kakashi llamó a Hinata en el último momento. La jovencita volteó a ver a su Hokage con curiosidad y él se quedó sin decir nada, solo observándola con detenimiento, preguntándose si decirle lo acontecido la noche anterior con su clan. Prefirió que no.

―Nada, buenas noches.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**H**inata sonrió cuando llegó a casa. Olió el suave aroma a pino y mente que era común en el departamento de Ibiki. Dejó caer su mochila sobre el suelo, al igual que el hombre alto. Al unísono se dejaron caer sobre el sofá verde, recargando sus espaldas contra los mullidos cojines.

―Finalmente estamos en casa ―dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando que no le cayera ni una gota de agua más.

―Sí, lo estamos ―Hinata se sintió contenta de escuchar el _"estamos en casa"_ de su capitán favorito. La había metido en un _nosotros_ sin darse cuenta y eso, aunque sencillo, la hacía feliz. A ella la hacían feliz las cosas fáciles y simples.

Era de noche y estaban cansados. Se turnaron la ducha y para las nueve ya estaba cada quién en su sitio para dormir; Hinata en la cama, Ibiki en el sofá grande. Las preguntas invadían su cabeza, impidiéndole dormir. Se imaginaba a Yugao besando a Ibiki, su Ibiki. No podía evitarlo. Dio un montón de vueltas en la cama hasta que se fastidió y se levantó para observar de cerca el reloj análogo de la pared. Nueve y media, y para ella había sido una eternidad y morir poquito a poco sin saber qué es lo que significaba Yugao para Ibiki.

Con timidez se dirigió a la sala y lo observó acostado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca mirando el techo con expresión ausente. Ibiki la observó de reojo, llevaba un camisón blanco que dejaba expuestas una parte de sus piernas blancas y torneadas.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―preguntó él.

―No ―confesó mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual cruzando una pierna por debajo de su rodilla. Ibiki intentó no mirarla pero le pareció imposible ―. Q-Quiero hablar… sobre… Capitán, ¿cuál es su historia con… Yugao?

―Ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de ella ―Ibiki frunció el ceño, mirándola con molestia.

―Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué? ―Tuvo que apretar sus puños fuertemente para darse valor.

―¿Por qué me preguntas cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto por el tuyo?

Su voz era dura y construía una barrera entre ellos. Nuevamente la negativa de resolver el asunto de Uzuki Yugao. Hinata sentía que su corazón bailaba un vals sospechoso. ¿Por qué un hombre no hablaba de una mujer que daba indicios de ser su amiga o probablemente algo más? Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Sasuke la próxima vez que lo viera. Él era inteligente y seguro que tendría la respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Hinata murmuró un insonoro buenas noches y se levantó, emprendiendo la retirada. Estaba por llegar al umbral de la habitación cuando escuchó unos pasos descalzos detrás de ella pero no se volvió, se subió a la cama para volver a su intento de dormir. Ibiki recargó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, observándola entre la penumbra. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y finalmente habló.

―Estuve enamorado de Yugao por algunos años. Cuando Hayate; su novio, murió en la invasión de Konoha por culpa de Suna, pensé que ella y yo estaríamos juntos pero no fue así, no… no funcionó. Ahora solo somos amigos, esto es todo.

A Hinata le tomó cerca de un minuto procesar esa información y digerirla para poder articular alguna palabra. Él había estado enamorado de Yugao en el pasado. ¿Quedarían resquicios de ese amor todavía? La duda la mató lenta y dolorosamente.

―¿Tú… estuviste… con ella? Me refiero… ―Sentía la vergüenza subiendo por sus mejillas, sonrojándola fuertemente.

―¿Eso importa? ―dijo incómodo, y hasta un tanto triste.

―Lo lamento es solo que… no s-siento que estemos en… en una relación ―confesó casi en un hilito de voz debilitado, sin mirarlo.

―Por lo visto te gusta mucho el protocolo, ¿no, Hinata? ―Se quitó la camiseta de resaque con parsimonia. A ella casi le dio un ataque al miocardio cuando sintió que Ibiki se subía a la cama también.

Le tomó el rostro y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de ella, Hinata por su parte; le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Para Ibiki ya no era suficiente, se inclinó más y se pegó fuertemente contra su pecho. Se apresuró a quitarse la camisa blanca de resaque, dejando su musculoso pecho moreno totalmente desnudo, se quedó sobre ella y se disponía a besarla cuando Hinata lo detuvo.

―Espera, falta algo ―Con sus manos deshizo el nudo de la banda ninja y se la quitó, dejando libre la cabeza de Ibiki, quien se sintió inseguro. Él tenía la costumbre de llevarla siempre puesta cuando desde que ella había llegado a su departamento.

―¿Estás segura que no te causan repulsión? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a su cráneo lleno de cicatrices hoscas. Hinata negó con la cabeza una sola vez.

―Las amo ―Simplificó. Colocó sus manos sobre su nuca.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo?

―Por favor, s-se gentil.

―Eso no tienes ni qué pedírmelo. Seré gentil, ángel.

"_Ángel"_, era la primera vez con que la llamaba con un calificativo tan cariñoso. Sus tiernos pensamientos se vieron obstruidos cuando sintió la mano de Ibiki subiendo su blusa. Se estremeció al contacto y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Ibiki la veía sonrojarse más. Hinata abrió los ojos de repente al sentir que los dedos de Ibiki se perdían bajo las telas que cubrían sus piernas.

―¿Q-Qué haces? ―inquirió nerviosa.

―Confía en mí… ―La besó con los ojos cerrados para que no se sintiera tan expuesta e insegura. A los pocos segundos los gemidos de Hinata impregnaron la habitación y los oídos de Ibiki.

De pronto él la dejó para empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón, Hinata estaba tan perdida en el mar de nuevas sensaciones que el mismo Ibiki tuvo que ayudarle a deslizar algunas prendas para comodidad de los dos, y ella solo se dejó ayudar casi sin pudor. Se posicionó sobre ella y la observó a los ojos, como dando una pausa. Los ojos de Hinata eran tiernos y lo miraban. Quería conservar esa imagen para siempre.

―Como lo prometí, seré amable.

―Gentil ―Lo corrigió ella de inmediato.

―Gentil ―Asintió.

Ella prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejar que el experto hiciera su trabajo, el vaivén de Ibiki hacía que Hinata temblara. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en que gritó el nombre de él involuntariamente. Entretanto, el Morino hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no convertirse en una bestia y lastimarla, le daría una inolvidable y "gentil" primera vez. Sentir el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo era inexplicable, su piel pálida era tan suave y sensitiva, como la de una princesa, era el cuerpo de un ángel el que estaba poseyendo. Estaba convirtiéndose en su noche favorita.

Cuando observó que los ojos de ella lucían cansados, se detuvo, acomodándose a su lado. Su mente se aclaró y ahora la veía preocupado, como si ella fuese a juzgarlo.

―Ven ―dijo ella, abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera darle un abrazo ahí acostada. Ibiki descansó so cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata, pasándole un brazo sobre el abdomen. Hinata abrazó su cabeza entre sus brazos y con las yemas de una mano le acarició lentamente cada una de las cicatrices de su cabeza.

―Te amo, capitán ―Su voz era delicada y pasiva, como un ligero susurro. Al escuchar aquella declaración Ibiki se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero luego se abrazó más a ella, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de Hinata.

Jamás en su existencia había tenido un momento tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz donde se permitía bajar la guardia completamente. Hinata estaba en él, vivía en él, lo sentía no de una manera física, _"ella realmente vivía en él"_.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muuuuchas gracias por leer, y si dejas review ya sabes que te amo y que te contesto por MP (¡Ay, ya extrañaba mi línea!).**

**Esto, señoritas, es como un regalo para ustedes después de los momentos difíciles que se avecinan en el fic. No son el tipo de escenas que yo suelo escribir, pero sé que les gustan este tipo de cosas, así que me esforcé por traerles algo bonito. **

**Voy a explicar algunas cosas del capítulo por si no quedaron claras. Primero que nada, no, descendientes o familiares de Salamandra Hanzo no hay, no existen. Todos los mató Pain-bonito por lo que sí, los ninjas de Ame estaban mintiendo sobre Salamandra Heiwa. La cosa de la misión todavía no se termina de aclarar, faltan algunas cosas. **

**En cuanto a Yugao, todavía no decido si la quiero de mala o buena, por el momento viene siendo una combinación de las dos, algunas podrán decir que es hasta un tanto bipolar. **

**No sé por qué la escena de Hanabi con sus trece y sus caderas estrechas me partió de la risa, se me hizo muy hilarante y es que me recordó a una niña que vive por mi casa y que dice cosas muy de adultos, jajaja. **

**Cualquier corrección, error, dedazo, pueden decírmelo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! ¡Las quiero mucho! Y por si hay algún hombre por ahí, también te quiero mucho amiguito. **

**Pese a todos los vientos en contra terminé el capítulo 15, ¿saben? Creo que escucho sonar You're the best around de Joe Esposito *llora desconsoladamente* :D**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	16. Yume

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disculpen la enorme tardanza. Un severo bloqueo me afectó demasiado. Los reviews y agradecimientos los estaré contestando en las notas finales. Gracias por leer, corazón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 16: Yume**

**.**

_Cuando lentamente el sueño empieza a desmoronarse sin apenas nacer…_

_._

_._

* * *

**K**akashi le había informado esa misma noche que Hinata estaba de vuelta en Konoha para ver si de esa manera Hiashi o Hanabi se animaban de la reciente pérdida de su clan, no pareció funcionar de todos modos pues ambos se quedaron estoicos ante la noticia. Se despidió de los Hyugas que estaban temporalmente instalados en su mansión y se fue a dormir, dejándolos en vela. El hombre de cabellera castaña salió al balcón, observando con frialdad la ciudad durmiente. No se asustó cuando Hashimoto apareció a su lado, dándole una reverencia.

―Hanabi-sama se fue a dormir, Hiashi-sama ―Le informó el ninja de cabellera color miel.

―Hinata llegó a Konoha. Investiga dónde está viviendo, tráeme un informe detallado de lo que está haciendo. Quiero visitarla cuanto antes.

―Sí, Hiashi-sama ―Volvió a darle una reverencia y luego saltó por el balcón para realizar su encomienda.

Hiashi siguió observando los techos oscuros y las casas de madera. Estaba intentando imaginar qué estarían pensando los habitantes al enterarse de la masacre del Clan Hyuga. Ya casi podía escuchar algo así como _"Qué bueno que les pasó eso, malditos Hyugas estirados"_. ¿Cómo saldría a las calles sabiendo de su incapacidad para refrenar al bouke? ¿En qué momento falló? ¿Cuándo dejó de funcionar la vieja escuela del amo y el sirviente? Ni siquiera cuando su hermano Hizashi se sacrificó hubo tal movimiento. ¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en que el bouke empezó a juntar su odio poco a poco hasta convertirlo en ese pequeño genocidio?

¿Por qué precisamente cuando era su liderazgo? ¿Por qué no cuando Hanabi era la líder? Ahora sería desprestigiado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de restablecer el orgullo del clan Hyuga a como diera lugar. Así tuviera que partirse el alma, así tuviera que partir el alma de sus propias hijas.

* * *

.

.

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A**bsolutamente lenta. Así era la respiración de Hinata. Por unos segundos más Ibiki se quedó recostado contra el pecho de ella que estaba cubierto por el edredón grueso, pero luego se levantó a la mitad, admirándola pasivamente. Ella dormía lindo. Como una princesa de luna que nunca iba a despertar. Seguía sin poder comprender qué era lo que a ella le atrajo de él. Se consideraba un monstruo con cicatrices y aun así ella dijo, "Te amo, capitán". Lo amaba, a él y sus cicatrices, y se quedó callado. No pudo definir si la amaba. Amar era una palabra muy complicada y a Ibiki le gustaba analizar las cosas hasta la médula. Ya una vez había dicho "Te amo" y se equivocó profundamente. Se había jurado y perjurado no volver a equivocarse.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio cuando vio la luz resplandeciente del sol colándose indiscriminadamente por su ventana. Hacía tanto que no dormía en su propia cama. Ahora Hinata descansaba plácidamente a su lado sin ningún peligro ni una misión al asecho, con sus dulces ojos en su lugar y sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Era un momento íntimo, una mañana que deseaba que fuera eterna. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó un momento así? Ibiki se contestó que no recordaba.

Observándola así no podía rememorar a ninguna mujer más que a ella. A la durmiente de cabello ébano que yacía a su lado. De repente Hinata arrugó la nariz y empezó a abrir sus orbes. Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto donde estaba, abrió grandes los ojos al ver a Ibiki sentado muy cerca de ella, contemplándola tranquilo. Ibiki le sonrió amable y en respuesta Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente, bajando la mirada.

―¿Necesitas algo? Uhm, no sé, que te deje sola o algo así. ―Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de verla.

―N… No. Está bien.

Ibiki volvió a recostar su espina dorsal contra el colchón, mirando el techo con cierta tranquilidad. Hinata escondió sus brazos bajo el edredón, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto y su cabello enredado.

―¿Puedo confesarte algo?

―S-Sí.

Se quedó callado por casi medio minuto, pero luego habló de repente. Ni siquiera tenía qué decírselo pero sabía que a ella le gustaban ese tipo de cosas así que lo confesó.

―Nuestro primer beso te lo di cuando estabas dormida. No te diste cuenta. Estabas en el hospital, recién habías llegado de tu misión con Ino y el chico perro. Parecías enferma y te habían quitado los ojos, ¿recuerdas?

Hinata se quedó pensando en ese momento del pasado, intentando recordarlo pero no pudo. Esos días en el hospital fueron difusos.

―Estabas dormida, inconsciente. Lo siento por el atrevimiento.

Aquello sorprendió a Hinata. ¿Por qué le decía eso ahora?

―¿Me… me dio un beso en el hospital, capitán? ―inquirió como para estar segura de lo que había escuchado. Ibiki le dijo que sí ―. E-Está bien. Ahora yo… soy tu… novia ―musitó, mordiéndose el labio inferior después, temiendo la reacción de Ibiki. Sabía que a él no le gustaban los sentimentalismos.

El Morino la miró de reojo con cierta duda, ¿ella le había hablado de tú? ¿Hinata? ¿Realmente? Hablarle tan familiarmente no era muy de ella que siempre trataba a todos con sumo respeto, incluso a sus amigos más cercanos. De cualquier modo lo dejó pasar y le respondió.

―Sí, ahora eres mi novia. Y no sé cómo se lo explicaré a Kurenai ―Torció la boca pero su actitud amable no desapareció ―, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Algo tendré qué decirle.

―Yo hablaré con ella. No hay p-problema.

―Yo soy quien va a responder, Hinata.

―Bien. Uhm, C-Capitán ―Lo llamó, adoraba decirle "capitán" ―, creo que yo… debería apurarme a lavar las sábanas… después la mancha no se quitará con nada.

―Déjalo, no tienes que preocuparte por esas nimiedades ―Se volteó ligeramente y le besó la sien ―. _Capitán, Capitán_, me dices siempre. ¿Cómo quieres que yo te llame? ¿Alguna palabra en especial?

―Como me llamaste ayer ―Ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo ―. Ángel.

―Ángel ―repitió con una sonrisa. La había llamado así porque eso le pareció que era ella el día de ayer, un delicado ángel frente a sus ojos ―. Está bien ―dijo pensativamente, mirando el techo blanco ―, así te llamaré.

Hinata lo observó cándidamente. Ahora el nerviosismo afloraba en su piel, ya no era una señorita virgen y eso era mal visto en la aldea, pero tenía la certeza de que Ibiki era un caballero y no andaría pregonando su noche más especial con nadie, sabía que él la protegería de todo. _"No eres hombre de palabras, pero lo estás intentando, y eso me hace feliz",_ pensó mientras él cerraba los ojos, como quedándose dormido nuevamente, ella había aprendido a leer sus acciones. Eran tan sutiles que no cualquier tonto se daría cuenta, pero eran importantes y estaban ahí, siempre, junto a Hinata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y**ugao atestiguó la llegada de los refuerzos de Konoha, ni siquiera tuvo qué preguntar, sabía de antemano que el capitán Morino no estaba entre esas filas y escuadrones de ANBU's. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y una expresión fría cruzó su rostro. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada que sostenía. Ella les explicó la situación con rapidez y juntos fueron en búsqueda del ANBU con la máscara de mono que estaba sirviendo de vigía en otro punto. Cuando entraron a la tan famosa Torre de Pain, la lluvia roja explotó con furia y dolor, con gritos violentos y gemidos de angustia.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver lo mierda que podía llegar a ser el mundo y sus hombres, conocía los límites y de lo contrario los ampliaba con la colección de misiones de rango S que le daban. "_Es una cosa que te matará algún día si no te detienes_", le dijo Ibiki una vez cuando eran los meses más recientes del fallecimiento de Hayate. Nunca supo detenerse hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Solo Ibiki logró ver a través de su frialdad y se dio cuenta del problema. Solo él estuvo con ella, nadie más que el capitán Morino y ella lo jodió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Se arrepentía de eso. Se arrepentía como una loca cada vez que fue testigo de las miradas entre Ibiki y la niña Hyuga. Le asqueaba su inocencia y ternura, era algo que ella misma ya no tenía, era algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo a una temprana edad porque las guerras en las que vivía Konoha la hicieron madurar a paso veloz, como todos los de su generación, como a Ibiki también. Ella no tuvo infancia, ni tampoco adolescencia, ella fue adulta de golpe.

Ahora los nuevos ninjas podían darse el lujo de celebrar misiones tontas como cuidar perros, escoltar personas y si acaso uno que otro resultaba muerto. Yugao llegó a ver montañas de cadáveres apilados en la zona de irreconocibles. ¿Por qué ellos tenían todo fácil? ¿Por qué ella no podía regresar a ser inocente y tierna? ¿Por qué el capitán Morino no ponía su atención en ella como antes?

¡¿Y por qué diablos pensaba en esas cosas justo en mitad de su misión?! Tenía gente que matar. Empuñó la espada y mejor cortó cabezas y desmembró ojos y corazones oscuros, era de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿**Aún no lo sabes? ¿En serio no lo sabes? Ibiki Morino y Hinata, la ex Hyuga andan juntos, sí, están viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Él es muchísimo mayor que ella. Hinata es como una esclava de él, según me dijeron.

¡Oye, oye! ¿Ya sabes el nuevo chisme? ¡¿No?! ¡Déjame contártelo! ¡Es Ibiki y Hinata! ¡No lo creerás! ¿Escuchaste que el clan Hyuga fue masacrado por la segunda rama? ¡El clan más importante de Konoha está exterminado!

Un chico de colmillos rojos pintados en el rostro detuvo abruptamente su andar por las calles de Konoha, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las habladurías de los transeúntes del mercado principal. Akamaru se le quedó viendo como diciéndole _"¿Por qué te detienes? Ya vamos tarde con las cebollas, la jefa se enfadará si nos tardamos"_, pero Kiba no le prestó atención. Volteó hacia atrás por donde había escuchado los chismes y un par de chicas se escondieron de él entrando a un restaurant.

―¿Masacre? ―inquirió confundido.

―¿Te has dado cuenta?

―Sakura. ―La observó sorprendido. La pelirosa no lucía nada contenta. Llevaba unas bolsas de compras y se le veía algo ojerosa.

―No sé qué pasa, en el hospital no han parado de hablar del mismo tema. Es casi como una moda. ―dijo malhumorada ―. Al parecer la familia de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga se rebeló.

―¡Hinata! ―gritó Kiba casi por inercia pero luego el recuerdo del hospital llegó a su mente cuando despertó después de la misión de Ino, Hinata y él, en Yugakure. Estaba preocupado porque Hinata había perdido sus ojos, el preciado byakugan, y tenía miedo de que en el clan la castigaran.

"―_¿Qué pasará con su clan? ¿Qué le harán? Demonios, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes… ―Se preocupó Kiba mientras estaba en la cama con vendajes en casi todo su cuerpo._

―_No es tu culpa, cachorro ―Negó su madre levemente con la cabeza ―. Y no te preocupes por Hinata. No está en su clan. Tengo entendido que trasladaron a Hinata a casa de Ibiki Morino, al parecer en el hospital está registrado como su contacto médico. _

―_¿Qué? ―Alzó una ceja._

―_No me preguntes, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien qué pasa. Lo que importa es que no está en la mansión Hyuga, así Hiashi no podrá tocarla_."

Nunca habló con ella después de eso. Cuando fue a buscarla después de tardar todo un día para ubicar el departamento de Ibiki Morino resulta que no estaban, él mismo fue a pedir información con el Hokage, quien le confesó que Hinata e Ibiki estaban en una importante misión. Shino también estaba en misión desde hace semanas, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando cenaron juntos en IchiRaku. Y Kurenai-sensei tenía una misión de rango S que la alejaría de Konoha por tres meses. ¡Todos con sus jodidas misiones y él aburrido comprando cebollas en oferta en el mercado! ¡Y nadie se dignaba a despedirse de él! Ni Kurenai, ni Shino y ahora tampoco Hinata. Para colmo tenía que andar escuchando estúpidos chismes de que su amiga andaba liada con un hombre mayor. Se enfadó tanto que gruñó sonoramente, asustando a Sakura y al mismo Akamaru.

―¡Tengo que ir al complejo Hyuga!

El muchacho y el perro salieron corriendo de improvisto sin esperar más explicaciones. Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Ya era suficiente. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso no lo consideraban su amigo? Apretó fuertemente los colmillos mientras de un salto se hacía un camino más rápido por entre los techos de las casas, corriendo tan rápido hasta que le dolían los pies.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**asi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando observó una figura tumbada en la cocina de su hogar. Era Naruto sentado en el suelo, medio encorvado y cabizbajo, con unas ojeras terribles y los ojos enrojecidos.

―¿Qué pasa? Parece como si hubieses tenido una mala noche. ―Sasuke lo evadió para sacar algo de leche del frigorífico.

―Algo así.

―¿No irás a llorar o sí? ―El Uchiha pateó la puerta del refrigerador y se volteó para servirse un vaso de leche. De pronto se asustó cuando escuchó unos gemidos y volteo hacia atrás con terror, como si Sadako; la chica fantasma del cabello largo, se le hubiera aparecido. Realmente Naruto estaba llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro y las rodillas flexionadas ―. ¿Q… Qué diablos te pasa? ―le preguntó con suma incomodidad. Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Alcanzó a entender un balbuceo de Naruto que decía más o menos "Hinata".

―Wow ―musitó más con asco que con emoción ―, ¿en serio estás llorando?

―¡Que sí, bastardo! ―reclamó enojado mostrándole su cara llorosa con violencia y luego volvió a cubrirse.

―Bien. Explícame rápido para darte algún tonto consejo y que así te puedas ir rápido de aquí para que pueda desayunar en paz. ―Lo apuró, tronándole los dedos.

―¡Jódete, Sasuke, se supone que somos amigos!

Sasuke no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar el espectáculo con una ceja enarcada y el rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Naruto se volteó de espaldas para que no lo viera y empezó a quitarse las lágrimas con furia.

―Los vi. ¡Se lo advertí a Hinata, pero es tan tonta! ¡Se deja manipular por cualquiera! ¡Maldito idiota, maldito pervertido!

―¿A quiénes viste?

―¡Al Capitán Morino y a ella! ¡Maldito viejo!

―¿Se supone que los viste teniendo…?

―Sí, sí, sí, solo no digas la palabra.

―Sexo.

―¡Sasuke, bastardo!

―Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no interviniste?

Naruto se quedó callado, apretando los puños.

―¿Se supone que a ella le estaba gustando? ―Entrecerró los ojos con cierto misterio.

―¡Sasuke, doblemente bastardo! ―gritó con furia.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio al ver a su amigo.

―Hice algo estúpido ―confesó Naruto mirando sus manos abrirse ―. Yo… no medí mis palabras. ―apretó los dientes con fuerza y volvió a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Sasuke dejó de jugar. Esto era serio.

―¿Qué hiciste, Naruto?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**in que él se diera cuenta de su huida, Hinata bajó de la cama y corrió al baño para asearse. Cuando terminó aquella labor fue a la sala y se sentó para cepillarse el cabello húmedo tranquilamente. Estaba pensando en la noche de ayer. De pronto se sentía un poco nerviosa por haber hecho "una cosa de adultos", dijo. La tradición Hyuga era firme; conservar la virginidad hasta después del matrimonio. Nunca en todos los años que vivió en el recinto Hyuga resultó alguna joven embarazada sin antes haberse casado. Era tal la presión en las jóvenes chicas que no se dejaban tocar por absolutamente nadie hasta después de contraer nupcias, porque les causaba un terror profundo el quedar embarazadas. Varias veces la nana de Hinata y Hanabi las hacía escribir planas largas y tediosas que anunciaban _"Las féminas Hyuga deben conservar su inocencia hasta el matrimonio"_, y _"El clan es primero, el apellido es primero, la casta es primero, el matrimonio es primero"_.

Era verdad, no quería quedar embarazada. Era joven. Tenía apenas 18 años. Un miedo nebuloso la abrazaba, como si fuera el resquicio que dejó el pasar tantos años al lado de su estricto clan. Pero miraba hacia la puerta del cuarto y sabía que ahí dormía plácidamente Ibiki Morino, el Tokubetsu Jōnin, el líder de la Fuerza de Inteligencia y Tortura de Konoha, su Capitán, quien no la dejaría sola. Lo sabía. Pero…

Pero…

"―_Tal vez pudiste haber dejado a uno que otro vivo ―opinó Ibiki. La Uzuki lanzó una ligera risita en señal de complicidad. _

―_Alguien me enseñó que no deje cabos sueltos ―Caminó hacia él y le dio un pequeño golpe en un hombro. Ibiki sonrió de medio lado. "_

Aquél recuerdo permanecía fresco en sus memorias. Ibiki sonrió para Yūgao. Hinata levantó los pies y abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla entre éstas, pensando detenidamente.

"―_Cuídense ―les dedicó una mirada de advertencia, entonces comenzó a caminar y Hinata lo siguió. A pocos cinco pasos Ibiki se volvió para mirar a Yugao por última vez ―. Cuídate ―le dirigió personalmente y luego volvió al camino."_

―¿Qué es lo que ella representa para ti? ―exclamó Hinata en voz baja, casi en un susurro, mirando a la nada. Podía dibujar en su mente el cabello largo y sedoso de Yūgao Uzuki meciéndose con el viento.

"―_¿Por qué me preguntas cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto por el tuyo?_

_Su voz era dura y construía una barrera entre ellos."_

―Eres reticente.

Ciertamente lo era. Siempre lo supo, Ibiki no era un hombre de palabras dulces, era hosco y bastante malhumorado pero le ofrecía precisamente la cosa que nadie en su vida le había ofrecido y por la cual estaría dispuesta a luchar contra todos. Estabilidad. Él le proporcionaba estabilidad. Su carácter, su forma de ser, su protección.

"―_Estuve enamorado de Yugao por algunos años. Cuando Hayate; su novio, murió en la invasión de Konoha por culpa de Suna, pensé que ella y yo estaríamos juntos pero no fue así, no… no funcionó. Ahora solo somos amigos, esto es todo."_

―¿Lo estás de mí? ―Se llevó las manos a la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello largo, como estresada, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Yūgao era una sombra tenue entre ellos. Ibiki ya le había explicado muy a su manera qué había pasado con Yūgao, pero ella quería más, necesitaba saber los detalles.

Se puso en el lugar de él, imaginando que Ibiki le exigía que le dijera su relación con Naruto pieza por pieza. Ella también se sentiría incómoda relatándole cómo todos esos años se sintió rechazada por Naruto y opacada por Sakura. No, Ibiki jamás le preguntaría eso porque a él solo le interesaba el presente. Como él mismo lo dijo hace como un mes cuando recién se mudó al departamento del Morino, "_el pasado es pasado"_. Ni cuando Naruto irrumpió en el departamento, destrozando la puerta de una patada y gritando como loco, ni ahí Ibiki le preguntó por Naruto y ella. Él era maduro, lo entendía, tenía 33 años y no andaba con dramas juveniles. "Significa lo que significa", había dicho Ibiki una vez en la misión de Amegakure. Él veía las cosas, las entendía y se callaba. Así nada más. Lo hacía ver muy sencillo pero para Hinata no lo era. Ella era complicada.

―¿En qué momento me volví así? ―Se preguntó con algo de frustración.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**a mañana era fresca y daba indicio de que el invierno estaba por venir. Hiashi estaba ojeroso pero de todas formas se levantó para hacerse una taza de té que lo relajara. Se sentía extraño haciendo sus propios alimentos pues desde que tenía uso de razón la comida siempre aparecía servida frente a su mesa. Lamentablemente Kakashi no era hombre de costumbres tradicionales y en su casa solo había una señora que hacía el aseo los jueves y se retiraba sin avisarle. Mal educada.

Fue a la sala que se encontraba en el segundo piso, al menos ese cuarto estaba pasable y a su nivel de líder. Estaba mirando por el balcón cuando por éste entró Hashimoto como una sombra. Le dedicó una reverencia y luego se acercó a su líder con el rostro serio e inexpresivo.

―¿Qué averiguaste? ―espetó Hiashi mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

―Créame, no le agradará en lo más mínimo, Hiashi-sama.

―¿Qué es lo que está haciendo la tonta de mi primogénita? Según tengo entendido, Kurenai se fue de misión hace un mes.

―Hinata-sama no vive donde Kurenai Sarutobi.

―¿Ah, no? ―Hiashi dejó a un lado su taza de té, interesado.

―Vive en el departamento de Ibiki Morino; el líder de la Fuerza de Inteligencia y Tortura de Konoha, y ayer por la noche me quedó claro que tienen una relación bastante seria. ―Añadió con una sonrisita socarrona.

Hiashi Hyuga se quedó helado, como una estatua inmóvil. Al cabo de unos segundos parpadeó incrédulo y frunció el ceño con severidad.

―¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Explícate, Hashimoto!

―Es verdad, Hiashi-sama. Los vi teniendo… relaciones.

―¿Qu…Qué? ―Estaba empalideciendo gradualmente.

―Sexo, coito…

―¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, bastardo!

Hashimoto guardó silencio mientras era testigo del cólera de su líder.

―Hinata… ―Susurró con sentimientos encontrados. Su hija mayor en manos de un hombre mayor. Negó un par de veces, intentando asimilar la noticia ―. ¿No te habrás equivocado? ¿Estás completamente seguro que era Ibiki Morino y mi hija?

―Estoy completamente seguro. Puede citar a Hinata-sama y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Hiashi seguía negando levemente con la cabeza. No podía concebir la imagen de Hinata con un hombre, ¡y menos perdiendo lo más preciado de su femineidad! Frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

―Tráela aquí de inmediato, Hashimoto, no me importa lo que tengas qué hacer. ¡Tráela aquí!

―Como ordene. ―El hombre joven de cabello largo volvió a inclinarse en una reverencia y partió en búsqueda de la joven princesa próximamente Hyuga otra vez.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I**biki salió de ducharse. Ese día tenía que trabajar temprano así que se apresuró para apartar tiempo e ir a comprar algo de comida en el centro de la aldea, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando entró a la cocina llamado por un olor delicioso. Hinata tenía la mesa llena con un suculento desayuno.

―Wow, ¿eso es para ti sola? ―preguntó logrando el objetivo. Hinata se rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

―Es para los dos.

El ninja se sentó a la mesa agradeciendo el gesto. Hinata también lo acompañó un tanto seria. La observó de reojo y notó que ella parecía preocupada.

―Hum… ¿quieres ir al hospital? ―dijo Ibiki ―. Tú sabes, para que te hagan de esos exámenes que les hacen a las mujeres. Digo, por si tienes miedo de quedar embarazada ―Hinata se sonrojó violentamente e Ibiki también se sintió incómodo pero prefería enfrentar los hechos de forma clara.

―S-Sí pero, para eso creo que tienen que p-pasar algunos días ―confesó sin voltearlo a ver.

―Puede que ayer me haya comportado un tanto brusco contigo. Perdóname. Si no te gusta no volveré a hacerlo.

―No es eso, solo que… soy algo tímida ―Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y jugó distraídamente con la comida.

―Lo sé perfectamente ―añadió él.

El ambiente del desayuno estaba completamente muerto. Ibiki se sintió culpable.

―Gracias por la comida. Realmente eres buena cocinera. ―Se le ocurrió decirle para ver si se animaba un poco. Hinata levantó una comisura de sus labios y empezó a comer.

Ibiki le ayudó a lavar los platos mientras que Hinata siguió sentada a la mesa.

―Voy a la oficina, ¿quieres venir? ―La invitó cordialmente para hacer tema de conversación.

―Claro.

―Ahora que estamos en Konoha volverán las lecciones de lectura en voz.

―Sí, capitán.

Ibiki sonrió. Ella no tartamudeaba tanto como en un principio. Se estaba volviendo menos tímida o él se había ganado un poco de su confianza. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le alegraba.

―Por la tarde enviaré un mensaje a mi hermana para reunirme con ella. La he extrañado.

―Si quieres ir a buscarla al clan te puedo acompañar.

―Gracias pero… no creo que mi padre me permita entrar.

En ese instante la comunicación en la cocina se vio cortada cuando empezaron a aporrear la puerta principal del departamento. Hinata se levantó para abrir e Ibiki se preparó para atacar si es que algún otro mocoso se atrevía a dañarle la puerta nueva.

―¡Hinata! ―Kiba se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Hinata se quedó sorprendida por la efusividad de su amigo. Incluso Akamaru le lamió la mano y movía la cola con alegría.

―Kiba-kun ―sonrió.

―No lo entiendes, me preocupé mucho por ti. ―Se separó de ella con rastros visibles de lágrimas en sus ojos. Hinata sintió un gran peso en el corazón al verlo así, dejó de sonreír enseguida y lo tomó por los hombros.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu familia está bien?

―No se trata de mí sino de ti. ―Afirmó con tristeza por ella. Hinata frunció el ceño levemente sin comprender nada.

Demonios, los había descubierto. A Ibiki y ella. Hinata sintió que se desmayaba por dentro.

―Yo… el mes pasado Kiba-kun pasó tan rápido… iba a decírtelo, lo juro.

―Para empezar… ¿Por qué no me dijiste personalmente que habías renunciado al clan Hyuga? Mi mamá me dijo que te trasladaron al departamento de Ibiki-sensei pero no pensé que por esa razón, y encima te vas a una misión peligrosa sin avisarme. Cuando fui a visitarte al hospital resulta que ya te habías ido de Konoha. ¿Qué carajos les pasa a Shino y a ti? ¡¿No se supone que somos el equipo 8?! ―le gritó.

Hinata lo comprendía perfectamente. No tenían noticias de Shino desde hace semanas en que se fue de misión, Kurenai también había salido fuera y ahora a ella se le ocurría ocultarle cosas a Kiba. El chico Inuzuka se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró hacia otra parte.

―Deberías sentarte para lo que te voy a decir. ―exclamó el castaño con seriedad.

―Perdón, Kiba-kun. Debí decírtelo…

―Solo siéntate, es importante. ―La interrumpió.

Hinata no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a sentarse en el sillón. Kiba se puso frente a ella de rodillas, tomándole las manos. Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que tanto le quería decir. La voz de Kiba fue cortante pero sus manos la apretaron con fuerza.

―El clan Hyuga fue exterminado.

No pudo reaccionar a eso rápidamente. La palabra clan y exterminio no tenían cabida ni significado en su cerebro. ¿El clan Hyuga exterminado? Frunció el ceño con confusión, luego comenzó a procesarlo. Fue abriendo la boca gradualmente y también sus ojos, apretó las manos de Kiba con fuerza. ¡Su hermana!

―¡Hanabi! ―gritó Hinata aterrada. Ibiki salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas hacia la sala.

―Tu padre y tu hermana están bien. ―informó Kiba, empezando a relatarle lo que había visto.

"_Sus ojos castaños quedaron asombrados ante tantos cadáveres siendo transportados hacia carretas tapadas con telas negras. Había sangre en todas partes, en la tierra, en la loza, en los cuerpos pálidos. ¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó. El recinto Hyuga parecía el auténtico retrato de una pequeña guerra sangrienta. Kiba se impulsó a sí mismo, saltando desde el suelo hacia la valla de contención para tener una mejor visión de lo ocurrido. Entre el gentío de médicos forenses vislumbró a Shizune acompañada por Ino. Corrió hacia la rubia preguntándole por Hinata y la Yamanaka se echó lo tranquilizó contestándole que estaba donde el capitán Morino. Kiba observó la muerte regada por todo el lugar y preguntó qué había pasado. Shizune le dijo que la segunda rama se había revelado la noche de ayer_".

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, su rostro estaba crispado. Su clan exterminado. ¡Exterminado!

―¿Pero cómo… ocurrió eso? ―inquirió con la voz tan débil como un hilo.

―Buenos días ―Un hombre alto y de cabellera color miel se asomó por la puerta que dejaron abierta. Sin entrar le dio una reverencia a Hinata, cerrando los ojos ―. Discúlpeme por molestarla, Hinata-sama. Su padre necesita verla en calidad de urgente en la mansión del Rokudaime Hokage.

―¡Hashimoto! ―Lo reconoció y fue hasta él, tomándolo de los brazos, mirándolo fijamente con ojos acuosos ―. ¿Mi hermana está bien? ¿La has visto? ¿Está herida?

―Tranquilícese, Hinata-sama ―Con delicadeza apartó las manos de su ama porque no era prudente que alguien como ella tocara a un simple sirviente como él, conocía su lugar y le gustaba ―. Hanabi-sama está perfectamente bien, al igual que Hiashi-sama.

―¿Y Ko? ¿Él está bien?

―Me temo que Ko está muerto.

Hinata lanzó un gemido de dolor al escucharlo. Su guardián Ko estaba muerto. Inmediatamente en su mente vislumbró al castaño sonriéndole amablemente, protegiéndola de todos. El dulce Ko ya no tenía vida. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hashimoto intentó levantarla pero Ibiki llegó tras Hinata y la levantó estirándola por debajo de los hombros, sentándola en el sillón fácilmente como si de una muñeca se tratase. Hinata observó al hombre de gabardina negra. En sus ojos lilas había dolor y confusión, al mirarlo le pedía solo una cosa. Ibiki sabía que Hashimoto y Kiba estaban presentes, aun así se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, ella se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cabeza contra su pecho.

Kiba parecía confundido pero igual se sentó en el sofá individual sin decir nada. Entretanto, Hashimoto que ya los había visto juntos no hizo ningún ademan de sorpresa.

―Hiashi-sama quiere verla, Hinata-sama ―Le recordó Hashimoto.

La jovencita se soltó del Morino. Él le preguntó si necesitaba que la acompañara, Hinata negó de inmediato alegando que debía ir sola. Caminó junto con Hashimoto hacia la salida del edificio con Kiba siguiéndolos, quien le dedicaba miradas curiosas a Ibiki. La vio partir de su departamento en ese estado tan inestable y sintió deseos de ir también, pero tenía que respetar su decisión, aunque no le agradara para nada que tuviera que verse con alguien como Hiashi Hyuga.

―¿Qué tal eso, Hiashi? ―Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica ―. Dejaste que tu primogénita saliera del clan sin su apellido y ahora la requieres porque ya no tienes clan. Idiota bastardo ―Elevó una comisura de sus labios en burla, no podía evitarlo, el Hyuga se hacía odiar.

"_El clan Hyuga diezmado"_ pensó tranquilo. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Decidió cerrar el departamento e ir a investigar un poco por su cuenta en las instalaciones de la División de Inteligencia en la que trabajaba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**P**or un momento olvidó sus modales y corrió por donde Hashimoto le indicó que estaba su hermana. Hinata subió las escaleras deprisa y estaba por llegar a una puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Ella se detuvo de inmediato. Los ojos fríos de su padre la miraron de arriba abajo. Hinata temió que la castigara por correr dentro de una casa ajena pero absolutamente contrario a lo que pensó, Hiashi levantó una mano colocándola sobre una mejilla de Hinata. La chica quedó desconcertada por aquél gesto y por inercia se alejó un paso.

―Oh, Hinata, ha sido terrible ―confesó su padre bajando la mirada al suelo. Sus ojos ahora parecían condescendientes y misericordiosos, tanto que a Hinata le costó decidir si era verdad o solo estaba fingiendo ―. La noche pasada hubo un ataque hacia la rama principal del clan. Tu abuelo ha muerto. Ko también. Es tan lamentable. La pobre Hanabi no ha parado de llorar.

―Sí, Hashimoto me lo contó en el camino. ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana, padre?

―Claro.

Hinata pasó de él pero Hiashi le detuvo el brazo antes de que se fuera, mirándola fijamente.

―Hinata, quisiera que reconsideraras el regresar al clan. Te necesitamos. Eres parte de nuestra familia, eres una Hyuga. No debes estar asustada, ya no hay una segunda rama a la cual volver. Tu hermana te necesita, yo también.

―Voy a ver a H-Hanabi…

Intentó irse pero su padre se puso frente a ella.

―Hanabi está bien, la defendí con mi vida esa noche. No tiene ningún rasguño.

―Gracias ―Asintió. Su padre le soltó el brazo a fin que ya le interrumpía el paso.

―Debes darte cuenta que necesitamos recuperar el clan lo más pronto posible. Es un clan importante en Konoha, el último clan con un dojutsu como el byakugan. Debemos conservarlo y transmitirlo por el bien de nuestra aldea. El no contar con nuestro clan significaría la muerte de una de las fuerzas más importantes de la nación del fuego.

―¿Qu-Qué estás…?

―Es de vital importancia que Hashimoto y tú… ―Se quedó callado, obviando la respuesta. Hinata dio un par de pasos atrás pero se topó con algo. Volteó rápidamente, era el pecho de Hashimoto. Se alejó de los dos de inmediato, asustada.

―N-No puedo ayudarte con eso, p-padre. No soy una Hyuga. ―Tantas lecciones de lectura en voz alta, entrenamientos con Ibiki, misiones de rangos altos y todo para nada. Volvía a temblar como un pequeño ratón aterrado ante las fauces de un león.

―Tienes el Byakugan, eres una Hyuga. ¿O acaso hay alguna razón en específico por el que te niegas al deber de tu clan? ―Hiashi caminó lentamente hacia ella y Hinata rehuyó hacia la esquina de la sala ―. ¿Acaso hay alguien más, Hinata?

Llegó frente a ella y Hinata no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, con su espalda pegada a la pared. Hiashi levantó una mano y tomó la barbilla de su hija por debajo, apretándola para que lo viera fijamente. Él sabía a la perfección cómo causar terror en cualquier Hyuga.

―No habrás arruinado tu inocencia, ¿verdad? ―vociferó enojado, Hinata ya empezaba a llorar ―. ¡Sí que lo hiciste! ―Le gritó en la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos y fúricos. Hinata sollozó. La soltó bruscamente y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones ―. Toda la aldea sabe que te revuelcas con Ibiki Morino.

Apretó fuertemente sus labios y con la espalda apoyada en la pared fue cayendo hasta el suelo, sin fuerzas. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro pero siempre salían más. Se preguntaba cómo es que su padre sabía de Ibiki y ella, cómo es que supo que había perdido su virginidad, ¿de verdad la aldea lo sabía todo? Miró a Hashimoto con cierto grado de desprecio, quién más sino él. El hombre joven desvió la mirada con algo de culpa.

―Esta chica ―Bufó Hiashi con cierta burla sarcástica ―. Tu hermana menor resultó ser más fuerte que tú, fuiste desheredada del clan, decidiste irte sin apellido, en una misión te roban un dojutsu tan importante como el byakugan y para rematar vas y te acuestas con el primer idiota que te tiende la mano. ¿De verdad no aprendiste nada en el clan, Hinata?

A la peliazul le invadieron unas inminentes ganas de hacer planas hasta que las manos le sangraran.

"_Las féminas Hyuga deben conservar su inocencia hasta el matrimonio"_.

"_El clan es primero, el apellido es primero, la casta es primero, el matrimonio es primero"_.

―L-Lo s-siento… ―musitó en llanto.

―¡Cállate! ¡No digas tu maldita frase de siempre o juro que te voy a romper la boca!

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando minimizar sus sollozos pues sabía lo mucho que molestaba a Hiashi que hiciera sonidos de llanto.

―Escúchame atentamente, ¡y atiende cuando te hablo! ―Hinata se levantó como si el suelo le quemara y fue a sentarse en un sofá frente a su padre, intentando por todos los medios frenar sus lloriqueos ―. Te alejas de ese hombre o uno de los dos se muere, así de sencillo te lo voy a dejar. Y te vienes para acá conmigo, con tu familia. Entonces olvidaré lo que hiciste. Te ayudaré a limpiar tu nombre y a buscar un buen esposo. Si Hashimoto no te agrada buscamos otro y ya está. ¿Todavía te gusta el joven Uzumaki, no?

Hinata quería morirse en ese instante. Estaba destrozada. Tenía mucho miedo. Ni siquiera pudo decir que sí o que no. Apenas y podía mantenerse consciente sin desmayarse. Con su mano temblorosa levantó el dedo índice y el de en medio hasta su rostro. Hiashi levantó la vista y como un león hambriento se abalanzó sobre ella pero fue demasiado tarde, Hinata desapareció tras una nube de vapor.

―¡HINATA, DEMONIOS! ―Rugió Hiashi ―. ¡Hashimoto encuéntrala de inmediato y tráela!

―Así lo haré, Hiashi-sama ―El ninja de largo cabello imitó el movimiento de Hinata y también desapareció tras una nube blanca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N**i siquiera era medio día y su día no podía caer más en deseaba llegar al departamento en ese deplorable estado, no quería que Ibiki la viera así cuando apenas su relación había nacido casi trastabillándose y aún era frágil y quebradiza. No quería estropearlo. Quería estar con él pero…

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿qué hiciste Hinata?, por Dios, ¿qué hiciste?"_. Hinata lloraba en la azotea del edificio del capitán Morino, allá en lo alto donde nadie la veía ni la escuchaba. No lo merecía, se dijo, Ibiki no merecía a alguien tan débil como ella. Él era un hombre fuerte y valiente, un shinobi experimentado y útil. ¿Qué le había llevado a pensar que podía construir algo con él? Eran tan diferentes, como del cielo a la tierra. No era posible. ¿Por qué se acostó con él? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Quería hacer planas otra vez para reprenderse a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a morderse compulsivamente las uñas hasta comérselas mientras no dejaba de llorar sentada en la orilla mirando el suelo.

Se llevó la palma de su mano al frente, observándola con detenimiento, estaba temblando y no sabía por qué si Hiashi estaba lejos de ella. Quedó sorprendida de sí misma al comprobar lo fácil y rápido que su padre lograba desestabilizarla. Se obligó a calmarse, tomando respiraciones profundas y pausadas hasta lograr que su corazón latiera con normalidad. Dejó que el viento le despeinara un poco su largo cabello azulino, sintiendo frío en sus mejillas por lo mojadas que estaban. Llevó su mano hacia su oreja y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, dejando que el viento refrescara su cuello.

"_Tienes qué mantenerte firme, Hinata"_, musitó para sus adentros. Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Y qué si Konoha se enteraba de su relación con Ibiki? ¿Era tan malo acaso? Posiblemente por ser la ex heredera del clan Hyuga y princesa del Byakugan la ponían en la mira y bajo las más altas expectativas. ¿Pero y qué? Tenía a Ibiki, tenía a sus amigos, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, también a Kurenai-sensei, a su hermana Hanabi.

¡Hanabi! La recordó con culpa. No la había visto. No pudo buscarla, solo huir como una cobarde. Pero lo importante es que estaba bien, Hiashi moriría antes que perder a su mejor hija. ¿Ahora qué demonios iba hacer? Su padre estaría buscándola para obligarla a aceptar su destino y casarla con alguien de renombre para traer un nuevo Hyuga al mundo. Cuando Hanabi creciera, ¿tendría el mismo destino que ella? No, su hermanita aun tenía 13 años, no era sino hasta los 18 en que se permitía un matrimonio, todavía le quedaban largos años de salvación. Hanabi iba a estar bien, era fuerte y sabía cuidarse sola, ahora tenía que preocuparse por sí misma. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le contaría a Ibiki o lo soportaría sola?

"_No quiero arruinarlo, no quiero arruinarlo"_, pensaba, no quería perder a Ibiki, no ahora que habían dado un gran paso, no ahora cuando él la había llamado ángel.

―Hinata-sama.

La joven de largo cabello respingó algo grado de casi caer por la acera de no ser por la mano fuerte de Hashimoto que la sostuvo y la ayudó a subir. Hinata se quedó de pie, mirándolo con miedo y se alejó de él.

―N-No, por favor, n-no me lleves con mi padre… n-no le digas donde estoy…

―Él lo sabe, lo siento. Pero tranquila, no la regresaré con Hiashi-sama. Solo quiero decirle que de ahora en adelante necesita la protección de alguien, busque apoyo en Ibiki-san o en el Hokage de inmediato porque Hiashi-sama no tendrá piedad de usted. Debe actuar rápido.

Sus ojos lilas parecían determinados y firmes.

―¿Por qué me ayudas? ―Temió.

―Porque usted es la única Hyuga que trató a la segunda rama como lo que son, personas.

―P-Pero yo renuncié al clan…

―Para Hiashi-sama eso ya no cuenta. Debe tener cuidado, voy a cubrirla por esta noche, después no sé lo que hará Hiashi-sama cuando sepa que fallé.

―De acuerdo ―Asintió ―. Gracias, Hashimoto.

El aludido también asintió firmemente y se disolvió en un remolino de hojas verdes, dejando a Hinata nuevamente sola.

"_¿Con quién ir? ¿Con quién ir?"_, pensaba desesperada. Alguien que pudiera ayudarla además de Ibiki, alguien que la aconsejara.

―Uchiha-san ―exclamó en voz alta, la imagen del muchacho pelinegro acudió rápido a su mente. Hinata desapareció tras una nube blanca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**o supo enseguida. Algo pasaba. Caminó por los pasillos de la División donde trabajaba y todos se ocultaban al mirarlo, bajaban los ojos al suelo o simplemente volteaban a otra parte, se hacían los ocupados. Ibiki enarcó una ceja y se detuvo de inmediato.

―¿Sucede algo? ―le preguntó a la recepcionista. La mujer se asustó por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

―No, Capitán Morino. Nada.

Ibiki frunció el ceño. Obviamente pasaba algo.

―Tonbo, ven inmediatamente a mi oficina ―El muchacho con vendas en el cuerpo maldijo su suerte y siguió al capitán alto por todo el pasillo semi-oscuro. Ibiki se sentó en su silla del escritorio y el subordinado cerró la puerta ―. Información ―exigió el Morino y en su rostro se veía completamente que no estaba de buen humor. Mejor no mentirle o acabaría peor que despedido.

―El departamento está un tanto confuso, capitán. Hay un fuerte rumor de que tiene una relación con la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Oh. ¿Así que ahora ya la consideraban una Hyuga de vuelta?

―¿Y si así fuera qué?

―No, solo eso, capitán. Al parecer es un rumor muy fuerte y sonado en Konoha. Todo el mundo platica sobre eso.

―¿Hasta tú? ―Ibiki lo miró fijamente con esa mirada de asesino mental que se cargaba. Tonbo dio un respingo y sintió que las manos le sudaban.

―No, yo no mi capitán.

―Avísale a todo el departamento que habrá junta en 10 y que quiero que todos esos bastardos estén presentes porque les voy a enseñar bien cómo se trabaja en la División de Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura.

"_¡Joder!"_, pensó Tonbo Tobitake con sumo pesar, la vez pasada el capitán los atrapó celebrando un cumpleaños de un compañero y les fue como el infierno, ahora que la situación era algo personal del capitán seguramente les recordaría al mismísimo diablo.

―Sí, mi capitán. Con su permiso. ―Le dio una reverencia y salió de la oficina con el alma hasta abajo para darle aviso a sus compañeros.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**asuke abrió la puerta con algo de confusión. Nadie llamaba a su puerta desde que era un niño y vivía con toda su familia. Los terrenos Uchiha cargaban con una maldición que no dejaba acercarse a nadie por miedo. El único que lo visitaba hasta ahora era Naruto pero él estaba en la cocina, platicando de idioteces.

―¿Esperas a alguien? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Uchiha-san ―musitó Hinata con la voz temblorosa y severos rastros de haber llorado por un largo tiempo. Sasuke pareció inexpresivo pero Naruto enseguida saltó para ir con ella.

―¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue ese viejo pervertido? ―Frunció el ceño y le tomó las manos. Hinata apartó la mirada del rubio y se zafó de su agarre con cierta molestia.

―V-Vendré en otro momento. ―Se excusó dando media vuelta.

―Espera, Hinata ―dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba que hizo detener a la jovencita ―. Naruto ya se iba.

El rubio observó a su amigo con sorpresa y enojo.

―¡Todavía no me voy!

Sasuke entornó sus ojos hacia él en señal de que no tenía más paciencia para él en ese día. Naruto siguió en su papel de impertinente.

―Dime qué pasó, yo puedo ayudarte, ¡de veras! ―Naruto volvió a tomarle las manos a Hinata.

―En verdad ―siseó viéndolo fijamente, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla ― necesito hablar con Uchiha-san.

Naruto se quedó impávido ante la reacción de Hinata. Se hizo a un lado y Hinata entró a la casa. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, se quedó viendo a Naruto fijamente y luego le cerró la puerta en las narices. El Uzumaki gritoneó por un rato pero Sasuke le indicó a su visitante que pasaran a la sala. Hinata se sentó con cierto nerviosismo, era su primera vez en los territorios Uchiha.

―¿Y bien? ―Sasuke la observó con paciencia, aunque su rostro seguía igual de imperturbable que siempre. Hinata optó por bajar la mirada y empezar a hablar, para no cohibirse.

―P-Primero que nada… perdona por molestarte, Uchi…

―Déjalo en Sasuke y ve al grano. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Al parecer… S-Sasuke-san, la aldea sabe que yo… que… ―Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, de repente se sentía abrumada por estar en un espacio tan pequeño.

―Déjame adivinar. Ibiki y tú, ¿verdad? Sí, están en boca de todos. ¿Qué más?

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos sin atreverse a levantar el rostro del suelo. Entonces estaba confirmado, la aldea sabía de Ibiki y ella.

―¿Te sientes preocupada por eso?

―Me preocupa Ibiki-taichou, n-no quiero que se moleste.

―¿Por qué habría de molestarse?

―Porque a él n-no le agrada ser el centro de atención. Él siempre trata d-de manejar un bajo perfil y yo lo estoy arruinando.

―Eso es verdad pero… ―Tomó una pausa y lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento. Problemas de chicas, los odiaba ―, ¿realmente piensas que él va a alejarse de ti por estas estupideces? ¿Por cuentitos de verduleras?

Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó su mirada. ―No.

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces?

―Mi clan fue… se mataron entre las familias. No sé exactamente cuántos miembros murieron, p-pero mi p-padre y mi hermana están bien. Mi padre quiere que… me case con Hashimoto; un Hyuga, o con Na-Naruto. Quiere restablecer el clan lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido de cansancio. Ahora eran dos clanes básicamente al borde de la extinción. Uchiha y Hyuga, de los clanes más antiguos que tenía Konoha. Jamás pensó que un clan tan estricto y leal como el Hyuga pudiera sufrir un ataque desde dentro.

―Es una situación difícil ―Acotó, rascándose el cuello por detrás ―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Planeas decirle a Ibiki?

―Ni pensarlo. ―Negó de inmediato. Sasuke la miró con curiosidad. Hinata se sonrojó más.

―¿Entonces vas a casarte con Naruto?

―No quiero casarme ahora. No quiero ser una Hyuga.

Sasuke lanzó una risita gutural.

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser una Morino? ¿Hinata Morino? ―exclamó con cierto grado de hilarismo.

―¡S-Sasuke-san!

―Tienes qué elegir. O te enfrentas al mundo con Ibiki o te callas y dejas que Hiashi haga lo que quiera.

―Mi padre me amenazó… matará a Ibiki-taichou si no me caso. Y no quiero que lo lastimen ―Sonrió levemente, con tristeza y melancolía ―, porque él es importante para mí.

El pelinegro lanzó otro suspiro de cansancio y recostó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo de madera.

―No van a lastimar a Ibiki, él no es un idiota. Además te tiene a ti todas las noches para protegerlo. Y si necesitan ayuda… yo también estoy en el paquete.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con sorpresa. Él estaba de acuerdo, él los apoyaba.

―¿A ti… te importa el capitán?

―Es un buen tipo. Creo que somos igual de amargados, por eso me agrada. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Gracias, Sasuke. ―Le dijo sinceramente, un poco más tranquila.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H**anabi se concentró el doble por terminar el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca del Hokage. Se trataba de la historia de cómo se había formado Konohagakure. Los Uchiha y los Senju. Hashirama gobernando y Madara entre las sombras. Luego de ellos llegaron los Hyugas y posteriormente los Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka y Aburame. También había unos pocos Uzumaki trasladados por la destrucción de la Aldea del Remolino. Su dedo índice tocó con suavidad el kanji que decía "Hyuga".

―No existes más ―Le dijo al libro un tanto ida. De pronto se sobresaltó cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su padre entró con actitud estricta y dura. La niña enarcó una ceja con interés ―. ¿Sucede algo, padre?

―No sabes de lo que me enteré. Tu hermana vive con un hombre.

"_Ibiki-san"_, pensó Hanabi, quien ya sabía eso.

―Tengo entendido que Kurenai-sensei salió de misión ―añadió la castaña levantándose de la cama para sentarse ―, lo más seguro es que Hinata se haya quedado con algún conocido de la sensei.

―¿Conocido? ―Hiashi se burló ―. No, cariño. Tu hermana mantiene una intensa relación con Ibiki Morino.

El rostro de Hanabi se deshizo en confusión. Dejó caer el libro hasta el suelo.

―Define "intensa relación" ―musitó asustada.

―Tu adorada hermana está en boca de toda Konoha ―Hiashi se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus codos contra sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos ―, se dice que se mete con hombres mayores. Con Ibiki en especial.

―¡Eso no es verdad! No puede ser cierto, ¿no es así, papá? Es Hinata de quien hablamos.

―Lo siento. Pero es hora de que sepas en qué líos está tu hermana. Solo está trayendo deshonor a lo que queda del clan Hyuga.

―Ibiki-san no puede… ella y él no pueden… mi hermana quiere a Naruto. ―Balbuceaba confundida. No podía imaginarlo. Un hombre tan adulto como Ibiki con alguien tan joven y dulce como su hermana mayor.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu hermana, Hanabi? ¿Qué? ―Estaba desesperado, o al menos lo fingía. Observó a su hija menor preocupada y confundida. Debía tener todos los flancos cubiertos. Si Hinata acudía a Hanabi o viceversa, las hermanas iban a pelearse. Tenía que empezar a cortarle los caminos a su primogénita. Por su bien. Por el bien del clan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ɸ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I**biki llegó a su departamento y al entrar vio el lugar como si estuviera recién comprado, todo estaba impecablemente limpio, las paredes, el suelo brilloso, el techo libre de telarañas, los sillones de apariencia mullida y un exquisito olor emanando de la cocina. Él estaba anonadado, jamás había visto su departamento tan limpio en años. Lucía… hogareño. Hinata salió de la cocina para recibirlo, se detuvo al inicio de la sala.

―Capitán. ―Lo saludó.

―Ángel. ―Correspondió. Al escucharlo Hinata sonrió todavía más, sonrosando sus mejillas.

―Lo lamento, estaba aburrida y me puse a limpiar sin permiso. La cena está lista.

Ibiki escondió la bolsa de comida rápida que traía detrás de la gabardina.

―Ya la vi. ―Lo sorprendió Hinata.

―No importa, esto lo dejamos para mañana ―Dejó la bolsa en el sillón y caminó hasta Hinata, tomó su cabeza entre sus grandes manos y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Por un momento Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño gesto ―. Gracias por la limpieza y la cena, aunque no es tu deber hacer eso ―Llevó el pulgar hacia la comisura izquierda de Hinata y le limpió una manchita de salsa de tomate que le había quedado ―. No quiero que nadie piense que me aprovecho de ti ―Decía con la mitad de una sonrisa.

―No lo haces ―Afirmó con dulzura ―. Lo hago por que quiero.

"_No te besaré de nuevo, pajarito"_, pensó Ibiki al verla servir la comida mientras él ponía cuidadosamente las bebidas y los palillos. _"No hasta que tú lo hagas y con eso sabré…"._

―Que aproveche ―sonrió Hinata, probando la comida.

"…_y con eso sabré que no me estoy aprovechando de ti"._

―¿Le gusta? ―preguntó ella.

Ibiki asintió.

―Por supuesto.

"_Ibiki tenía los pies sobre el escritorio en una posición cómoda y pensativa. Sasuke estaba frente a su escritorio un tanto aburrido._

―_Así que Hiashi quiere casar a Hinata con Hashimoto o Naruto._

―_Y te odia ―Le recordó._

―_Y me odia ―Asintió_ _levemente._

_De repente se escucharon una serie de gritos de terror lejanos._

―_¿Qué es eso? ―Sasuke frunció el ceño._

―_Es todo el departamento. Están en entrenamiento especial ―contestó como si nada."_

Él lavó los trastes esa noche mientras Hinata se daba una ducha rápida. Se secó las manos y volteó a ver el reloj análogo de la pared. Eran las diez y media de la noche. Finalmente el momento había llegado. ¿Dónde iba a dormir él? ¿Sofá cómodo? ¿Cama? Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata cuando pasó por un lado de ella para ocupar el baño. Mientras el agua de la regadera le daba en rostro pensaba y pensaba en Hiashi, el matrimonio, Hinata.

Si ella no quería casarse y Hiashi la molestaba, él iba a convertirse oficialmente en su único y más peligroso guardián, el protector que siempre debió tener Hinata, el puerto seguro al que ella pudiera acudir sin pensarlo ni media vez. Pero si ella quería casarse no la iba a culpar ni a detener, no iba a obligarla a gastar su juventud en una persona adulta como él. Pero… en lo más profundo de su alma él esperaba que lo eligiera. A él. A su adusto rostro y sus feas cicatrices. Salió de la ducha con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino de manga corta. Hinata estaba en el umbral terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

―C-Capitán… uhm… ―dijo un poco nerviosa pero mirándolo de frente ―, ¿Dónde va a dormir?

―La pregunta es dónde quieres que duerma.

Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se elevaron.

―Conmigo ―susurró con la voz entrecortada. El capitán caminó hacia ella y extendió una mano, tocando su mejilla con la palma. Él era tan alto que Hinata tenía que elevar bastante su cabeza ―… si quiere ―Agregó al verlo no muy convencido.

―Definitivamente tú eres mi perdición ―Negó levemente con una sonrisa y le cedió el paso para que entrara a la habitación. Hinata subió primero y se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda. A Ibiki no le importó y se recostó boca arriba durmiendo enseguida.

No. Porque para quererse a veces ni siquiera necesitaban tocarse.

* * *

**Hey, si has llegado hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por leer. Y si dejas un review ya sabes que contesto por MP. ****He de decirles que la escena IbiHina del capítulo pasado me trastornó, en serio, como que fue la raíz de mi bloqueo, siento que todo quedó medio salvaje al principio, jaja, pero bueno, una como escritora a veces tiene que lidiar con sus arranques de locura. En cuanto al capítulo actual, bueno yo estoy sorprendida, creo que es de los más largos que he escrito pues tiene casi 9000 palabras sin contar disclaimer, notas finales y respuestas a comentarios. Espero que no se les haga pesado. También pudieron leer a un Hiashi en su papel de villanísimo, creo que se me salió de control ese señor. Yugao seguirá saliendo y en cuanto a Naruko, yo sigo buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta. **

**Gracias a las bellas preciosas, hermosas, divinas y mágicas personas que me dejaron un lindo review:**

**Ashabi**

**Kislev:** Hola, Kis. Gracias por leer los capítulos. Mira, yo creo que tu percepción de ver las acciones de Ibiki dista mucho de la mía y no me voy a meter, porque es muy tu opinión y muy tu manera de expresarte de las cosas. No era mi intención que pensaras -según tus palabras- "repulsión" "denigrante" el trato de Ibiki hacia Hinata, porque créeme que no es así, no es de la forma en que lo pintas. Cuando quieras pásame algún correo o agrégame a Facebook para dialogar. Suerte y cuídate mucho bastante, corazón.

**angel maria 15**

**CassioBlack**

**Mimi Tachikawa 08**

**MikaSyo**

**Cuahutlitzin: ¡**Hola, Cuahu! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y comentar. No tienes idea de cómo me alegró tu review hermoso. ¡Por fin alguien entiende mis pensamientos! ¡Sí, claro que sí! Ibiki y Hinata son personas de edades muy diferentes y con distintos preceptos. Hinata es sentimental y es tierna. Ibiki es un tanto agrio y para él los dramas y sentimentalismos son cosas aburrida. ¡Gracias por comprenderlos! Me alegra saber que el fic te gusta y que lo hayas comprendido. Te deseo un buen día. Cuídate mucho bastante demasiado.

**fadebila**

**KnL:** ¡Hola, K! Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo y dejar un review. Sí, sí, a gritos y sombrerazos pero están finalmente juntos. Cuanto les durará no lo sé. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya entretenido. Gracias por amar el fic. Saluditos y cuídate mucho.

**Andy'hina: **¡Hola, Andy! Gracias por leer y dejar un bonito review. Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado, lo que me costó escribir la escena entre Ibiki y Hinata. No creo que haya otro lemon en el fic, hasta ahora no tengo nada de eso pensado. Saludos, cuídate mucho.

**lavida134**

**Akemi: **¡Hola, Akemi! Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y dejarme un review. Oww, qué bueno que te gustó la escena de amors entre el capitán y Hinata, la verdad me resultó difícil porque no me gustan esas escenas. Lamento la tardancia al actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Bye-Bye, cuídate mucho bastante.

**Lirio Blanco: **¡Hola, Lirio! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y dejar un bonito comentario. Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te gustó y que estés feliz por ello. El drama está presente en éste capítulo así que… sobre aviso no hay engaño, jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Besito!

**RankaxAlto**

**Nanistis**

**Eiisha537**

**Call me Hibari-chan**

**Verengena 20: **¡Hola, Vere! Te agradezco por leer el capítulo y escribir un lindo comentario. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por amar el fic, realmente me hace feliz que les guste :D Así es, ángel es la nueva palabra de Ibiki para Hinata. Tonto Ibiki, jaja, ya sabes como es él, no quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Cuídate mucho demasiado. Bye.

**Nali-neechan**

**FanHinata Hyuuga: **¡Hola, FanHinata! Gracias por leer y dejar un bello comentario. Jajaja, mal momento para leer un fic cuando tu familia está cerca, me ha pasado xD Me alegra saber que te gustó la escena IbiHina. Hasta la fecha yo no tengo pensado que pase otra escena parecida. Gracias por tus ánimos. Saluditos y besitos.

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**ArcanaMoon**

**hina hyu: **¡Hola, corazón! Antes que nada muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Gracias por leerte los capítulos y dejar un bonito review. Me sacas una sonrisa, qué bueno que la historia resultó ser de tu agrado. Yugao es un personaje que me gusta mucho y como no sé si ponerla de buena o mala, la pongo como tú dices, con una especie de doble personalidad. Jaja, mis notas finales a veces son graciosas, realmente soy una persona que todo el tiempo está bromeando xD Bye, bebé.

**kandiliz25**

**Agradezco también a quienes ponen la historia en follows y favoritos, muchas gracias.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	17. Deceso

**Naruto **es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 17: Deceso**

**.**

_El ángel nunca será tuyo…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**a observó dormir e Ibiki se preguntó si Hinata sería efímera en su vida. Él esperaba que no. Segunda noche que dormía con ella sin siquiera tocarse, ningún roce, solo miradas escondidas entre la oscuridad para ocultar sus sentimientos desbordantes de los que él mismo tenía miedo, no quería enamorarse pero lo estaba haciendo, su caída era inevitable. La chica de los ojos lilas suaves finalmente había destruido la barrera de Ibiki Morino.

Eran diferentes, Ibiki lo sabía. Diferentes del cielo a la tierra. ¿Podrían los dos estar juntos para siempre?

Se levantó de la cama mirando el reloj digital. 3:36am. La noche era oscura y un ligero viento movía las hojas secas. Salió por la ventana y subió a la azotea donde siempre tenía un buen lugar para pensar fríamente. Pensó que estaba solo pero al tiempo escuchó unas pisadas silenciosas que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. La ANBU de cabello púrpura avanzó tras él. Contempló la espalda ancha del hombre, traía una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones. Sus pies estaban descalzos y colgando por la orilla. La mujer joven se sentó a su lado, quitándose la máscara con algo de fastidio, aventándola hacia atrás.

―¿Misión difícil? ―inquirió el Morino sin verla.

―Dagh ―dijo con expresión de asco ―. Era una red de prostitución lo que había en Amegakure, fue terrible, tenían personas de todo tipo, no querrás saber los detalles. Los ninjas que atacaron a Hinata, Kiba e Ino eran miembros de esa organización. Naruko; la chica rubia que está encarcelada, fue confirmada estar fuera de esa red. No tiene ningún vínculo ―Miró de reojo hacia Ibiki y lo notó distante, como distraído ―. Capitán ―Lo llamó. Ibiki volteó a verla.

―¿Qué?

―Estoy cansada de ser ninja. Estoy cansada de ver dolor y sangre. Siempre pensé que al retirarme de este trabajo alguien estaría esperándome. Ya sabes, el sueño de todo ninja, jubilarse y estar con la familia. Pero… pues no tengo a mi hijo ―sonrió con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Quieres hablar del pasado? ―Le ofreció amablemente.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de Yūgao. Ella misma se halló sorprendida de tal hecho. ¿Llorar? ¿Una ANBU llorando?

―¿Por qué tenías que relacionarte con ella? ―Su voz tembló. Era una pregunta que había querido hacerle desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era solamente una pregunta o un reproche.

Ibiki parpadeó dos veces y luego contempló la luna plateada.

―¿Por qué tenías que romperme el corazón? ―susurró quedamente.

Yugao se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose indefensa ante las palabras de Ibiki.

―Desearía volver el tiempo atrás. ¿Y tú?

―**Yo no. **

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a mañana estaba fría. Hinata despertó sola. Se preguntó dónde es que se encontraba Ibiki, miró rápidamente el reloj comprobando que aún era temprano para levantarse, aun así lo hizo. Se levantó al baño y desde el pasillo pudo comprobar que Ibiki estaba dormido en el sillón largo. Aquél hecho la sorprendió un poco. Hinata era una persona simple así que pensó que tal vez él necesitaba más espacio, pues habían estado durmiendo en una cama individual. Se encogió de hombros y siguió al baño. Después de una ducha caliente Hinata entró a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Escuchó cuando Ibiki también se duchó y luego entró para acompañarla. Estaba preparado para ir al trabajo. La gabardina negra en su lugar y su banda ninja cubriendo su cabeza.

―Buenos días… Ibiki ―intentó Hinata. Con solo llamarlo por su nombre sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

―Buenos días, Hinata. ―Saludó sin muchos ánimos, con los ojos un poco perdidos, como si hubiera tenido una mala noche. Enseguida se puso a ayudarla. Hinata estaba haciendo unos huevos e Ibiki sacó tocino para acompañar. Se hizo un café negro y a ella le sirvió jugo de naranja. Pronto se sentaron a comer.

―Veo que hoy tienes trabajo ―comentó casual, intentando armar una conversación. Ibiki estaba por contestar cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento con cierta violencia ―. Yo abro ―dijo Hinata, levantándose enseguida. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar quién era la visita ―. Hanabi ―Observó que su pequeña hermana llevaba el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mirándola fríamente, como lo hacía en aquellos años en que se llevaban mal, cuando Hanabi la ignoraba, similar a como lo hacía todo el clan Hyūga.

―Hinata ―respondió la castaña sin ningún otro saludo, solo el nombre de su hermana mayor dicho de una manera seca.

―Pasa, hace un poco de frío.

―No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo ―Hanabi no se movió de su lugar ―. Solo quiero que me expliques cuál es tu relación con Ibiki Morino.

Hinata se sorprendió por el comentario de su hermana.

―Ya me lo dijo padre. ―recriminó la menor.

―Entiendo. Pasa, para que yo te explique todo.

―¡No necesito pasar, ya te lo dije! ―gritó enojada.

―Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Disculpa ―contestó serena, sabiendo que alguna de las dos debía estar calmada y ese papel por lo regular lo interpretaba Hinata.

―Hinata, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he hecho por ti en el clan? No, sé perfectamente que no tienes idea porque raras veces fuiste a visitarme, ¿Cuántas veces fueron? Ah, sí, ¡ninguna!

―Padre no me permitiría la entrada, creí que lo sabías.

Hanabi rodó los ojos con frustración.

―¡Hay maneras, Hinata! Al menos yo te busqué una vez y constantemente le pedía a Ko que me dijera cómo estabas.

Hinata apretó los labios al escuchar el nombre de su guardián.

―Lo siento, que en paz descanse Ko ―agregó la castaña un poco más tranquila, sintiéndose mal por meter al fallecido Ko en la conversación ―. Lo que intento decir es que me la pasaba hablándoles a todo el clan de tu regreso, casi les supliqué al consejo de ancianos que volviera a aceptarte cuando yo era la líder. ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo? Estabas jugando a los novios con ese señor.

―Veo que has hablado con nuestro padre.

―¡No metas a papá en esto! ¡Él solo está tratando de que seamos una familia y tú no quieres cooperar! ¡Somos de los pocos Hyūga que quedan! ¿Y prefieres quedarte con ese señor, Hinata? ¿Es enserio? ¿Tan poco te importamos papá y yo? Hasta te pidió perdón, papá nunca haría eso pero te pidió y te rogó que volvieras con nosotros.

―¡Papá no me pidió perdón, Hanabi! ―gritó perdiendo la paciencia, sorprendiendo a su hermana menor. No es que estuviera enojada con Hanabi, el coraje era con su padre que seguramente ya le había llenado de ideas la cabeza a Hanabi. La pequeña niña de trece años pareció un poco confundida y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

―No puedo creer que mi hermana prefiera quedarse con un señor en lugar de con su familia. ―Le espetó fríamente y se dio la vuelta. Hinata no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta descubrió a Ibiki saliendo de la cocina.

―¿Has escuchado todo?

Ibiki no contestó, solo miraba algún punto inexistente en la pared de al lado. Hinata interpretó eso como un sí.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo está bien.

―¿Extrañas a tu hermana? ―inquirió ―. ¿Quieres regresar con ella?

Hinata se quedó callada por un momento y después respondió que no. _Respuesta incorrecta_, pensó Ibiki. Claro estaba para él que Hinata estaba dividida en dos. Y él no quería ser la raíz de que Hinata estuviera dividida. Verla así, intentando desesperadamente ocultar su preocupación ante él sin tenerle la suficiente confianza, le hacía sentirse frustrado.

―Voy a la oficina, nos vemos más tarde.

―¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

―No yo… estaré muy ocupado con un nuevo entrenamiento para los internos de la División.

―Bien, entonces… nos vemos más tarde ―Le sonrió con dulzura. En respuesta Ibiki solo asintió una vez y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata dejó su sonrisa guardada y se sentó en el sofá mordiéndose los labios, preocupada. _"Está molesto, está molesto, lo sé_" pensaba.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a semana de entrenamiento intensivo en la División de Inteligencia apenas empezaba, al menos para los que estaban a cargo de Ibiki Morino. El capitán estaba en su oficina actualizando la carpeta de la criminal Naruko. De pronto llamaron a su puerta e Ibiki dio el pase pensando que se trataba de uno de sus subordinados. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de largo cabello castaño.

―¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―preguntó Ibiki sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino que había en el escritorio.

―Vine a hablar de hombre a hombre, Morino-san.

―¿Ah sí? No me diga ―musitó sorprendido, o fingiéndolo terriblemente. Dejó los papeles y con la mano le indicó a Hiashi que se sentara ―. ¿Y qué tema podríamos tratar usted y yo?

―Hinata Hyūga. Mi hija. Sé perfectamente que mantiene una sospechosa relación con ella.

―¿Quién se lo dijo?

―¿Lo está aceptando?

―No, le estoy preguntando quién le ha dicho eso.

Hiashi frunció el ceño notoriamente.

―No importa, fue una fuente muy confiable. La cuestión aquí es el bienestar de mi primogénita.

―¿Ahora le preocupa el bienestar de su primogénita? ¿Después de que se le dejó salir del clan con nada más que una caja con dos mudas de ropa? Me queda claro que usted siempre ha velado por el bienestar de su primogénita.

―Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, ella y solo ella eligió exiliarse del clan. Fue una decisión suya.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de persona se dejaría imponer un sello maldito que lo lastima bajo el capricho de un superior?

―No me distraiga de lo que he venido a decirle, Morino.

―Vaya al punto, tengo mucho trabajo como puede ver. Yo sí tengo un trabajo.

Hiashi sintió que le hervía la sangre, maldito grosero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a un líder de un clan? Se notaba lo corriente que era ese shinobi. Típico de idiotas sin clan.

―Deje en paz a mi hija Hinata. Déjela, termine con ella. Hinata apenas empieza su vida y no quiero que se estanque con un hombre tan mayor como usted, a saber qué clase de mañas tenga para las jovencitas como Hinata. No quiero ni imaginármelo ―dijo, mirándolo con asco ―. Ella está enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Si bien Hinata sigue con usted eso es debido a que esa chica se deja querer por cualquiera que le dé algo de calor. Hinata siempre ha sido como un conejillo, ¿entiende? Como el joven Uzumaki no mostraba interés en ella, pues se ha ido con usted, pero ya el joven habló conmigo, está dispuesto a cortejarla como es debido y no a mancillarla como usted lo hizo. Está dispuesto a casarse con ella y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo mundo se entere, no como cierta persona que solo esconde y esconde sus relaciones con jovencitas.

Ibiki tenía ganas de callarlo con un puñetazo directo a la frente pero se contuvo porque Hiashi tenía razón en una cosa. Él; Ibiki, escondía su relación con Hinata, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de la aldea ni de nadie, y muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que Hinata o él resultaran afectados. Temía que si gritaba a los cuatro vientos su relación con la señorita Hinata, todos lo vieran con malos ojos, como un abusador. Se sentía culpable de no decir nada.

―¿Lo ve?

―Hinata es una persona mayor e inteligente, ella sabe lo que hace, y la apoyaré en lo que haga. Solo eso diré.

―No se engañe, Morino. Hinata no lo quiere, ella solo busca compañía y no se separará de usted ahora, ¿sabe por qué? Por lástima, por benevolente. Hinata es capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma con tal de evitar hacer algún daño. Casi dio su vida por el joven Uzumaki, fue muy sonado en Konoha, ¿lo recuerda? Ahora dele la oportunidad a Hinata de ser libre y elegir su camino. Desátela de usted. No sea egoísta reteniéndola a su lado. Ella tiene una familia a la cual volver y un chico al cual corresponder sus sentimientos. No se interponga en la felicidad de Hinata. Usted no puede darle una familia, es viejo y ni siquiera tiene padres. Usted está solo. No condene también a Hinata.

Ibiki se quedó mirando al Hyūga con el rostro inexpresivo, los ojos negros fríos y altaneros. Hiashi también le dedicó una mirada altiva.

―Con su permiso, Morino-san, es todo lo que vine a decir. Tenga un buen día. ―Se fue dejando al capitán pensativo.

No quería que Hinata tuviera que elegir entre su familia y él. No deseaba separarla de Hanabi. No quería que por su culpa Hinata se distanciara de su familia. Aunque Hiashi fuera una mierda, él era su padre.

Por el resto de la tarde el Capitán se la pasó con el rostro serio en la oficina.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a rubia de ojos azules saltó de la emoción cuando le fue entregado su paquete en la imprenta. Sai la acompañaba alegremente mientras comía taiyaki que tenía dentro pasta de frijol, también le había comprado uno a Ino pero la rubia insistió que eran muchas calorías y el joven ANBU se fue zampando los dos de una vez.

―Seguro que a Hinata le gustará tu sorpresa. ―exclamó con la boca llena.

―¿Me acompañas a verla?

Sai como siempre le dijo que sí. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos bajo el tenue sol de invierno. El chico pálido observó que era un edificio de departamentos algo solitario, casi nunca se oían estruendos o ruidos. Mientras subían por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso se encontraron a Aoba Yamashiro bajando, Sai lo saludó cortésmente e Ino le dirigió una sonrisa. Pensó seriamente en mudarse de departamento, después de todo ese edificio estaba más cerca de la casa de Ino. La Yamanaka llamó a la puerta insistentemente y a los pocos segundos Hinata abrió.

―¡Adivina! ―gritó Ino con felicidad, entrando al departamento junto a un sonriente Sai ―. Ten ―Le entregó a Hinata una tarjeta decorada ―. Es la invitación para tu propia fiesta. ¡27 de diciembre!

Hinata se quedó viendo la tarjeta anonadada. Estaba muy bonita y era de un lila tenue, indicaba que la fiesta era en la residencia Yamanaka a las ocho de la noche.

―Ino… yo… justo ahora no puedo permitirme una fiesta. ―dijo sonrojada. Realmente le hacía feliz que alguien tan popular como Ino se acordara de su cumpleaños y que encima le organizara una fiesta, pero no podría costearse muy bien lo que se necesitara para dicha celebración.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, los muchachos cooperaron bastante. Hinata eres una de nuestras amigas más queridas, eres miembro de los 9 novatos. Permítenos festejarte, además ya está todo listo.

―Gracias, Ino-san ―sonrió un poco sonrojada, abrazando la invitación contra su pecho. ―Oh, pero, ¿y yo qué llevo? Tengo que ayudarles con algo.

―Es tu cumpleaños, no se supone que debas llevar nada ―exclamó Sai ―. Aunque si quieres puedes hacer un pastel de fresa ―sugirió recibiendo un codazo por parte de la rubia.

―No es necesario, enserio. La mamá de Choji y la señora Nara se ofrecieron para hacer la comida, Kiba comprará las bebidas, Rock Lee y Tenten se encargaran de los platos, servilletas y esas cosas. Y Sakura y yo vamos a decorar la casa ―Sai carraspeó fuertemente ―. Ah, sí, y Sai pondrá la música ―Puso los ojos en blanco. No confiaba para nada en los gustos musicales del joven ANBU pero él se había ofrecido de buena voluntad y no pudo decirle que no.

―Chicos ―musitó enternecida ―, muchas gracias. No sé qué decir.

―No tienes qué decir nada ―Se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Hinata ―. Oh, cierto, también traje una invitación para tú ya sabes quién ―Ino le guiñó el ojo y le entregó otra tarjeta ―. Me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a gente un poco más grande que nosotros, tú sabes, para que _quien tú sabes_ no se sienta solo. Le entregué una a Aoba-san mientras veníamos subiendo las escaleras, también invité a Anko-sensei, a Gai-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, Ayame-chan, Yūgao-san, Shizune-shisho, y Hokage-sama, aunque no creo que venga, quién sabe. Y Sai invitó a algunos compañeros ANBU y también le dejaremos una Sasuke-kun. Uhm, invité a Naruto, espero que no te moleste.

―Uh, no, no me molesta ―Realmente no le molestaba que Naruto asistiera. Lo que la intrigaba era saber cómo fue que Ino terminó invitando a la señorita Yūgao. No sabía que Ino la conociera, quería preguntarle directamente pero tenía mucha vergüenza, no quería que pensara mal de ella ―. Uhm, ¿Yūgao-san? ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, lanzó aquella pregunta casi sin permiso de sí misma, pero se felicitó por hacerlo.

―Sí, es que cuando invité a Ayame-chan en Ichiraku estaba con Yūgao-san y me dijo que si podía ir también. Me pareció que entre más gente mejor así que le di una invitación, ¿te molesta?

―No, no. Es solo que no sabía que la conocías.

―Pues en realidad no mucho, creo que algunas veces mi padre tuvo algunas misiones con ella pero la verdad es que nunca la he tratado. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces tú?

―Solo preguntaba por curiosidad. Y sí, conozco a Yūgao-san, fuimos juntas a una misión hace unos días.

―Ah, pues qué bien ―sonrió ―, entonces ampliarás tu círculo de amigos. Creo que Yūgao-san es una mujer muy elegante y su cabello es muy bonito ―Se quedó pensando por un momento ―. Bueno, me voy, todavía tengo muchas invitaciones que repartir. Adiós Hinata.

―Hasta luego, Hinata-chan. ―Se despidió Sai, caminando tras la ojiazul.

Hinata cerró la puerta un poco aturdida y contempló la invitación una vez más. Mañana sería su cumpleaños, finalmente cumplía 19 años de edad. Era un número todavía muy pequeño para ella. Se sorprendió al saber que no tenía nada bonito para ponerse, solo uniformes de misión. Rebuscó entre su ropa y sencillamente no encontró algo adecuado. Revisó sus finanzas y éstas le dijeron que tal vez si tenía suerte podría conseguir un vestido bonito y a bajo precio. Decidió salir del departamento con su llave hacia el centro de Konoha.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**U**n par de ojos negros observaron a la joven de cabello berenjena observando los aparadores con atención. Nunca se dio cuenta de los cuchicheos y las miradas que le dirigían algunos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ella. Miradas de reojo, expresiones de sorpresa, susurros en los oídos, sonrisas burlonas, rostros confundidos. Ibiki Morino afiló su mirada oscura mientras se mantenía en lo alto de una azotea, observándola caminar. De pronto un par de chicas se detuvo al lado de Hinata, sonrieron graciosamente mientras le decían algo que al parecer hizo sonrojar súbitamente a la joven del byakugan. Las chicas se retiraron riendo y Hinata se quedó con una expresión cohibida.

La habían molestado. ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño duramente y observó alrededor. Si estaban volteando a ver a Hinata era por algo, ¿se habrían enterado que ella vivía con él o que tenían una relación? Tal vez la molestaban por la repentina masacre del clan Hyuga o su pasado derrocamiento como líder del clan.

La pregunta era la misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la molestaban?

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**E**staba tan emocionada con su vestido nuevo que no notó que ya era tarde. Se había pasado bastante tiempo frente al espejo del baño, mirándose el vestido rosa pálido que era de cuello y mangas largas, podía usar unas mallas negras y sus sandalias de misión, no tenía de otra. Aun así quedó satisfecha con el resultado. Guardó la prenda nueva dentro de la caja y miró la hora. Eran las diez de la noche e Ibiki todavía no daba rastros de llegar al departamento. Previamente había preparado arroz blanco y sopa de soja para la cena, pero al parecer el capitán no iba a llegar. Hinata ya tenía mucha hambre así que con pena y todo cenó por sí misma y guardó la ración de Ibiki en el refrigerador. Cuando dieron las once de la noche decidió darse una ducha caliente y acostarse a dormir, quería guardar energías para el día de mañana; 27 de diciembre.

Se despertó con la luz del sol y soltó un bostezo largo. Salió de la cama para tomar un vaso con agua de la cocina pero se detuvo abruptamente al comprobar que la sala estaba vacía. Rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador y vio la comida sin tocar. Ibiki no había llegado a dormir. Era extraño, nunca en lo que tenían viviendo juntos él había faltado a la cena. Hinata se sintió un poco nerviosa ahí sola en un departamento que no era el suyo. Se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de pensar cosas raras, seguramente él se había quedado haciendo trabajo en la oficina o ayudando en el interrogatorio con algún nuevo criminal.

Recordó que hoy era su cumpleaños y sonrió de medio lado. De solo pensar en su fiesta se le revolvió un poco el estómago y tuvo que ir a vomitar al excusado. ¿Qué haría desde las ocho de la mañana hasta que dieran las ocho de la noche? Hinata pensó que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Decidió alistarse para preparar el desayuno y ver si podía llevarle un bento al capitán en su trabajo. Luego de estar lista, con gran dedicación hizo un guiso de carne, arroz, un poco de sushi, pescado frito, una ensaladilla de frutas y colocó pequeñas raciones de eso en la cajita del almuerzo. Tomó un pañuelo para envolverlo y evitar que se enfriara. Los guardias de la División de Inteligencia la saludaron gentilmente cuando la vieron llegar, de igual forma las secretarias la recibieron con suma amabilidad y la condujeron hacia la oficina del capitán Morino. Hinata entró por sí misma y lo que vio le hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

Ahí estaba el capitán Morino durmiendo sobre el escritorio, encima de pergaminos, carpetas y plumas. Parecía cansado y trasnochado. Se preguntó por qué razón no iría a dormir al departamento. No se atrevió a despertarlo y mejor le dejó el bento sobre el escritorio y a un lado colocó la invitación de su fiesta de cumpleaños, retirándose silenciosamente.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**9:00pm.**

**H**inata pensó que no era posible cansarse de sonreír pero realmente estaba cansada, le dolía la boca y las mejillas, teniéndolas que sobar algunas veces. La fiesta fue un descontrol total, Ino había perdido el número de invitados y al final la casa de Ino estaba a reventar a tal grado que no cabía ni un alfiler más. La mayoría de dieron presentes envueltos en papel de regalo y otros más discretos le dieron sobres que muy seguramente contenían dinero, todo esto fue depositado en una mesa al fondo. De todas formas todos quienes llegaron la felicitaron con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Hinata acudió temprano para ayudar en algo, pero Sakura, Ino y Sai ya habían terminado con la decoración. Naruto llegó cinco minutos después de ella y le entregó un regalo envuelto con un papel naranja, la abrazó un poco más de lo normal y le sonreía brillantemente. Sakura e Ino fueron a recibir la comida en manos de las señoras Akimichi y Nara, mientras que Sai se excusó diciendo que iba al baño, aunque en realidad pescó el mensaje gesticular de Naruto indicándole que se fuera.

―Uhm, Hinata yo… te debo una disculpa ―Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, mirándola con pena ―. Me comporté como un idiota la otra vez, cuando partí la puerta en dos. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. Yo solo… quería protegerte. No medí lo que estaba diciendo.

―No te preocupes, Naruto. No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte sino con Ibiki-taichou.

Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños y se obligó a sonreír prometiéndole que se disculparía con él en cuanto lo viera. Segundos después llegó Kiba gritoneando que alguien lo ayudara con las bolsas de refresco y en cuanto vio a Hinata la abrazó, entregándole una enorme caja de regalo. Ella le preguntó por Shino y el chico perro le contestó que éste seguía en misión. Después de eso los demás invitados fueron llegando, a la mayoría Hinata no los conocía pero al parecer estos a ella sí porque también la abrazaron deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y algunos le dieron un detalle pequeño. Sai puso una música muy extraña y enseguida lo abuchearon, lo bueno era que Naruto venía preparado para eso y traía su propia música, gracias a él se hizo el ambiente. Hinata nunca en su vida había tenido una fiesta con tantos invitados donde se pudiera reír y charlar libremente, por lo regular siempre le hacían una ceremonia en el clan donde no se permitía hablar mucho ni dar muestras de afecto. Antes de eso siempre compartía un pastel con el equipo 8 y así habían sido todos sus cumpleaños. Jamás pensó que algún día tendría una fiesta tan genial. Casi podía sentirse una rebelde que estaba rompiendo las reglas. El sentimiento de triunfo casi la alegró toda la noche, excepto por algo, excepto por alguien.

Llegó Anko-sensei, Aoba Yamashiro, el capitán Raido Namiashi, algunos compañeros de Sai, amigos de Ino, incluso Ayame. Pero él… él no daba muestras de querer asistir. Aquello amainó su ánimo un poco. De pronto se sintió un poco sola en esa fiesta llena de música fuerte, de personas bailando alegres y algunas bebiendo sake. No era su ambiente, estaba demasiado ruidoso, pero apreciaba lo que Ino y los demás habían hecho, realmente lo apreciaba, pero no era su ambiente. Hinata se separó del grupo y se sentó en una banquita de madera que estaba alejada de la sala de estar. Respiró el aire puro que entraba por la ventana abierta, sintiéndose un poco mejor. De pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba y ella casi suplicó que no fuera Naruto, quien se la había pasado persiguiéndola todo el rato para contarle cosas un poco aburridas de las misiones que él tenía últimamente.

Se encontró a Kiba observándola y fue hasta ella, sentándose a su lado pero sin hablar. Estuvieron así durante un momento hasta que Hinata lo vio de reojo y notó que su amigo estaba serio y un tanto preocupado.

—No es verdad, ¿cierto? ―musitó Kiba.

—¿Qué cosa, Kiba-kun? ―Sabía a lo que se refería su amigo, pero también era difícil para ella. Era natural que ya se hubiera enterado de Ibiki y ella, se sintió culpable de no haber hablado con él anteriormente.

—El capitán y tú ―susurró el Inuzuka sin verla.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo sin responder nada. Kiba entendió. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos años te lleva? Es un hombre que fácilmente puede duplicarte la edad, Hinata ―Le dijo con la voz preocupada de un amigo, de un hermano. De repente Hinata comenzó a sentirse inestable, se mordió los labios, no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de llorar ligeramente. ¿En verdad estaba teniendo esa conversación con Kiba?

—N-No –Negó con la cabeza ―. N-No me duplica la e-edad. ―Intentó sonar segura pero falló estrepitosamente. Kiba gruñó.

—¿Sabes las cosas horribles que han dicho las personas de ti? ―Le replicó, fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de los nudillos raspados de Kiba.

—K-Kiba-kun. ―Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

—Si me dices que ese hombre te está forzando a algo, yo lo mataré Hinata. Shino y yo lo haremos, lo juro.

―Es q-que n-no… n-no está f-forzándome…

¿Es que por qué carajos nadie podía entender que no la estaban forzando? ¿Por qué no podían entender que simplemente lo quería? ¿Por qué las personas eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué de todos los que la insultaron en silencio, tuvo que ser precisamente su padre y su hermana quienes la vieran con repulsión? ¿Por qué nadie podía entender su amor? ¿Dónde quedó la paz y la comprensión que supuestamente los aldeanos ganaron con la última guerra?

―No te entiendo, Hinata, no entiendo lo que haces, no puedo comprenderlo. Naruto era tu todo, y de repente lo olvidaste y te vas con ese jōnin…

—Lo amo ―Lo abrazó de repente y enterró su rostro en el pecho del Inuzuka, y no lo soportó, lloró sus preocupaciones y sus miedos en su amigo. Estaba harta de todas las habladurías que se decían en torno a ella, estaba hastiada de escuchar sobre la diferencia de edad, que si Ibiki se aprovechaba de ella, que la inocente Hyuga Hinata había florecido en manos de un hombre mayor, que si su posición en el clan fue un fracaso, la masacre del clan Hyuga por culpa de ella según dijo su padre, los reproches de Hanabi, odiaba las insinuaciones que le hacían algunos shinobis con los que a veces trabajaba. Amaba a Ibiki, en verdad, pero estaba cansada de tener que ocultarlo y que aun así fueran señalados. Y sabía que si lo sacaban a la luz todo sería peor. Era una encrucijada dolorosa y maldita que le aguijoneaba siempre el corazón, que no la dejaba ser libre, que la metía en una jaula de plata, la cual se hacía cada vez más pequeña ―. P-Pero… casi nadie lo entiende, piensan mal de nosotros, piensan mal de él… ―Sollozó ―. Y no quiero causarle problemas… ¡Y odio que lo esconda todo de mí! ¡Odio que me esconda!―Su voz estaba totalmente destruida por el dolor, y lloró tristemente, con coraje, apretándose contra Kiba.

Kiba no daba crédito a la manera en que su mejor amiga se había quebrado frente a él. La cubrió con sus brazos y la sentía temblar bajo él. Escuchaba su llanto que intentaba silenciar sin poder lograrlo realmente.

—Hinata ―musitó anonadado. _"No tenía idea de que te sintieras así"_, pensó preocupado y dolido de verla tan mal. No sabía qué hacer.

La pequeña escena entre Kiba y Hinata causó un gran silencio en la fiesta, quienes eran vistos desde la ventana. Misteriosamente la música aminoró y los presentes empezaron a preguntarse qué pasaba con Hinata, por qué lloraba en su cumpleaños. Todos los veían pero no hacían nada. Algunos empezaban a criticar y enviar chismorreos. Naruto estaba allí, también Shikamaru, Choji, Ino y Sai. Sakura estaba saliendo de la cocina con una charola donde traía más pastelillos y con curiosidad buscó el objeto que todos miraban. Dejó caer la charola en una mesa y corrió cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS MIRAN, CABRONES?! ¡SHANAROO! ―gritó enfurecida, mostrando un puño amenazador que estrelló contra el suelo, levantando las tablas del piso y ahuyentando a la multitud rápidamente hacia otro cuarto. Hinata volteó dándose cuenta del problema y se sintió una estúpida por haber arruinado la celebración. El rostro de Ino la lastimó completamente, la rubia tenía una mirada de confusión extrema e incómoda, se apresuró a indicarles a los invitados que fueran al espacioso jardín de la casa.

La Haruno se acercó hacia Kiba y Hinata. Observó la mirada asustada de Kiba que le pedía ayuda a gritos. Sakura le sobó la espalda dulcemente a la joven que lloraba y Hinata soltó a Kiba, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en seguida Sakura le tendió un pañuelo rosa amablemente. Sin levantar la vista, la peliazul lo aceptó para limpiar su rostro.

―Escúchame bien. ―Sakura le levantó el mentón con la mano y la vio a los ojos ―. Hay algo que he aprendido, y no dulcemente debo decir. Hinata, si amas algo, amalo hasta que te duela y que no te importe lo demás. La gente es idiota y critica lo que es diferente, en especial el amor, así son y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar sus pensamientos. Solo recuerda esto; naciste para ti, no para los demás. Haz las cosas que te gusten y punto.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno estaban encendidos y firmes. El llanto de Hinata se disipó de repente ante esas palabras.

Aquella escena estaba siendo observada a lo lejos por unos ojos oscuros. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra. Dio media vuelta, alejándose de ese lugar. Soltó un suspiro, recordando la forma en que a Hinata le dolía la situación.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre lo supo pero se negaba a creerlo, se inventaba una frágil esperanza. En esos momentos la realidad había chocado contra él.

La iba a liberar de su dolor, aunque su propio corazón se destrozara en el proceso, la iba a liberar de su dolor.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**H**inata llegó cansada al departamento a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Ino le insistió en que se quedara un rato más en la fiesta pero ambas sabían que la mitad de los invitados miraban a Hinata con cierta incomodidad. La fiesta estaba más que destruida con Hinata ahí. La peliazul se disculpó por los daños y los gastos, Ino insistió en que no era nada y que Sai repararía el suelo. Naruto le ofreció acompañarla –en sus propias palabras- al departamento del señor Morino. No insistió en que se quedara en su casa, Hinata estaba muy sensible y no quería forzarla a nada. La dejó en el departamento y Hinata abrió con su llave. Se sorprendió al encontrar la figura alta de Ibiki sentado en el sofá con el umbral rodeándolo. Naruto lo miró un momento pero se despidió de Hinata lo más controladamente posible. Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó junto a él intentando sonreírle pero no pudo, así que solo le tomó la mano suavemente.

―Debemos hablar de algo importante ―Le dictó, soltándose de la mano de ella. Aquél gesto hizo que Hinata se asustara. _"Está enojado"_, pensó ―. Me he estado dando cuenta que…

―¿Qué? ―Lo animó al ver que se quedaba callado, mirando el suelo.

―Estuve con Yūgao ayer y hoy.

Hinata dio un respingo. No entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, descontrolado y con miedo.

―¿P-Por trabajo?

―No, en su departamento.

La Hyūga entreabrió los labios, mirándolo sin entender a donde quería llegar.

―Estuvimos… _juntos_.

Para ambos esa palabra dolió por igual. Hinata sintió que la sangre no le circulaba y que su boca se secaba por completo.

―Lo siento ―dijo Ibiki ―. Creo que me sentí bien… ―Apretó los puños ―. Me sentí bien con ella.

―¿… por qué? ―Lo miró a los ojos, consternada.

―Porque ella no es tan vergonzosa como tú, ni tan inocente.

―No ―negó ella ―, no me refiero a eso… ¿por qué m-me estás diciendo estas mentiras?

Ibiki se quedó anonadado y levantó la mirada para verla.

―No estoy mintiendo…

―Estás mirando hacia abajo. ―Lo interrumpió.

Ibiki elevó ligeramente una comisura de su boca. La había entrenado bien. Entonces la miró a los ojos.

―Dime la verdad ―Le exigió la joven ―. ¿Ya no… me… quieres?

Ibiki no pudo hablar, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Hinata apretó los labios cuando comprobó que la miraba fijamente.

―¿S-Sabes? C-Creo que n… no es el momento para… hablar de esto. Lo hablaremos o… otro día ―dijo con la voz temblando, levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia la salida.

―Hinata, no me evadas. ―La fue a seguir. Hinata abrió la puerta, pero Ibiki la cerró con una mano. Ella se giró y se encontró con el cuerpo del Morino a pocos centímetros frente a ella.

―¿Q-Que estás h-haci-endo? ―Le reclamó con los ojos vidriosos y la voz temblorosa. Eso mismo se preguntaba él.

―Estoy acabando con lo nuestro.

―¡¿P-Pero por qué?! ―exigió, con un grito. Sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

Ibiki tragó saliva duramente. La miró a los ojos con dificultad pero no apartó su mirada, tenía que verla fijamente.

―Porque no eres lo que yo buscaba.

Los ojos de Hinata temblaron al escucharlo al mismo tiempo que sus manos. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y bajó la mirada al suelo, provocando que más lágrimas cayeran de sus orbes.

―No ―susurró, inestable, seguía negándose ―. E… Estás mintiendo… ¡Deja de mentirme!

―¡No te estoy mintiendo! ―gritaron al unísono ―. ¡No estoy mintiéndote, Hinata! ―agregó al último.

Ella perdió fuerzas en las piernas y se dejó caer al suelo, destrozada. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca. Sollozaba enfrente de él. Ibiki sentía que su propio corazón sangraba.

―Tienes que irte ―agregó más y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda ―. Ve a casa. Ve con tu padre. Ve con tu hermana, con tu familia.

―Yo… ¡Yo…! ―Hinata no encontraba la fuerza para expresarse, para gritarle lo mucho que ella había sacrificado por la relación de ellos ―. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―Vociferó dolida y enojada ― ¿Tienes idea… de lo… de lo mucho que yo he sufrido por ti?

"_Precisamente por eso te estoy dejando"_, contestó Ibiki en su interior.

―Eres… malo ―sollozó.

Morino Ibiki se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir una opresión en su pecho, quería llorar.

―Naruto tenía razón ―Siseó llorosa ―. Solo querías aprovecharte de mí. ¡Y te lo permití! ―pronunció lo último dolida, con odio no con él sino para sí misma.

―¡Ya vete! ―gritó Ibiki, volteando a verla y señalándole la entrada. Caminó hasta ella y la levantó por los brazos hasta ponerla en pie ―. Tienes que irte.

―¡¿Qué estás haciéndonos?! ―reclamó mientras le tomaba el rostro y lo miraba fijamente, intentando buscar una explicación en sus ojos negros.

―Déjame en paz ―Abrió la puerta e intentó sacarla pero Hinata se aferró a su gabardina ―. Debes irte ya…

―¡Ibiki! ―Lloró mientras él la alejaba y ella volvía a aferrarse. En eso Ibiki la empujó y Hinata se desprendió de él. Separados por un metro se quedaron mirando.

"_Es verdad"_, pensó Hinata, quedándose quieta como una estatua mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo como lluvia, "…está dejándome".

―Lo siento, Hinata. ―El hombre frente a ella se inclinó en una reverencia. Ella no sabía ni cómo moverse, lo único que lograba hacer era seguir viendo a Ibiki pidiéndole disculpas. Temblorosamente dio un paso hacia adelante y alargó su mano, tocando una mejilla de Ibiki. Él se medio levantó y la observó asombrado. Repasó con su mano la mejilla de Ibiki por varias veces, acariciándolo con lentitud. Había vacío en sus ojos. Parecía una autómata.

Ibiki elevó sus manos y tomó entre ellas el rostro de Hinata, abalanzándose hacia ella para darle un beso apretado en los labios que duró algunos escasos segundos.

―Un día lo vas a entender. ―Le aseguró alejándose de ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró el departamento.

Hinata escuchó la puerta chocando contra el marco y después la cerradura chasqueando. Veía la puerta con detenimiento, la puerta estaba cerrada, cerrada, cerrada, cerrada… cerrada. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta y los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, mirando que no había un camino qué seguir. Puso su espalda contra la puerta del departamento y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, inhábil, sin fuerzas, sin saber qué pensar. Estaba en blanco total. Era absolutamente un vacío. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, abstraída del mundo. De vez en cuando se volteaba un poco y llamaba a la puerta débilmente, como un cachorrito abandonado que intentaba suplicar a su dueño que lo dejara entrar, pero sus intentos siempre fueron en vano, siempre le respondió un doloroso silencio, cuando eso pasaba las lágrimas sobrevenían en seguida.

"Ama hasta que te duela", le dijeron, pero era imposible porque para ella el amor no era dolor, era luz, era algo que te hacía sentir bien. El amor no duele, es decir, no debería de doler, maldita sea.

Ya era de noche, observó por la ventanilla del pasillo, la luna en cuarto menguante estaba alta y triste en el cielo. Tenía que irse, no sabía con qué fuerzas se iba a levantar ni a dónde iba a ir, pero tenía que irse. No podía seguir ahí, esperando a alguien que la lastimaba. "¿Por qué, por qué lastimas? Tú nunca me habías lastimado", pensó mientras sollozaba al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la boca para silenciarse a sí misma. Se puso de lado para apoyarse en sus rodillas, luego levantó sus manos ayudándose del picaporte de la puerta para ponerse de pie. Se sentía débil pero tenía qué caminar. Vio la puerta cerrada por última vez, alzó las yemas de sus dedos para acariciarla pero se detuvo a milímetros y dejó caer su mano. Alejó su vista de esa puerta de inmediato, no queriendo volverla a ver, al menos no cerrada para ella.

Sus pasos eran torpes y lentos, como si recién le hubieran dado una paliza de las buenas. Bajó las escaleras tardándose una eternidad, como si no quisiera llegar a la planta baja. Salió del edificio sintiéndose pesada. Siguió caminando sin atreverse a mirar atrás. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, solo caminó entre la noche. No parecía haber muchos transeúntes a esa hora. Cualquiera que la viera así se asustaría, por ello trataba de voltearse cuando alguien pasaba cerca de ella. No les permitiría verla en ese estado, no más. Si se habían divertido de criticarla cuando era feliz, no les daría el lujo de reírse viéndola así de triste y masacrada.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que iba a caerse y por si fuera poco el rostro de Ibiki daba vueltas en su cabeza, recordando su voz gruesa, sus sonrisas escasas, su gran altura y lo pequeña y protegida que alguna vez se sintió entre sus brazos fuertes.

Ella se perdió entre la oscuridad sin saber si volvería a encontrarse entera, rogando en su mente que Ibiki apareciera frente a ella y se disculpara por todo, que le dijera que sí la amaba, que regresaran a casa juntos. Pero no sucedió. Continuó caminando lentamente, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento desesperado de no sentirse sola.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por comentar, y si dejas un review (si es que no me odias tanto) contesto por MP. **

**Mnn… bueno, ¿qué decir? Sobre aviso no hay engaño, yo dije que les regalaba el momento íntimo IbiHina porque se venía un drama… y el drama señores y señoras, ha llegado *se escuchan llantos y gritos frenéticos***

**Sobre el capítulo. Las últimas escenas; de la fiesta y la final, son de las primeras que escribí cuando me decidí a juntar a Ibiki y Hinata, esas escenas fácil tienen más de un año escritas, ¡Dios! Me da mucha emoción por fin mostrártelas… aunque sé que debes estar sufriendo. Calma, intentaré subir capítulo cuanto antes porque no te quiero dejar al borde del abismo, jaja. Y sé que suena un poco raro que de repente hago las notas finales hablando de "tú", pero es que me gusta hablarte de forma más personal ;) **

**Gracias a las personas bellas, mágicas y sexys que me dejan un comentario:**

**KnL: **¡Hola! Veo que se te cortó el review xD Muchas extremas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo. ¡Sasukin el heroe! Es que él es IbiHina ;) Hiashi está en sus días y por eso anda de ogra grosera. Cuídate mucho bastante extremadamente.

**angel maría 15**

**LuKuran**

**CassioBlack**

**cuahutlitzin: **Holi. Gracias a ti por comentar el fic. "Sabes que es un buen personaje cuando lo odias", jaja, realmente estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Saluditos de chocolate.

**hina hyu: **Hola, Hina. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review bonito. Creo que la gran mayoría se quejó de Hiashi, jaja. Me alegra mucho demasiado que el capítulo te haya gustado y lamento la enorme tardancia para actualizar. Sobre Hashimoto, no quise que él tuviera deseos de casarse porque ya Hinata tiene a Naruto de pretendiente y agregarle uno más sería... no sé... como que todos la andan cazando, jaja. Cuídate mucho, ten un lindo día.

**Alexandra Cooper96**

**Kandiliz25**

**KattytoNebel**

**Nanistis**

**MimiTachikawa08**

**inusatiga**

**fadebila **

**FanHinata Hyuuga: **¡Hola! :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo! Me alegra leer que te pareció emocionante con todas las cosas que pasaron. Sobre lo que me comentas de Hiashi y Yugao, ellos andarán por ahí todavía, apareciendo. Ay, ese Naruto, jaja. Todas esas preguntas que hiciste tienen respuesta ;) Y se irán develando poco a poco. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero también que tengas un lindo 2017. Ciao, bella.

**lavida134**

**ArcanaMoon **(Capítulos 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 11)¡Muchas gracias por leer, Arcana! Te dejé MP's. Te debo reviews en "Memorias de otro".

**MikaSyo**

**Nali-neechan**

**Akemi: **Holi. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar u bello lindo comentario. No sé qué es un regalo de niño dios, ¿navidad? Bueno, es notable que no actualicé para últimas fechas... ¿pero esto cuenta como regalo de día de reyes? ;) Di que sí para que me regales a Kakashi. Y como tú lo comentas, el capítulo 16 estuvo muy lleno de acción y drama. So, creo que el 17 es peor. ¡No! Me reí demasiado con que casi te da un infarto cuando Hashimoto y Naruto andaban dispersando el momento IbiHina, jaja. Par de chismosos. Cuídate mucho bastante ;)

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**RankaxAlto**

**Ashabi**

**LirioBlanco:** Hola, linda. Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo ;) Muchas muchas cosas más pueden suceder en este fic, todavía muchas créeme, para muestra el capítulo 17. Todo se confabula; Yugao, Hiashi y los chismes en Konoha. Cuídate mucho, abrazo asfixiante para ti.

**ZarzamoraLove: **(Capítulos 1, 2, 3) ¡Hola, querida Zarza! Bienvenida al fic. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña pareja. Cómo pudiste leer en los primeros capítulos había muchas situaciones hilarantes, la mayoría causadas por Ayame-chan. Oh, ¡te gusta el SasuHina! A mí también. Verás que ellos serán grandes amigos en el fic. Cuídate mucho, ciao linda.

**Ok, estoy emocionada porque fueron 25 reviews, no sé si antes había tenido más porque la verdad es que nunca los cuento, pero esta vez decidí hacerlo y realmente me sorprendí. ¡Gracias por leer, por los favs y follows! Pero más que nada, gracias por la paciencia infinita, sé de antemano que estoy actualizando el fic prácticamente cada mes y me tardo mucho, en verdad lo siento, el tiempo pasa tan rápido para mí, se me va como arena de Gaara entre los dedos. But thank you, sweetheart. Espero actualizar pronto *Lu se prepara para rezar y hacer misas santas que atraigan milagros***

_**04 Enero 2017**_

* * *

_Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	18. Kodoku

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Cuando actualicé el capítulo 17 me olvidé poner una escena final. Solo los primeros en comentar no la leyeron, jeje, disculpen fue mi error. Dicha escena re-aparece en el inicio del capítulo 18 (éste) para quienes se la hayan perdido. Y fin de los fails de Lu. ;)

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 18. Kodoku**

**.**

* * *

―Un día lo vas a entender. ―Le aseguró alejándose de ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró el departamento.

Hinata escuchó la puerta chocando contra el marco y después la cerradura chasqueando. Veía la puerta con detenimiento, la puerta estaba cerrada, cerrada, cerrada, cerrada… cerrada. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta y los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, mirando que no había un camino qué seguir. Puso su espalda contra la puerta del departamento y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, inhábil, sin fuerzas, sin saber qué pensar. Estaba en blanco total. Era absolutamente un vacío. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, abstraída del mundo. De vez en cuando se volteaba un poco y llamaba a la puerta débilmente, como un cachorrito abandonado que intentaba suplicar a su dueño que lo dejara entrar, pero sus intentos siempre fueron en vano, siempre le respondió un doloroso silencio, cuando eso pasaba las lágrimas sobrevenían en seguida.

"Ama hasta que te duela", le dijeron, pero era imposible porque para ella el amor no era dolor, era luz, era algo que te hacía sentir bien. El amor no duele, es decir, no debería de doler, maldita sea.

Ya era de noche, observó por la ventanilla del pasillo, la luna en cuarto menguante estaba alta y triste en el cielo. Tenía que irse, no sabía con qué fuerzas se iba a levantar ni a dónde iba a ir, pero tenía que irse. No podía seguir ahí, esperando a alguien que la lastimaba. "¿Por qué, por qué lastimas? Tú nunca me habías lastimado", pensó mientras sollozaba al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la boca para silenciarse a sí misma. Se puso de lado para apoyarse en sus rodillas, luego levantó sus manos ayudándose del picaporte de la puerta para ponerse de pie. Se sentía débil pero tenía qué caminar. Vio la puerta cerrada por última vez, alzó las yemas de sus dedos para acariciarla pero se detuvo a milímetros y dejó caer su mano. Alejó su vista de esa puerta de inmediato, no queriendo volverla a ver, al menos no cerrada para ella.

Sus pasos eran torpes y lentos, como si recién le hubieran dado una paliza de las buenas. Bajó las escaleras tardándose una eternidad, como si no quisiera llegar a la planta baja. Salió del edificio sintiéndose pesada. Siguió caminando sin atreverse a mirar atrás. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, solo caminó entre la noche. No parecía haber muchos transeúntes a esa hora. Cualquiera que la viera así se asustaría, por ello trataba de voltearse cuando alguien pasaba cerca de ella. No les permitiría verla en ese estado, no más. Si se habían divertido de criticarla cuando era feliz, no les daría el lujo de reírse viéndola así de triste y masacrada.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que iba a caerse y por si fuera poco el rostro de Ibiki daba vueltas en su cabeza, recordando su voz gruesa, sus sonrisas escasas, su gran altura y lo pequeña y protegida que alguna vez se sintió entre sus brazos fuertes.

Ella se perdió entre la oscuridad sin saber si volvería a encontrarse entera, rogando en su mente que Ibiki apareciera frente a ella y se disculpara por todo, que le dijera que sí la amaba, que regresaran a casa juntos. Pero no sucedió. Continuó caminando lentamente, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento desesperado de no sentirse sola.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**C**aminaba como una autentica autómata, la muriente luz de la luna le indicaba un camino incierto. Hinata había terminado sus lágrimas y ahora solo se dedicaba a seguir poniendo un pie delante del otro. Parecía que lentamente se mimetizaba con la oscuridad de las calles hasta que de repente unas manos finas la detuvieron por los hombros. La chica de los ojos azules le decía algo moviendo los labios pero Hinata no escuchaba nada, era como si sus propios oídos estuvieran bloqueados y sordos. De repente sintió un tibio cabello rubio sobre su cuello y cayó en la cuenta de que Ino Yamanaka la estaba abrazando en mitad de la noche. De pronto la peliazul pareció salir de su estupor cuando entró al cálido hogar de Ino, pues allá afuera hacía un frío que calaba en los huesos. La madera crujía bajo sus pies de manera suave mientras se dirigía a la silla para guardar algo de reposo.

―No te ves bien. ―dijo Ino, tendiéndole una taza de té caliente.

―Creo que no lo estoy. ―respondió con la voz cansada, incapaz de alzar la mirada para ver a Ino. El vapor del té entró por su nariz y eso de alguna forma hizo que se sintiera débil y quisiera llorar. Se sentía como un pequeño ratoncito asustado y tembloroso.

―Si quieres mañana hablamos, ahora necesitas dormir.

Ino la arropó como un bebé. Hinata se sentía tan pequeña en el mundo, sin su hermana, sin su padre, sin _él_. Esto era peor que cuando se desilusionó de Naruto, el hoyo era profundo en su pecho, como un agujero que no tenía fondo, y no lo tendría nunca. Le dolía y drenaba todo su chakra, sus ánimos, incluso sus lágrimas. Le dolía la espalda, la cabeza, los ojos, todo.

La madrugada transcurrió más rápido de lo que pensó.

Ino estaba aún dormida a su lado, dándole la espalda. Hinata pensó que sería cortés el hecho de preparar el desayuno para la rubia después de que la molestó a altas horas de la noche. Fue un tanto extraño en realidad, ahora que lo recordaba vagamente Ino estaba corriendo como desesperada por las calles, buscando algo y pareció encontrarlo cuando vio a Hinata hecha trizas. Casi voló hacia la chica de cabellos azules y le preguntó qué le sucedía, Hinata se arrancó llorando e Ino la abrazó, la llevó a su casa y la dejó dormir en su cama.

―Fue muy raro lo de ayer ―expresó la ex Hyuga mientras terminaban de picar la fruta del plato grande contenida en la charola que estaba en mitad de la cama ―. Tú corrías como buscándome. ¿Por qué Ino?

La rubia pareció un poco cohibida y torció la boca. Se tomó cerca de medio minuto para responder.

―Bueno, no debería decirte esto porque se supone que es un secreto pero… ¡Ay, qué demonios! ―Se encogió de hombros ―. Yo no soy buena para guardar secretos. La verdad es que el Capitán Ibiki me buscó en la noche, yo ya estaba dormida y me sacó un susto de los buenos cuando aporreó mi puerta para decirme que él era una; en sus propias palabras, _mierda_ y que te buscara porque había terminado contigo. Yo; como tu amiga y mujer ―Se puso una mano en el pecho como si hiciera un juramento ―, le pegué una bofetada nivel infierno pero creo que me dolió más a mí que a él, entonces salí a buscarte por donde él me dijo. Y listo, te encontré y te traje a casa.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, como intentando ver más allá de las intenciones de Ibiki.

―¿Me… me siguió? ¿Él me siguió? ―Se preguntó a sí misma, confundida.

―Supongo ―Se encogió de hombros vagamente ―, me dijo exactamente dónde estabas.

―¿Por qué? ―Era una pregunta universal. ¿Por qué la siguió? ¿Por qué le habló a Ino para rescatarla? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella después de lo que le hizo? Y más importante, ¿por qué la había terminado tan tajantemente?

―Y luego dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas, ellos son los psicóticos, ¡ellos! No me explico por qué carajos el Capitán te hizo eso, no logro comprenderlo, no tiene lógica. Tú eres perfecta para él.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata dejara de viajar por el pasado y volviera al presente, ¿ella perfecta para Ibiki? No, no lo creía. Eso no. No después de la noche anterior.

―Bueno, parece ser que no lo era. Más bien… Yūgao-san era perfecta para él. S-Siempre lo supe. ―confesó con un deje de dolor y vergüenza en sus ojos pálidos.

―¿A qué viene Yūgao-san a la ecuación? ―Ino enarcó una ceja, confundida.

―Él dijo… que me dejaba por ella. ―Apretó los labios al término de la oración, no iba a llorar otra vez, se lo tenía prohibido terminantemente.

―¡¿Por Yūgao?! ―Explotó la rubia; escandalizándose, y se levantó exaltada de la cama ―. ¡Suficiente, voy a ir a lavarle el cerebro a Ibiki-taicho! ¡Lo más probable es que le hayan hecho alguna clase de brujería o algo! ¡Me apoderaré de su mente y…!

―¡No hagas eso! ―Hinata la estiró del brazo, haciéndola volver ―. Sea lo que s-sea, él parece q-que ya tomó su decisión.

―¿No vas a investigar nada? ―Frunció el ceño, ofuscada ―. Él te siguió, me pidió que te buscara y te pusiera a salvo. ¿Por qué haría eso si se supone que está liado con Yūgao?

―Ante t-todo, él siempre f-fue un caballero.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

―No, no puedes estar hablando bien de él en estos momentos, Hinata.

―Solo e-es la verdad.

―¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?

―Buscaré algún departamento.

―¡Ay! No me refería a eso ―Ino hizo un gesto vago con la mano ―, estoy sola en esta enorme casa, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. Quise decir, ¿qué vas hacer con Ibiki? ¿qué harás contigo misma? ¿Vas a verlo? ¿Quieres verlo?

Hinata negó rápidamente.

―Necesito dejar pasar el tiempo, s-supongo.

―Eso es bueno. Hoy tengo que entregar un pedido de lirios, ¿me ayudas?

Hinata asintió con una media sonrisa, entonces ambas bajaron a desayunar. De alguna manera Ino hacía todo más fácil. La distraía contándole un montón de cosas sobre las flores y Hinata; fan del Ikebana y de guardar flores entre libros, la escuchaba con atención. Sai llegaba en la hora de comida y lejos de que Hinata se sintiera incómoda haciendo mal tercio, Sai la integraba perfectamente en todo momento contándole todas sus dudas y opiniones sobre los libros que leía, muchas veces Ino lo golpeaba por las preguntas tan vergonzosas que le hacía a Hinata, y era divertido. Parecía como si todo estuviera en una pausa relativa, pero la joven del cabello berenjena sabía que solo era pasajero, porque en la noche, cuando Ino dormía, Hinata escapaba de puntitas de la habitación que compartían y se iba hacia el primer piso, en el negocio, ahí donde lloraba en silencio mientras se devanaba los sesos preguntándose qué demonios había hecho mal ahora. Porque era una verdad el que ella siempre hacía las cosas mal, su padre nunca se cansó de recordárselo.

Kurenai siempre le dijo que eso no era cierto y la misma Hinata lo sabía, pero cuando estaba llorando lo olvidaba, las palabras de su padre se habían quedado tan grabadas en su mente que el cerebro las tomaba como un dogma. Ahora luchaba para que las palabras de Ibiki no se auto-guardaran en sus remembranzas.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**E**l lunes fue un día atareado, la Florería Yamanaka tenía dos bodas qué cubrir en la aldea. Los ramilletes de rosas blancas para la decoración eran un incordio a la hora de anudarlos con listones blancos. Para colmo llevaban un pedido retrasado así que las hábiles manos de Ino, Sakura y Hinata debían ser más rápidas que un kunai lanzado por un Hokage. Las sorprendió que en medio del caos alguien llamara a la puerta. Hinata se ofreció para atender y con gran sorpresa observó a su visitante.

―Hola, Hinata. ―La saludó enérgicamente un rubio de ojos azules. La joven abrió grandes los ojos, dando un paso atrás.

―Naruto, hola.

―¿Cómo estás? Me enteré por Sasuke que estás viviendo con Ino desde hace días. No había podido venir porque tenía varias misiones, por cierto, esto es para ti. ―Le entregó una bufanda lila enrollada por un moño blanco.

―Oh, gracias, es muy bonita. ―sonrió de medio lado ―. He estado bien. ¿Y tú?

―Escuché que tú y… bueno, ya no importa. Solo quería decirte que sé que te duele en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo ―Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, levantándole la cabeza para mirarla ―, yo siempre estaré para ti. Sé que fui un estúpido en el pasado pero siempre me mantuve a tu lado. Si necesitas algo, no sé, solo mándame un pergamino o algo así. Sabes donde vivo.

―Uhm, gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Sabes? Tenemos un pedido de rosas justo ahora…

―¿Les ayudo? ―Se ofreció sonriente. Hinata se extrañó de su disponibilidad en cuanto a un trabajo con flores. Sonrió divertida.

―Tendrás que preguntarle a Ino. Ven, pasa.

Aquella tarde también Sai tuvo que unirse a la tarea de los ramilletes de rosas blancas hasta que por la noche terminaron con los tres pedidos para entregarlos en la madrugada. Había sido una buena tarde en compañía de sus amigos, hubo tantas risas y anécdotas del pasado que Hinata se sorprendió al acostarse cansada que no había pensado en Ibiki ni por un segundo. El trabajo y los amigos la habían espabilado de una manera increíble.

Entonces Hinata lo supo.

Supo que iba a estar bien y que por más cosas malas que le pasaran; la muerte de su madre a temprana edad, su clan, su padre, su hermana, el viejo enamoramiento y rechazo por parte de Naruto, el rompimiento de Ibiki… todo eso no eran más que cicatrices que ella iba coleccionando, como tatuajes de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero eran solo eso, marcas que le dejaba la vida a las cuales pronto se acostumbraría.

Esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa entre los labios.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

―Buenos días ―Los saludó Kakashi cuando llegaron a su cocina. El Hokage había terminado de desayunar y justo estaba lavando los platos que usó. Sobre la mesa había dos desayunos más ―. La cocinera no pudo venir hoy, espero que no les moleste comer un desayuno sencillo preparado por mí. ―Hiashi y Hanabi observaron que el huevo y el tocino no podían estar más quemados. Tal vez estaban como el muerto y el arrimado que a los tres días apestaban. ¿Sería que el Hokage amablemente les estaba diciendo "ya váyanse de mi casa"?

―Gracias, Hokage-sama. ―aceptó Hanabi con una sonrisa nerviosa, empezando a degustar su "delicioso" almuerzo. Hiashi vio los alimentos con frialdad, cerró los ojos para hacer de cuenta que nada de esto estaba pasando y luego empezó a dar el primer bocado, comiendo en silencio.

―Ayer estaba hablando con Shikamaru ―Kakashi se sentó a la mesa con un plato de ramen instantáneo; el muy traidor que no comía sus propias creaciones culinarias ―, al parecer ningún miembro del bouke podrá salir de prisión en mucho tiempo. Temo decirles que ustedes y Hinata son los únicos Hyugas oficiales que quedan. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tiene Hinata? ―Puso su barbilla recargada contra sus manos, sonriendo incluso con los ojos.

Hiashi quedó estupefacto y Hanabi se sonrojó de golpe.

―Gracias por su preocupación, Hokage-sama, realmente me honra, pero mi hija ya está comprometida con alguien más.

―Por favor no me malentiendan. Simplemente preguntaba por ella. Fue alumna de Kurenai; una buena amiga mía, además como Hokage tengo que estar enterado de lo que pasa con el famoso grupito de "los nueve novatos". Uhm… por cierto, Hinata no ha venido a visitarlos por lo que he visto.

―Ella tiene un… compromiso. ―explicó Hiashi.

―Sí, creo que me doy una idea de con quién. ―El peligris recordó el sumo apoyo que cierto ninja proporcionó a Hinata cuando estuvo tan grave en el hospital de Konoha. Ahí cuando se enteró que ella había renunciado al clan.

El Rokudaime Hokage no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Hiashi se permitió sonreír tranquilamente. Sus angustias por restaurar el honor del clan habían cesado casi por completo el día anterior. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que unas palabras bien dichas podían lograr. La conjunción de oraciones con el filo suficiente podía quebrar o restablecer a una persona. Él prefería quebrar. Ordenó a Hashimoto vigilar a Hinata día y noche desde que Hinata huyó de su propio padre. El resultado fue el esperado. Algunas añadiduras por aquí, otras por allá y la extraña e impúdica relación de su hija con un don nadie quedó destruida. Ahora podía concentrarse en sus nuevos planes que contenían un par de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

Kakashi no iba a ser Hokage toda su vida, se veía notablemente que al hombre le fastidiaba un poco ese cargo y toda la aldea sabía por consiguiente que el próximo Kage de la aldea sería Naruto Uzumaki. La idea de Hinata casada con un heredero de la familia Uzumaki y Namikaze era simplemente fascinante. Nadie podría señalar a los Hyūga después de que Hinata se casara con Naruto. Sus pecados por ser un líder obsoleto quedarían perdonados.

Honraría a los verdaderos miembros del clan Hyūga. Le devolvería el estatus al apellido y nuevamente cuando las personas escucharan los nombres de Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata en sus ojos se reflejaría el respeto y no la burla.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**I**biki sintió como si hubiera matado a alguien porque el insomnio lo abrazó salvajemente esa noche. Se la pasó con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de la sala, fue incapaz de ponerse a descansar en su propia cama, ahí donde ella durmió tantas noches. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero era una causa perdida, Hinata siempre aparecía en su mente con ese rostro descompuesto y pálido con que la había sacado de su departamento. Que la mierda. La sacó de su propio departamento, jamás se iba a perdonar eso. Pero no, no pudo dejarla ir sola por las calles, la siguió sigilosamente por entre los techos de Konoha y, aprovechando que andaba cerca de la zona Yamanaka, fue a la casa de Ino para aporrear la puerta y pedirle un favor a la rubia.

"―_¿Ibiki-taichou? ―Lo recibió la joven ojiazul con ojos dormilones y levemente enojada por haber sido despertada"_. Cuando le explicó los detalles sin previo aviso recibió una inesperada bofetada de parte de Ino, ahora visiblemente despierta y enojada. _"― ¡Está usted demente! ¡Dígame donde está ella inmediatamente!"_. Se lo indicó enseguida y fue testigo de cómo Ino se llevó a Hinata hacia su casa.

Ahora los brillos dorados del sol le lastimaban los ojos. Tenía que ir al trabajo y hacer papeleo. De solo pensarlo se fastidió. Intentó hacerse algo de almorzar pero no tenía ganas de pulular por la cocina donde muchas noches cenaron juntos. Todo el departamento le dolía. Decidió salir de inmediato, acomodándose la gabardina negra que siempre usaba. El hitai-ate estaba bien anudado en su cabeza. Llegó a su oficina y se encerró enseguida para empezar las labores del día pero no pudo hacer mucho, no pudo concentrarse ni por un segundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el tedio era tanto que tuvo que salir del edificio, pensando seriamente en probar un cigarro.

―¿Sucede algo, capitán? ―Le preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

Ibiki se quedó viendo algún punto imaginario en el cielo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en una actitud pensativa.

―No me creyó ―exclamó para sí mismo, recordando que Hinata se lo dijo. _"¿por qué m-me estás diciendo estas mentiras?"_ ―. Diablos, ella realmente casi vio a través de mí. ―Elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa rota. El otro ninja lo vio sin entender nada.

―¿Disculpe, capitán?

El hombre alto volvió a entrar en el edificio. Bajó un par de niveles hasta llegar a las celdas donde los reos rápidamente se alejaron de los barrotes tratando de poner la mayor distancia del conocido capitán. Los pasillos eran oscuros, apenas iluminados por unas pequeñas velas blancas. Cuando él bajaba a la prisión los ruidos cesaban por completo. Llegó hasta la última celda y se recargó contra la pared, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio. La joven rubia que estaba ahí no dudó en levantarse de su cama al verlo llegar, lo miró con angustia y se pegó a la pared más alejada. Ibiki solo se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra los barrotes negros.

―¿Hice algo malo? ―preguntó Naruko.

―No.

―¿Entonces… por qué está aquí?

―No puedo ir a mi casa. No hay muchos lugares donde ella no haya estado antes.

―¿Ella? ―Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Su miedo aminoró al ver que todo estaba bien dentro de lo normal y entonces se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

―A quien le sacaste los ojos.

―¡Oh! ―Respingó sorprendida. La imagen de la chica de ojos bonitos acudió a su mente ―. Ella ―musitó con la voz aterciopelada, como si la peliazul contara como un dulce recuerdo en su mente. Ya no se sentía tan culpable cuando le notificaron que el equipo al que había atacado se encontraba bien y que a la chica le habían transferido los ojos exitosamente ―. ¿Esa chica… tiene problemas?

―Sí. Probablemente yo era uno de ellos.

―¿Usted y ella…? ―Naruko no se atrevió a completar la pregunta. Dejó la boca abierta, anonadada, entendiendo las cosas. ¿Él y ella? Sí, ellos estaban juntos, o al menos lo habían estado. Ahora entendía la brutalidad con que aquél capitán la torturó hasta sacarle todas las verdades de su vida cuando la ingresaron a Konoha. Fue por eso. Fue por ella.

Ibiki tampoco contestó nada, solo se limitó a quedarse callado entre la oscuridad con la cabeza hecha una bomba explosiva. Solo quería que la oscuridad se lo comiera.

―¿Le ha dicho que lo siento mucho? ¿Se lo ha dicho alguna vez? ―inquirió Naruko mirando el suelo húmedo con culpabilidad.

―Nunca. Jamás le transmitiría las palabras de alguien que casi la asesina. ―respondió ceñudo. Naruko solo elevó una comisura de su labio inferior en una sonrisa triste.

―Escuche, no sé qué problemas tenga con esa chica pero… vaya y arréglelos porque ella es importante para usted. Lo sé.

―¿Y tú como sabes eso, enclenca?

Naruko sonrió.

―Porque usted casi mató por completo mi yo interno en la interrogación. El odio es un sentimiento fuerte y solo es causado por dolor… o amor.

Ibiki se rascó la nuca un momento y luego se levantó de su sitio, le echó una última mirada a la rubia y ésta se encogió nerviosa. Recargó su espalda contra la pared de atrás, cerrando los ojos. Lanzó un corto suspiro de cansancio. ¿Quién diría que una chica tan dulce como Hinata estaba torturando mentalmente al mismo líder de la División de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha? El hombre de apariencia arisca sonrió con sarcasmo al pensar en esa ironía.

"¿En qué momento, Hinata?", pensó mientras caminaba, saliendo de la zona de la cárcel subiendo por unas escaleras, "¿En qué momento te me volviste tan necesaria en la vida?".

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**T**erminó de cortar una serie de flores rosa pálido, acomodándolas en conjunto con una especie de margaritas silvestres, sentada sobre el fresco césped del bosque. El sonido del agua corriendo alegraba sus oídos y el viento entre las hojas también. Naruto vino con el tiempo y le dio un montón de flores amarillas y naranjas con una sonrisa. Hinata le devolvió un gesto muy casto y terminó de armar dos ramos de flores silvestres.

―Pronto empezarán los días más fríos del invierno. ―dijo Naruto mientras caminaba al lado de la jovencita entre el bosque.

―Parece que sí. ¿Qué harás durante esos días?

―No lo sé, espero no tener muchas misiones. ¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes? Con el frío las flores no se venden.

―Te equivocas, Naruto. Hay flores de frío, no sé cuáles son pero estoy segura de que Ino ya tiene un plan.

―Esa Ino siempre está llena de planes, ―Los dos se rieron por el comentario.

―Voy a visitar a Sasuke esta tarde, ¿quieres venir?

―Claro. ¿Qué es lo que vas a preparar de comer?

Hinata supo desde hace un par de semanas que el mantenerse ocupada iba a ser su clave para sobrevivir, por eso se inventó una rutina. Su día consistía en ayudar en la Florería Yamanaka, realizar y entregar pedidos, los fines de semana asistía con Sakura al hospital para hacer curaciones a los enfermos crónicos, de lunes a miércoles comía con Ino y Sai, pero para no molestarlos tanto, según ella, se inventó tener que hacer comida casera para su amigo Sasuke los jueves y viernes. El pelinegro la recibió con una ceja enarcada y un indiferente "hmp" mientras la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera en su cocina. A veces Naruto los acompañaba si no estaba en misión.

Tomó su bolso, uno que Ino le había prestado, y junto a Naruto se puso en marcha hacia los territorios Uchiha. En el camino Naruto implementaba temas triviales pero interesantes, cuidando siempre de no hablar sobre Ibiki y Hinata agradecía eso. Agradecía que la respetara y que no intentara ningún avance con ella ahora que estaba sola.

―Ino y Sai-kun quieren visitar a Sasuke-kun la próxima vez. No sé cómo se lo diré a Sasuke-kun ―Elevó su preocupación en voz alta y Naruto solo sonrió alegre.

―No te preocupes, ¡yo le digo, 'ttebayo!

―Muchas gracias, Naruto. ―Le devolvió el gesto. De pronto la peliazul se encontró preguntándose cuándo fue que empezó a llamar a Naruto a secas, sin el sufijo "kun" que tanto la caracterizaba. Mirando al rubio cargando con un par de bolsas de mandado para Sasuke, acompañándola y charlando con ella, se sintió tranquila y de repente tuvo ganas de volver a llamarlo como antes ―. Uhm… Naruto-kun.

―¿Sí? ―Volteó y luego se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta de cómo lo había llamado. Rápidamente recuperó el ritmo al caminar y se mostró con una sonrisa más abierta y los ojos chispeantes.

Hinata no dijo nada solo lo miró un instante con sus ojos lilas y siguió caminando. Naruto feliz siguió platicándole cómo le diría a Sasuke que Ino y Sai querían visitarlo, que seguramente se enojaría notablemente pero que al rubio poco le importaba, que estaría bien organizar una reunión para los nueve novatos y recordar viejos tiempos.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**L**a tarde; con trabajo y esfuerzo, llegó a su fin dándole paso a una noche oscura y tranquila. Ibiki entró a su departamento y cenó en la sala, incapaz de atravesar la puerta de la cocina o la de su aposento. Dejó los palillos de madera en el sillón, sobre el plato desechable. Bien, había terminado de cenar, ¿ahora qué? El departamento estaba silencioso y aburrido, inesperadamente grande a pesar de no tener más que cuatro cuartos chicos. Le sabía frío. Todo. Incluso él mismo. Hinata se había llevado todo sin darse cuenta. Unos toquidos insistentes en su puerta le hicieron perder sus amargos pensamientos y se preguntó con algo de miedo si sería Hinata. De inmediato se levantó para abrir. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

―Buenos días, Ibiki ―saludó sonriente, de buen humor ―, ¿Dónde está Hinata? Me muero por verla ―Asomó la cabeza por un lado del Morino en busca de su adorada alumna. Ibiki Morino estaba tieso y helado, además quería morirse en ese preciso segundo ―. ¡Hinata, cariño, estoy aquí! ―Pasó por un lado de Ibiki, casi aventándolo. Llamó a su alumna un par de veces más pero era evidente que algo raro pasaba ahí ―. Ibiki, ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―Frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirándolo con duda.

Ibiki abrió grandes los ojos al verla ahí parada, exigiéndole con su mirada rojiza que le explicara dónde estaba Hinata. Ese par de ojos rojos lo asesinaría dentro de unos segundos. Realmente Kurenai Yuhi había llegado.

¡¿Y ahora qué carajos le iba decir a Kurenai?!

―¿Ibiki? ―La mujer lo miró ceñuda, con los brazos en jarra, golpeteando su pie contra el piso en señal de estar esperando una respuesta.

―Ella no… vive aquí ahora. ―dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos, desviando la mirada.

Kurenai entrecerró sus rojas orbes, escudriñándolo severamente.

―Creo que no te estoy entendiendo, Ibiki. ¿Cómo que Hinata no está viviendo aquí? ―Esperó una respuesta pero el Morino siguió sin hablar, evadiéndola, abriendo la boca para después cerrarla. Ella sintió que algo no estaba bien ―. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HINATA?! ―gritó frenética, pensando lo peor. Que Hiashi le había hecho algo.

Ibiki la miró por un segundo y luego nuevamente rehuyó a su siniestra mirada carmesí. Pronto sintió que la Yuhi lo jaloneaba por las solapas de su gabardina, exigiéndola una respuesta.

―Se encuentra bien, está en casa de Ino Yamanaka ―Finalmente logró articular una oración.

―¿Y qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué está con ella? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Habla, maldito idiota, estás poniéndome de nervios! ¡Dime qué pasó, con un demonio! ―vociferó enojada y confundida, aun zarandeándolo violentamente.

Ibiki apretó los labios con fuerza, por Dios, realmente estaba sintiendo sus ojos arder y su garganta cerrada, no podía despegar la mirada del suelo o sentiría sus orbes negras vidriosas. ¿No iba a hacerlo cierto? ¿No iba a… llorar? ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué justo ahora los sentimientos se aglutinaban contra su pecho dolorosamente?

―Solo búscala, Kurenai. ―Ibiki la apartó con un movimiento brusco y caminó hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta, sus ojos observaban ansiosos a todos lados como intentando convencerse de que no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando, no estaba pasando. No escuchó más a Kurenai, solo la puerta de la entrada azotándose con fuerza, entonces salió de la cocina como si ésta lo quemara. Le recordaba a ella.

Todo el maldito departamento era ella.

Salió rápido a la azotea donde con el dorso de la mano se talló los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de… ¡de lo que fuera! Una basurilla tal vez. Frunció el ceño, quitándose el hitai-ate, dejando su cabeza descubierta para pasar sus manos y sentir los abultamientos de sus horribles cicatrices. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan inestable.

Ahí, bajo el nocturno manto estelar, se quedó solo.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

***Hitai-ate. Es la banda ninja, solo que así se dice en japonés y aquí somos bilingües, señoritas y señoritos ;)**

**Voy a empezar a arreglar algunos errores que ha tenido el fic. Son dos, si es que no me equivoco (que prácticamente sucede todo el tiempo). Mencioné a Inoichi en los primeros capítulos, cosa errónea porque él en este fic está muerto. El segundo error y el más fatal que cometí en la historia fue haber decidido que Mirai no existiría en el fic. Lo voy a solucionar, lo prometo. **

**Y sobre el capítulo, pues no, no quise poner a Hinata llorando y sufriendo. Es decir, le duele lo de Ibiki pero tampoco se pondrá a llorar y tirarse al piso. Creo fervientemente en el feminismo y en el girlpower. **

**Gracias a las personas bonitas que me dejan un review y que se ganan una parte de mi corazón:**

**Ashabi**

**Cuahutlizin: **Holi, amiga. Gracias por leer y dejar un lindo comentario, corazón. Me da gusto saber que el capítulo pasado superó tus expectativas. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya agradado. Ciao, bella.

**Portgas D Haruka**

**Fadebila: **Hola, Fade. Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejarme un review. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Kigen no Lawliet**

**KattytoNebel**

**hina hyu: **Hola, mi querida Hina. Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un bello review. Lamento que te quedaras con un sentimiento amargo luego de la despedida de Ibiki y los planes de Hiashi. Ibiki solo quiere proteger a Hinata, él siempre se ha mantenido inseguro de ser lo mejor para ella. Te prometo que Hinata le pateará el trasero a alguien, todavía no sé a quién o si será directa o indirectamente, jaja. Cuídate mucho bastante.

**inusatiga**

**ArcanaMoon**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**angel maria 15**

**Call me Hibari-chan**

**kandiliz25**

**Akemi: **Hola, querida Aki. Gracias por tus varios reviews, jaja, y gracias por leer el fic. Me alegra saber que te gustó la participación de Kiba y Sakura. Te agradezco por tu explicación del "Niño dios". No sé si gustes agregarme a Facebook, verás, ahí por lo regular publico qué tal voy con los capítulos y platico con todos ;)

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**lavida134**

**Akemi (again) ;)**

**Lirio Blanco** Holi. Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo. Lamento que hayas llorado, el drama se apoderó del fic. Ibiki no solo se dejó llevar por las palabras de Hiashi, fue una conjunción de varias cosas, él siente que realmente ella merece a alguien joven. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**Nanistis**

**Zumekqi**

**RankaxAlto**

**Fan HinataHyuuga: **Hola, linda. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Lamento que el capítulo anterior haya sido puro corazón roto, pero créeme que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, es algo que ya tenía planeado. Lo siento por hacer sufrir a Hinata. Ya en este capítulo te diste cuenta de qué pasó con Hinata e Ibiki. ¡Ciao, linda!

** : **Hola, wen. Gracias por estar en el fic y leerlo, gracias por tus reviews. Me alegra saber que el capítulo pasado te gustó. Que tengas un buen día.

**Nali-neechan**

**ZarzamoraLove (Capítulo 4)**

**Verengena20**

**Akemi **

_**28 Enero 2017.**_

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	19. Efímera

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Enserio, es la actualización. No estás leyendo mal, no es un sueño. ¡Es un capítulo nuevo!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suave y áspero**

**Capítulo 19. Efímera**

**.**

* * *

**C**asi se cumplieron los tres meses que estuvo en misión. En todo momento su mente y corazón estaban divididos entre la misión, su pequeña Mirai y Hinata. Sabía de antemano que el clan Sarutobi cuidaría muy bien de su primogénita pero no podía asegurar lo mismo con Hinata. Ella había renunciado al clan por sí misma, había optado por ser una persona libre y Kurenai; apoyándola como siempre, le ofreció su departamento. Cuando la llamaron al deber kunoichi no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Hinata en su departamento, aun así sabía que el clan Hyuga podría llegar a molestar a su alumna si sabían que la Yuhi no se encontraba en Konoha por lo que no era opción dejarla sola así que buscó la ayuda de alguien, buscó la ayuda de él, del gran Ibiki Morino; reconocido ninja en toda la aldea, una persona de su total confianza a quien conocía desde que eran unos niños de guerra. Ahora que regresaba de su arriesgada misión la noticia de que Hinata no vivía en casa de Ibiki le pegó de golpe.

¿Por qué carajos no vivía con él si firmemente la encargó con Ibiki? ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Kurenai corrió tan fuerte como sus torneadas piernas le permitieron. La ninja experta esquivó diversas personas que transitaban por la calle, asustando a los transeúntes por tal velocidad.

"_Ella no vive aquí ahora"_, le había dicho Ibiki visiblemente incómodo y tratando de evitar el tema. _"Se encuentra bien, está en casa de Ino Yamanaka"_. ¿Y qué demonios hacía Hinata en casa de una Yamanaka? Es que de verdad que no entendió a Ibiki ni por un segundo, su actitud arisca y evasiva logró ponerla histérica, pensando lo peor.

* * *

**.o.**

* * *

"_A veces debes aceptar lo que es mejor para ti"_, le dijo Naruto una vez que estaban solos en el invernadero de Ino fertilizando las plantas exóticas. Habían hablado mucho esa tarde de todas las cosas de las que nunca antes se habían atrevido a exponer en voz alta. Naruto le dijo de manera simple que ella le gustaba, que le parecía una persona muy cándida y que hace varios meses estaba pensando en todas las ocasiones en que Hinata lo apoyó. _"Cuando me diste aliento antes de mi examen chunin, gracias"_. La peliazul solo sonreía de medio lado con las mejillas sonrosadas sin poder evitarlo pues esos temas la ponían nerviosa. _"Cuando tomaste mi mano en la guerra, gracias"_. Pero lo único que había en la cabeza de Hinata era una pregunta: ¿Por qué me lo agradeces hasta ahora?

Sí. ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Por qué no pudo ser hacia el final de la guerra cuando el corazón de Hinata le pertenecía completamente al dueño de los ojos más azules del mundo? Le habría venido bien que Naruto le hubiese agradecido todo eso justo en aquél tiempo, antes de que su corazón latiera por otra persona.

Era como si el destino se burlara de ella. Eso fue lo que pensó Hinata con una sonrisita nerviosa. _"Tú… no sé, ¿piensas algo de mí?"_, le preguntó. _"Yo creo que eres una gran persona, Naruto. Tú me salvaste sin darte cuenta y te lo agradezco"_. El rubio ensanchó una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillaron. Verlo así de animado la hizo reír. Era imposible no sentirse alegre cuando Naruto mostraba su sonrisa. Se quedaron callados unos minutos y después él volvió a hablar, esta vez más serio. _"Hinata, ¿tú sientes algo por otra persona?"_. Volteada de espaldas mientras rociaba un cactus con un atomizador contestó que sí. Eso no tenía ni por qué preguntarse, hasta Naruto lo sabía perfectamente. _"Mira, yo no sé qué fue lo que él te hizo pero… lo que duele no siempre es bueno, a veces debes aceptar lo que es mejor para ti"_.

Una lágrima cálida resbaló por su mejilla izquierda. Hinata no supo descifrar si era porque en su mente se estaba despidiendo de Ibiki o si era el dolor de sus dedos que se cerraron en torno al pequeño cactus que estaba sobre la mesa. Apretó los labios para no dejar salir ni un solo sonido, no quería que Naruto la descubriera llorando. Se encogió levemente. _"Lo siento, no quería que lloraras"_. Intentó abrazarla pero ella no se dejó, sonrió bastante bien y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

―Naruto me dijo que lloraste. ―Llegó Ino al invernadero de cristal.

―¿En qué momento se fue? ―Volteó hacia la rubia, mirándola con confusión.

―Hace un rato, tontita ―sonrió a la pelinegra al tiempo en que le acariciaba la nuca como si fuera una niña ―, está bien que llores. No lo has hecho desde hace días.

―Es que no planeo hacerlo. ―musitó, volviendo a su trabajo.

―Sí, bueno… ya sabes que puedes platicarme lo que sea…

De pronto alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta principal con gran estruendo causando una gran molestia en Ino que se quejó con un grito y corrió para darle su merecido al graciosito. Hinata continuó con sus deberes muy concentrada. El hacerse cargo de las plantas de Ino la mantenía tan ocupada que lograba mitigar bastante el dolor y la frustración de no ser correspondida. Estaba terminando los cactus pequeños cuando un olor fuerte a rosas invadió su nariz, no eran las rosas de Ino, era unas rosas más amorosas, solo había una persona en el mundo que tenía ese olor en particular. Volteó de inmediato y la vio parada a la entrada del invernadero. La figura de una mujer fuerte inundó sus ojos. Cabello suelto y castaño, piel nívea, uñas y labios rojos, un par de orbes que la observaban con emoción.

―¡Kurenai-sensei! ―gritó sin poderlo evitar, fue cuestión de la mitad de un segundo para que el par de ojos lilas se llenaran de lágrimas. No tardó nada en correr hacia ella y Kurenai le extendió los brazos, adelantándose unos pasos. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte. "Mamá", lloraba Hinata, llamándola así en su mente. Se deshizo en un llanto triste por Ibiki, feliz por verla de nuevo y nerviosa al vivir tantas cosas por parte de su clan.

―Cariño, estoy aquí… mi niña ―Los brazos de Kurenai se sentían como una cuna en donde el niño se sentía más protegido que en ninguna parte del mundo ―. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Es que tú puedes explicármelo? ¿Por qué no estás viviendo con Ibiki?

―Creo que les dejaré el invernadero para ustedes solas. ―agregó Ino con una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando las puertas cristalinas. En silencio Hinata le agradeció el gesto.

―Es que… ―exclamó mientras las manos cálidas de Kurenai le limpiaban las lágrimas traicioneras ―, tuvimos unas di-diferencias. ―Bajó la mirada sin poder sostenerla.

―¿Te dijo algo grosero? ―Frunció el ceño, tomando a Hinata por los hombros e inclinándose hacia ella para verla fijamente a los ojos. Hinata rehuyó de la mirada carmesí volteando a otro lado.

―No. Solo que somos… muy diferentes.

―¿Tanto así que no podían convivir bajo el mismo techo? ―La menor solo asintió levemente. Kurenai no entendía nada y eso solo lograba desesperarla más ―. Hinata, háblame claro. ¿Te saliste del departamento de Ibiki o él te sacó? Puedes decírmelo.

Pudo recordar la manera en que él abrió la puerta y ella se negaba a creer que la estaba dejando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar ese recuerdo de su mente.

―Simplemente… Ino me dijo que se sentía sola, decidí quedarme con ella hasta que llegaras tú, Kurenai-sensei.

La maestra castaña la observó fijamente por unos segundos con sus ojos afilados, no le creía ni media palabra pero estaba bien, si no quería hablar no iba a obligarla, lo importante era que Hinata estaba bien. Ya le haría pasar un "buen" genjutsu a Ibiki Morino para descubrir la verdad.

―Bien, pues… toma tus cosas para volverte a mi casa. ―Kurenai le habló en un tono algo serio sin poder ocultar del todo el que no le creía a su alumna.

―Muchas gracias, Kurenai-sensei ―sonrió de medio lado ―, pero me gustaría quedarme unos días más en casa de Ino para ayudarle con su negocio. Además tú tienes que ver a Mirai-chan, debe extrañarte mucho.

―No es ella la que me preocupa. ―confesó.

―Estoy bien. ―asintió alisándose el vestido blanco y bajando la mirada, incapaz de soportar esos ojos rojos que exigían verdades ―. Me alegra que estés de vuelta en Konoha ―La abrazó nuevamente. Kurenai se quedó quieta por unos segundos intentando comprender a Hinata, no pudo así que solo atinó a abrazarla también.

―Cuando quieras decirme la verdad te estaré esperando, pequeña.

Por la noche mientras veía las estrellas desde el gran ventanal que poseía la residencia Yamanaka, pensó en las palabras de Naruto. _"Mira, yo no sé qué fue lo que él te hizo pero… lo que duele no siempre es bueno, a veces debes aceptar lo que es mejor para ti"_.

Lo que duele no siempre es bueno.

Y sí, realmente él tenía razón. Por primera vez tenía razón.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**R**egresar a la rutina fue… bastante difícil. Tenía que ocupar su mente con algo y el trabajo ya no bastaba del todo. Al principio empezó por reformar su departamento, colocar otra pintura, otra sala, una cama nueva, cambiar el lavabo.

Salió para surtir la despensa en el supermercado. Mientras estaba escogiendo unas zanahorias cuidadosamente pudo recordar aquél lejano día cuando Hinata lo acompañó al mercado y ella elegía unas peras cuidadosamente.

"_No vale la pena lamentarse por cosas del pasado. El pasado no se puede modificar. Mejor concéntrate en tu presente"_, le había dicho a Hinata una vez cuando ella estaba un tanto cabizbaja, meditando si haberse quedado como parte del bouke hubiera sido una mejor opción a renunciar totalmente al clan.

Hiashi.

Sin lugar a dudas el recordar al clan hacía que en su mente vislumbrara a ese hombre despreciable y estricto, el padre de Hinata. Su inquietante vuelta a su rutina se vio afectada ese día en particular por un par de visitas. Llamaron a su puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar a un pelinegro y una rubia.

Ino estuvo lo suficientemente seria en el lugar como para inculcar una extrema tensión e incomodidad en el departamento del Morino. Sai intentaba arreglarlo mientras platicaba de cosas triviales como el clima, música, los acontecimientos de Konoha, chistecitos baratos de mercado que había escuchado y demás, pero ni Ibiki ni Ino le hacían caso, aun así el chico seguía intentándolo. Estaban empacando las pertenencias de Hinata en unas cajas. No eran más que dos, pero Ino lo hacía todo de manera lenta, como torturándolo con miradas de desprecio y molestia. Ibiki se mantenía con el rostro frío pero en el fondo ya deseaba que esos dos niños se fueran de su hogar.

La Yamanaka carraspeó cuando terminó de ponerle cinta adhesiva a una caja, se cruzó de hombros y miró a una dirección contraria.

―Y… ¿no va a preguntar por Hinata? ―inquirió con voz cortante. Sai le dedicó una mirada que decía lo mucho que estaba destruyendo su nulo esfuerzo de recrear un ambiente de amigos. Ino lo ignoró por completo. Ibiki… bueno, él no podía estar más fastidiado así que le siguió el jueguito.

―¿Cómo está Hinata? ―musitó con voz grave y cara despectiva, mirando también en dirección contraria.

―Ella está bien, se la pasa bastante genial con sus amigos, en especial con Naruto y Sasuke. Se llevan… ―Giró el rostro para verlo y espetarle petulante ― perfectamente.

―Me alegro por ella.

―Sí, alégrese.

En ese instante Ibiki también observó a la rubia y fue como de los ojos de ambos saliera un rayo láser con el que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

―Quiero hacer pipí. ―agregó Sai de inmediato con una sonrisita, quebrantando totalmente el ambiente tétrico de homicidio involuntario. Ibiki e Ino lo miraron con cara de fastidio.

―Al fondo a la derecha, imbécil. ¿No dices que lees muchos libros? ―El Morino parecía fulminarlo con la mirada. Sai agradeció y fue al baño, dejándolos peligrosamente solos.

Ino continuó encintando la caja sobrante e Ibiki se sentó en el sofá de la sala viéndola distraídamente. Cuando terminó su trabajo, la ojiazul tomó asiento también, cruzó sensualmente una pierna como lo hacía siempre y luego lo miró con molestia.

―Eran perfectos. ―espetó con el ceño fruncido.

―No éramos perfectos. ―Desmintió Ibiki soportando su mirada de adolescente caprichosa.

―Eso no se lo cree ni su abuela.

―No tengo abuela, Yamanaka. ―Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación con una chiquilla?

―Déjese de tonterías. Hablo en serio. Hinata y usted tenían algo especial, tenían magia. Usted es lo que ella siempre necesitó: estabilidad, alguien fuerte que la protegiera, que la hiciera crecer. Hinata me ha contado de las muchas veces que la entrenó hasta el cansancio cuando ella estaba ciega. ―Esperó un momento a que él dijera algun otro comentario evasivo pero el hombre mayor no habló, solo apartó la mirada ―. ¿Por qué tomó esta decisión?

―¿Sabías las cosas que decían de ella?

―Zorra, pervertida, que la habían sometido, ¡¿y qué?! ―Hizo un gesto vano con las manos y también se encogió de hombros ―, decían cosas peores de mí por mi forma de vestir e incluso todavía lo hacen. Es decir… ¿y qué si alguien piensa mal de una persona? Si me pusiera a hacer caso de cada uno de los comentarios que escucho ya hubiera entrado en una aguda depresión.

―Solo hay una diferencia, ella no es tú. Ella es una persona de mente frágil.

―¡Entonces hágala fuerte! ―recriminó desesperada.

―¡No se puede, Ino! No es por ella, es por su familia, su apellido, es una de las pocas herederas legítimas que tiene Konoha. Es la heredera de un clan, de un dojutsu tan poderoso como el byakugan.

―A Hinata le importa un cuerno su clan cuando se trata de usted.

―Precisamente.

―A ver… o sea… ―Ino se detuvo en seco, como comprendiendo algo nuevo en Ibiki, en la situación ―, ¿o sea que esto es una clase de autosacrificio? ―Frunció el ceño más de lo usual, como indignada.

―Tómalo como quieras. Yo lo veo como lo mejor para Hinata.

―Uy sí, me queda claro. ¡Eso es de cobardes! Si tanto quiere que Hinata esté en su clan y esté con su familia, cumpla con su deber y todas esas cosas aburridas, entonces no la deje sola, conviértase en alguien digno de ser el acompañante de una heredera. A mis ojos, usted ya lo es, Ibiki-taicho. ―Y sonrió de medio lado guiñándole el ojo.

Convertirse en alguien digno de ser el acompañante de una heredera. Vaya frasecitas se cargaba la Yamanaka.

―Se acabó el papel higiénico… ―Llegó Sai. Ino enfureció y le aventó algo de la mesita de centro que el chico pálido por poco logró esquivar.

―¡ESTAMOS TENIENDO UNA CONVERSACIÓN SERIA AQUÍ! ―rugió la rubia como una víbora venenosa.

―Hay más papel en la puerta debajo del lavabo. ―agregó Ibiki indiferente.

―Mi trasero se lo agradece, Capitán Morino. ―sonrió Sai y se fue.

―Estábamos en que… ―Ino intentó recuperar las riendas de la conversación pero de pronto Ibiki la interrumpió con otra pregunta.

―¿Qué tan bien se lleva Hinata con Naruto y Sasuke?

La rubia primero se confundió, luego entendió y finalmente sonrió con malicia. "_Este tipo esta celoso"_, pensó riéndose malignamente dentro de su mente.

―Pues lo diré, se lleva bastante bien con Naruto, pero no se alarme. Es decir, ¿quién no podría llevarse bien con alguien como Naruto? ―Ibiki pensó en levantar la mano pero se contuvo ―, Hinata lo estima pero solo como amigo. En cuanto a Sasuke, bueno, es más bien como una relación de hermanos, nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Has sabido algo de Hiashi?

―De él no pero sí de Kurenai-sensei. Llegó ayer y le hizo infinidad de preguntas a Hinata. Todavía no sabe lo de ustedes pero deje que se entere y casi le perjuro que vendrá a matarlo con un genjutsu.

―No esperaba menos de Kurenai. ―suspiró cansado. Miró hacia el suelo, recordándola ligeramente. Su piel pálida y suave, su risilla cantarina, sus bellos ojos lila, su largo cabello de ángel. Mentiría si dijera que no la extrañaba a un lado suyo.

―Listo ―Llegó Sai. Inmediatamente levantó las cajas con las pertenencias de Hinata e Ino caminó tras él. Ibiki salió un momento para despedirlos por cortesía y al final Ino le mandó una última mirada de súplica.

¿Qué querían que hiciera él? ¿Qué la raptara y se la llevara a vivir a otra aldea? Provocaría que Hiashi ordenara seguirlos y capturarlos, si no es que mandaba a alguien para matarlos. Y todavía estaba Kurenai que próximamente lo querría asado y en rajas. Por si fuera poco estaba también la sociedad que los veía de mala gana. ¿Por qué todo en contra? ¿Por qué era así de difícil?

―Estoy bloqueándome. ―Se quejó al sentir una migraña apoderándose de su cabeza calva y llena de cicatrices.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**as maletas estaban ya muy listas. Aquella mañana iban a mudarse por fin a los aposentos lujosos del recinto Hyūga pues ya habían terminado de limpiar el desastre que representó la sublevación de la podrida rama secundaria. Hanabi caminó a paso lento por el pasillo de madera crujiente, como estudiando el lugar, conociéndolo otra vez y manteniéndose alerta para cualquier ataque. No hubo ninguno claro está, pero la adrenalina se había quedado instalada en esas paredes ya limpias. El papel de arroz había sido cambiado y curiosamente la madera no tenía ninguna mancha roja u oscura. Todo estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

―Hashimoto, abre las ventanas para que se ventile un poco. ―Ordenó Hiashi con voz normal; ni enojado pero tampoco amable.

Hashimoto Hyūga era el único sirviente fiel que había quedado en el clan. No tenían al fiel Ko ni a ninguna sirvienta que pudiera auxiliarlos. Habría que contratar a alguien. Hiashi hizo una nota mental de ir a sus aposentos y sacar algo de dinero para que su sirviente fuese a las calles para contratar algunas señoras de limpieza y cocina.

―Ve a tu habitación, Hanabi. Sé una buena chica.

―¿Vamos a quedarnos solos, padre? ―Hanabi tenía muchas preguntas pero decidió que esa era la más correcta y urgente que necesitaba que fuera contestada. ¿Qué iba a pasar con el poderoso Clan Hyūga? ¿Se quedaría así? ¿Con tres únicos miembros?

―He estado pensando en perdonar algunos Hyūga, los más débiles por lo pronto. Mujeres, niños. Tenemos que hacer algo. Ya hablaré con Hokage-sama de eso, tú no te preocupes.

La joven castaña decidió confiar en su padre y Hashimoto le ayudó a llevar sus pertenencias.

―¿Dónde pongo esto? ―inquirió el joven de cabello miel y ojos lavanda. Hanabi señaló un lugar. Estaba por dejarla sola cuando la jovencita lo hizo detenerse al llamarlo.

―¿Crees que… realmente Hinata…? ¿Crees que volverá? ―preguntó con la mirada al suelo y apretando sus manos, preocupada, insegura.

―No lo sé.

―¿Crees que se quedará con ese tipo?

―Es decisión de ella, Hanabi-sama. No se preocupe ―Se hincó frente a ella y la observó fijamente con sus ojos claros ―, yo no la abandonaré. Yo estaré siempre con el clan.

Hanabi elevó sutilmente la comisura izquierda de su labio en una débil sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―asintió.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**K**urenai se había regresado a los territorios Sarutobi en busca de su pequeña Mirai. Al día siguiente no fue a casa de Ino para visitarla y lo agradeció en silencio pues no quería más preguntas ni miradas interrogativas. Quería estar tranquila arreglando flores. Necesitaba su rutina de vuelta; ayudar a Ino, reírse con Naruto, visitar a Sasuke. Pero las cosas no andaban muy bien, habían terminado de hacer los paquetes para los eventos que Ino tenía programados, Naruto por alguna razón no había ido ese día y además Sasuke no estaba en casa. Le dejó la comida perfectamente envuelta frente a la puerta. Mientras iba caminando sobre la tierra árida de Konoha rememoró las veces que había caminado al lado del altísimo Capitán Morino. Recordó sus dudas, sus angustias. ¿Realmente la había usado para tener…? Hinata sacudió la cabeza negativamente pero la duda persistió. Nunca la había dejado.

Había tenido ganas de volverlo a ver desde el instante en que él la echó de su departamento. Pasaron exactamente dos días para que su cabeza se volviera loca con muchas ideas bailando desordenadamente.

―Tengo que saberlo. ―dictaminó Hinata una mañana en que estaba desayunando con Ino. La rubia estaba terminando de hacer un licuado verde y por el ruido de la licuadora no alcanzó a escucharla. Se había imaginado mil escenarios donde Ibiki y ella se encontraban para hablar cara a cara, en algunos sueños todo terminaba bien, no iba a negar que aun quería que todo fuera como antes con él, en otros momentos soñaba que todo terminaba mal, que Ibiki era un hombre que solo se había aprovechado de la inocencia de ella.

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si él fue honesto con ella o si simplemente la había usado para un acto egoísta. Debía comprobarlo. No sabía cómo lo había logrado pero ya llevaba una semana y media sin ver al Capitán Morino. Inteligentemente había sabido sobrellevar los interrogatorios de Kurenai y los constantes halagos de Naruto. Su propio corazón seguía roto y le dolía por la noche.

Lo iba a comprobar y también aprovecharía la ocasión para ver si él se encontraba bien. Se sentía una auto-traidora pero al demonio con eso. Era hora de enfrentar los hechos, de enfrentar al gigante Morino y pedirle… no, exigirle una explicación clara. Era momento de un reencuentro. Esa mañana se excusó con la rubia alegando que iría a visitar a Sasuke. Sus pasos eran inseguros y por alguna razón se imaginaba que toda Konoha se le quedaba viendo con cara reprobatoria, como si todos los transeúntes observaran sus acciones. _"Déjate de cosas"_, se regañó y siguió adelante.

El edificio estaba frente a ella, con la inseguridad apoderándose de sus huesos subió las escaleras de madera vieja que llevaban al segundo piso. Caminó con pasos cuidadosos por el pasillo hasta acercarse a la puerta del departamento. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que le diera algún paro cardiaco. Su mano tembló cuando llamó a la puerta. Demasiado quedito. Tocó la puerta otra vez hasta hacer que sus falanges resonaran. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

La puerta se abrió y…

Ahí estaba él. Enfundado en su característico uniforme ninja; su inolvidable gabardina negra y su hitai-ate bien anudado. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de salir. Su rostro al principio frío se convirtió en una expresión de confusión.

―¿Hina…ta? ―Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

―Buenos días, Capitán. ―Saludó apropiadamente. Aun le tenía la suficiente confianza como para no tartamudear frente a él. Lo sintió lejano y eso la ayudó. Sintió que nunca había vivido aquellos meses en ese sitio ―. ¿Puedo pasar? No voy a quitarle mucho tiempo, lo prometo. No vengo para hablar de reconciliación, ni para rogar por algo, tampoco vengo a insultarlo. Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta. ―explicó rápidamente para que él no fuese a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Ibiki se mantenía incrédulo a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Hinata estaba ahí, a unos centímetros de él.

―¿Por favor? ―Intentó Hinata. Ibiki reaccionó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Tranquilamente tomó asiento en un sillón y él cerró la puerta. Se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo. ¿Qué clase de ambiente era ese? Había una extraña mezcla de melancolía, tensión y recuerdos.

―¿Cuál es la pregunta? ―dijo con voz grave. La garganta le dolía de repente.

―Bien ―Hinata apretó los labios para darse valor y sin mirarlo, solo veía hacia el frente donde estaba otro sillón vacío, habló con voz alta y clara ―, quiero saber si lo nuestro fue honesto. Quiero saber si… nuestro momento íntimo fue… especial. ¿Entiende? Quiero saber si fui una especie de juego. Solo tiene que responder sí o no, y me iré.

¿Terminar con todo de tajo respondiéndole que todo fue un juego y romperle el corazón otra vez? ¿O era preferible hablar con la verdad y ella se iría por su cuenta como lo prometió?

Ibiki caminó unos pasos y se sentó frente a ella dedicándole su mirada seria. Hinata subió poco a poco sus ojos y lo encontró observándola fijamente.

―Nunca fuiste un juego. ―respondió firme, con la voz segura y grave, con la voz de un caballero de armadura, con la voz que Hinata conocía. Lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que el corazón de Hinata se descuidó y perdió un latido. La chica se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras se sonrojaba un poco al tiempo en que sentía unas extrañas e incómodas cosquillas en el estómago. ¿Cómo es que Ibiki podía lograr eso con solo una mirada y su voz?

Nuevamente ella apretó los labios pero levantó una comisura en forma de sonrisa de agradecimiento. Le creía. Asintió una vez y se preparó para marcharse como lo prometió. Avanzó hacia la puerta y escuchó que Ibiki venía detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia él y sin previo aviso se inclinó en una reverencia.

―Gracias, Ibiki. Gracias y lo siento, siento que esto no funcionara. ―Se levantó con una sonrisa y su cabello largo se acomodó frente a sus hombros, estilizándole la cara. No, no iba a rogarle, no iba a pedirle más explicaciones. Él dijo que no había jugado con ella y era más que suficiente. Fue verdad. Todo fue verdad. De alguna manera todo se descompuso pero creyó que no era el momento adecuado para investigarlo.

Por otra parte Ibiki estaba sorprendido, ella lo había reverenciado, le había dicho gracias y lo siento con una sonrisa cándida. Hinata estaba frente a él con una reverencia. ¿Era posible que ella hiciera eso después de que él se portó como un auténtico cobarde? Sí. Era Hinata. Ciertamente era un ángel. Las rodillas de Ibiki cayeron al piso de inmediato y se inclinó al suelo pegando su frente contra el piso de madera.

―¡Perdóname, Hinata! Perdóname si en algún momento te falté al respeto. Yo realmente estoy agradecido de que hayas compartido parte de tu tiempo conmigo. ―Se irguió a la mitad, sin despegar sus rodillas del suelo ―. El que estemos separados no quiere decir que no tengas mi protección, por favor Hinata, sé que no debería pedirte esto pero… si tienes cualquier problema con alguien, con tu familia, con tus amigos o con quien sea, solo una palabra tuya y desapareceré tu problema. Solo una palabra y yo castigaré a quien te haya hecho daño. Representas una persona muy especial en mi vida a pesar de que no funcionó, quiero que entiendas que tu bienestar me sigue importando. Tal vez no podamos estar juntos por muchas cosas pero siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí si decides llamarme.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y solo atinó a dar un asentimiento ligero. Cielo santo, él estaba arrodillado pidiéndole perdón. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir la puerta para irse e Ibiki se levantó enseguida.

―Adiós, Hinata. ―Se despidió el Morino al verla caminar. Hinata giró su cabeza un poco, su cabello le cubría gran parte de la cara así que Ibiki solo pudo ver su nariz finita y una media sonrisa.

―Solo hasta luego, Capitán. ―corrigió suavemente como el sonido del viento y se perdió al bajar las escaleras.

_Solo hasta luego. _

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a oscuridad de la noche le brindó el camuflaje perfecto. Corrió por los techos de las casas, sus piernas fuertes recorrían media aldea en un santiamén, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños tan duramente que sentía las uñas encajarse ligeramente en sus palmas. Sus ojos rojos de demonio brillaban con la luz de la luna plateada. Era como si el asteroide lunar le diera la fuerza para acumular chakra.

"_Kurenai-sensei… me preocupa Hinata. Cuando usted se fue ella se quedó sola mucho tiempo…"_

De un salto atlético bajó hasta el suelo provocando algo de polvo. Se detuvo frente al edificio de aspecto viejo y lo miró analíticamente. Recordaba perfectamente la entrada pero no sabía si sería la manera correcta de abordarlo. ¿Debería tomarlo por sorpresa y estrellarlo con un poderoso genjutsu? ¿O era preferible "dialogar" para que se enterara a lo que ella venía y luego simplemente dominarlo con su técnica de ilusión? Y hablando de ilusión, ¿cuál sería la ilusión ideal para él?

"Sé que usted la dejó con Ibiki Morino pero… no creo que haya sido una buena idea. Verá… ellos se entendían. ¿Capta?"

Un mundo rojo sangre, él clavado a una cruz de metal que tenía picos y shurikens que giraban. Kunais que aparecían de repente y se encajaban en sus pulmones. Astillas en sus ojos. Sangre caliente resbalando por sus oídos, saliendo a borbotones. Él gritando, sufriendo.

"_¿Qué si sé por qué Hinata se fue de casa de Ibiki? Claro que lo sé, Kurenai-sensei. Se fue porque él la engañó, se aprovechó de ella. La obligó a acostarse con él…"_

Lo haría gritar como cerdo en el matadero.

"_Y no solo yo lo sé, lo saben casi todos en Konoha. Se han convertido en un chisme, todos hablan de ellos, siempre. Ibiki tuvo la culpa. Él traicionó nuestra confianza y no podemos hacer nada porque Hinata se enfadaría, porque dijo que lo ama"._

Él tenía razón. Los indicios estaban ahí. Ella se había salido del departamento, cuando le preguntó a Ibiki por lo ocurrido él no supo contestar, cuando habló con Hinata ella alegó que todo estaba bien y por primera vez en su vida Kurenai supo que le ocultaba algo, que no quería hablar con su maestra, su casi madre. Además su alumna no quiso regresar a vivir con Kurenai, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso la culpaba? Después de todo fue ella y nadie más que Kurenai Yuhi quien la dejó con Ibiki.

"_Yo no puedo hacer nada, lo intenté pero ella no me escuchó y él tampoco. Siguieron juntos…, pero tal vez a usted sí puedan escucharla"._

―¡Yo te haré escuchar! ―Rugió llorando y pateó la puerta juntando chakra en su pie. La puerta salió disparada hecha añicos.

Apareció un hombre saliendo de una puerta con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Kurenai? ―musitó incrédulo, miró la puerta destruida y los ojos fieros de la castaña ―, ¿te volviste loca?

―Escúchame, Ibiki Morino, ¡escúchame, bastardo! ―Las lágrimas caían frenéticamente por su rostro ―, me han contado algo y vengo a comprobarlo. ―Caminó hasta él y se detuvo a una distancia prudente sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de llorar ―, solo lo voy a preguntar una vez, ¿lastimaste de alguna forma a mi alumna?

Ibiki sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Lo que todos pensaban, lo que todos decían. Sonrió lánguidamente y miró el suelo con expresión rendida.

―Sí.

Sabía perfectamente que ella iba a capturarlo en un genjutsu y luego lo iba a patear hasta el cansancio. Iba a desfigurarle la cara. Y aun así no se permitió explicarle las cosas a Kurenai. No iba a decir nada más porque se merecía la tortura a la que Kurenai lo sometería. La castaña lanzó un rugido de impotencia, apretando los labios. Ibiki cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió como ella actuaba con su arte de la ilusión. De pronto no estaba más ene l mundo real. De pronto estaba en un mundo de sangre y dolor.

―¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te confié a Hinata!

El cuerpo del gigante cayó pesadamente de espaldas. La cabeza rapada rebotó dos veces y enseguida recibió una fuerte patada de una bota ninja con suela de metal. Se abrió una rajada larga sobre su pómulo izquierdo y de pronto su ojo empezó a hincharse hasta pintarse de purpura. Empezó a haber dolor en sus costillas y de alguna manera se rompieron cuatro de ellas. Lentamente.

―¡Maldito! ¡Te haré pagarlo! ¡Te haré pagarlo!

En su mente estaba clavado en una cruz de metal que tenía toda clase de filos tras su piel. De pronto la cruz de caía hasta sumergirlo en una especie de lago negro, creyó que era agua pero no, era un líquido grueso y oscuro como petróleo, se ahogaba en él, el líquido viajaba a través de su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, entraba también por su nariz profundamente instalándose en sus pulmones, quemándolos. Ardía en fuego, sus huesos se calcinaban y todo eso aun atado a la cruz de picos filosos.

Cuando ya estaba lleno de ese líquido negro y viscoso, cuando pensó que por fin iba a morir despertó en una sala de quirófano, las luces blancas lo segaban. Intentó levantarse pero estaba atado a una especie de mesa. Miró a su alrededor. No era un quirófano, era la morgue. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, haciendo eco. Ibiki intentó zafarse de sus esposas pero dejó de moverse cuando vio a una joven vestida con una bata blanca y un cubre bocas. Su cabello era azulino y sus ojos claros.

―Hinata…

―Usted ya está muerto. Lo estuvo desde el instante en que me tocó… ―musitó ella tranquilamente sin mirarlo mientras traía una mesita aparte y desenrollaba una tela, descubrió ahí que tenía una fila de escalpelos y bisturís de diferentes tamaños, varias tijeras y pinzas ―. Voy a dibujar pero antes necesito tinta. Tinta roja.

Sin algún reparo la hermosa enfermera empezó a cortar finamente, enterrando la punta del bisturí…

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**U**na especie de bruma que cubría su cerebro comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. La conciencia de Ibiki iba saliendo a la superficie. La brillante luz dorada le calaba en los párpados y decidió enfrentarla abriendo los ojos. frunció el ceño al sentir sus pupilas lastimadas con el sol que entraba por la ventana. ¿Una ventana de madera? ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba claro que no era su habitación. ¿Seguiría una nueva cinemática en el genjutsu de Kurenai?

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó la vocecita de una chica. Los ojos de Ibiki viajaron hasta encontrarse a una joven de largo cabello azul marino con ojos claros. Su piel pálida estaba aún más descolorida de lo normal, hecho que indicaba lo preocupada que estaba.

―¿Hinata? ―No estaba muy seguro de que fuera ella realmente pero se sentía como si Hinata estuviera ahí con él, a un lado. Podía sentir el calor en su mano. ¿Calor? Bajó más los ojos y se encontró con que su mano áspera estaba descansando entre las cálidas y húmedas manos de ella.

―Uhm, lo siento ―Se apresuró a disculparse al notar la mirada del Morino y lo soltó de inmediato, también se levantó de la cama donde yacía sentada en la orilla ―. Llamaré a una enfermera…

―Un segundo ―La detuvo ―. ¿Estoy en el hospital?

―Es así. ―Asintió mordiendo luego su labio inferior con nerviosismo.-

―Kurenai me puso aquí, ¿verdad?

―Uhm… sí, eso parece. Ella fue sedada para tranquilizarla. Kurenai-sensei no es mala, es solo que malentendió las cosas, estoy segura.

―¿Has hablado con ella?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Ibiki la observó un momento con una mirada seria y luego volteó a ver el techo y sonrió de medio lado, un tanto burlón, como si recordara algo gracioso.

―Me lo merecía.

―Eso no es verdad, Ibiki-taicho.

―Lo es. Se sintió bien el genjutsu, es decir… es como si pagara todo lo malo que he hecho. Al menos una parte.

Hinata no dijo nada e Ibiki consideró que probablemente estaba de acuerdo con él.

―Usted no es tan malo como cree. ―Había una pequeña sonrisa escondida entre las comisuras de sus labios y elevaba ligeramente una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Le había hablado con una voz que normalmente utilizaría un adulto para explicarle algo obvio a un niño pequeño. Hinata irradiaba luz. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cuándo se hizo tan fuerte? ―. Iré a ver a Kurenai-sensei ―Se dio media vuelta sin esperar una despedida y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con delicadeza. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan independiente de los sentimientos de él?

Una mejor pregunta, ¿Cuándo es que el mismo Capitán Morino se volvió tan dependiente de las reacciones de Hinata sin apellido?

―Esto definitivamente va a matarme.

Como una especie de dogma se le vino una frase a la mente.

―Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. ―dijo en voz alta, poniéndose una mano sobre la frente con actitud cansada y dolorida. Fue precisamente lo que pasó con Hinata. Él la mató y ella se volvió más fuerte.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a mujer de los ojos rojos ya estaba despertando cuando Hinata se sentó para admirarla.

―¿Tiene sed?

―¿Dónde está? ―Frunció el ceño, mirando por toda la habitación ―. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

―Porque tiene el cuerpo sedado. Y porque yo ordené que hicieran eso.

―¿Tú?

―Porque no quiero que le haga daño a Ibiki-taicho. ―Su voz se escuchó firme y un tanto molesta, aunque lo disimuló Kurenai pudo descubrirlo perfectamente ―. Voy a explicarte las cosas, Kurenai-sensei. Voy a hablarte claro y sin miedo porque tú eres como una madre para mí. Debí decírtelo en cuanto llegaste pero al parecer alguien se me adelantó y provocó todo esto. Primero voy a explicarte todo y luego me dirás quién te ha dicho qué cosa para que le hicieras eso a Ibiki-taicho.

―¿Estás defendiéndolo, Hinata?

―Voy a comenzar. Estoy enamorada de Ibiki Morino ―Lo dijo de sopetón, antes de que la vergüenza le ganara. Los ojos de Kurenai casi se salieron de sus cuencas al escucharla ―, le quiero mucho, muchísimo, y me gusta. ―Para ese entonces sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y prefirió seguir hablando con la mirada volteando a otra parte, rehuyendo a la mirada roja de Kurenai ―. Cuando usted me dejó con él nos llevábamos realmente mal. Él era muy amargado y yo parecía un ratón asustado. No nos entendíamos pero poco a poco él me tuvo paciencia y yo le tuve confianza. ¿Y sabe cómo es que lo logramos? Pasó algo extremo. Perdí mis ojos por un tiempo, una misión fallida con Ino y Kiba. Nos emboscaron y robaron mi byakugan.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!

―Como puedes ver lo recuperé, pero déjame seguir contándote, Kurenai-sensei. Cuando perdí mis ojos yo realmente entré en depresión. Me sentía horrible y fea, mis parpados sumidos hacia adentro no eran algo bonito y me di cuenta gracias a una persona. Pero Ibiki-taicho… para él no hubo diferencia, me trató igual que siempre e incluso… me entrenó para desarrollar más mis otros sentidos. No terminamos ese entrenamiento pero al menos me sirvió. Él me dijo que yo era bonita cuando yo sabía que era horrible. Él estuvo conmigo cuando yo era ciega. Me cuidó. Me permitió tocar las cicatrices de su cabeza.

Kurenai empezó a relajarse un poco cuando Hinata mencionó lo último. Las cicatrices en la cabeza de Ibiki Morino eran cosa seria. Nadie podía hablar de ellas sin su consentimiento, quien lo hiciera estaba más que frito. Era un tema que a Ibiki no le gustaba tocar, como si las odiara, como si no pudiera ni quisiera presumir sus marcas de guerra y dolor. Hasta muchos años después Kurenai sabría que esas cicatrices avergonzaban al amargado y déspota Ibiki Morino. Por eso cuando Hinata le dijo que él le permitió tocar esas marcas, se tomó las cosas con más calma para analizar lo que su alumna le estaba explicando.

―De un modo u otro, el vivir los dos juntos bajo el mismo techo nos acercó. Verá, Ibiki-taicho no es un ogro como todos piensan, es… tierno. Solo que hay que ver bien sus acciones para darse cuenta porque no es hombre de palabras. Estuvimos juntos unas cuantas semanas pero eventualmente nos separamos. Sé que fue por mi padre, estoy casi segura, aunque él no me lo dijo.

―¿Tú… tuviste algo que ver con él? ¿Algo íntimo?

Hinata asintió.

―Y fue bajo mi consentimiento. Él no me obligó ni me manipuló de alguna manera. Lo hice y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. No me arrepiento.

Asuma Sarutobi surcó la mente de la mujer castaña en ese momento. ¿Sería acaso que Hinata se había enamorado como alguna vez Kurenai lo hizo? Los ojos de Hinata eran claros al igual que su voz. Sí, tal vez lo estaba. Aun así no podía molestarle menos que fuera de Ibiki; un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

―¿Por qué te saliste del departamento de Ibiki? ―preguntó Kurenai.

―Él inexplicablemente un día me dijo que estaba viendo a otra persona. Pero no… no le creo ―Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando algún punto imaginario en la pared de madera ―. Todavía no ha sido clara la razón de que él diera un paso atrás. Tengo algunas ideas del motivo pero no lo he confirmado, no quiero confirmarlo todavía.

―Cuando regresé de mi misión te vi tan decaída que pensé que él te había hecho daño. Fui directamente a preguntarle pero no me dijo nada.

―¿Y entonces quién fue la persona que le informó? ―Hinata regresó su mirada hacia su maestra. Quería escuchar el nombre.

―No puedo decírtelo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Esa persona confió en mí. Esa persona te aprecia de verdad y si me contó lo que pasó fue con el fin de verte bien.

―¿Es decir que confió más en esa persona a tener que esperarme a que yo estuviera lista para contarle lo que sucedió? ―Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata bajaban ligeramente cada vez que se ponía triste o se molestaba. Kurenai lo supo. Estaba molesta con su maestra.

―Hinata…

―Tengo 19 años, no soy una niña. Estoy cansada de que las personas piensen que él se aprovechó de mí, o que soy una tonta a la que le pueden hacer daño sin que se dé cuenta, o que piensen que no me sé defender. Yo sé lo que hice y lo que hago. Pensé que usted lo entendería más que nadie.

―No estoy diciendo lo contrario…

―¿Entonces por qué no me esperó a que yo le dijera mis cosas? ―Su voz se oía más alta de lo normal, incluso había vuelto a llamar a Kurenai de "usted" ―. ¿Por qué invade mi intimidad sin mi consentimiento? ―Frunció levemente el ceño y se dio media vuelta saliendo a paso veloz del cuarto de hospital, dejando que Kurenai gritara su nombre para que volviera. Hinata no regresó.

¿Cómo diablos tenía que actuar para que las personas la consideraran una persona madura que podía cuidarse a sí misma? Quería ser más segura, defender sus puntos de vista con más ferocidad, que las personas no la tomaran como alguien joven y débil, alguien joven y tonta.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

"_Si quiero crecer, debo hacerlo sola"_, pensó Hinata una mañana mientras se levantaba temprano para ayudar a Ino con la florería. Supo que Kurenai había salido del hospital un día después de que la visitó pero su maestra no se pasó por el barrio de los Yamanaka. Todavía seguía molesta con su profesora así que agradecía que le diera su espacio para recomponerse de su enojo, si es que fuese el caso. Tal vez Kurenai se había cansado de cuidarla. De cualquier manera estaba bien.

Sobre Ibiki. Ella no se atrevió a visitarlo otra vez pero Ino fue varias veces. Ibiki había sido un buen amigo de Inoichi y el mismo Morino al principio iba a visitar a Ino para llevarle cosas de comer y dinero en lo que se reponía de la pérdida de su padre. La rubia le dijo que Ibiki era un hombre fuerte y que salió en tres días muy repuesto y en pie, también le comentó que Ibiki había preguntado por ella un par de veces. "¿Y Hinata? ¿Cómo está ella?". Sonrió al recordar esa plática que sostuvo con Ino. Estaba feliz de que él preguntara por ella, indicaba que todavía le interesaba, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos egoístas y obsesivos de su mente. No iría tras Ibiki. Él la dejó ir y si él quería podría recuperarla pero siempre y cuando él la buscara. Hinata no se dejaría lastimar otra vez ni tampoco pretendía ser insistente. Además estaba bien sin él. Era verdad que lo extrañaba pero también disfrutaba de estar sola o en compañía de sus amigos.

―Listo ―musitó Naruto muy feliz de cargar la canasta que contenía la comida para el día de campo. Ino lucía igual de emocionada junto a Sai. Sasuke estaba estoico y caminaba al lado de Hinata, tratando de no juntarse mucho con los demás. El rubio de ojos azules sonreía al otro lado de Hinata, contándole los muchos juegos que harían cuando llegaran al picnic mientras Sasuke reprochaba que ya no eran unos niños. Todos parecían animados, pero ella no. Había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar del camino y de la compañía de sus amigos. Era como si presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Tenía miedo.

Descubrió la razón de ese presentimiento al doblar en una esquina.

Al otro lado de la acera Ibiki caminaba en todo su esplendor, con su gabardina negra bien puesta y reluciente, su hitai-ate bien atado, su ceño fruncido y la mirada seria. Sus ojos negros la voltearon a ver inexpresivos. A su lado caminaba una señorita delgada y de largo cabello purpura, labios rojos y un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas descubiertas. Era Yugao del brazo del Capitán Morino.

El corazón de Hinata perdió varios latidos y como si la vista le quemara regresó sus ojos hacia el frente bastante afectada. La visión de ellos dos persistía en su mente. Ino seguía parloteando y no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Naruto dejó de hablar y solo le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―Hey, tranquila Hinata-chan. ―exclamó nerviosamente aunque su enfado se notaba en sus ojos.

"_No pensé… no creí que él… que ellos… que en verdad estaban juntos"_. Sus manos blancas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Sentía que quería llorar en ese instante mientras un agujero negro y grande se abría con voracidad sobre su pecho blando, lastimándola, tragándola.

Durante todo el camino Hinata no volvió a abrir la boca. Naruto tampoco. De vez en cuando Sasuke les preguntaba algo y ellos respondían con monosílabos. Ino se quejaba de que estaban muy serios y Sai intentaba contar chistes nada graciosos. Había una tristeza genuina dentro de Hinata que la alejaba del resto, que la introvertía nuevamente, que la hacía sentirse fuera del lugar, pero fuera del lugar de Ibiki.

Él preguntó por ella, él le prometió que a pesar de que estaban separados seguiría protegiéndola.

"―_Estuve con Yugao ayer y hoy._

―_¿P-Por trabajo?_

―_No, en su departamento. Estuvimos… juntos._"

Amarlo dolía. A veces poco, a veces nada, a veces bastante, a veces demasiado.

"―_Nunca fuiste un juego. ―respondió firme, con la voz segura y grave, con la voz de un caballero de armadura, con la voz que Hinata conocía."_

Amarlo era contradictorio porque por un lado lo defendería hasta la muerte y por otro lado, por un lado más negativo, quería suprimir sus recuerdos de él.

―Hey, Hinata-chan. Para ti. ―Le dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano que contenía un ramito de flores silvestres. Hinata sonrió al tomar las flores amarillas y azules.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra Sai en un peligroso juego de "el que se caiga primero come tierra". Las reglas eran no utilizar chakra, solo fuerza muscular. Ino estaba maravillada con unas flores silvestres que había encontrado y contenta recogía las semillas para guardarlas. Podría regalar esas flores en días especiales, como algún tipo de oferta de "si compras esto, llévate de regalo estas flores". Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol donde todos habían comido hace rato.

―Sé que no quieres escuchar esto pero…

―Ya se lo que vas a decir ―Lo interrumpió ―Si es sobre Ibiki-taicho…

―¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hinata? ―De pronto él también la interrumpió y en un acto rápido se puso frente a ella con una reverencia tan absoluta que pegaba la cabeza contra el mantel en el suelo.

La peliazul respingó un poco al sorprenderse de la pregunta. No se lo esperaba.

―¡Come tierra, niño raro! ―gritó Sasuke con una voz bastante sombría al verse ganador y de una patada en la cabeza derribó a Sai hasta el suelo, impactándolo violentamente. Naruto y Hinata vieron la escena sin decir nada.

―¡Encontré otras flores preciosas, chicos! ―Anunció Ino con emoción corriendo hacia otra parte.

Hinata sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no? ―Aceptó al fin. Naruto abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

―¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Es enserio? ―Rápidamente una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, iluminándolo ―. ¡Whoa! ¡Chicos, Hinata me dijo que sí! ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan, gracias! ―Se levantó de inmediato y besó la frente de Hinata, después corrió hacia los muchachos y se lanzó sobre ellos para molestarlos y a la vez restregarles su felicidad.

Sí. ¿Por qué no abrir una nueva puerta? Quién sabe. Tal vez podía pasarla bien. Con él. Con ellos. Siempre que estuvieran Ino, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto estaría bien.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I**biki tomó la última hoja del calendario para arrancarla. El mes de Marzo había terminado finalmente y con ello también un año más de vida para él. El día 8 no fue tan malo después de todo. Por primera vez en su vida recibió regalos, o una especie de obsequios. Sai e Ino lo visitaron para llevarle un pastel de fresas y aunque él odiaba las cosas dulces no dijo nada, solo agradeció. Por la tarde Sasuke llamó a la puerta y se excusó diciendo que ya estaba harto de que Naruto siempre fuera a buscarlo en su casa, que necesitaba descansar de ese imbécil o abandonaría Konoha definitivamente. Sasuke se recostó en el sillón e Ibiki en otro, hablaron de cosas triviales como misiones, Kakashi como Hokage, y sobre cierto nuevo noviazgo.

Hoy iniciaba el mes de abril y la noticia se había esparcido por toda Konoha, llegando hasta los oídos de Ibiki Morino.

Naruto Uzumaki se iba a casar pronto con su dulce prometida Hinata Hyūga. Parecía que incluso el viento lo sabía porque éste se sentía más respirable, el sol brillaba alegre y los cerezos tiraban florecitas rosas por las calles. Todo parecía feliz, todo parecía estar en un tiempo agradable. Menos él.

Caminó con paso firme hacia su trabajo. Sus subordinados lo saludaron con el sumo respeto con el que siempre se dirigían a él. Cuando entró a su oficina había ya una muchacha delgada ordenando los papeles por fechas. Se trataba de alguna clase de trabajo comunitario que Ibiki le había asignado ahora que alcanzó la libertad condicional. Su estatura se parecía a la de Hinata y a veces Ibiki se hacía daño intentando imaginar que la chica que hacía de su secretaria se trataba en realidad de Hinata.

―Buenos días, Morino-san.

―Naruko ―Saludó sin ganas y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para reecontrarse con el trabajo del día. Había unos ninjas rezagados que estaban en detención, había que sacarles información, también estaban los misteriosos animales desaparecidos de varias granjas a lo que los aldeanos culpaban a una especie de monstruo carnívoro ―. ¿Acaso hay algo digno el día de hoy? ―Se molestó el Morino arrugando la nariz en señal de desprecio.

―¿Cómo la noticia de una boda? ―Le picó inteligentemente la rubia mientras levantaba una ceja.

―Ah, esto es bueno ―Sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de su asiento ―. Nuevos reclutas para el escuadrón de investigación y tortura.

―¿Torturar a las demás personas le hace feliz? ―Se quejó la chica de coletas siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

―Es mi trabajo, para eso me pagan.

―No contestó mi pregunta.

―No intentaba hacerlo.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**P**laticaba amenamente con Ino en el invernadero. La rubia había parado de decir el nombre del capitán desde hace medio mes. De repente a Hinata le parecía como si él nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca se hubieran conocido. La flor de loto que Ino tenía en la mano olía muy extraño y Hinata intentó aguantarse hasta que la Yamanaka terminara de explicarle cuales eran las flores que podía utilizar en la boda. Hinata quería lotos pero Ino insistía en que no. De un momento a otro no lo soportó más y dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Se determinó a correr y llegar al baño justo a tiempo.

Pensó que sería normal pero la fuerte arcada la obligó a doblarse hasta caer al suelo y vomitar copiosamente dentro del váter. Hinata se quedó asustada y dolorida, poniéndose la mano sobre su vientre, pensando en secreto, respirando con dificultad. El olor amargo le hizo devolver dos veces más hasta sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Y todo justo a un mes de su casamiento.

―¿Estás bien, Hinata? ―inquirió Ino que llegó un poco después.

―Sí. ―dijo la pelinegra con aspecto débil, todavía sentada en el suelo. La cara de Ino estaba aterrada.

―No me digas... ¿acaso estás...?

―¡No! ―La cortó Hinata tajantemente. No podía estarlo. No podía estar embarazada. No podía porque eso significaba que el padre era el único hombre con quien había tenido intimidad.

No, no, no, no, no. No podía estar embarazada de Ibiki Morino.

* * *

**Antes que nada les ofrezco una severa disculpa de mi parte por dejar todos mis fics en espera. Como lo he dicho muchas veces ya casi no tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir como me gusta. Eso aunado a que los fics ya como que no me llaman tanto como antes. Pero no se preocupen, de que termino los fics, ¡los termino! **

**Sobre el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no se note tanto mi oxidación en la escritura, jaja. Tenía mucho sin escribir. Cualquier duda, aclaración, corrección, punto de vista, es bien recibido siempre y cuando se haga con respeto.**

**Gracias a las personas bellas, hermosas y mágicas que me dejaron un lindo comentario:**

Diana Marcela-Akemi

Fadebila

KnL

hina hyu

Lirio blanco

MikaSyo

Zumekqi

KattytoNebel

Akemi

angel maria 15

lavida134

RankaxAlto

Nanistis

Mafelone

Fan HinataHyuuga

Alexandra Cooper96

Kandiliz25

Romi

**Ya saben que por lo regular y casi siempre contesto los reviews, pero en esta ocasión no tengo nada de tiempo, discúlpenme. Para el próximo capítulo prometo contestarles a todos. Y espero no tardarme para la próxima actualización. Haré misas santas para que me rapte la inspiración. Si mis cálculos no me fallan quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos para que se termine el fic, así que vayan preparando los kleenex ;)**

**14/05/2017**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


End file.
